


秦淮景

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 152,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #民国AU 大家少爷良x教书先生堂 HE#风格慢热 非常 十分 慢热 已完结（含三篇番外）#文笔随性意识流 长篇 含车





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 先生是我的避难所，梦想乡，爱与所有的赤诚

（一）  
秦淮有水水无情，还向金陵漾春色。

一袭石青色长衫，孟鹤堂一手撑着一把油纸伞，低下头仔细看着脚下苔色新绿的青石板台阶，小心翼翼的拾阶而上。鼻梁上的眼镜因他的动作慢慢滑向鼻尖，又被他轻推回恰当的位置，他抬起头看了看，油纸伞伞沿滴下几滴滑向低处的雨水，不经意落在孟鹤堂长衫的后襟儿上。  
石阶走到最上便是一处安静院落，内里是孟鹤堂初来任教的求真中学的教职工宿舍，说是宿舍，其实只是个有三四处厢房的小跨院，是校长先生一处空闲的房产，供一些未找到固定居所的青年教师临时居住。这日清晨，孟鹤堂独自一人抵达了这处所在，暂时安顿下来，因着随身行李简单，便外出买了一些日常生活用品，这才回来。  
三四月间，江南本该是草长莺飞，只是金陵多雨，丝丝细雨如愁绪，教人不忍细听。阴雨天，孟鹤堂所居的东厢房更显昏暗，他擦了几下，才擦着一根火柴，他用另一只手小心护着跳动的火苗，引着了书桌上的一盏小油灯，室内这才有了些光亮。少有人路过的巷子里头安静极了，室内只能听到屋檐积雨滴落的细微声响，孟鹤堂就着油灯的光亮，铺平了一张信纸，旋开桌上的钢笔，沉吟了片刻，开始写信。只下笔了一个“娘”字，那钢笔便晕开了一朵墨渍，像极了一滴泪珠恰好滴在那里，孟鹤堂没有停顿，笔声如蚕食，一页信纸很快便落满了颇为隽秀的字迹。收好了钢笔，孟鹤堂轻轻抖了抖那张纸，朝上吹了两口气，也不在意那笔墨有没有干透，便折了起来。孟鹤堂两指轻拈着那信，凑近了油灯，火舌渐渐舔上了那张纸，孟鹤堂微微眯起眼睛，神情似笑非笑，待火焰即将触及指尖时，轻轻将余烬抛在了脚下。  
孟鹤堂正式开始被称为先生的那天，非常令人印象深刻，一场连绵的雨恰好在那天结束，虽然阳光依然柔弱无力的，风也喧嚣，但毕竟是雨季中一个足以令人铭记的晴天。“先做一个简单的自我介绍，我的名字叫，孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂仍然穿着那身石青的长衫，脸上带着淡淡的笑意，随着话音将自己的名字书写在背后的黑板上。他背对着讲台下的学生，继续缓缓的自我介绍着：“我来自北平，今天开始，任诸位的国文教师。”孟鹤堂转回身，略微扫视了一下在座的学生，人不多，大约有三十个，挂着不同的表情，齐齐的望着他。南下之前，在学校高峰主任与他的信件来往中，孟鹤堂便已知道了求真中学的基本情况，这是一所私立的男子高中，学生大都是在当地有头有脸的家族中的男丁，多为知书达理之辈，因此也不需要太过费心去管教。孟鹤堂便未曾多客套，他只管教书便罢，简单介绍了自己便低头翻开了书，打算直接进入正题。  
“孟先生，”孟鹤堂闻声抬了头，说话的是一个坐在后排的学生，穿着玄色的一身长衫，袖子胡乱卷起一截儿，下颌颧骨的线条如同刀削斧凿，眉眼间颇有些凌厉，此时他正微微皱着眉，与孟鹤堂四目相对。“有事吗？”孟鹤堂问道，手指轻点着讲台，瞥见那学生微微翻开的袖口里头有一云纹的刺绣，颇为考究。“高主任昨儿曾吩咐我和秦霄贤去教员室一趟，现在到时间了，您看？”那学生微微扬起了下巴，神色不变，仿佛他的话不容置疑。他旁边因为被点到名字吓了一哆嗦的，大约就是秦霄贤，这孩子却露出了半刻的惊讶，一张清秀的小脸随后便崩的紧紧的，欲盖弥彰的狠狠点了点头，小动作尽数落在孟鹤堂眼中。孟鹤堂习惯性的推了推眼镜，他不欲与这不知是哪家高门大户的公子哥儿纠缠，便微微抬了抬手，示意他们可以出去了。那学生带着点奇怪的神色，深深看了孟鹤堂一眼，拉起还在状况外的秦霄贤便往门口走去。“等一下，你叫什么？”眼看他们两个走到与孟鹤堂一步之遥的门口，孟鹤堂开口问道，作为新上任的教师，他还是有必要清楚班上人员的进出情况，哪怕他心下清楚，这学生不过是信口扯了个理由想要逃课罢了。那学生脚步顿了顿，回头对上孟鹤堂的眼光，微微露出个笑容：“先生，我叫周九良。”  
一堂课上的还算顺利，孟鹤堂心下暗暗松了口气，第一次给这样多的人上课，他心里还是有些打鼓，所幸没出岔子。他收拾好了随身的书本，与同他道别的几位学生和气的还了礼，便走向了教员室，他轻轻敲了敲门，里头传来中气十足的一声“请进”，他便推门走了进去。里头坐了两个人，一位是曾见过的，安排他住进教职工宿舍的高峰先生。在南下前，孟鹤堂便与这位任教导主任的高先生通过信，高先生颇有些守旧的文人酸气，但为人相当宽厚忠直，孟鹤堂很尊重他。另一位未曾见过，一看到孟鹤堂推门进来便随着站起身来，面上露出个温和的笑容。高主任与孟鹤堂握了握手：“小孟儿，住的还习惯吗？”随后便看向了一旁站着的人，向他介绍道：“这是北平来的小孟儿，孟鹤堂老师。”那人忙伸出了手，与孟鹤堂相握：“呦，孟老师。”孟鹤堂微微颔首：“不敢当，您老师，您贵姓？”高主任露出点嫌弃的神色，一甩袖子：“嗨，文法不通丁卯不识，可别叫他老师。”那人倒也不恼，转头对高峰丢下句“去你的吧”，仍对着孟鹤堂微笑：“我叫栾云平，教数学的。”互相识过，三人就落了座，孟鹤堂思忖了半刻，还是决定将周九良的事说与高主任知道，他舔了一下嘴唇：“高主任，您知道有个学生，叫…周九良的。”高峰正低头喝着茶，听到周九良的名字放下了茶杯，正经的与孟鹤堂对视：“怎么着，这孩子又跑出去了不是？”孟鹤堂点了点头，高峰往椅背上一靠：“他倒不欺生也不杀熟，甭管谁上课，准逃。”栾云平转向孟鹤堂，脸上有些狡黠的神色：“小孟儿新来的不知道，周家这个哥儿，金贵着呢。”栾云平颇有些讲故事的功力，孟鹤堂被他吸引住，认真的听了一耳朵这个周九良的逸事。周家是金陵数得上的高门大户，三代以前也不在此地，据说是从北边儿搬来的，偏就过江龙变了地头蛇，在金陵扎了深根。到了周九良这代，家里虽是锦衣玉食的养着，谁知道子孙福偏就这么薄，连续夭折了好几位哥儿，只剩下周九良这一根独苗。偏这位金尊玉贵的小少爷还是个不正干的，干出的事儿三天两头气的周老太爷要动家法伺候，想再另培养个继承人呢，又有那心没那力气了，所以周家现在也算是被这个小少爷搅的鸡飞狗跳。栾云平口才当真不错，孟鹤堂被他这番绘声绘色的描述逗笑了好几次，直摘下眼镜擦笑出的眼泪，连高峰也捧着茶杯连声啐他那张利嘴。调侃够了，栾云平抿了一口茶水润了润喉，对着孟鹤堂正色道：“你还是离这位公子哥儿远点好，咱就管教书的，不管拴猴。”孟鹤堂点了点头，他也正这么想，他小小一个国文教师，拿份糊口的钱罢了，干好自己分内的事便问心无愧，至于那野惯了的学生，内宅父母尚且难以约束，又怎么能轮到自己伸手呢。  
可是有句话怎么讲，越躲什么越来什么。  
回了宿舍，孟鹤堂在院子里头扯了根晾衣绳，正打算趁着晴天把箱笼里头的衣衫晾上一晾。他初来乍到，不知雨季要持续多久，怕那些回潮的衣服在箱笼里头捂出霉来。院墙外头突然传来了阵急促的铃声，随后就是两个少年有些慌乱的叫声，伴随着声什么东西轰然倒地的巨响。孟鹤堂吓了一跳，忙出去看，谁知那两个不看路便骑着自行车从高处往台阶上拐的愣头青正是先前逃课跑了的周九良与秦霄贤。秦霄贤一双桃花眼盈着泪，痛的瘪起了嘴，一抬头先与走出来的孟鹤堂对上了眼光，他声音都吓变了调：“孟…孟…孟老师。”一旁的周九良摔得也不轻，正倒吸着凉气，听到秦霄贤结结巴巴的声音，抬头看了一眼孟鹤堂，却没什么反应，只是眉头皱得紧紧的，脸上表情颇有些不耐。孟鹤堂扶着院墙进也不是退也不是，犹豫了一下还是走了过去，他卷起衣袖，一手扶起地上正压着秦霄贤小腿的自行车，目光在他们两个之间逡巡，还好目光所及之处没有严重的挂花，他尽量温和着声音：“你们没事吧，还能站起来吗？”秦霄贤冲孟鹤堂伸出了手，委屈巴巴的开口：“孟老师，腿疼…”孟鹤堂把那辆自行车打住，几乎是把秦霄贤抱了起来，又低头询问周九良：“你呢，受伤了吗？”周九良强撑着地，自己站了起来，倔强的摇了摇头。因为秦霄贤吱呀怪叫的，靠在孟鹤堂身上一个劲儿的喊疼，孟鹤堂只好和周九良一起把他扶进了自己的宿舍。坐在孟鹤堂的床铺上，周九良一脸嫌弃的看着正在被孟鹤堂检查伤口的秦霄贤，其实就是被自行车砸了一下腿，又摔了个屁股蹲，秦霄贤嚎的像是正在被截肢一般，惹得半蹲着检查他伤口的孟鹤堂紧张的直冒汗。周九良又打量着正托着秦霄贤的腿细细查看的孟鹤堂，他抿着嘴唇，神情紧张，从周九良的角度只能看到他的侧脸。无法忽视，孟鹤堂的侧脸轮廓其实相当吸引人，鼻梁挺立精致，眉骨高而清秀，那被眼镜遮掩着的眼睛是见人三分情。周九良有点走神，甚至有点想把他的眼镜取下来把那双眼仔细看清楚的冲动。“他应该没事，休息一下就好了。”孟鹤堂把秦霄贤的腿检查了一通，确定没有什么严重的伤，松了一口气，一边说一边转头看向周九良，没成想与周九良有些直白的审视目光对了个正着。不知为何，他心下一惊，有些不自然的低下头去。“嗯，有劳先生。”周九良语气淡淡的，瞥了秦霄贤一眼，紧接着又不错眼的看着孟鹤堂站起身来。孟鹤堂轻拍了一下秦霄贤的肩膀：“小秦是吧？别怕，腿没什么大事。要是还痛，回去找个大夫要一剂膏药来，贴个两天也就好了。”他感到周九良的目光仍然粘在他身上，看的他心里发毛，只好对着秦霄贤说话。秦霄贤倒是个好相与的，一脸的感激，眼眶子里头还带着痛出来的泪，倒有些可爱：“谢谢先生。”孟鹤堂温和的笑了笑，硬着头皮迎上周九良的目光：“你呢，哪里痛？”他也说不清自己为什么有点不好意思直视周九良，也许是因为在教员室听了栾哥的调侃，此刻面对正主有些心虚；也许是因为周九良的目光太锐利，直要看到他心里去，仿佛要把他盯穿两个窟窿。周九良闻言活动了一下身上，撸了一把袖子，这一下可把一边老实坐着的秦霄贤吓坏了，叫的都破了音：“表哥！出血了！”  
孟鹤堂听到也吓了一跳，打眼一看才发现周九良袖口内那朵云纹已被鲜血浸透了，因为衫子颜色深所以从外面看不出来。孟鹤堂也顾不得礼数周全了，拉住周九良的手，把他袖子慢慢卷了上去，卷到肘部只听周九良嘶嘶倒吸冷气，原来在小臂到胳膊肘那儿豁开了寸把长的一条口子，看着有些骇人。孟鹤堂皱起了眉，抬头看向周九良，语气有些埋怨：“不知道痛？为什么不早说。”说罢把自己的眼镜摘下来放在一旁书桌上，放开周九良的手，上外头院里舀了一盆凉水，把自己洗脸的帕子丢在盆里拿了进来。本来不大的床上挤了秦霄贤和周九良这两个半大小子也算是满满当当，孟鹤堂没地儿坐，只好单膝跪在地上，在盆里把那手巾儿涮了又涮，拉过周九良的手把他那伤口擦干净。周九良沉默着，他并非故意隐瞒，刚刚确实没有觉得很痛，现在被人关注着，反而有点人来疯的意思，觉得那伤口火辣辣的痛起来。凉凉的手巾儿虚虚捂在伤口上，有些缓解了周九良的疼痛，孟鹤堂手下动作尽量轻柔的给周九良清理着还在出血的伤口。旁边秦霄贤想看又不敢看，一个劲儿的问他：“表哥，你疼不疼啊，疼不疼啊？”周九良没空搭理他，他正盯着孟鹤堂看。孟鹤堂的眼帘低垂着，睫毛因为紧张一个劲儿的抖，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，本来红润的唇都被他抿的失去了血色。周九良一个没忍住，轻喊了声疼，孟鹤堂接着抬起头来，神色抱歉：“对不起，我轻点。”周九良心中一动，不知道怎的，他觉得该道歉的是他自己，他也确实这么做了，他低垂下眼睛，语气也软和了一些：“先生，对不起。”孟鹤堂正把沾了血的帕子丢进水盆涮洗干净，听到这话有些惊讶，停了手上动作：“为什么道歉？”周九良没受伤的一只手抓了抓脑袋，躲闪着眼神不再言语了，秦霄贤在一边悻悻的开口：“我就说不该逃课嘛。”周九良瞪了他一眼，咬着牙小声凶他：“你懂个屁。”秦霄贤估计也是平时被周九良凶习惯了，撇了撇嘴也不还口。孟鹤堂低下头偷偷笑了一下，他俩逞凶斗狠的有趣的很，果然还是一团孩气。  
最后还是孟鹤堂撕了自己晾在院子里的一件轻薄汗衫，把周九良的伤口粗略包扎了一下，总算止住了血。“需要我送你们回去吗？”看着他们两个重新坐回到自行车上，孟鹤堂还是有些担心，不禁开口问道。周九良的袖子已放了下来，遮住了伤口，他跨坐在自行车座上，一脚撑住地，等着秦霄贤瘸着一条腿慢吞吞往后座上爬。他有点不耐烦的回头催促秦霄贤：“快点儿！”又转过脸去对着孟鹤堂，微微笑了笑：“放心吧先生，家里不远。”孟鹤堂也就点了点头，不再言语，其实刚刚那话一出口他就有些后悔，他想起了栾云平的劝告，还好周九良并没有让他真的去送。周九良费劲的蹬起了车子，带着还不住回头跟孟鹤堂挥手的秦霄贤往家的方向骑去，待到拐了弯，看不到孟鹤堂了，秦霄贤才戳了戳周九良的腰：“哥，你这伤回去怎么交代。”周九良语气又开始不耐烦起来：“交代个屁，你脑子怎么长的，让我爹你姑父知道了，我得把祠堂跪穿。”车子拐了个弯，秦霄贤急忙扯住周九良衣服后襟儿：“孟老师都说了，你这伤回去得上药的。”“找小娘看看就行了，顺便给你讨贴膏药。”周九良心里早有打算，虽然他嘴上凶一点，其实心里还是惦记着秦霄贤的腿的。  
两人把自行车七手八脚的藏进周宅那条巷子中的一个废宅院里头，慢悠悠的往家走，没走几步便看到平时跟着周九良的两个小厮在门口焦急的张望着，看到他俩过来，赶紧把他俩迎进了家里。“我的爷，您下午又跑哪去了，我们俩去了停云楼也没瞧见人，只好先瞒了老爷，只说您二位留堂啦。”名叫谨言的那个办事最妥帖，周九良满意的拍了拍他的肩膀：“编瞎话编的不错，再接再厉。”  
回正房给周家太爷请了安，果不其然又吃了一番教训，不过顾念着姑表亲的秦霄贤也在旁边杵着，老太爷还是给周九良留了点面子，训了两句就让他俩出去了。他俩挨训早挨习惯了，权当没听见，结伴溜到了内院林小娘的院子。这位林氏与三代前还是北地人的他们不同，是地地道道的金陵人，原先是大太太，也就是周九良的亲娘秦氏屋里的，因着周家子嗣缘薄，就抬房做了小娘，可惜一直也无所出。林氏娘家是行医的，她也颇通医术，为人又温柔宽和，周九良有了病闹了灾的，她也时常帮衬着照顾。久而久之，周九良长大了在外头受了些不太能见人的伤，也总是往她这里跑，嘴甜了叫声小娘讨点药来用。林小娘一口吴侬口音，数落人也不凶，虽是狠把他俩说教了一通，最后还是给了秦霄贤膏药，又点着灯借光给周九良的伤口重新包扎。  
“小娘，别丢。”林小娘正打算把原先伤口上缠着的那条临时充当绷带角色的汗衫布料丢下，周九良赶紧出言阻止，要了过来攥在手里。林小娘拿银挑子从小瓷瓶里头取出药粉来敷在周九良伤口上，一边笑着瞄了一眼周九良攥的紧紧的手：“留神了哪家姑娘么，这样舍不得。”周九良被那药粉煞的龇牙咧嘴，也顾不上小娘的调笑，只把那一段料子攥的更紧了些。  



	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
“淫慢则不能励精，险躁则不能治性。”孟鹤堂一手端着书本，缓缓的诵读着，他已走下了讲台，步伐轻慢，往教室后排走去：“这一句，是我最喜欢的一句。”说着，孟鹤堂站定，轻轻敲了两下周九良的桌面，小少爷伏在桌子上睡得正香。  
周九良猛的惊醒，抬头撞上孟鹤堂略带促狭笑意的眼神，孟鹤堂就这么轻飘飘的看了他一眼就走回了讲台上，留给周九良一个背影。听着班里其他人压抑不住的哧哧笑声，恼羞成怒的周九良在桌膛的掩盖下，狠捅了一下旁边憋笑憋的满脸通红的秦霄贤的肋骨出气。  
直到下课，周九良都刻意挺直了腰板，直眉瞪眼的看着孟鹤堂。虽然听不懂讲的是什么东西，但孟鹤堂伸手拿粉笔时不经意露出的白嫩手腕，时不时推眼镜的圆润指尖，以及讲到口干时无意识舔舐嘴唇的舌尖都让他看了个完全。  
下了课，孟鹤堂同学生道了声别，就抱着书本离开了，教室里放松下来的男孩子们嘈杂了起来。周九良伸了个懒腰，戳了戳秦霄贤的脑门儿：“今天孟先生没课了？”  
秦霄贤翻着白眼回忆了一会儿，点了点头：“嗯，今天没国文了。”周九良从桌膛里掏出一把挂着线圈儿的钥匙，在手指上绕了绕，站起身来：“那我走了。”秦霄贤单手撑着下巴撇了撇嘴：“一天天的，就听孟老师一节课，你都多余来。”  
今天是孟鹤堂一周内最轻省的一天，只消上一节国文。他抱着书本回了教员室，不大的屋子里头，高主任已请校工给他布置了属于他的办公桌子，虽然不算宽敞，但已是相当不错的待遇了。栾哥就曾倚在他的小桌子上，语气酸溜溜的：“真好，我跟着高峰混了六年还没混上自己的桌子呢。”说完往高峰那飞了一眼，高主任低头喝茶权当没看见。  
孟鹤堂刚在办公桌前落座，打算喝口水继续工作，就看见玻璃窗外头周九良匆匆走了过去。教员室是出校门的必经之地，自然也是逃课的必经之地，孟鹤堂手指点了点茶缸沿，翘起了嘴角。  
已经三个礼拜了，自从那次意外碰到周九良和秦霄贤在他宿舍院墙外头摔得人仰马翻，孟鹤堂似乎就收获了周九良对他独一无二的专属待遇，虽然别的课依旧见不到他人，但孟鹤堂的课他一定会在。  
虽然上课时也不记笔记，也没什么听懂了内容的迹象，甚至多数时候是跟今天一样，听着听着就见了周公，但周九良的人，确实是被拴在孟鹤堂的课上了。  
连高主任都倍感意外，有一次孟鹤堂正讲着课呢，忽然瞥见高主任站在窗户外头擦眼镜，擦完又戴上，仔仔细细的盯着正在发呆的周九良看了一会儿才离开，孟鹤堂不禁用课本遮了一下忍不住抽搐的嘴角，高主任看来是很久没见过周九良的人了。  
这算是某种奇怪的报答方式吧，孟鹤堂低下头无奈的笑了笑，周九良大概是把出席他的课当做一种回报他帮助的途径了。孟鹤堂不太明白年轻的小孩儿心里是怎么想的，虽然他自己也才只比他的学生们大五岁左右，不过他实在摸不透不按套路出牌的周九良的心思。  
而周九良的想法其实挺简单的，他就是想见见孟鹤堂而已，只不过来上孟鹤堂的课是见到孟鹤堂最简单的途径罢了。

写了一会儿教案，到了午饭时分，孟鹤堂收拾了东西，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，他中午与人有约，也不是别人，是他干爹。  
孟鹤堂少年还在北平时，曾在一位恩师引荐下正经儿行礼拜一位走南闯北的大贾于先生为义父，此次南下，也是这位于先生给他找到了这份糊口的工作他才能勉强落脚。昨夜这位于先生遣了个小厮来给他递帖，说是终于有空可以见他一面，问他是否方便正午来停云楼一叙，孟鹤堂忙不迭的应下了。与高主任告了假，顺便问了一下停云楼的具体位置以后，孟鹤堂便出了门。  
停云楼便是于先生在金陵的置业，一层是带散座的茶楼，装饰古朴，另有金陵传统的评弹班子常驻，算是个闲人雅士常来常往的去处；二层是雅间，既供熟客私聊饮茶，餐食也是一绝。  
孟鹤堂到了停云楼门口，门廊下正坐着一位身着秋香色长衫的小公子，甚是标志，眉眼间带着股浑然天成的风情。他正打着扇纳凉，见孟鹤堂停了脚，绽开个笑脸，声音如水般软：“这位小哥哥里头喝茶？”  
孟鹤堂礼貌的笑了笑：“我来找于先生。”说着把干爹昨晚送来的帖子递了上去，那小公子接过请帖看了看，站起身来，亲亲热热的挽上孟鹤堂的手：“于大爷的义子，我说呢，小哥哥看着就面善，大爷在楼上等着你呢，我带你上去。”  
孟鹤堂有点耳热，近来很少有人对他这样亲近，他腾出只手来推了推眼镜，不禁有些结结巴巴：“我…还没请教你的名讳。”  
那人一笑：“我是停云楼评弹班子唱曲儿的，姓张，叫张云雷。”随后轻挑了一下眉毛，添了些俏皮：“小哥哥要是来捧我的场，叫我磊磊就成。”逗得孟鹤堂几乎红了一张脸。  
说话间到了二楼一处清雅隔间，张云雷替孟鹤堂打开帘子，孟鹤堂道声谢便进了门，他干爹已在桌上自斟自饮了。孟鹤堂一撩长衫前襟儿便结结实实的跪了下去：“干爹。”于谦一看，站起把他拉了起来，他虽已近天命之年，但身体康健，中气十足：“小孟儿一上来就给我来这么大的礼，闹的我倒不敢受了。”孟鹤堂仍低垂着头：“这是应当的。”  
三番推让，孟鹤堂才坐在桌子对面，低着头轻轻搓捻着袖口，因为干爹给他夹菜而不住的道谢。“小孟儿和我生疏了，现在客气成这样。”于谦吃了口菜，语气有些调侃的味道，孟鹤堂恭谨地低垂着眉眼：“我孤身南下，能有一隅落脚，是干爹对我有恩。”  
于谦轻轻叹了口气：“你这孩子…不该生在那样的家里。”说着，他看到孟鹤堂低头一笑，眼眶微红，颇有些凄凉的意味，心里也有点不好受：“罢了，既断了干净，你叫我一声干爹，我必定护着你在此处周全。”孟鹤堂给于谦斟上酒，又给自己斟了一杯，他站起身来，端起面前的酒：“干爹的提携之恩，孟鹤堂终生难忘，今世效犬马之劳，来世结草衔环，必以为报。”说着饮尽了杯中的酒。  
于谦默默地看着还带着点青涩书卷气的孟鹤堂将一杯酒一饮而尽，不免有些心疼，清了清嗓：“我现在就有一样事托付你。”他原本就做好了这个打算，孟鹤堂是个苦命孩子，又知书识礼，有眼力见儿，虽说学校的工作安稳又不繁重，但收入到底是有些微薄了，于谦从怀中掏出一纸契书：“我不常在金陵，停云楼没什么人打理，以前都是底下唱评弹的老班主帮忙，可是到底是笔糊涂账。”  
他把契书展平了，推到孟鹤堂面前：“我想聘你做停云楼的经理人，学校的活计照常做，你时常到停云楼看一看场子，理一理账面就好，辛苦是辛苦些，能多挣几个钱，早日在金陵立下脚来也是好的。”  
孟鹤堂刚才一杯酒急急下肚，激的胃里现在有些烧灼感，但他头脑还是清楚的，他略略看了看契书便红了眼眶：“干爹疼我。”于谦把杯中酒饮下，拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“是你懂事，过好自己的日子，以前的事儿该忘的就忘吧。”

同干爹喝完酒的第二天，孟鹤堂便高烧不退起不来床了，喝了酒，回去又受了凉，便一个劲儿的头重脚轻。连于谦又离开金陵他都没办法去送，只托付同院居住的老师给干爹递了封书信致歉。  
孟鹤堂也同学校请了假，他病成这样，自然是没法站在讲台上上课了。高峰安排了栾云平去给他代课，反正这种临时顶替的苦差事，在高主任的安排下是一定是跑不了栾老师的，栾云平也就心平气和的接受了。  
孟鹤堂昏昏沉沉的在床上躺了一整天，中午强撑着起来给自己做了餐简单的饭食，吃了之后也一个劲儿犯恶心，到底是全吐了出去。  
傍晚时分，栾云平拎着特意买来的点心来敲响了孟鹤堂的门，久久没人回应，他便自己推门走了进去。  
“孟儿？”屋里没点灯，有些昏暗，栾云平眯了眯眼睛，适应了屋里的光线，看清了在床上躺着的孟鹤堂，此时他正微微睁着眼睛，有些憔悴。  
“栾哥，你怎么来了。”孟鹤堂看清了来人，挣扎着想要起身，栾云平刚把一兜子点心放在桌上，忙上前扶住他：“哎哎哎，你脸色虚成这样，见着我就别情多礼多的了，咱也算熟人了，躺好。”  
孟鹤堂被栾云平按着重新躺回被子里，他的确是没什么力气，只感觉头昏脑涨：“栾哥，今天代课辛苦你了。”栾云平拿手背试了试孟鹤堂的额头温度，还算正常，便微微放下了心：“嗨，一节课辛苦什么，你们班孩子好玩着呢。”说着，拿过床头的杯子，给孟鹤堂倒了杯水：“坐起来点，喝口水。”  
孟鹤堂没力气，半靠在栾云平怀里，喝了两口水，谢字还没说出口，房门便被推开了。背着光，看不清来人，栾云平开口问了句：“您哪位啊，走错屋了？”门又被甩上，屋里的两人齐齐的愣住了。  
半晌，栾云平一拍脑门：“这摔门的架势，你们班的，就那个，周家的小少爷，这架势我刚领教过一回。”孟鹤堂还是楞楞的，大概是因为病着，脑子也不甚清醒：“周九良？”  
栾云平扶着他躺下，一叠声的说对：“就是他，我刚打算跟你说呢，今儿我给你代课，一进门就看见他了，好家伙坐的那叫一个直啊。一看见我，本来笑的跟朵花似的，脸一下子就拉下来了，给我吓一跳。”孟鹤堂忍不住笑了一笑，他想象出了周九良的样子，不禁问道：“然后呢？”栾云平看他来了点精神，更是绘声绘色：“然后，我托付了两句，说你们国文老师病了，我临时替他一节课，就刚才那小孩儿，眉头拧的都能系上扣了，听了没几分钟就找了个破借口直眉瞪眼的要溜。我寻思着也不好招惹他，就放他出去呗，结果人走的时候甩门甩的那叫一个个性，就跟刚才差不离。”  
孟鹤堂歪着脑袋想了一想：“他来我这儿是想看我吗？”栾云平撇了撇嘴：“孟儿，他那架势像来揍你的。”  
正说着话，门口又传来几声轻轻的敲门声，伴随着一个小心翼翼的声音：“孟老师，你在里面吗？”是秦霄贤的声音，孟鹤堂听了出来，就提高了点声音回应道：“我在，进来吧。”  
门开了，秦霄贤探头探脑的走了进来，对着孟鹤堂露出个傻乎乎的灿烂笑容，看到坐在床头的栾云平又吓了一跳，笑容僵在了脸上：“栾老师，也在呢。”  
栾云平叹了口气：“我这么讨人嫌吗？”秦霄贤急忙摆手，都摆出了残影：“没…没没有，我这不是…没想到。”栾云平拂了拂袖子，站起身来，对孟鹤堂说：“那我先走吧，你和学生说话。给你买了包点心，放桌上了，有胃口记得吃。”孟鹤堂连声道谢，目送着栾云平走出了屋门。  
秦霄贤在一旁仿佛松了一口气似的，带着点讨好的神色，蹭到孟鹤堂床头坐下：“孟老师，我们来看看您。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一下，看向秦霄贤：“你们？”秦霄贤挠了挠后脑勺：“那什么…孟老师您别介意啊。”随后冲门外头喊了一声表哥，压着声音语气有点气急败坏：“你倒是进来啊。”  
孟鹤堂靠在床头上，随着秦霄贤看向了门口，周九良抿着嘴唇，皱着眉头，活像个跟家大人赌气的小屁孩，也不拿正眼看孟鹤堂，只偷偷瞥了两眼，在秦霄贤清了两声嗓子的催促下，不情不愿的开口：“孟老师，您身体还好吗。”孟鹤堂笑了笑：“我挺好的。”招招手示意他进来，周九良也就一步一挪的在秦霄贤让出来的床头处坐下，他这才正经的看了看孟鹤堂的脸。  
虽还在病里，精神头不济，此时的孟先生落在周九良眼里却也是好看的紧，他因为卧床没有像平日一样戴着眼镜，头发也没有梳得一丝不苟，三两发丝散在额头上，倒是显得青嫩了几岁，不像平日里一样总是端成持重的样子。  
“你们两个怎么想起来看我，难为你们跑一趟。”孟鹤堂带着笑意，目光在他俩之间扫视着，秦霄贤看了一眼周九良，搓了搓手刚要说话，周九良就瞪了他一眼，他只好缩了缩脖子又闭了嘴。  
“顺路。”周九良冷不丁抛出这么句话。  



	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
周九良不直视孟鹤堂的眼睛，语气也冷淡的紧，可是手指却有些烦躁的搓捻着：“我家向来尊师重道，有位小娘从前是医女，听闻先生卧病，特意制了几帖药命我带来，以示感激先生传道受业之恩。”周九良从怀里摸出三帖拿牛皮纸捆着的药剂，放在孟鹤堂手中。  
这出瞎话编的是前言不搭后语，秦霄贤不禁扶住了自己的脑门，就算他没亲眼见了周九良拉下面子，求的林小娘心软，给抓了几副治风寒的药，他也不会相信他表哥诌出来的这个理由。孟鹤堂显然是不信的，可是他没有疑问，笑吟吟的接过来那几帖药，莹白手指在那扎紧了的绳结上抚了抚：“谢谢你记挂，也替我谢谢你家小娘，孟某受宠若惊。”  
周九良绷紧的脸色似乎有所和缓，微微欠了欠身，随后就瞄上了秦霄贤身后桌案上，油纸包着的一包点心，周九良眯了眯眼睛，秦霄贤一见便知他又有歪主意。  
周九良舔了舔嘴角：“那先生许不许我替小娘讨些谢礼？”孟鹤堂顺着周九良的目光看去，桌上除了栾云平带来的一包点心之外也没有什么其他像样的东西：“自然是许的，只不过一包点心是不是微薄了些？”周九良站了起来，拿过那包点心掂了掂，丢进了秦霄贤怀里：“先生舍得便好。”  
孟鹤堂冲他笑了一笑，露出细白整齐的一排贝齿：“舍得。”周九良看似心情好了不少，秦霄贤抱着那包点心，暗暗松了口气，就他这脑子他也摸不准他这表哥到底在想什么，他像栾云平一样，实打实的担心周九良是跑来揍孟先生一顿的。  
秦霄贤本就是个活泼话多的，看气氛有所缓和，也就拿出了一箩筐的话来与孟鹤堂讲，慰问了一通他的病，又说了许多学校里的趣事，周九良时而搭茬拆台，一来一往逗的孟鹤堂直笑。  
到了黄昏时分，周九良看了一眼天色，扯了一把还在和孟鹤堂掰扯金陵特色小吃的秦霄贤：“天儿不早了，回吧。”秦霄贤正说到他顶喜欢的梅花糕呢，有点意犹未尽，但还是站起了身来。  
孟鹤堂掀开了被子，下床趿上鞋，把他们送到院子里，周九良回头看了看倚在门框上的孟先生，与秦霄贤耳语了一句又走了回来。  
“怎么了，忘记东西了吗？”孟鹤堂看周九良朝他走来，问了一句。周九良抿着嘴站在孟鹤堂面前，伸出手飞快的扣上了孟鹤堂长衫最上方一颗松开的扣子：“您别忙做饭，有人给您送来。屋里歇着，多喝点水。”孟鹤堂还没反应过来，周九良便转身走了，直到走出院门都没再回头，还是秦霄贤一步三顿的与孟鹤堂挥手道别。  
照旧是周九良骑车，秦霄贤在后座抱着从孟鹤堂那儿讨来的一包点心，在经过一处石子路时，被不减速直冲过去的周九良颠的直抱怨：“你急什么嘛，被狗撵了？”周九良也不搭理他，傍晚的风赶走了初夏的热气，迎着飞快的自行车，吹在他红透的耳尖上，减了几分火烧火燎的燥热。

两天后，孟鹤堂终于结束了病假，回到了学校。因病疏懒了几日，孟鹤堂看起来清瘦了一些，讲课时脸颊上的颧骨形状随着口型开合若隐若现，原先的一点软肉都不知去了哪里。  
周九良托着下巴，看着孟鹤堂出神，微微皱着眉，其实心下在暗骂着他家小厮。谨言回他话的时候明明说按着他的吩咐，从停云楼取了新鲜吃食装在锦盒里头送去的，也说孟先生吃下了，怎的吃了这几天孟鹤堂还瘦了？  
其实这倒是冤枉谨言了，他倒是兢兢业业，拿着周九良划出来的一份月钱在停云楼连订了几天的饭，连大堂里头唱曲的角儿都瞧他眼熟了。然后又拎着食盒颠颠的给孟鹤堂送去，好说歹说劝孟鹤堂吃下，又要想方设法的拒绝孟鹤堂给他银钱转交给周九良的行为，真是一张好嘴说到口干，孟鹤堂才勉强接受了周九良一天三次准时的投喂关怀，写了一封长长的表达谢意的书信，托谨言转交。  
而转天周九良只让谨言交给了孟先生一张纸条，草草写了三个字“不用谢”，似乎一天三次揪着送饭的谨言打听孟鹤堂吃的好不好剩了多少饭的不是他。

孟鹤堂没法回避周九良直勾勾盯在他脸上的目光，吃人嘴短，拿人手软，他只觉得周九良的眼光带倒刺，让他脸上痒痒的。他故意咳了两声，稍稍用书本遮掩了一下脸颊，偷眼瞥了一眼周九良，只见小孩儿的眉头更拧巴了，怎么孟先生还染上了咳喘的毛病！  
捱到下课，到中午吃饭的时间了，孟鹤堂抱着书本，等在了教室门口，与鱼贯而出的学生们一一微笑道别。等了许久，周九良和秦霄贤才慢悠悠的晃出来。“孟老师。”秦霄贤首先看见了门口的孟鹤堂，冲着孟鹤堂笑，露出唇角小小的虎牙。“你们回家用饭吗？”孟鹤堂点了点头，笑了一下，看着周九良问道，他知道秦霄贤一向是跟着周九良的。周九良清了清嗓子，手不自然的揪了一下领口的扣子：“不回，家中小厮送来。”随后便是一段沉默。  
秦霄贤不知是实在饿了，还是突然生出了眼力见，说了句要去拿饭，拍了周九良一下便走开了，周九良看着他的背影，勾起了嘴角，又看向孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂也在看着他，那双眼眸在光线下似是一汪春水似的，随着孟鹤堂眨眼的动作波光流转，不过对视片刻，周九良便撂地认输，先移开了视线：“先生在等我？”  
孟鹤堂轻笑出声，突然觉得周九良有些可爱，明明在课上盯着他发呆，直看的他脸烫的也是面前这人，独处的时候他却不敢与自己对视。“嗯，我在等你。”孟鹤堂故意微微偏头去看周九良的眼睛：“还是要当面与你道谢。”  
周九良更不自然了，孟鹤堂的笑脸带着点促狭的意思，凑到他面前来，他想不看都不行，只得硬着头皮与孟鹤堂对视，声音小了下去，倒有几分奶气：“先生痊愈了就好。”  
孟鹤堂生了些逗弄的心思，他把手上抱的书环在一侧臂弯里，空出一只手来摸了摸周九良的头发：“以后有机会，再来和我讨要些谢礼吧。”手下的触感有些粗糙，周九良的头发并没有那么柔软，在孟鹤堂手下不屈不挠的抗争着不塌下去。  
周九良没有躲，由着他摸，孟鹤堂的手搭在头上有些温热的触感，胡噜他头发的动作也是轻轻的。周九良有些恍惚，他想起那天孟鹤堂卧床时放在被面上的那只手，小巧柔软，指尖微微泛红，若是这样的一双手被攥在自己的手中，该是怎样一番光景，想着想着，他竟有些耳热。  
孟鹤堂见他不再搭话，轻轻摸了几下他的头发，道了声回见便走了，留下一个面红耳热的周九良愣在原地，被取了午饭回来的秦霄贤借故取笑了一整天。

晚间，停云楼点上了大堂的盏盏琉璃灯，流光璀璨，夜间仍是高堂满座，觥筹交错伴着评弹艺人的软糯腔调，颇有些歌舞升平感。  
孟鹤堂卧病这几日，停云楼中他干爹的亲信已将旧账本送到了他那儿去，他略略翻了翻，已发现了几处错漏，他隐隐觉得干爹口中原先管账的老班主，并没有那么厚道。  
今日是他第一次以经理的身份登门，少不了是要有一番整治，孟鹤堂正了正衣领，在跑堂伙计的引领下阔步走了进去。首先看到的就是不远处台上正在表演的张云雷，他仍穿着那身好看的长衫，纤长的手指灵巧的抚弄着琵琶，和着一旁老乐师弹拨三弦的调子，两种乐声你中有我我中有你。张云雷瞧见他进门，冲他微微笑了一下，露出几颗贝齿，开了嗓，声音又软又甜，台下人不自觉的被这声音吸引，都安静了起来。  
孟鹤堂被跑堂伙计恭敬地引到一处独座，这是一个便于观察整个大堂情况的所在，通常就是留给于老板的，因为于谦走前已吩咐过，所以停云楼上下也就默认了新被聘作经理的孟鹤堂对于这个位置的所有权。孟鹤堂谢过跑堂小伙计送来的一壶茶，也就暂时安下心来欣赏评弹曲子，他未曾听过这样的曲调。曾在北平时，他只不过一个穷学生，保守封闭的家里也不会允许家中长子出现在这种场所，更何况北方是没有这种柔情婉媚的清歌小调的。  
张云雷的歌声很美，他的人也一样，琵琶的影子映在他的半边脸庞上，给那张秀气标志的脸添了几分柔媚，孟鹤堂饮了一口茶，随着曲声结束与众人一道鼓掌致意。  
张云雷一曲唱罢，将怀中琵琶放在台上的架子上，提起袍角下了台，挂着笑脸应付了几个凑上来打赏的熟客，便一屁股坐在了孟鹤堂身边。“小哥哥，你总算来听我唱曲儿啦？”张云雷拿起孟鹤堂给他斟的一杯茶，送到嘴边啜饮了一口：“嗯，跑堂儿的还算有点眼色，没拿二等货色糊弄我们小经理。”  
孟鹤堂看着他饮尽了杯中的茶：“你倒真的会喝，我听闻靠嗓子吃饭的角儿，别人给的东西一律是不入口的。”张云雷伸出一根手指，抚去嘴角的水渍，举止有些妩媚：“我怕什么，停云楼都还要指着我的嗓子留客呢，何况你怎么会害我？”  
说着话，张云雷微微欠身凑近，戳了戳孟鹤堂的脸，示意他凑近些：“倒是你该留意些，于大爷派你来分了他们的一杯羹，怕是有人要按捺不住了。”孟鹤堂不动声色，点了点头：“自然，个中道理我是明白的。”  
话音刚落，台上弹三弦的老师傅校了几下音，冲着这边给了一个手势，张云雷该上台了。他站起身来，理了理头发，回头冲孟鹤堂眨了眨眼睛：“你想听什么？我唱给你听呀。”孟鹤堂看着他，微微笑了一下：“你唱什么都很好。”  
歌声如水，孟鹤堂微微侧身，靠在太师椅背上，看着台上的表演眯起了眼睛，心里在默默打量着如何在停云楼立起自己的一套体系来。首先评弹班子是换不得的，且不说老班主与干爹还有面子上的交情在，单是台上的角儿，若是走了，停云楼可能要损失一大票熟客；但是问题也就出在评弹班子上，真金白银的亏损，账面上的缺漏，无不指向班子里头不明不白的花销。  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴唇，他曾问过给他送账本的伙计关于评弹班子的事情，据说班子里人也不多，只一个班主，两三位弦师，并一位角儿而已。再深问时，伙计便有些讳莫如深，只隐晦的说班子是停云楼在养着，有些花销只过班主的手，停云楼不会过问，孟鹤堂便略明白了些，无论怎样，自己要理帐，还是要先从班主头上动土。  
正想着，台上的乐声却突然不和谐了起来，张云雷的脸上划过一丝慌乱，随后便停了手，他的琵琶弦断了两根，安静的台下登时起了两声嘘声。  
老弦师忙不迭的站起来，带着张云雷在台上鞠躬致歉，这样的事情一般都是这样的流程，角儿出现了纰漏，当场先认错，后头再找补。孟鹤堂也站了起来，一边站着的小伙计有眼色的凑了过来，听了孟鹤堂的耳语，朗声说道：“各位爷包涵，停云楼给各桌送一碟茶点，给您赔不是。”  
堂内略略安静了一些，不少目光聚集到了孟鹤堂这里，孟鹤堂余光瞥到张云雷搀着老弦师下了台，冲满座宾客拱了拱手致意，又坐了回去。厅里不多时又恢复了往日的气氛，刚才的事算是一个小插曲，很快就过去了。只是孟鹤堂没注意到，西南角的一桌三四个人，在他站起来时打量了他几眼，事情平息后，便起身离开了。  
停云楼一向子时关门送客，常来的知道这规矩，一般亥时三刻就散的差不多了，店里只稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，张云雷也就从后台走了出来，抱着琵琶走到了孟鹤堂面前。孟鹤堂有些昏昏欲睡，他病还没好利索，身上乏力，坐在一处久了就想睡。  
“小哥哥？”张云雷抚了一把他的前额，坐在了他身边，孟鹤堂眼神有点涣散，晃了晃脑袋，用力眨了几下眼睛，努力打起精神：“怎么？”  
张云雷把就近的一盏灯拿到桌面上，把琵琶递到孟鹤堂手中：“你仔细瞧瞧，今儿是有人憋着要弄我呢。”灯光下，孟鹤堂看的清楚，那琵琶上两根断弦断处齐齐整整，是有人事先把弦斫坏，张云雷不知，上了台略微一使力拨弄，那弦便应声而断了。  
张云雷把琵琶抱回自己怀里，爱惜的抚了抚：“这些个下作黄子，不敢明着来，就欺负不会说话的东西。”孟鹤堂沉吟了半刻，轻轻拉住了张云雷的手臂：“你可知道是谁？”  
张云雷静静地看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，忽的笑了：“孟哥，你只管放心，若真是他，我是一定会站在你这头的。”  



	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
从那之后又过了几日，孟鹤堂除了上课和备课，几乎都在着手解决停云楼的事情，生活比往常要忙碌了不知几倍。虽说他尽力在学校时不显露出自己的疲态，但熬夜修账簿熬的通红的眼睛与暗淡的脸色可是谁都瞒不过。  
下午三点左右，孟鹤堂备好了第二天的课，匆匆收拾东西与教员室里的同事告别，高主任却留住了他：“小孟儿最近很忙？脸色不太好。”孟鹤堂无意识的摸了摸自己的脸，勉强笑了笑：“忙过这一阵就好了，谢谢高主任记挂。”说着咳了两声，有些削瘦的肩头剧烈抖了几下，高峰叹了口气，也不好多说，只嘱咐了几句好好吃饭之类的话就让孟鹤堂离开了。

周九良在孟鹤堂宿舍院门外头等的百无聊赖，他蹲着身子，一根一根揪着墙根的杂草，不一会儿揪下来的草叶就聚成了小小的一堆，就在他与一根扎根特别深的草较劲时，一打眼看到孟鹤堂从石阶下信步走了上来。孟鹤堂今天穿了一件深墨绿色的长衫，因着天气热了起来，料子也换了轻薄的，下摆随着孟鹤堂上阶的动作飘飞着。他似是在想着什么事情，走到近前了也没看到直挺挺戳在他宿舍院门外的周九良，只微微低着头，抿着嘴往前走。  
周九良撅起了嘴，上前两步拦住了他的去路，声音也带着点委屈的意思：“先生，我等您好久了。”孟鹤堂闻声吓了一跳，抬眼看到周九良，未曾回话便又剧烈的咳了起来。周九良忙上手在他后背上拍了几下，看到孟鹤堂涨红了的脸色又轻下手劲儿来抚了抚：“您缓一缓。”  
孟鹤堂摆了摆手，示意自己没事，平稳了一下呼吸才开口：“九良，你下午又不去上课。”刚因为亲昵的称呼而有些高兴的周九良听到后面跟着的那句话又心虚的耷拉下了脑袋，想要糊弄过去：“您的课我不是上了嘛，我等您有事儿呢。”孟鹤堂看了看他，突然弯下身去，伸手把他衣服后襟儿上沾着的草叶子拍下去：“嗯？有事进门说吧。”  
周九良摇了摇头：“我知道您最近忙，不打扰了，我就是来送给您这个。”说着从怀里口袋掏出一个白瓷小盒，大约有手掌那么大，周九良拉过孟鹤堂的手放到他手心，不好意思的挠了挠头，但是却是一副等待孟鹤堂夸奖的期待神色：“我问小娘要的，我爹咳喘多年，都是用我小娘做的枇杷膏才能舒服些，您喝水的时候抠一指头抹在茶缸里头，小娘说了，但凡没成病根，喝几日咳喘便好了。”  
一口气说完这许多话，周九良眼睛亮晶晶的，直看着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂甚至有了些他正在冲自己摇尾巴讨奖励的错觉。白瓷盒在手心里有些温热，带着周九良的体温，孟鹤堂摩挲了两下，感激的笑了笑，低声道了谢，再开口却是调侃：“这次怎的不说是你家小娘要你带给我的了？”周九良笑的有些傻气，他冲孟鹤堂皱了皱鼻子，飞扬的嘴角颇有些属于他这个年纪的少年气：“先生是聪明人，在您面前同样的借口不能用两次。”孟鹤堂笑开了，轻轻擂了一下周九良的肩头。  
周九良送来了枇杷膏就离开了，孟鹤堂本来留他坐坐，但他却没有留下，看来他也有自己的事情要做。孟鹤堂回了屋，揉搓了两把自己的脸，倒上杯热茶，打算继续修订账簿。坐在桌前想起了周九良嘱咐他的话，旋开了白瓷盒，里头半透明的深褐色的膏体平平整整的，带着淡淡的焦香气，孟鹤堂用手指沾了些，抹在杯壁，犹豫了一下，又把指尖残余的膏体舔净，枇杷膏润喉，味道清凉，孟鹤堂清了两下嗓子，感觉喉咙里一直以来的干痒感减了几分。

一盏茶还未凉，停云楼那边便有人来请，是张云雷遣来的，小伙计不过十五六，一副讨喜的面相，冲着孟鹤堂拱手：“先生，二爷请您呢。”孟鹤堂收起了笔，跟着小厮出了门，这孩子伶俐的很，也不怕生，一路上与孟鹤堂交谈。  
言语间，孟鹤堂这才知道，是老班主到了停云楼，要与孟鹤堂商议事务，张云雷怕孟鹤堂被顶个措手不及，才偷偷派了人来提前告知他。  
到了停云楼，孟鹤堂从后门进了二楼的雅间，小厮打开帘儿，只见上垂首坐着位花白胡子的老头儿，见孟鹤堂进门，只笑了笑并未起身，上下打量着孟鹤堂，似是要看清孟鹤堂是什么来路。张云雷坐在一旁，坐在一旁，神情有些不忿，站起身来迎孟鹤堂坐在他身边。  
“孟经理来了。”老班主声音略微有些尖细，从喉咙里挤出这么句话来教人听了浑身不舒服，孟鹤堂不欲与他多说，只笑了笑，冲他拱了拱手：“是。”  
推杯换盏几回合下来，张云雷攥紧了自己的衣角，气的脑门突突乱跳，方才孟鹤堂还未来时，自己本着相识多年的情分，劝班主见好就收，谁知这老东西一点不识相，见孟鹤堂一副温文的书生面相，狮子大开口，竟要分四成利。  
孟鹤堂不动声色，放下酒盅的动作略微重了些，瓷盅落在硬木八仙桌上“当啷”一声响：“这件事恕孟某没法定夺，孟某不过一个小小经理，分利之事事关置产，若是您认为您交出理帐的活计能值得停云楼的四分利，还请您修书与于先生谈。”  
搬出了于谦，那老班主明显有些心虚，但还是虚张声势：“我可知道，那于先生可不就是你的干爹，干爹要替干儿子谋个好去处，就要从咱这些非亲非故的头上开刀，你既说不管分利之事，那我们班子的钱可要怎么结？”  
孟鹤堂推了推眼镜：“按着于先生的吩咐，按月结月钱，每个人有不同的份例，虽非亲非故，也少不了您那份儿。”  
这话说的有理有据，可这老班主却急了起来，他先前正是因着份例不定才能从中捞利，现在开支全要过孟鹤堂的手，他算是没得捞了，他撂了酒杯：“你这话倒是真客气，你可别忘了，停云楼还不是得靠着我们角儿才开张，要是我们班子不在这儿干了……”  
话未说完，张云雷便暴喝一声，打断了他：“不在这儿干滚蛋！我还就告诉你，班子还不是靠着我才在停云楼安下这么多年？你少拿我来在孟儿面前逞威风，我是一定要留下的，你若是不想干了，自己收拾家伙事儿走人，咱们掰伙儿！”  
孟鹤堂吓了一跳，扯了扯张云雷的袖子，张云雷按住他，继续冲着目瞪口呆的老班主开腔：“别以为爷什么都不知道，你打没回来时就派人盯紧了停云楼，使那些下作手段试探，生怕孟鹤堂是个狠角色，把你那些烂账抖搂到于大爷面前去，现在看着小孟儿年轻文弱，倒耍起威风来了？”  
说完，张云雷站起身来，狠灌了一口酒：“咱们这么多年讨生活，我当你是个厚道的，没想到却也是个瞎了心的。”老班主一张脸红一块白一块，语不成句：“行啊，行啊，二爷是真能耐了，拆伙的话随口就要说，此处不留爷自有留爷处，只不过我就不信，我走了你们的日子能好过！”说罢，张云雷拉着孟鹤堂便离开了隔间，剩下的话没必要再说了，谈成这样，结果显而易见。  
孟鹤堂被张云雷拉着，去到了停云楼后院他的住处，院子不大，张云雷住的厢房已占了足足的地方，倒是显得出角儿的贵重。  
张云雷拿起桌上的茶壶倒了杯水，一屁股坐在凳子上：“气死我了，这个老不死的满嘴胡吣。”孟鹤堂随着在一边坐下，张云雷手劲儿本来就大，加上又生气，把他袖子攥出了一道一道的印子，他轻轻叹了口气：“你这样值得吗？”张云雷看着他，给他倒了杯水，推到他面前：“我说的哪句不是实话？我靠自己吃饭，又不是靠着他，什么话我不能说。”  
看着孟鹤堂低头饮了口水，张云雷和缓了些语气：“你别怕，我指定留在停云楼，为着于大爷对我好，也为着你。小哥哥，我现在可是孤家寡人了，你得给我好点的待遇。”  
孟鹤堂拍了拍他的肩膀：“若不是你，我可能还真的招架不住那些个无赖的要求。你放心，你留下来，我必定不教你后悔。”张云雷好哄的很，一笑便笑弯了眉眼：“你一个念书人，怎能磨的过那么一个泼皮混账，以后你还要学的多着呢。”孟鹤堂连连称是。

第二天，停云楼后院供评弹班子住的院落便肃清了，老班主带走了细软，乐器，一众供使唤的小厮和乐队。张云雷起了个大早，与身边的小伙计不错眼的盯着众人出去，一丝一毫多的也不让他们带走。最终，除了张云雷，唯有一位胡姓的老弦师留在了停云楼，老师父与于大爷岁数相仿，一向清高，看不惯老班主那个德行，便决定留下，继续给张云雷配弦子。  
又几日，孟鹤堂在新聘的账房先生帮助下修平了旧账，把老班主在停云楼留下的那些个不平的规矩也都一一矫正了过来，重新制定了奖惩规则，算是初步在停云楼立稳了脚步。  
同时，也另聘了一批新的小伙计顶替跟着老班主走的那些，又着重派了人盯紧张云雷的饮食出行，生怕老班主暗中使坏。  
还好，一连几日停云楼都风平浪静，新伙计为着替自己挣个表现，也各个都热情高涨着，孟鹤堂暂时松了一口气，自己也算没辜负干爹的托付，把停云楼整治的焕然一新，孟鹤堂的生活逐渐回到了接手停云楼之前的轻省样子。

新的问题就是，虽然孟鹤堂还记得先前栾云平要他远离周九良这个纨绔公子哥儿的忠告，但就现实情况来说，周九良也没有栾云平形容的那么不正干，所以孟鹤堂想着，要敲打敲打周九良。  
坐在教员室，孟鹤堂托着下巴，想着辙。虽说周九良在他眼里是个挺可爱的形象，但总归他还是求真中学里一个比较出名的反面教材，就是那种典型的纨绔富家子弟的形象。  
孟鹤堂有点苦恼，除了逃课、偶尔顶撞老师，成绩只能竞争倒数第一第二之外，周九良其他地方都很好，他想要周九良变得更好，又不知该从何下手。  
总之，孟鹤堂还是趁着没人的时候，把还没来得及在课间逃课的周九良叫到了教员室。  
“嗯…先生您找我到底有什么事？”周九良站在孟鹤堂面前，低头看着孟鹤堂一脸纠结的打量着他，不禁开口问道。孟鹤堂手指无意识的搓捻着袖口，迎着周九良的眼神，轻咬着自己的下嘴唇：“其实也…没什么事儿，就是，我想问问，你逃课都是干嘛去？”  
周九良睁大了眼睛，靠在了孟鹤堂的办公桌上：“您就是好奇这个？”孟鹤堂扶住了脑门：“也不是…你就不能不逃课吗？”  
周九良歪了歪脑袋，笑了：“先生，如果作为一个老师的话，你应该用更坚定一点的语气，命令我以后不许逃课，而不是现在这样跟我商量。”  
孟鹤堂被他逗笑了，马上板起脸来故作严肃，语气里却是忍不住的笑意：“你以后再逃课，就不用来学校了。”  
周九良有点无奈，孟鹤堂这样在他眼里实在是可爱的很，他有种想揉一揉孟鹤堂脑袋的冲动，但孟先生终归是老师，他暂时还不敢：“先生，您倒给我省事，直接不来学校了我不是更轻省吗。”  
孟鹤堂轻咳了两声，试图找回老师的尊严：“正经点，以后不许逃课。”说完又抿了抿嘴唇，补充道：“行吗？”  
周九良点了点头，看着孟鹤堂的样子，他有点不想拒绝：“我尽量，成吗？”随后就看着孟鹤堂露出个如释重负的微笑，他没想到周九良的教育工作进行的这么顺利，且省心。  
他站起身来拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“成，那你回去吧，你记住了答应我的话啊。”周九良应了一声，出了教员室眼见着又往校门的方向走，急得孟鹤堂冲出门去拉住他：“你…你往哪去？”

周九良正憋着坏呢，扭回头来，伸出手，犹豫了一下，到底是捏上了孟鹤堂的脸，他语气轻快，凑近了在孟鹤堂的耳边：“逗您玩的。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
“孟儿，待会我给你唱个秦淮景吧。”张云雷正在台下坐着休息，午后客人少，没人点他唱曲儿，他便坐在孟鹤堂身边，趴在桌子上，看着孟鹤堂低头看账簿。  
“秦淮景？”孟鹤堂抬了抬头，顺手推了一下眼镜：“我没听过。”张云雷一下来了精神，支棱起身子来：“我唱这个唱的可好了，待会你仔细听，听我这个韵味。”  
说着，他轻挑了一下孟鹤堂的下巴：“我唱的，细腻，甜。”孟鹤堂被他逗得多了，已经脸不红心不跳，笑着摇了摇头：“妖精。”  
张云雷倒了杯茶，润了润喉，伸手把孟鹤堂的账本拿过来合上，拿过放在一旁的琵琶——自从上次被人恶意弄断了弦，张云雷便走到哪都带着这把宝贝琵琶，也么也不肯假手他人。  
孟鹤堂眼见着他把自己的账本合上，有点无奈的抬头看他：“你干嘛？”张云雷弹拨了两下琵琶，试了试音：“新换的弦可是用你拨出来的钱买的，你可得好好听。”  
说着，张云雷独自一人上了台，弹三弦的师父不在，因为大堂里的客人不多，张云雷也就没去叫弦师上场，打算素手随意弹一次，主要是唱给孟鹤堂听。孟鹤堂托着下巴，微笑着看着张云雷在台上坐定，给他抛了个媚眼，手指熟练的放置在了拨奏的把位。

琴音未动，打门廊下却传来了不和谐的声音，嘈杂的脚步声穿过门廊传进孟鹤堂的耳朵，他不禁皱起了眉，进来了三四个人，都穿着短靠衫，眉目间便有一股子横气。  
张云雷坐在台上没有动，他与孟鹤堂交换了一下眼色，便抱着琵琶准备下台，这样的人来停云楼，多半不是来听曲儿喝茶的，张云雷再坐在台上也没什么意义。  
“先生您几位屋里喝茶？”跑堂的伙计一甩手中的方巾迎了上去搭讪。领头的那个汉子打鼻子里头哼了一声，一把拉开旁边的座位，坐上去高高的翘起了二郎腿：“你们这儿，有个叫张云雷的？把他叫出来给爷们儿们唱一段。”  
孟鹤堂站起身来，冲已经下了台的张云雷挑了挑下巴，示意他去后台，但张云雷只放下了琵琶，哪儿也没去。  
跑堂的伙计有些打磕巴，来停云楼的客人很少有这样没品的，他欠了欠身，结结巴巴的说：“爷，停云楼…规矩…点角儿唱曲要…挂牌子付现钱。”  
他说的是实话，一天到晚花钱想听张云雷唱曲儿的多了去了，要是每个都唱，角儿的嗓子哪能受得了。想点唱的，都要按规矩先提前付了钱挂了牌子，乖乖的等着张云雷上台按着顺序拿牌子唱曲。  
那汉子猛的拍了桌子一下，横眉立目的：“他张云雷就那么值钱？玩意儿也得先拿出来让爷们开开眼吧，要不付了钱，他又不灵，那不就是肉包子打了狗？”嗓音颇大，大堂里三三两两的客人都皱起了眉，看了过来。  
小伙计面露难色，看向了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂理了理衣服前襟儿，走了过去，挂着一副职业化的笑容：“几位先生来的不巧，我们店里的角儿今儿不上场，您若真想听曲儿，请改日再来吧。”  
打头的那个汉子嘲讽的笑了笑：“你是老板？”孟鹤堂没有回话，也没有动，那汉子往靠背上一靠，语气更加傲慢：“直说了吧，爷几个今儿就是来听张云雷的，你要是真管事，就把他叫出来给爷们儿唱一个，要是叫不出来…”说着，他上下打量了孟鹤堂一番：“你唱也行啊，就凭这好皮相，唱呲了爷们也绝不轰你下去。”  
孟鹤堂抿起了嘴，他极力控制自己不露出厌恶的表情，正要开口说话，却被人拉到了身后。  
张云雷护在他面前，冷着脸，语气是前所未有的冷淡：“姓李的让你们过来的？”  
几人闻言都是一愣，另一个汉子心虚，不由得放大了声音：“什么姓李姓王的，爷们儿听曲儿还用人指点？”  
坐着的那人摆了摆手，制止了他继续往下说：“你就是张云雷？”张云雷眯了眯眼睛，从袖中摸出三个袁大头，随手扔在桌子上：“要是识相，回去告诉姓李的，别使这些个下三滥的玩意儿，停云楼是谁的场子，他心里清楚，别贪多嚼不烂。”  
坐着的那个汉子拿过几个银币，在一只手里搓捻着，银币相互摩擦发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声：“带话这种事，三块银币，可不够。”说着举起了手，要把银币往张云雷脸上砸。  
孟鹤堂趁张云雷愣神，闪身站到了他前面，三个银币硬生生的砸在他的额角上，他眼眶一下子蓄满了生理性的眼泪，张云雷有些紧张，把他拉到面前，检查他的伤：“孟儿，砸哪儿了？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，没有伸手去摸，他仍咬着牙，把张云雷护在身后：“几位请回吧，停云楼要做生意，容不得几位不明不白的在这儿撒野。”那大汉一听更是扬起了手，还未落下，只听大堂东北角通往后台的门口传来一个少年的声音：“给老子滚蛋。”

周九良两只袖子高高的卷起来，一手倒抡着一把黑檀三弦，疾步走上前来，下巴高高的仰着，满脸不耐，身后跟着两个慌里慌张的小厮，一叠声的叫着少爷。  
“停云楼的都是死人？角儿被这么折辱，还不抄板凳把闹事儿的轰出去。”周九良提高了声音，环顾了一下四周呆愣着的小伙计，眼睛又直愣愣的落在孟鹤堂肿起的额角上，眼中怒气更盛。  
那一伙汉子被周九良的气势唬住，面面相觑，半晌，领头的掰了掰指节：“你又是哪来的小屁孩儿？我们与停云楼的事与你何干？”  
周九良不耐烦的剁了一脚地板，手中的三弦颤了两下：“停云楼怎么着我不管，我是来护着我的人的，我再说一遍，给老子滚蛋。”  
一旁周家的两个小厮很配合的站在周九良两侧，把孟鹤堂与张云雷护住，谨言开了口：“停云楼是于家的场子，你们伤的是周家的人，还想在金陵待，就别再来招惹停云楼，别偷鸡不成蚀把米。”  
这话句句落在痛脚上，那伙人知道于家不常在金陵，才敢收了钱来搅场子，哪成想又碰上了周家，领头的汉子脸上划过一丝明显的慌乱，带着人急急的往出走，生怕又招惹了周九良。  
乱七八糟的脚步声消失在门廊下，周九良松了一口气，把手中的三弦交给小厮，回头已不复刚才桀骜的样子，他扶住孟鹤堂，声音是显而易见的慌张：“先生，您没事儿吧？”孟鹤堂看着他微微点了点头，可是满眶的眼泪可完全不像是没事的样子。  
张云雷叫了几个小厮，吩咐了几句，他们便紧赶着去安抚还在大堂的散客了，张云雷托住孟鹤堂的手臂，看了周九良一眼：“走，去后院我那儿。”周九良点了点头跟了上他去。

孟鹤堂捧着杯张云雷给他倒的热茶，小口啜饮着，他还没缓过神来，半晌不说话。周九良连座也不坐，半蹲在他身边，抬眼看着他的伤，想上手摸一下，又怕弄疼孟鹤堂，急得他一个劲儿的嘴碎，直追问孟鹤堂疼不疼。  
张云雷正坐在一边在一个匣子里头翻着消肿的药膏，看周九良紧张成这个德行，不禁开口说了他一句：“哎呀行啦，你还少爷呢，沉住点气行不行！让孟儿缓缓神，他哪经历过这个。”  
孟鹤堂终于正眼看上了周九良，他眼眶还是红红的，加上额头的伤，看起来有些可怜，他放下茶杯，声音轻的像在撒娇：“九良，你又逃课。”  
周九良哪管他说的什么，站起身来一把把孟鹤堂抱进怀里，小心翼翼的不压到他的伤口，安抚的在他后背拍了拍：“好了好了，以后不逃了，你可吓死我了。”  
张云雷撇了撇嘴，把找到的药膏丢在桌子上：“你起开，我得给他上药。”周九良倒是听话，当即放开了孟鹤堂，也不顶嘴，站在了一边。  
张云雷一手托着孟鹤堂的下巴，一手沾着药膏，轻轻的在孟鹤堂伤处涂抹着，他轻声哄着嘶嘶倒吸凉气的孟鹤堂：“好了，再忍一忍，我再轻点。”孟鹤堂此刻已回了魂，手指轻轻扯着张云雷的衣袖：“没事儿，不疼。”  
上好了药，张云雷随手拿了块绢子擦手，下巴指了指旁边的凳子，招呼着周九良：“放心了吧？孟儿没事，坐那儿。”周九良道了声谢，坐了下去，眼睛仍不离孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也看着他，笑了一下，摸了摸他的脑袋安慰道：“我没事儿，刚才只是被吓了一跳。”  
张云雷一边擦手，一边皱着眉，他心里有些自责，孟鹤堂若不是为了护着他，哪至于受这个罪， 但他越是心里难受，嘴上就越是尖利，他自小就是这么个性子。  
“你跟小孟儿到底什么关系？腻的我嗓子发齁。”他转向了周九良，鼻子不是鼻子，脸不是脸的，自打这位少爷开始从停云楼出现，张云雷就没对他有过什么好脸色，虽然周九良一直也没自矜身份，偶尔见到他还会规规矩矩的喊他一声师哥。  
孟鹤堂这才反应过来，他看着周九良，睁圆了眼睛：“你怎么会在停云楼？”

三人掰扯了好一番，才把前因后果说明白，周九良逃课便是一直待在停云楼，跟着给张云雷配弦子的那位老弦师学三弦；张云雷也是那位老弦师的徒弟，所以算起来他是周九良的半个师哥；因为孟鹤堂不常在停云楼管事，加上周九良每次进出停云楼也都是在后门偷着进来偷着走，所以他俩从未在停云楼打过照面。  
三人面面相觑，竟不知说什么好，最终是周九良打破了沉默，他拉上了孟鹤堂的手，撒娇似的晃了晃：“先生，今儿我替您吓走了那几个流氓，您得替我保密学艺的事儿。”  
孟鹤堂回握住了他的手，温和的笑了笑：“今日的确要谢谢你…”他想了想，最终还是没想明白，看向周九良：“你家什么样的老师请不起？怎的要在停云楼偷艺呢？”  
周九良还没来得及回应，便被张云雷抢了白：“孟儿，周家高门大户的，他又是独子，老太爷要是知道他学这些个撂地的玩意儿，还不扒了他的皮？”周九良默默地点了点头：“师哥说的对，我家里是不许的。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，表示明白了，周九良见他没答应自己的要求，又晃了晃他的手，声音放的软软的：“先生，还没答应我呢。”乖顺的样子直让张云雷怀疑他以前见的那个老是冷着一张脸的小少爷，和面前这个黏着孟鹤堂撒娇的奶团子是不是一个人。  
孟鹤堂的手被周九良攥着，刚刚因为紧张而冰凉的小手被周九良温热的手捂着，倒是很舒服，他便由着他的学生：“我答应，你只要好好的，不惹事，我没有偷跑到你家告状的道理呀。”  
周九良这才放下心来，但仍不松开孟鹤堂的手，看着他额头上的伤口，心疼的紧：“要是我早出来一会儿就好了，师父不让我在停云楼抛头露面，直听着外面吵起来了才让我出来，要是早出来一会儿，我指定不让您伤着。”  
张云雷喝了口茶，眉头仍皱的紧紧的：“怨我，跟人逞凶斗狠，倒伤了小孟儿。”孟鹤堂手指点了点自己受伤的地方，没忍住闷哼了一声，却仍装作没事：“真的不疼，谁能预料到事情变成这样呢，别自责了，我大小也是个当经理的，遇上这种事也是正常的。”  
周九良却不乐意了，扳过孟鹤堂的脸，让他直视着自己，语气无比认真：“以后有我在一天，我就不会让你再碰上这种事。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，脸颊上周九良的手指微微施着力道，两人的距离前所未有的近，他一时不知道该说什么，但是心里却似乎被触动了。  
“你这是…要娶小孟儿回家的意思？”张云雷冷眼看着他俩暧昧的姿势，冷不丁抛出这么一句话。俩人都闹了个大红脸，赶紧分开点距离，不敢再看对方。  
孟鹤堂涨红了脸，对着张云雷小声埋怨道：“说什么呢，这…这是我学生。”  
张云雷露出个玩味的表情，看着在孟鹤堂身后忍不住嘴角上扬的周九良，对孟鹤堂说：“你要不说，我还真看不出来这是你学生。”


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
天擦黑了，周九良骑着自行车有些看不清楚道路，不小心碾过一个坑，颠的后座的孟鹤堂哎呦一声，抓紧了他的衣服。  
“不好意思，先生。”周九良继续骑着车，孟鹤堂松开手，揉了揉鼻尖：“没事儿。”  
刚才眼见着天要黑了，周九良要回家，张云雷忙把孟鹤堂推给了他，要他把孟鹤堂送回去。小孟儿本来就刚病愈，身体虚，现在又受了伤，张云雷说什么也不让他晚上再在停云楼熬着了。  
于是孟鹤堂就坐上了周九良的自行车后座，他可比秦霄贤轻多了，周九良带着他很轻省。他骑车一直很稳，但此时却比往常骑的慢的多，一是怕骑快了颠着孟鹤堂难受，二是他想多和孟鹤堂待一段时间。  
“九良，”孟鹤堂一只手扯了扯九良的衣服，出声唤道，周九良嗯了一声，他又继续说：“你很喜欢三弦？”  
周九良顿了顿，走神的功夫，又碾过一处不平的路面，孟鹤堂下意识的抱住了他的腰：“你小心点儿。”周九良感觉到后腰传来的温度，心下暗暗有了坏主意：“这路不平，您别撒手了。”他感觉到孟鹤堂点了点头，轻轻嗯了一声，露出个得逞的微笑，还好孟鹤堂看不见。  
他略略思考了一下，回答了孟鹤堂的问题：“嗯，喜欢。”孟鹤堂像个好奇的小孩儿，追问道：“为什么喜欢？”周九良拐过了一个弯，远远的能看到孟鹤堂宿舍的院墙了，他不假思索：“因为弹三弦的时候我觉得我是我自己。”孟鹤堂没想通他什么意思，还在思考时，周九良已经打住了车，他松开环在周九良腰间的手，被周九良扶着跨下了车。  
面对着面，周九良继续说：“我上课，学国文，学数理，在家中学应酬，学看账，都是为了让我做一个合格的周家少爷，未来家主。只有拿着三弦的时候，我才觉得我真是我自己。”  
孟鹤堂还是一副似懂非懂的表情，周九良重新跨上车子，有些无奈的摸了摸他的脸：“您不懂也正常。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，语气认真：“我明白，你尽管来停云楼学三弦就是了，你想做你自己，我保着你，不让你家里知道。”说完，看着周九良有些怔愣的表情，孟鹤堂又皱起了眉头，有点纠结：“可是你也不能总逃课…”  
周九良笑了，他偏了偏头，手指温柔的点了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖：“跟您在一块的时候，我也觉得我是我自己。”  
没等孟鹤堂有什么反应，周九良便道了声回见，骑上车子离开了，剩下孟鹤堂在背后提高了声音嘱咐他骑车慢点。  
孟鹤堂紧了紧身上的衣服，进了屋，点着了灯，屋里还是一样冷冷清清的，孟鹤堂低垂下了眉眼，他突然不习惯自己一个人待着了。  
一转头瞥见桌角上盛着枇杷膏的小瓷盒，想起了张云雷和周九良挡在他身前的背影，孟鹤堂又微微扬起了嘴角，心里漾起几分暖意，偌大的金陵，他也不算完全的孤身一人。

周九良进了家门，被迎上来的谨言慎行两人拦住，两人七手八脚的把他卷起来的袖子放下来，又给他理了理乱了的衣摆，才把他引进正房，他父亲与母亲已经在用晚饭了。  
周九良进了门，照例先给父母亲请了安，方才入座。太太秦氏给他布了菜，看他不似平常一般，面上仍带着几分喜色，忍不住开口问他：“我儿这是怎么了，今日特别高兴？”  
周九良看了看母亲，露出笑容：“没什么。”周老太爷抬眼，透过鼻梁上的眼镜上方间隙看了一眼周九良，哼了一声：“今日下了学不定去了何处取乐。”  
周九良早习惯了他父亲的说话方式，老爷子对他要求甚是严格，如同所有传统严父慈母的家庭一样，他记忆中的父亲很少对他有过笑脸和满意的时候。  
他仍对着母亲，语气不自觉带了点兴高采烈的意味：“下了学与新来的国文先生在一起。”秦氏替他夹了些菜，挑了挑眉，心中诧异，周九良在学业上的散漫她清楚的不能再清楚了，更是从来都没有听周九良提起过哪位先生，出于母亲的敏感，她追问道：“这位先生很好么？”  
周九良正吃着饭，听到母亲的问话，加速了咀嚼，飞快的把嘴里的东西咽了下去：“他最好。”

第二天孟鹤堂照常去学校上课，把全班的学生都唬了一跳，张云雷给他上的药活血化瘀，那肿起的包过了一夜倒是平复了下去，但成了一片青紫的痕迹，别提多骇人了。  
尽管孟鹤堂无奈的解释了自己没事，但下课后还是被学生们团团围住，少年们正值好奇心与仗义程度达到顶峰的年纪，听孟鹤堂简要的说了受伤的原因，都义愤填膺的要去替孟鹤堂出头。孟鹤堂感动之余，也费了不少口舌才让孩子们冷静下来，放弃武力报复的想法。  
周九良在一群人外围等的不耐烦，直接挤进人群中把还在规劝少年人不能冲动的孟鹤堂拉了出来，留下一群人看着被拽着手腕带走的先生的背影面面相觑。

下节课马上就要上课了，孟鹤堂被周九良拉到教学楼的走廊拐角处才被放开，周九良的表情有点不爽，孟鹤堂对那一票人解释的时候，笑的太过温柔，他不开心。  
孟鹤堂揉了揉被他捏红的手腕，语气嗔怪：“怎么那么急？”  
周九良看他手腕泛红，有些想拉过来看看，又因为心里正吃味着，迟迟没动手，眼神却不住往孟鹤堂手腕上瞟：“谁让您磨叽。”  
孟鹤堂好性儿，也不怪他，语气温和：“怎么，有事找我？”周九良从袖口里摸出一封书信，别别扭扭的递过去，他本来是兴高采烈的，现在却撅起了嘴：“先生，我母亲写的。”  
孟鹤堂接过了信，看周九良一副不情愿的样子，不禁问道：“要我好好管教你吗？这么不情愿。”周九良摇了摇头，与孟鹤堂对视片刻，又低下了头，他看着自己的脚尖，酸溜溜地说：“您好好管教其他人去吧，反正您也不怎么在我身上花心思。”  
孟鹤堂笑了，把书信好好的掖在怀里，揪住了周九良一边耳朵，稍稍用了力一捏：“你这小孩儿，这么说都丧良心，我所有学生里，你敢说我不是对你最上心？”  
孟鹤堂连教训人都是这样，温柔和缓的，骂人也像在娇嗔，周九良顿时感觉舒心了许多，终于露出了点笑模样：“反正您看那信吧，我也挺希望您答应的。”  
说着，操场上有人敲钟了，下节课开始了，孟鹤堂赶紧放开了周九良的耳朵，赶他回教室上课，直到看着他进了教室，孟鹤堂才抱着书走回了教员室。

周九良母亲的信内容很简单，她言辞很客气的表达了周家希望周九良学业有成的想法，因为听周九良提起过他，所以希望他能在周末辅导周九良，顺带还有周家的姑表亲秦霄贤的课业，周家愿意为此付给他数目很可观的佣金。  
孟鹤堂看完信，把信纸收好，坐在座位上思考起来，他现在不像刚来金陵时那样束手束脚了，干爹出手很大方，他在停云楼的工作每月能给他一笔不小的收入。  
周家的这笔佣金不是非赚不可，但孟鹤堂心里倾向于接受这份工作，周九良和秦霄贤都是很可爱的孩子，与他们在一起度过周末，总比一个人在宿舍中翻书写字来的愉快；其次，孟鹤堂心里有了一个大胆的想法，他很快就找到了周九良，打算告诉他。

“什么您那？”周九良听了孟鹤堂的计划之后，似乎不敢相信，睁圆了眼睛要孟鹤堂再说一遍。  
孟鹤堂扶了扶眼镜，不紧不慢的又开始解释：“你母亲想要我在周末辅导你跟秦霄贤的功课么…”周九良伸出根手指抵在孟鹤堂的嘴唇上：“跳过这个部分，您说您想怎么样。”  
孟鹤堂低下眼帘给了他一个眼色，周九良才把仍抵在他嘴唇上的手指收了回来，手指上仍残留着柔软的触感，周九良有些心猿意马。  
孟鹤堂清了清嗓子：“我可以在停云楼动用一下私权，开一个隔间给你和小秦。我周末一直待在停云楼，如果你想，你可以在周末跟着你师父弹三弦，你师父上台的时候，就来隔间跟着我上课，唔…”  
没等孟鹤堂说完，周九良就又把手指抵了上去，孟鹤堂乖乖的闭了嘴，眼神带着点无奈，看着周九良，等他的下文。  
“您为什么愿意这么做？”周九良目光灼灼，眼神从孟鹤堂的嘴唇开始游移，最终与孟鹤堂对视：“作为一个老师，替我瞒着我母亲，给我更多离经叛道的机会…”  
孟鹤堂有点急了，张嘴咬了一口周九良横在他嘴唇上的手指，又很快松开：“你这小孩儿想什么呢？停云楼是我干爹的场子，有我看着你和小秦会很安全的。”  
周九良收回手指，上面还带着一个浅浅的牙印，他没有说话，示意孟鹤堂接着往下说。  
孟鹤堂横了他一眼，有点委屈似的，好像在埋怨周九良胡乱猜忌他：“是你说你喜欢弹三弦的，这又不是什么非制止不可的大错，何况，周末拨出专门的时间让你去学，平时我自然会管着你不教你逃课。”  
他把眼镜摘下来，在袖口上擦了擦，拿眼去瞥周九良，声音低了下去：“我只是希望你能快乐。”  
说完就瘪了嘴，仿佛在为自己的心思不值，带了些赌气的意味：“你不愿意就算了，我写封信去婉拒你母亲，我身兼数职没有时间……”  
话没说完，周九良急忙伸出一只手捂住了他的嘴，人也凑了上来，孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛看着周九良，眼镜还在手里，两双眼睛没有任何阻隔的坦诚相对。  
周九良的眼睛很是明亮，像是校工花心思仔细清理过的窗玻璃，干净澄澈，两人的距离很近，近到孟鹤堂在里面看到了自己的眼睛。周九良压低了声音：“别拒绝，我什么都听您的。”  
说完，周九良把下巴搁在了孟鹤堂肩头，小声在他耳边说了一句“我错了”，就放开了孟鹤堂，回到了与孟鹤堂面对面站着的位置。  
小孩儿面皮薄，因为刚才对孟鹤堂的猜忌臊的脸颊通红，生怕孟鹤堂生了他的气，此刻正乖顺的低头站在孟鹤堂面前，等待他的发落。  
孟鹤堂戴上了眼镜，好整以暇的看着面前紧张兮兮的周九良，故意给自己受的委屈找补，一句话也不说，逼得周九良不得不开口说话：“您真生气了？”  
孟鹤堂推了他肩头一把，还是赌气的语气，却温柔的像是在撒娇：“谁跟你个不识好歹的小屁孩一般见识，早知道听栾哥的话不招惹你了。”  
说着从袖口掏出早就写好了准备给周家太太的回信，塞到周九良手中：“要是愿意，带回去交给你母亲，不愿意就偷偷撕掉，我以后就不再管你了。”  
周九良忙不迭的把信揣到怀里，黏黏糊糊的勾住了孟鹤堂的胳膊，半挂在他身上：“我真错了，您别气，我以后什么都听您的还不成嘛。”孟鹤堂脾气软，被周九良三哄两哄就没了脾气，虽还是冷着脸赶周九良回去上课，但言语间早就没有生气的意思了。周九良也算知道了孟鹤堂的脾气，知道哄得差不多了，就乖乖的一步三回头的回了教室。  
秦霄贤正趴在桌子上补觉，被周九良拉开桌椅坐下的声音吵醒，迷迷瞪瞪的抬头看周九良坐在他身边：“表哥？你怎么还在学校呢。”  
周九良正打量着手指上孟鹤堂留下的还没消退的浅浅牙印，笑着放到嘴边吻了一下，对秦霄贤的态度也好了不少：“今儿高兴，想多听几节。”  
秦霄贤伸了个大大的懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，还是一副睡不醒的样子：“您好雅兴，下节课可是数学，栾老师讲课最没意思。”  
周九良还在看着手指上的牙印儿出神呢，一听秦霄贤的话，微微皱起了眉：“栾老师？”他可听的真真的，孟鹤堂气话说栾云平曾经劝他离自己远点呢，周九良记性很好，尤其是在记仇方面。  
秦霄贤还不明所以，看周九良脸色有变，继续说：“你是太长时间没来学校忘了有这么一老师了吗？就那个，大眼睛，长得机灵berber的老师呀。”说着话呢，栾云平就推门走了进来，吓得秦霄贤趴在了桌子上，生怕他听见了。  
周九良看着栾云平站在讲台上，憋着蔫坏，他是非要报复回来不可。栾云平对于周九良心里这些个小九九一无所知，清了清嗓子，说了句上课，话音还没落呢，便被周九良一声响亮的“报告”打断。  
栾云平疑惑的看了站起来的周九良一眼：“上课了，你有事儿吗？”周九良拔腿就往外走：“出恭。”把楞在讲台上的栾云平和一屋子哧哧笑的学生抛在了身后。

直到下课周九良也没回来，栾云平回了教员室，坐在孟鹤堂旁边全跟他说了：“你说我这是哪儿得罪他了，我寻思我也没这么讨厌吧。”孟鹤堂喝了口水，想象着周九良一副得意洋洋的样子，噗嗤笑出了声：“对不起啊栾哥，这小孩儿就这样。”  
今天的栾云平也很憋屈。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
“那先生，我先下去了。”周九良推开门，对着还在喝茶的孟鹤堂笑了笑，孟鹤堂点了点头，他便出去了。  
秦霄贤半趴在桌子上，被周九良抛下虽然也不是第一回了，但他对于他表哥都没看他一眼就走了这种行为感到委屈，他冲着孟鹤堂瘪了瘪嘴：“孟老师……”  
孟鹤堂放下了茶杯，抚上他的脑袋，语气温柔：“怎么？”虽然名义上是给周九良和秦霄贤辅导功课，但周九良大部分时间是在楼下跟着胡师父弹三弦的，经过这一段时间的单独相处，孟鹤堂对秦霄贤的举止亲昵了许多，这孩子从小受宠，又娇气又单纯，孟鹤堂总是忍不住就太过纵容他。  
秦霄贤拱了拱孟鹤堂的手：“休息一会儿吧，我累。”孟鹤堂失笑：“一篇《春秋公羊传》我都没有给你讲完呢，又累了？”秦霄贤把脸埋在臂弯里，轻车熟路的开始耍赖，孟鹤堂没办法，只得应了他，只看他立马又精神了起来，拈起块停云楼小厮送来的点心就吃。  
孟鹤堂靠在太师椅背上，摘下架在鼻梁上的眼镜用手帕擦拭，秦霄贤一边腮帮子起起伏伏的吃点心，听着楼下传来的乐声，又停了咀嚼，专心听了起来。  
“孟老师，唱曲儿的是谁啊？”秦霄贤开始跟孟鹤堂闲聊，孟鹤堂笑了笑：“你倒没见过？你不是经常跟着九良逃课来这儿吗。”  
不提周九良还好，一提他秦霄贤就蔫了：“他是带着我来这儿，可是他从来不让我上前厅去，只能在后院里头瞎转悠，说就我这个脑子肯定给他惹事。”孟鹤堂重新戴上了眼镜：“唱曲儿的是我们这儿的角儿，叫张云雷，你要是好奇，我带你去前厅看看？”  
秦霄贤脸上出现了一瞬间的欣喜，可是他又很快郁闷了起来：“不了吧先生，让我表哥知道了又骂我。”孟鹤堂给他斟了杯茶，轻轻推到他面前，示意他喝口水，一边好奇的问道：“我知道九良的母亲是你本家，你们是姑表亲？”  
秦霄贤点了点头，喝了口茶，忍不住称赞：“好茶，停云楼果然是个好地方，东西好吃，茶也好喝。”他看向孟鹤堂，开始给他讲他和周九良的孽缘：“我和我表哥从小一起长起来的，我们秦家和周家是通家之好，世代都有姻亲。”  
他想了想，又露出个坏笑：“先生不知道，若我是个女孩儿，便要嫁给九良做太太。可惜，秦家这一辈没有适龄的女儿，表哥只能靠自己努力了。”  
孟鹤堂正饶有兴味的听着这一段逸事，秦霄贤说到九良要娶妻那段时，他不禁想起张云雷那天调侃九良要娶他时说的话，当下就被自己的口水呛到，咳了几声，涨红了脸。  
秦霄贤不明就里，给孟鹤堂顺了顺气：“先生您没事儿吧？”孟鹤堂勉强稳住了呼吸，点了点头：“继续上课吧。”

按着一贯的安排，上课上到正午时，孟鹤堂便安排小厮把周九良招呼上来，三人一起在隔间用饭。  
孟鹤堂回给周家太太的信里便是这么说的，周家给的酬劳太过丰厚，他受之有愧，于是其中一部分就充当了两个孩子的伙食费，也免去了他们来回奔波的辛苦。  
本来秦氏是打算请孟鹤堂到周家去上课的，可架不住周九良一个劲儿的劝和孟先生体弱不宜奔波之类的话，秦氏只好同意周九良和秦霄贤去孟鹤堂那儿上课，可周九良可没告诉她，上课的地点订在了孟鹤堂手底下的停云楼。

秦霄贤应该是对这个安排最满意的一个人了，仗着孟鹤堂性子软又宠着他，在停云楼吃了不知道多少点心。中午的饭也都是按孟鹤堂的吩咐，捡着他俩爱吃的来，周九良有点嫌弃的看着秦霄贤的吃相，忍不住开口训他：“你还有点出息吗？”  
秦霄贤被他一瞪差点噎到，孟鹤堂见状赶紧递了碗汤给他，对周九良嗔怪道：“你老凶他干什么？”秦霄贤从小就被周九良带着，长兄如父，他在周九良面前一直有点怂兮兮的，孟鹤堂忍不住护着他些。  
周九良一脸茫然的看着孟鹤堂，先生则正看着秦霄贤喝汤，一边看还一边温柔的问他噎到没有。  
怎么才过了几天，先生就开始偏心了呢，周九良心下有点委屈，看着秦霄贤恨不得把这个让孟鹤堂操心的娇气包丢出去。  
吃过了饭，孟鹤堂让人撤了席，周九良憋着口气，坐在一边喝茶也不说话，孟鹤堂看着有点奇怪，平时他该忍不住和自己闲聊上午弹三弦的经历的，他很崇敬胡师父，一说起来总是师父长师父短说个没完。  
于是孟鹤堂便问：“让胡师父教训了吗？怎么今天不说话？”周九良不搭话，嗯了一声，郁闷的耷拉着脑袋。孟鹤堂便真以为他是被胡师父罚了，毕竟胡师父倔的很，他可不管周九良是谁家的少爷公子，做错了事该罚一样会罚。  
孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，摸了摸周九良的脑袋聊做安慰：“挨打了？”周九良感觉到头上孟鹤堂的手暖烘烘的，还没感受够，孟鹤堂就又收回了手，他鬼使神差的点了点头，期待的看着孟鹤堂，希望他能再安慰安慰自己。孟鹤堂却没再摸他，只是微微皱起了眉头，周九良有点失望，又蔫了下去。

休息够了，周九良又该下楼去找胡师父了，他可没有中午那么兴高采烈，出门时一步三回头，一回头是看着孟鹤堂恋恋不舍，二回头是恶狠狠的给了秦霄贤一个警告的眼神。  
孟鹤堂有点担心，给秦霄贤讲课也有点心不在焉的，下午本来就容易犯困，秦霄贤托着下巴，眯缝着眼睛一顿一顿的，孟鹤堂看了，吩咐他休息一会儿，就起身下了楼。  
停云楼的大堂中午一向不似其他时候热闹，张云雷正在门廊底下乘凉，看到孟鹤堂从楼上下来，一翻身下了躺椅，上前拉住了孟鹤堂的手：“小哥哥，你成天不下楼，都没人陪我说话。”看孟鹤堂脸色有些不好，笑的也勉强，他好奇的问道：“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂往后院张望了一下：“九良像是被胡师傅打了，中午吃饭也没什么精神，我下来看看。”张云雷闻言撇了撇嘴：“你都不问我，只关心那小子。”  
说着还是牵起孟鹤堂的手，和他一起往后院走去，絮絮叨叨的安慰他：“没事儿，周九良皮实的很，我师父有分寸着呢。”孟鹤堂看着他，还是有些担心：“真的？我看九良不是很高兴的样子。”  
张云雷还想解释，忽然心里灵光一闪，他捏了捏孟鹤堂的手指：“你确定他是因为被罚了才不高兴的？”孟鹤堂茫然：“什么意思。”张云雷点了一下他的额头：“笨，我可从来没见过那小孩儿因为被师父训了就不高兴的，肯定是因为别的。”  
说着话，两人已听到了后院弹拨三弦的声音，他俩走到了胡师父住的厢房，轻轻叩了叩门。是周九良来开了门，他看到孟鹤堂愣了一下：“先生，您怎么来了？”  
张云雷坏笑了一下，戳了戳孟鹤堂的脸：“他不放心你，怕你被师父打，非要来看看。”孟鹤堂没听出这话里的暧昧，冲周九良点了点头。  
周九良的脸色一下子就变得惊喜了起来，他接着就露出了个笑容，又极力压抑住，把孟鹤堂和张云雷让进了门。  
胡师父坐在上垂首，手里把着三弦，见孟鹤堂和张云雷进来，点了点头，孟鹤堂拱了拱手，张云雷叫了声师父，算是问礼。周九良给孟鹤堂把凳子搬过来让他坐下，又把自己坐的板凳让给了张云雷，自己站在了孟鹤堂身边。  
胡师父放下了三弦，转向孟鹤堂：“孟经理来有什么事吗？”孟鹤堂拍了拍周九良搭在他肩膀上的手，礼貌地对胡师父说：“这孩子今儿没什么精神，怕给您添麻烦，所以晚辈就想来看看。”  
胡师父看了一眼周九良，他也看出来周九良从吃了午饭回来就没精神，现在倒好了不少，不错眼的盯着孟鹤堂看，脸上有了点笑模样。胡师父的目光在孟鹤堂和周九良的脸上打了几个转，捋了捋自己的胡子，笑了笑：“孟经理放心吧，您来看看，这孩子就好多了。”  
孟鹤堂抬起了头，与周九良对上了眼神，周九良的确看起来好了不少，眼神里有掩饰不住的喜悦，他轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂的肩膀：“您还没来看过我弹弦儿呢。”孟鹤堂冲他笑了笑：“要弹给我听吗？”周九良忙不迭的点了点头，询问的目光看向了师父，胡师父摆了摆手，算是首肯：“弹个大起板给先生听吧，你拿得出手。”  
张云雷站了起来，给周九良腾了地方，周九良道了声谢，拿起了自己的弦子，手熟练的放在了把位上，他抬眼瞥了一下孟鹤堂，先生正端端正正的坐着，神色温柔，带着点期待的看着他。  
一操起弦子来，周九良的气势都变得不一样了些，人在对待自己心爱的事物时，总有种端肃的认真在。周九良有些紧张，因为他从未给别人表演过，只在师父的厢房里学曲子、练曲子，他唯一的听众就是师父，他顿了顿，还是开始了弹奏。  
周九良低头认真的拨弄着弦，虽然琴音还有些生涩，但乐曲已流畅的足够引人入胜了。孟鹤堂看着周九良的手在黑檀三弦上熟练的动作着，有些晃神，养尊处优的小少爷双手白细，指节分明，有少年的利落气质。这双手曾把孟鹤堂的手包裹在手心里，也曾拂过孟鹤堂的嘴唇，如今在三弦上翻飞着，孟鹤堂感觉胸口随着琴音突突的跳，好像周九良也同时在撩动着他的心弦。  
一曲作罢，胡师父露出个满意的神色，对着孟鹤堂笑了笑：“孟经理还是要常来听，你在这里，这孩子的心神定了很多。”  
周九良一听这话就傻笑起来，看向孟鹤堂的眼神像是看主人的小狗：“先生？”孟鹤堂愣了一下，只觉得耳朵发热，他对周九良一笑：“我听着很好。”  
不好继续打扰胡师父和周九良上课，聊了几句，张云雷和孟鹤堂就退了出来，周九良把他俩送到了厢房门外。  
周九良别扭的看了一眼张云雷，又转向了孟鹤堂，有师哥在，他有点害羞，但还是拉住了孟鹤堂的衣袖：“先生，师父说了，让您常来看呢。”张云雷故意一把把他的手从孟鹤堂衣袖上拍下来：“你以为师父真想让小孟儿来打扰呢？”周九良有点急了，生怕孟鹤堂不来，干脆直接拉上了孟鹤堂的手，晃了晃：“先生别听师哥乱说。”  
孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的手心火热，他的手像是被灼了一下，直热到心里去，他尽力让自己不去在意周九良的接触，对一脸期待的小孩儿笑了一下：“小秦休息的时候，我就下来看看你，好不好？”  
周九良重重的点了点头，嗯了一声，放开了孟鹤堂，一脸高兴的回了屋里。孟鹤堂和张云雷转回了身往回走，张云雷偏过头来，一脸坏笑：“放心了？”孟鹤堂点了点头，不自觉的笑出了酒窝：“九良还挺厉害的，弹弦子已经有模有样了。”  
张云雷撇了撇嘴，夸张的翻了个白眼：“你就是孩子看着自己家的好，我刚十岁的时候就有他这个水平了。”孟鹤堂笑着拧了一把他的脸：“你别诓我，你以前说过的，你七岁就跟着班子出来演出，你挨过师父多少打才成的角儿，九良才哪到哪，你跟他比，亏心不亏心？”  
张云雷狡黠的笑了一下，躲开了孟鹤堂的手，摸了摸自己的下巴：“嗯，我七岁就跟着师父学弹弦了。”他拉起了孟鹤堂的手，学着周九良的样子晃了晃，不禁笑出了声：“学了十年多，所以我特别了解我师父。”  
张云雷朝孟鹤堂招了招手，孟鹤堂乖乖的把耳朵贴过去，张云雷控制不住语气中的笑意：“告诉你个秘密，我师父从来不打人。”  
孟鹤堂诧异的推了推眼镜：“可九良说…”看孟鹤堂怔愣的样子，张云雷笑得前仰后合：“你还当先生呢，学生心里怎么想的都猜不出来，找着借口和你撒娇罢了。”  
张云雷看四下无人，笑意更盛，他刮了刮孟鹤堂的鼻梁：“反正你都应下那个黏人精了，以后多下来看他，也是多下来看我，最近你太偏心屋里那个小瘦猴了，怨不得周九良吃味。”  
孟鹤堂还是有些茫然，他看向张云雷，好看的杏眼眨巴眨巴的：“九良是这样的吗？”  
张云雷真是觉得这个孟经理呆的可以，他想了想，给孟鹤堂出了个馊主意：“你多在他面前偏袒那个小秦试试？”  



	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
天儿也真是热起来了，下了课，孟鹤堂抱着书本走在回教员室的路上，不禁用袖口揩了一下额头上的汗水。还好明天又是一周的周末，孟鹤堂想着，明天他便可以在停云楼待着了，停云楼为了留客，厅里四角都置着冰，一进门便能觉着一股凉意。  
“孟老师！”孟鹤堂闻言回了头，停住了脚步，他看到秦霄贤和周九良向他走来，秦霄贤带着傻乎乎的笑容，老远的就冲他招手。等走到近前，他才看见秦霄贤鼻尖上挂着汗珠，他自然的伸出手去用衣袖帮秦霄贤擦掉：“大热天的，不在教室里头坐着，跟我出来做什么？”  
周九良见状略略皱起了眉，他轻咳了两声，有些不满的看着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂只冲他笑了笑，却又转向了秦霄贤，周九良不由得一阵郁闷。  
“明天去停云楼，我想吃冰碗。”秦霄贤一如往常，冲着孟鹤堂开始撒娇：“先生您让厨房给做吧。”  
孟鹤堂轻推了他一把，笑着嗔他：“吃冰碗，我看你像冰碗，是去上课的还是去做客的？”秦霄贤笑了，站稳了以后也不说话，就笑眯眯的看着孟鹤堂，他知道孟鹤堂早晚会同意的。  
果然，孟鹤堂接着说：“好，我记得了，冰碗…我吩咐厨房给做，还要别的吗？”  
周九良抓了一把秦霄贤的后领，差点把他抓一趔趄：“你还真是…交的那点儿学费够你吃的吗？”说着松了手，对着孟鹤堂说：“先生您不用惯着他，蹬鼻子上脸欠教训。”说的秦霄贤缩起了脖子，心虚了起来。  
孟鹤堂轻笑了一下，劝和道：“没关系，吃不穷的，不用对他那么凶。”孟鹤堂其实也没按着张云雷的意思，在周九良面前刻意的偏袒秦霄贤。主要是秦霄贤一向善于跟长辈讨巧，孟鹤堂心软温柔，他就可了劲儿的撒娇卖乖；周九良一向不怎么服软，在秦霄贤面前更不好意思跟孟鹤堂多接触，所以他们三人在一块时，不用孟鹤堂刻意控制，也怎么看都是孟鹤堂偏袒着秦霄贤了。  
秦霄贤得意的冲周九良扬了扬下巴，看到周九良略带烦躁的神色又吓得把头扭了过去，孟鹤堂暗自好笑：“除了冰碗，还有什么事要跟我说吗？”周九良点了点头，伸出手来，孟鹤堂这才看到他拿了一个纸包。  
周九良把纸包递给了孟鹤堂，神色软和了些，他顺手点了点孟鹤堂的手心：“跟小娘讨了些三伏贴，先生不要暑热生病了才好。”孟鹤堂接了过来：“辛苦你家小娘了，替我谢谢她，总是蒙受她的恩惠。”  
周九良顶喜欢看孟鹤堂道谢时候的样子，笑的有些腼腆，眼神却水般温柔，直流到周九良心里去，周九良轻轻握住了孟鹤堂的手腕：“只谢小娘吗？那下次我可不记挂着去给您讨了。”  
孟鹤堂脸有些红，不知是因为暑热还是周九良的手热，他轻轻挣开了周九良的手：“当然也要谢你，谢你记挂。”  
看着孟鹤堂离开的背影，周九良只觉得手上还残留着孟鹤堂腕子上的微凉的触感，他敏感的觉察到，先生最近似乎不怎么乐意让他碰了。  
一回头看见秦霄贤还在旁边杵着，周九良撩了一下大褂前襟儿，不轻不重的给了他一脚：“还不回去。”

第二天，孟鹤堂老早的就去了停云楼，吩咐完了一通琐事安排，没有忘记吩咐小厨房做冰碗的事。  
张云雷一直跟着他，听他细细的吩咐厨师冰碗里头要放的材料，羡慕的咂了咂嘴，他因为要上台，不能吃冰凉辛辣之类刺激性的东西，冰碗做出来他也只能在一边看看了。  
“准又是楼上那个小少爷的主意。”看着孟鹤堂吩咐完了一众事务，终于得空坐下来歇一会儿，张云雷坐在了他的身边，脑子里都还是那碗看起来就很好吃的甜点。  
“嗯，小秦就爱吃这些甜的。”孟鹤堂随手拿过一柄纸扇，轻轻给自己和张云雷扇着风：“天儿也是热起来了，你天天在大堂，勤吩咐着小厮往冰盆里头换冰。”  
张云雷点了点头，冲着孟鹤堂露出个夸张的骄矜表情：“那是肯定的，热着我了停云楼可开不了张了。”孟鹤堂没忍住笑了出来：“德行。”  
今日上午客人格外的多，大概也是到停云楼来蹭一丝凉气吧，所以胡师父一直在台上，没功夫顾及周九良，周九良也就识相的待在了二楼的隔间里头。  
“此三世之说殊难稽信也。事实上春秋时愈降则愈不太平，政乱民苦无可告诉。”孟鹤堂坐在上首，端着书继续给下面两个听的云里雾里的少爷讲着课。他抬头看了一眼，周九良还好，眼睛还盯在书上，虽然一脸纠结也不像是听懂了他在讲什么的样子；而秦霄贤早就不知道在想什么了，眼神散的没有焦距。  
“小秦，这句讲的是什么？”孟鹤堂放下书，扶了扶自己的眼镜，看着秦霄贤如梦初醒的表情，勾起了嘴角：“讲不上来，九良就可以把你那份的冰碗一起吃掉了。”  
秦霄贤连声喊着别别别，却支支吾吾说不出个好歹来，旁边的周九良一脸看傻子的表情，也故意逗他玩：“这句话的意思就是，先生给你讲了三天你才明白的‘三世说’都是骗人的，全都作不得数。”  
孟鹤堂一听这个解释乐出了声，他掩了掩嘴角，对周九良说：“这个解释很有灵气，我讲的课你还是听了进去的。”周九良无奈的敲了一下桌面：“先生讲话我有不听的时候吗，再者说，我和他两个人总得有一个体现出先生额外补习的成果吧。”  
话音刚落，他两人同时看了一眼秦霄贤，周九良摊了摊手：“靠他是不太成了。”

孟鹤堂站起了身来，摸了摸鼓着嘴巴赌气的秦霄贤：“好啦好啦，我下楼吩咐小厮去拿点心来，休息一会儿吧。”周九良看着孟鹤堂放在秦霄贤头发和额间抚摸的手又皱起了眉，他也站起了身来：“我跟您一起。”孟鹤堂点了头，转身却没看到周九良泄愤似的揪了一把秦霄贤的头发。  
楼下倒是热闹得很，张云雷正在台上唱着，旁边坐着胡师父给他配弦，孟鹤堂听出来，唱的是花好月圆，顶流行的曲子。张云雷瞥见他和周九良下了楼，冲他俩这边挑了挑眉，孟鹤堂摆了一下手简单回应，他四处看了看，小厮们都忙着给客人添茶递水，他便吩咐周九良：“你在这儿等我，我去厨房拿点心。”周九良却摇了摇头，扯住他衣袖：“我跟着您。”

厨房在穿过柜台后头的一处小跨院里头，这会儿不是饭点儿，没人点餐食，厨房里头的伙计们多半不知道到哪里躲懒去了，孟鹤堂走到厨房门口，推开了门，里面也没有人。  
他轻叹了口气，刚打算进门，却被周九良从背后抱住了。  
“九良？”孟鹤堂下意识的挣扎了一下，小跨院里不怎么通风，现在后背又被周九良贴住，他一向有些怕热，现在更是出了一身薄汗：“怎么了，先放开我。”  
周九良把脸埋在孟鹤堂颈间，声音闷闷的：“不放。”孟鹤堂又挣扎了两下，只当周九良故意闹他：“别闹了。”周九良的脑袋在他脖颈上蹭了两下，短茬头发蹭的孟鹤堂有点痒，不禁缩起了脖子。  
“您就不让我碰，单单不让我碰。”周九良吸了两口气，满腔都是孟鹤堂的味道，他声音轻轻的，因为委屈带着点奶气：“偏心，您就喜欢秦霄贤。”  
孟鹤堂有些摸不着头脑，但还好张云雷先前的话让他开了一点窍，他拍了拍周九良环在他腰间的手，有些心虚的避开了“偏心”这个问题：“我什么时候不让你碰了？”周九良的手环的更紧了点：“反正就是有。”  
这时候周九良的少爷脾气倒是上来了，反正跨院里没人，他耍着赖反正就是不放开孟鹤堂：“您现在就是不让我碰，就想让我撒手。”  
孟鹤堂没法子，他索性垂下双手不挣扎了，随便周九良箍着他的腰，他软着声音开始哄这个醋劲儿上来了的黏人精：“小祖宗，你说吧，想让我怎么着啊？”  
周九良一向吃软不吃硬，听到孟鹤堂这么说像是猫咪被挠了下巴，舒服了起来：“您不许惯着秦霄贤。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“成。”周九良想了想，随着思考哼出长长的一声鼻音：“嗯……我碰您，您都不许躲。”孟鹤堂无奈的笑了一下，继续顺着他：“成。”  
周九良这才依依不舍的松开额头上已经冒了汗的孟鹤堂，一副欠揍的嘚瑟表情，看着转过身来看他的孟鹤堂，扬了扬下巴：“您不许反悔。”孟鹤堂看他这个幼稚的德行，本来想训他两句，现在也没了脾气，他揩了一把额头上的汗，还未开口说话，周九良就递上了一块手绢，他接了过来，又擦了一把汗，把手绢叠了两下塞在了袖口里，他自己都没意识到他笑的有多宠溺：“满意了？小孩儿一样。”  
周九良和他前后脚进了厨房，又借着端托盘的功夫摸了一把孟鹤堂的手，终于满意的回到了楼上的隔间。  
秦霄贤趴在桌上看着周九良把放着两份冰碗的托盘放到了自己面前，终于精神起来，撑起身子伸手去拿。周九良一把把他蠢蠢欲动的爪子拍下去：“先跟先生道谢。”秦霄贤才想起来，对着孟鹤堂笑着作了两下揖：“谢谢先生，谢谢孟经理。”话没说完孟鹤堂就扑哧一声笑了出来，连声说不用谢，秦霄贤又瞥了一眼周九良，眼神带着点讨好的意思：“我现在能吃了吗？”周九良心情好，亲自给他把冰碗端到面前：“能。”  
停云楼的师傅手艺极好，再加上原籍北平的孟鹤堂早上又给师傅提了不少针对用料的建议，这一份北平小吃做的丰富极了，里头放了鲜核桃仁，鲜白莲藕，还有消暑的鸡头米和莲子，最下面铺了一层碎冰，浇头是晾凉了的黄桃甜汤，加上一勺浅琥珀色的上等枇杷蜜。秦霄贤吃了第一口就顾不上说话了，手里拿着瓷汤匙动作不停，吃的认真极了。  
周九良也懒得再说他的出息问题，把另一份冰碗摆到了孟鹤堂面前：“先生，趁凉。”孟鹤堂诧异的睁圆了眼睛：“这份是给你准备的，哄孩子的吃食，我就不用了。”周九良拿起碗沿的瓷汤匙轻轻敲了一下碗：“哄孩子？所以才要您吃。”孟鹤堂笑骂了一句“没大没小”，又把碗推到了周九良面前：“我真的不吃，给你解暑就好。”  
秦霄贤含着一口碎冰，大着舌头口齿不清：“您二位不吃放着我来。”看他这架势，真有能连吃两份的劲头，周九良只好把勺子拿了起来开始吃，秦霄贤这身板要是真吃了两份冰，回了家闹起肚子来，秦夫人兴师问罪倒霉的还是带着他出门的自己。  
周九良其实不怎么爱吃甜食，但冰的东西甫一入口时口感清爽，解了几分甜腻，周九良也就继续吃了下去。  
孟鹤堂托着下巴看他俩吃的香甜，生出了些喂养小动物的成就感，手中的扇子轻轻摇着，温柔的一下一下往他俩的方向送着风。  
周九良忽然抬起了头来，看了一眼孟鹤堂，随后用汤匙挑了一块凉凉的莲藕，送到孟鹤堂面前：“先生。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，周九良却不收回手：“您刚答应我的，不许拒绝。”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，心想刚才答应的是这个吗，但也只好张开了嘴，由着周九良喂给他吃。  
周九良心情大好，又低头在碗里寻了起来，孟鹤堂赶忙出言阻止：“不要了。”周九良不依，又把一块黄桃递到他嘴边：“不成。”  
秦霄贤好奇，刚要抬头看看，就被周九良轻推了一下后脑勺：“你吃你的，别乱看。”  
过了一会儿，周九良的碗总算空的差不多了，看着正得意的用汤匙搅动着碗底碎冰的周九良，孟鹤堂只觉得大半份的冰碗都进了自己的肚子，倒是解了几分刚刚在厨房门口被周九良折腾出来的燥热。  
秦霄贤早就吃完了，但仍然苦着张小脸低着头：“表哥，我能抬头了吗？”周九良拍了他背一把，看着正一脸不忍的孟鹤堂勾了勾唇角：“抬吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
夏景天，周宅里头处处栽着的丁香花依序都绽开了，这是周家太太最喜欢的花，她也像这花一样，秀气孱弱，躲在繁盛的枝叶后头躲避日渐灼热的阳光。  
秦氏坐在庭院中搭起的避暑天棚下头，旁边站着个小丫头一下一下的给她打着扇，她饮着茶，看着不远处花树下周九良的背影，今日她唯一的儿子难得在家。  
“青鸟不传云外信，丁香空结雨中愁。”周九良攀下一截花枝，嘴里不经意念出这么一句来，落在秦氏的耳中，她笑了一下，放下茶盏：“九良何故吟出此句？”周九良回头，默默沉吟了一会儿：“没什么，只是突然想到。”  
今日虽是周末，但孟鹤堂没有时间见他和秦霄贤，马上就要结束这个学期了，孟鹤堂不得不呆在学校里，与其他教师一起议事，求真中学向来很注重考核。除此之外，孟鹤堂最近也的确忙得很，伴随着季节的更替，停云楼的各样供应也该相应做出改换，两项事务压在孟鹤堂身上，周九良有时想到孟鹤堂的忙碌都有些隐隐的心疼。  
“我觉得你的补习很见成效。”秦氏站了起来，走到了周九良身边，她笑意盈盈：“从前你可不会对着朵花有什么文质彬彬的想法，看来你的国文先生的确很好。”听母亲提到孟鹤堂，周九良不禁露出了个温柔的微笑，他有些想念两日未见面的孟鹤堂了，他甚至期待这个周末快些结束：“是，孟先生很好。”  
晚饭后，周九良一个人躺在他房间门外的躺椅上发着呆，他忍不住的想，孟鹤堂现在在做什么，有没有好好吃晚饭，学校里头的工作有没有遇到困难，他这一天过得开不开心。  
周九良的目光落在了不远处的垂花门檐子上，手指无意识的搓捻着，他实在是想念孟鹤堂想念的紧。  
不过三个月，关于孟鹤堂的一切像一株雨后疯长的植物，扎根在他的心里，直到现在像满院子里头的丁香一样，绽开团团锦簇。  
他最终还是翻身坐了起来，唤了两声，把垂花门外头的谨言叫了过来：“我现在要出去。”  
谨言轻轻叹了口气，周九良说出这种任性的话时，从来没有要听劝的意思，周宅虽说不是铁壁铜墙，但四处进出的门房那儿都知道周老太爷的规矩，周九良在夜间出门是不被允许的。不过周九良一向不是个乖顺守礼的好小孩，先前也不是没有帮助周九良偷偷溜出去的经历，他只得点了点头。  
他们所谓的方法便是花钱买平安，最好贿赂的一个门房是个老眼昏花的赌徒，谨言只说与他同行的人是要出去办事的慎行，再塞给那老门房一点儿现钱，周九良便低头收声的从他眼皮子底下溜了过去。其实谨言偶尔也会怀疑那门房是不是真的认不出周家唯一的小少爷，但周九良出手的确阔绰，他们的计划至今没有破灭过。  
虽说夏天天黑的晚，但鉴于已经过了八点，路上还是只有从各家各户窗户里头透出来的烛火暖光，周九良骑着自行车，借着那点光穿过熟悉的大街小巷，少年的心是最好的灯塔，此刻正指引着他走向他心心念念的良人。  
车子停在了停云楼的后院，周九良熟门熟路的从后门进了前厅，停云楼正是热闹的时候，小少爷四下探望着，他看到了师父，看到了唱曲儿的张云雷，甚至认出了几个常来的熟客，但他没有看到本应坐在那个显眼位置的孟鹤堂。  
乐声搅着少年的心，他的雀跃此刻消弭了下去，剩下了点淡淡的失望，与厅里的一切都有些格格不入，他想着，先生现在会在哪里呢。

“九良？”孟鹤堂的声音即使在一曲唱罢时喧闹的厅中也足够清晰，周九良猛的转回了头去，孟鹤堂正在他身后，看到他回头，脸上的笑意欢喜又柔和：“真的是你。”他身后恰好燃着一盏明灯，他背着灯光站在那里，就是周九良想念的不行的模样。  
周九良呆愣了，适才心里涌上的失望与现在失而复得的狂喜交织在一起，他一时不知道说什么，他只觉得心上像是被一张锋利的纸划破了一个小口子，孟鹤堂的眼神拂过那道口子，让他微微的痛，又剧烈的痒。  
他最终还是开口了：“先生，我家院子里头的丁香花开了，我很想你。”全无关联的两句话，周九良只是突然想到了丁香花，他有好多话想要说给孟鹤堂听，但最终他的脑子选择了孟鹤堂最听不懂的一句。  
“嗯？过来坐。”孟鹤堂歪了歪头，他在思考丁香花跟自己的关系，他拉起了周九良的手，把他往自己常坐的位置引。小厮给孟鹤堂端来了他惯常喝的碧螺春，孟鹤堂斟了杯茶递到周九良手中，又忍不住笑他：“你总看我做什么？不过才两天没见我而已，很想我？”  
周九良顺势握了把孟鹤堂的手，正经八百的说道：“一日不见如隔三秋，都快要十年没见过面了，我怎么能不想。”孟鹤堂饮了口茶：“你的确不怎么认真听栾老师的课。”  
周九良还是细细的在孟鹤堂脸上打量着，直把孟鹤堂看的憋不住笑：“别看了，再看也开不出丁香花来，来找我做什么？”孟鹤堂忍不住上手揉了一把周九良的脸颊，小孩儿难得呆愣着，倒是好玩的很：“你别告诉我只是来看看我。”  
周九良确实也没什么正当的理由，他挠了挠自己的脑袋：“就是来看看您。”  
一个小厮凑到孟鹤堂这桌旁边，看了一眼周九良，欲言又止，孟鹤堂摆了摆手：“这不是外人，说吧。”那小厮也就开了口：“经理，送冰的程老板在后门外头等您结账呢。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“我就过去。”那小厮退了下去。  
孟鹤堂站起身来，把手伸向了周九良，周九良马上把他的手攥在了手心，孟鹤堂拉了拉他：“小少爷，既来了，愿不愿意跟着我做些活计？做完了请你吃夜宵。”周九良随着他站起身来，微微一笑：“夜宵就不必了。”对于他来说，能跟着孟鹤堂已经算是个不错的回报。

所谓的活计，也只是跟在孟鹤堂后面，抱着新修订的账本，看着孟鹤堂和一个账房先生算盘打的噼里啪啦响，再从账上拨出银钱去给不同的来收账的老板。  
周九良有些无聊，他也学过看账收账，但始终不感兴趣，衣食无忧的小少爷于银钱上向来不用心，经常气的周老太爷狠戳他的脑门，嗔他家业早晚要败在他的身上。他看着眼镜在动作间快要滑到鼻尖的孟鹤堂，忽然伸出手帮他推了一下眼镜，把孟鹤堂吓了一跳。  
在孟鹤堂带着些嗔怪的眼神里，他无辜的耸了耸自己的肩膀，旁边的账房先生与他见过多次了，老先生很是亲切，却不知道他的身份，他笑着对周九良说：“别给你家先生添乱，过来看看也好，跟着先生学学写账管账，以后也是一门活计呢。”  
周九良笑了笑：“我一看这些账目便犯头痛，若以后有用我管账的时候，我聘了我们先生回家，便再放心不过了。”  
老先生闻言当他在玩笑，笑着对孟鹤堂赞道：“这学生伶俐有趣的很，指明了要聘了你去呢。”孟鹤堂扫了周九良一眼，半开玩笑的啐了一下：“你倒聘的起。”  
周九良笑了笑没再说话，心下可得意的打起了小算盘，若不是他母亲秦氏一向体弱多病，当家主母便是要主事修账的，孟鹤堂年轻力健，若是自己真能把他聘回了家，可不是要他来管账么。

又过了不知多久，周九良没忍住打了个哈欠，天已经不早了，孟鹤堂忙碌间隙一直在偷偷观察他，看他困倦，就随口问了一下时间，原来已经快要到子时了。  
把活计交给账房先生，又派了几个信得过的小厮打下手，孟鹤堂表示了一下歉意，便领着周九良离开了。张云雷已经结束了一天的工作，正润着喉靠在太师椅上歇息，他在台上就看见了周九良，现在看到孟鹤堂拉着他过来，便开口打了个招呼：“呦，小少爷今儿来探班？”周九良笑了笑，叫了声师哥，孟鹤堂凑过去摸了摸张云雷的头发，道了声辛苦，张云雷便不让他走了，拉着孟鹤堂扭股糖似的纠缠，软着声音撒娇：“太辛苦了，好孟儿，你得给我涨月钱。”  
他撒娇撒的自然，孟鹤堂听着也习惯，唯一别扭的只有一个周九良。他站在孟鹤堂身后，看着张云雷攀上孟鹤堂的肩膀，嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，还那么亲昵的叫着他，刚平息下去的对孟鹤堂的思念又被那股子醋劲儿取代，但毕竟张云雷是他师哥，他只好忍在心里什么都没说。  
孟鹤堂顾念着周九良困倦，和张云雷说了几句就道了别。夜深了，路上漆黑大约是没法骑自行车了，周九良也只得顺了孟鹤堂的意，拉着他走在了路上。  
坊间安静极了，孟鹤堂主动握紧了周九良的手：“我送你回家。”周九良摇了摇头：“不，我送您回去，然后自己回家。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一声：“你是出来给自己找麻烦的吗？”周九良语气还是淡淡的：“不麻烦，我就想送您回去。”  
没办法，谁叫孟鹤堂亲口应下了“不准拒绝”这个没有具体边界的要求呢。  
温度的传播有很多种方式，就简单的就是皮肤之间的相互接触，孟鹤堂知道就算他开口周九良也不会答应放开他的，也就随他去。  
十七八岁的少年拥有这个世界上最接近太阳的温度，手心滚烫，孟鹤堂不禁想到了秦霄贤曾与他说过的梅花糕，他没有吃过，但他想着，冬天第一场雪落下时，捧着那样一个甜软温热，饱含流心的点心，就是现在被周九良紧紧牵着的感觉。  
“这两天在家里有没有好好温书？”孟鹤堂随口问道：“快要考试了，我可不想改到你的卷纸时上面满是错漏。”周九良嗯了一声，过于简短的回答让孟鹤堂心生疑惑：“累了？怎么不说话。”  
回答他的只有坊间不知哪处的蒿草从里传来的油葫芦叫，他轻轻晃了晃周九良的手：“刚刚还说想我，现在又不理我了，是怪我太忙没顾上你吗？”  
周九良停下了脚步，松开了孟鹤堂的手，他面对着孟鹤堂，四周黑暗，孟鹤堂看不清他的表情，但他说话的语气已经足以让孟鹤堂猜测到小孩儿此时的一脸别扭：“先生，我想您没用，反正您也不想我。”  
孟鹤堂失笑：“这又是什么话。”周九良不依不饶：“那您说您想我了。”孟鹤堂眯起眼睛，伸出手去试探性的触碰到了周九良的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍，他似乎有些害羞，但还是小声回应了小孩儿的要求：“我当然想你。”  
周九良的气息靠了上来，他身上常有一种略带苦涩的香气，像是刚从大衣箱深处寻出来的积年估衣，带着沉沉的木头香，虽然面前这个小少爷的衣衫一概不可能是这样的来路，但孟鹤堂就是有这样的感觉。  
周九良试探性的伸出双臂，把孟鹤堂抱在了怀里，胳膊有些微微的颤抖，他不知道孟鹤堂会不会下意识的推开他。但孟鹤堂没有，他甚至主动凑了上去，把下巴搁在了周九良的肩膀上，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背，长长的出了一口气：“黏人精。”  
周九良收紧了手臂，他感觉到孟鹤堂在他耳边急促的呼吸了两下，他还未来得及疑问，耳边便近距离的传来了孟鹤堂有些低沉的嗓音：“我闻到丁香的味道了。”  
往后的岁月里，周九良曾无数次的回想起这个夏夜，那时候他疯狂的想扳过乖顺的伏在他肩头的孟鹤堂的脸，然后不管不顾的吻上去，可惜他终究也没敢。  
虽然所幸这个吻只是迟到了一些时候，最终没有缺席，但周九良仍旧有些可惜这个什么都想要却最终也没敢伸出手去的十七岁。

谨言第无数次发誓，从此再也不会帮他那个小少爷出逃了。夜里他抱着周九良的外套直等到快要打更，才看到拎着一盏小灯笼的周九良远远的从巷子口进来。他的小少爷脸上挂着掩饰不住的笑意，拍了拍等的焦急的谨言的肩膀，似乎从谁那里得到了足以让他原谅一切的快乐。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
考试那天早上刚好雨停，夜里头噼里啪啦的下了一场大雨，把天幕冲刷的干干净净，洗去了近来金陵城的浮躁闷热，四处都显得干净透亮了许多。  
考场里，国文考试快要临近尾声，孟鹤堂从最前方监考的位置下来，在教室中缓步巡视着，安静的教室里头只能听到钢笔笔尖在卷纸上摩擦的蚕食声，孟鹤堂不禁连呼吸都放轻了些，生怕打扰这些认真作答的孩子们。  
周九良坐在最后一排，他低着头在写着文章，孟鹤堂走到了他的身后，悄无声息的看他行文。周九良一早就感觉到了身后人的气息，当一个人曾经近距离的与心上人接触过以后，便再也无法忘记心上人的气息，那不是一种味道，是一种存在感，能被敏感的少年即刻感知的存在感。  
周九良又写了几行文字，孟鹤堂仍然没有走，他在认真的看着周九良作文的内容，周九良于文字上颇有些灵性，自己稍一点拨便进步神速，孟鹤堂满意的轻轻点了点头。  
周九良停了笔，从卷纸下抽出了张草稿纸，纸张摩擦发出轻轻的声响，又吸引了孟鹤堂的视线，周九良在那张空白的纸上写了几个字，孟鹤堂推了推眼镜，略略倾身去看。  
“姻缘有份”，孟鹤堂看清了，却闹了个大红脸，他有些羞恼的扯过了那张草稿纸，转身便回了讲台，他转身时，分明听见周九良轻微的笑声。  
他重又坐回讲台上，不敢抬头去看周九良，因为他猜也猜得到，周九良一定在看他。他干脆把自己的眼镜摘了下来，这样就算他抬起头来，也看不清楚坐在最后一排的周九良。  
他视力不太好，但完全能看清眼前那张被自己的动作弄的有些皱的草稿纸，他拿起了自己的钢笔，想要把那行让人脸红心跳的字迹划掉，可怎么都下不去手。周九良的字迹说不上非常公整，但力透纸背，有种龙飞凤舞的洒脱感，孟鹤堂舍不得破坏。  
终于捱到了考试结束，孟鹤堂重新戴上了眼镜，跟上台来交卷的学生一个个微笑道别，教室很快走空了，一打眼却看见最后一排的周九良好整以暇的拿着卷纸看着他。  
“交不交？不交我可走了。”孟鹤堂低下了头，红透的耳尖却出卖了他的慌张，他干脆飞快的整理了一下桌上的卷纸，抱在怀里就快步走出了教室。  
“先生。”年轻人的脚力自然胜过他不少，还未走到教室后门，周九良便挡在了他的面前。  
师长和学生之间开始了让人啼笑皆非的追逐游戏，孟鹤堂往右走，周九良便往右拦；孟鹤堂往左走，周九良便往左拦。  
“先生您别恼，我错了还不行嘛。”周九良低头看着孟鹤堂，明明在认错，脸上却带着一副调侃的笑容：“您知道那句子的下一句？”  
孟鹤堂猛的抬起了头，触碰到周九良的眼神时又不自然的移开了：“我怎么会知道，我恼你不好好作答罢了。”说着扯过周九良手中的卷纸，胡乱往怀中抱着的那些中归并了一下，推了周九良一把夺路要走。  
周九良笑了，他看着孟鹤堂的背影，心下想出了个坏主意。他猛的靠到了墙上，手捂着被孟鹤堂推了的心口：“哎呦，疼。”  
马上，他就看到孟鹤堂急着逃走的背影顿了一下，他心软的先生慢慢回了头：“我…我弄疼你了？”  
看着周九良靠在墙上一副虚弱的样子，孟鹤堂真的着了慌，他走了回来，站在了周九良面前，犹豫了一下还是伸出手去抚在了他的胸口：“这儿？”  
周九良抓紧了他的手，孟鹤堂反应过来时，已经被小骗子牢牢钳制在了他与墙壁之间。虽然身量差不太多，年龄也只差了五岁，但老师看起来明显要比还在成长中的少年瘦削一些，孟鹤堂有些惊讶的发现自己挣扎不动。  
“先生真不知道后一句是什么？”周九良的手臂轻松的把乱动挣扎的孟鹤堂按在墙上，歪着脑袋一脸坏笑的问着怀中红透了脸的先生，虽然孟鹤堂比他年长几岁，却意外的单纯好骗。  
孟鹤堂不敢抬头看他，瞥见周九良近在咫尺的嘴唇就感觉心脏跳的快要突破胸腔，他恼羞成怒，不轻不重的踩了周九良一脚，声音小的却像奶猫叫：“不知道就是不知道。”  
周九良凑近了，故意与孟鹤堂咬着耳朵：“不知道您脸红什么？”说着，他空出只手来摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，放缓了声音：“不知道也没关系，我告诉您。”  
孟鹤堂声音颤抖着，手指戳在周九良的胸口，无力的推拒：“你…我不听…我是你老师。”周九良笑了：“是我老师跟我要说什么有关系吗？还是您早就知道我要说什么？”  
孟鹤堂眼眶都红了，他吸了吸鼻子，加上有些窘迫的表情和红透了的脸颊，看起来有些可怜巴巴的，周九良怕他真的掉眼泪，轻轻的松开了抓着他的手臂：“生气了？”  
孟鹤堂赶紧趁机挣开了他，紧跑了两步，周九良没再追上去，逼的太急了容易适得其反，小少爷懊恼的摸了摸鼻尖，却听到先生哒哒的脚步声在不远处停了下来。  
孟鹤堂停下来偷瞥了他一眼，似乎在疑惑他为什么没有追上来。看周九良又看着他，又急忙丢下一句：“不许跟着我。”就逃也似的进了教员室的门。

下午的数学考试结束后，周九良收拾好了东西，看向了在讲台上整理卷纸的栾云平：“栾老师，孟先生在教员室吗？”栾云平抬了头看了他一眼：“小孟儿不在，中午着急忙慌的就走了，下午也没见他来。”周九良道了声谢，拿起了包出了门，那估计孟鹤堂就在停云楼主事吧。中午孟鹤堂恼羞成怒的走了之后，周九良还是担心自己太过火了，惹得孟鹤堂生气，想找他把话说清楚。

“孟儿？孟儿今天不是在学校嘛，来停云楼干嘛。”张云雷像只躲懒的猫，窝在门廊下头乘凉，听到周九良问他话，看了看自己的指甲，懒洋洋的答道。  
他看了一眼周九良：“怎么，找不着你孟老师了？”周九良微微皱起了眉，有点奇怪，这个时候孟鹤堂不去学校，也不在停云楼，他会去哪？他心中忽然有点急躁，找不到孟鹤堂的恐慌感让他顾不上回答张云雷的话，回身便走。  
张云雷看他走得急，半撑起身子想追上去，想了想，又懒懒的躺了回去：“他俩冤家的事儿，我上赶着掺和什么。”说着笑了笑，给自己打起了扇儿。

周九良走到孟鹤堂宿舍门前时，因为路上走的急有些气喘，他敲了几下门，没有人回应，他加重了力气又敲了几下：“先生？”屋里很安静，没有人回应他，他轻轻推了一把门也没有推开。  
他站在门下，怅然若失，想起了那个偷跑去停云楼找孟鹤堂的夜晚，如果能再重来一次多好。他轻轻靠在了背后的门上，长出了一口气，他哪都不去了，就在这等孟鹤堂回来。

不知站了多久，周九良只感觉日头都变了方向，他腿有些麻，轻轻在地上跺了一下脚，酥麻感从脚心传来，周九良忍不住嘶了一声。  
此时屋里却传来了声音，似是有人不小心踢到了椅子，椅脚在砖地上传来了沉闷的摩擦声。周九良愣住了，一瞬间，他有些急躁，转过身去又敲了两下门，还是没有人应。  
“孟鹤堂。”周九良甫一开口，声音低哑到他自己都一怔，因为很久没喝水，又晒在日头底下，他嗓子干的快要冒烟：“我知道你在里头。”  
他第一次对他的老师直呼其名，他实在气急，他在这里担心那个心尖尖上的人的安危，那人却忍心让他在大太阳地里晒上一个时辰。  
屋里不出意料的没有回应，周九良继续说：“你别告诉我你从此以后再也不见我。”  
他不再说话了，因为他听到门后传来了低低的抽泣声，他的先生打开了房门，拼命压抑着哭泣，红着眼睛掉眼泪，他看着周九良，尽力说出一个整句：“我不想这样。”  
周九良上前抱住了他，房门在他身后“嘭”的一声重新关上，怀中人开始剧烈的挣扎起来，周九良却死倔，紧紧的箍着他不撒手。  
“你把我当什么？”周九良抓住孟鹤堂乱动的手腕，近乎绝望的问他：“我错了好吗，你当我没说过，我什么都没说过，好不好？”  
孟鹤堂拼命地摇着头，语不成句，眼泪顺着涨红的脸滑落下来，留下乱七八糟的泪痕，周九良伸出了手，他的手轻轻颤抖着，抚上了孟鹤堂的脸：“你不信吗？我是真的喜欢你。”  
孟鹤堂只是摇着头，他悲悲戚戚的表情让周九良不知所措，他知道他的心上人柔软，温和，却第一次见到他如此脆弱，他只给他擦拭着满脸的泪水，不再说话，他觉得现在他说出的任何一句话都会让孟鹤堂更加难受。  
直到周九良衣服的前襟湿出一块明显的水渍，孟鹤堂才堪堪止住哭泣，周九良不愿意放开他，他从来没有任何一刻像现在这样恐惧孟鹤堂会离开，他担心一松手，孟鹤堂就再也不会落在他的怀里了。  
“你把我当成什么？”周九良深吸了几口气，孟鹤堂的气息让他冷静了一些，他轻抚着孟鹤堂后脑勺的头发，轻声问着。孟鹤堂没有回答，于是他试探性的开始猜测孟鹤堂的答案：“学生？朋友？”孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，轻轻点了点头。  
周九良抱紧了他，声音低沉：“你会跟任何一个学生这样拥抱吗？你会为了每个朋友哭成这样吗？”他声音很快又温柔了下来，手有一下没一下的在孟鹤堂后颈轻轻揉捏着，好像在安抚受惊的小动物：“好孟儿，我不逼你了，你冷静下来好好想想，你…对我明明是不一样的。”  
孟鹤堂半晌没有说话，周九良低下了头，埋在他颈间，他做好了最后一次这么近距离嗅到孟鹤堂气息的准备。  
“你还年轻，你不会永远这样的。”孟鹤堂的声音带着哭泣后的支离破碎，他哑着嗓子，轻轻扯住了周九良的衣服：“你以后会遇到很多人，你不会…永远只喜欢我一个。”  
周九良还没来得及反应，孟鹤堂却又带上了哭腔：“九良，我好怕啊，我不敢…”周九良衣服上带着熟悉的味道，混合着眼泪的酸涩氤氲开来，这味道让孟鹤堂心安，现在却也让他止不住的鼻酸。  
周九良轻轻放开了他，他笑了，孟鹤堂这话字  
字说怕，却已经试探的向他伸出了手，他心里有了底。  
他轻轻托起孟鹤堂的下巴，让孟鹤堂直视着他，认真的承诺年长却胆怯的先生：“我会遇到很多人，你也会，可是我们只会碰到这一次。”孟鹤堂的眼睛一如既往的清澈，周九良温柔的抚去了那正不住颤动的睫毛上的眼泪：“您看着我的眼睛，说您不喜欢我，不愿意和我在一起。”  
孟鹤堂马上移开了眼神，他咬紧了自己的下嘴唇，蹙起了秀气的眉毛，一颗新的泪珠又开始在雾气朦胧的眼睛中凝聚。  
周九良伸手解救了那瓣被咬的失去血色的嘴唇，抚了抚上面的牙印，声音轻柔的诱哄着：“做不到对不对？那就别躲着我了，不怕，我们试试好不好？”  
周九良耐心的等着，孟鹤堂的那滴眼泪落下的时候，他最终还是重新靠进了那个等待他已久的怀抱，于是周九良便知道，他再也不会失去他的先生了。  
头顶传来温热的触感，是周九良微微踮起了脚，他挺直了身子，虔诚吻上了孟鹤堂的发旋。孟鹤堂正窝在周九良的怀中，感受到少年结实有力的手臂稳稳的环在他的腰上，他甚至听到了周九良颈侧脉搏有节律的闷响，他试探性的把手臂抚上了周九良的后背，瞬间感受到周九良把他抱的更紧。  
“九良…”孟鹤堂声音闷闷的，却像是雨后植物和泥土被打湿了的香气，让周九良忍不住的陷进温柔乡里去，他用鼻音哼出了一个表示疑问的音节，鼻尖蹭着孟鹤堂的发梢。  
孟鹤堂轻轻的从他怀里挣了出来，嘴角有一闪而过的笑意：“你看着我的眼睛，说只喜欢我，会一直跟我在一起。”孟鹤堂其实并不需要周九良海誓山盟的承诺，他从鼓起勇气抱住周九良的那一刻，便做好了献出自己的准备，可是不知道为什么，他却还是忍不住有一丝期待。  
而年轻人最令人眼热的，就是一颗明晃晃捧到爱人面前的真心，他的爱意滚烫，毫不犹豫，让孟鹤堂止不住的重新红了眼眶。  
周九良几乎是毫不犹豫的，看着孟鹤堂的双眼，似乎要看到他的爱人心里去：“先生，我最喜欢你，我们一定天长地久。”


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
蝉鸣声回响在这片不怎么大的树林里，在水面上泛起涟漪，更显得林间寂静无人。  
孟鹤堂把许久都无动静的鱼竿安放在岸边的石头上，看着旁边躺在草地上，拿个草帽盖着脸正打盹的小少爷，兀自偷笑了一下。  
他爱钓鱼，自打学校放了暑假，他便置办了一套鱼具，打听了这么一个好去处，隔三差五的来这里钓鱼看书，有时一坐就是一天。  
周九良去停云楼也就隔三差五的找不见他，有一天七弯八拐的终于找到了这么个地方，气鼓鼓的把头埋在孟鹤堂胸前求安慰，孟鹤堂没办法，只能揉了揉他的脑袋，答应了黏人精要陪他一起的要求。  
说是陪他一起钓鱼，其实应当反着说，他陪小少爷消遣罢了，周九良既不喜欢钓鱼，于安静看书这件事上更是懒怠，一个劲的缠着孟鹤堂说话，也不管孟鹤堂上钩的鱼是不是被他惊跑了。不过也罢，孟鹤堂孤身一人在此林间有时也会寂寞无聊，有个人陪着他，他嘴上随嫌弃周九良扰他清净，但心里也是高兴的。  
今日小少爷听话又安静，乖乖的躺在孟鹤堂身边，在听他讲了一会儿《三侠五义》以后，便成功的被孟鹤堂哄睡着了。孟鹤堂读书那会儿，便喜欢读这些闲书，当了教书先生之后，本来想着这些闲篇子的能耐再无见光之日了，终于在周九良身上又得到了应用。  
周九良倒是个不错的听众，虽然孟鹤堂并不知道，看似听的入神的周九良其实只是沉浸在他先生和缓好听的声音里，看着他的侧脸出神，偶尔听一耳朵故事便像现在这样睡了过去。  
正午日头大了起来，孟鹤堂看了一眼还没醒过来的周九良，想着要带他回停云楼吃午饭了，他轻轻揭开了盖在周九良脸上的草帽，周九良的睡脸很平静，他没有醒。  
孟鹤堂看了一会儿，恶作剧的心思涌了上来，他拔了一根蒿草，轻轻伸到周九良鼻孔里去，搔了没两下，周九良扑哧一声笑了出来，他握住孟鹤堂作乱的手腕，悄悄用力把孟鹤堂带进了自己怀里：“先生，您真当我傻小子呢？”  
孟鹤堂一个没坐稳，被周九良一拽，伏在了他的胸口，听着周九良的闷笑，也忍不住笑了出来，他手指在周九良手心打着转：“好，你不是傻小子，我是。”  
孟鹤堂没有急着撑起身来，他安稳的枕在周九良胸口，周围的蝉声与草动声似乎都消失了，耳朵里只有周九良心脏一下下跳动的声音，他的小少爷正是抽枝拔节的年纪，少年原本单薄的胸膛已经有了健壮的趋势，结实又富有生命力的触感让他忍不住用脸蹭了蹭。  
周九良抬头眯起了眼睛望着天光，孟鹤堂的指尖落在他的掌心，他不禁握紧了那只仍不停作乱的小手，拉到嘴边吻了一下：“孟儿，我真喜欢你。”孟鹤堂被手上传来的触感逗的咯咯直笑：“没大没小的，叫我什么呢。”周九良笑了，又吻了一下：“叫什么不吃饭。”

张云雷有些郁闷的看着孟鹤堂和周九良并肩有说有笑的朝停云楼走来，自从孟鹤堂红着个脸偷偷告诉他他和周九良的事以后，他就对周九良产生了一种“好家伙傻面贼心看着是个弟弟怎么就拐走了我的小哥哥”的复杂想法，不过碍于孟鹤堂的面子，他对周九良总体上还是比较友好的。  
他看两人走到近前，提高声音叫他俩：“我等你俩吃饭等的都要饿死了，孟儿，你回来的再晚点，下午停云楼就不要开张了。”孟鹤堂这才把含着笑的眼神从周九良身上暂时移开：“快吃饭吧，饿着了我们角儿，生意可怎么办哦。”

下午孟鹤堂就没有再去钓鱼了，周九良要留在停云楼学三弦，他顺着周九良要时不时去看看他的意思，就留在了停云楼陪张云雷闲聊。  
张云雷几乎是半瘫在太师椅上，他最近累的很，紧着学了两首新曲儿，点唱的人越来越多，虽然他也随之收到了不少打赏，但他又比较怀念之前那种“够吃就好”的日子。  
他偏头去看坐在一边的孟鹤堂，小经理最近过得滋润，活计轻省不说，还陷入了甜的像蜜似的感情之中，更显得面若桃花，先前因为忙碌削瘦的脸颊也有了些软肉，此刻他正轻柔的给张云雷打着扇，看张云雷盯着他看，低头一笑：“辛苦我们角儿。”张云雷撅起了嘴，伸手捏上了孟鹤堂的脸颊：“知道我辛苦就好，你跟着你那个小相好出去乱转，一帮小厮没头苍蝇似的围着我转，我看你这份经理的钱不如也给了我吧。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑：“好啊，我把经理的钱给了你，你可要顺带便养着我呢，不然我是要饿死街头了。”  
张云雷眯了眯眼睛，支棱起身子来，做出一副大爷的派头，挑了挑孟鹤堂的下巴：“行，别要你那个小相好了，跟着我，保你吃香的喝辣的。”孟鹤堂被他逗的笑个不停，眼泪都挂在了眼角，他伸出手指抚去眼角的眼泪：“不成。”  
张云雷凑近了，虽然大堂里也没什么人，不怕偷听，但他故意憋着坏要臊孟鹤堂：“你就这么喜欢你那个小相好？”孟鹤堂抬起眼睛看了他一眼，眼波没由来的透着一股娇羞的劲儿，他点了点头，笑不作声。  
张云雷放弃了挣扎，又瘫回了椅背上：“孟儿，你没得救了。”

周九良仍旧要在天黑之前回家去，白天老太爷许他出来已经算是假期里的极大恩惠了，看在他的期末考试结果还不错的份上，周老太爷勉勉强强的给了他一个笑脸，也就对他天天一大早溜出去的事儿睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
周九良一定要孟鹤堂把他送回家去，他现在已经毫不避讳张云雷就在旁边站着，拉着孟鹤堂的手就开始耍赖撒娇，仿佛要把遇到孟鹤堂之前的份全部弥补回来。  
他充分贯彻了自己“叫什么不吃饭”的理论，老师、先生、孟哥、哥哥、孟儿、好孟儿几个称呼来回的叫，一般叫到第三个时，孟鹤堂就已经受不住投降了。周九良平时看起来冷冷淡淡的，办事说话也都爽利，唯有跟他撒娇时，小奶声喊的他心尖尖都在颤，只想把他想要的一切都给他。  
走到无人的小巷胡同时，周九良总要趁机牵起孟鹤堂的手，甚至要把他抱在怀里揉一通，无论孟鹤堂怎么求都不撒手，直要把害怕有人经过的孟鹤堂惹得羞恼，对着他绵绵软软的打一巴掌推一把他才满意，也不知道这倒霉德行是随了谁。  
孟鹤堂从来不把他送到离周家很近的地方，一般送到周九良惯常藏匿自行车的那个废宅院门前就停住了脚，周九良怕给他们两个惹麻烦，也就默认了他这样的行径。  
他与孟鹤堂道了别，便往家走去，拐过前面那个弯去，便能看见周家大门了。  
于是在那个拐弯处，周九良总会回一下头，他知道孟鹤堂一定还站在原地，带着微笑不错眼的看着他的背影，看他转过头来孟鹤堂又要装作早就不耐烦的样子：“别看了，快回去吧。”  
这个时候的日头已经西斜了，周九良一度觉得这个时候的暖色调橙黄色阳光最是温柔，因为他的先生就站在那光里头，笑的羞赧而柔和，让周九良觉得告别也很美好，因为这样好看的笑容，他明日一定还能见得到。

今日大暑，天气却下起了大雨，水气混着潮热暑气从门缝里、窗户中钻进来，让人身上黏腻腻的不舒服。  
今日停云楼中客人颇少，因着这雨，少有人上街，张云雷似是放了大假，嘱咐了厨房做他心心念念的冰碗来吃。自打秦霄贤求了孟鹤堂做这玩意，冰碗就成了停云楼夏日的常驻点心，张云雷不知道多少次在台上看着台下坐的人吃，恨得牙痒痒，今日大概是没人点他唱曲儿，想必吃一碗也无妨。  
孟鹤堂今日照旧在停云楼，宿舍里头容易返潮，又闷热，远不如在停云楼里头舒服，还能顺便理一理帐，于是他便冒着雨来了。这时候看着张云雷为了冰碗把小厮支使的团团转，他只笑了笑随他去，他知道张云雷馋了很久了。  
雨声颇大，惹得孟鹤堂心生烦闷，账面上一个一个数字像窗户外头一个一个的雨点，砸在他脑子里，闹的他头疼。他百无聊赖的趴在了桌上，摘下了自己的眼镜，抓了几下自己的头发，周九良今日一定不会来了，孟鹤堂赌气一样的撅起了嘴，闭上了眼睛。  
醒来是因为张云雷咔嚓咔嚓用勺子去挖冰块的动静太闹人了，孟鹤堂仍旧趴在桌子上，闭着眼睛吐字不清的嘟囔着：“磊磊…你也太闹了，我烦着呢。”挖冰块的声音停了，张云雷给他赔了个不是，又问他：“烦什么呀？”  
孟鹤堂似是在生闷气：“烦下雨。”张云雷又问：“下雨怎么招惹我们小孟儿了？”  
孟鹤堂手指轻轻在桌子上抠挖着，小声念叨：“下雨他就不来了。”  
张云雷的笑声由一开始憋不住的嗤笑逐渐放肆了起来，孟鹤堂疑惑的撑起手臂，抬起了头，先入眼的却是低着头憋不住一脸坏笑的周九良。  
他就坐在孟鹤堂身边，看孟鹤堂看着他一脸呆愣的样子，伸出手摸了摸孟鹤堂在桌上被压出印子的脸：“怎么，想我了？”  
孟鹤堂的脸一下转红了，他猛的往后一躲，椅子脚在红木地板上发出吱嘎一声响，张云雷心疼的皱起了眉：“经理，地板保养要钱的。”孟鹤堂像是个被惹恼了的奶猫，逮谁挠谁：“你…你别管这个…”看着周九良托着下巴偏头看他的样子，孟鹤堂又挠上了他，他脸色通红，分不清是因为刚睡醒还是因为害羞：“你什么时候来的。”  
周九良仍旧不紧不慢的，用下巴示意孟鹤堂坐回去：“来了一会儿了，看你睡觉就没叫你起来。”孟鹤堂在周九良的目光下又坐了回去，他看了一眼旁边憋笑继续吃冰碗的张云雷，不好意思的把两人之间的距离拉的近了一些，小声说：“这么大的雨，你怎么来了。”  
周九良瞥了一眼在门廊下头等着他的谨言慎行两人，笑着捏了一把孟鹤堂的脸：“不高兴我来？门口谨言他们可等着我呢，先生若不愿见我，我即刻便走。”  
说罢就作势要站起来，孟鹤堂赶紧伸手把他拉住：“谁不高兴了，你坐下。”周九良敛了一下衣襟，压低了声音：“那你想不想我？”  
孟鹤堂怕他走，手拉着他袖子不肯放，靠近了他，不好意思的低下了头：“想。”周九良瞄了一眼正低头吃冰碗的师哥，心中大赞他有眼力见儿，他就势亲了一下孟鹤堂的额头，又很快离开：“我也是，想你想的紧，就来找你。”  
孟鹤堂明明是在羞恼的，却忍不住一脸的温柔笑意：“有人在呢。”周九良最喜欢他这样，他抚了抚孟鹤堂的头发，故意奶声奶气的逗孟鹤堂乐：“我不理他们。”

有周九良在，雨声似乎也没那么恼人了，他们一时兴起，想要唱个曲儿来解闷。于是周九良去后院取来了自己那把黑檀三弦，有些笨拙的弹奏着张云雷正大概指点他的陌生曲子，弹了几遍才利索起来，他得意的抬头看了孟鹤堂一眼，笑了一下，孟鹤堂也正看着他，回给他一个温和的笑容。  
“你俩当着我的面眉来眼去的稍微收敛一点。”张云雷咳了一下，是表示不满，也是清了清嗓子，他回头冲周九良点了下头，周九良便开始拨奏了。  
张云雷似是偷笑了一下，又很快恢复了他平时表演时的正经表情，他刚吃了冰的东西，开不开嗓，只是和着周九良的琴音低吟浅唱。  
“刮风不如下点小雨好，下点雨留我的郎，多待上几分钟。”张云雷只唱到这一阙便不往下唱了，他就是选了这曲子来唱给孟鹤堂听的，难得有个这么贴切的曲子让他来埋汰这一对小眷侣，他不禁笑的弯下了腰。  
周九良这时候也反应了过来，不过他可不羞也不恼，他笑着看正红着脸搡弄张云雷肩头的孟鹤堂，冲着门廊底下的谨言慎行喊了一声：“雨下的大，我再待会儿。”  
两个小厮不知道发生了什么，只高声应了，便大眼瞪小眼的疑惑起来。  
周九良放下弦子，走到孟鹤堂身边，拉住了他的手，憋不住言语中的笑意：“别闹了先生，我不走了。”


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
旧历的七月初，一放假就回了北方老宅的秦霄贤终于又回到了金陵，他是乘船南下，随身的小厮替他背了一堆非要带回来的东西，此刻其中的很大一部分都堆在了孟鹤堂的宿舍桌上。  
秦霄贤似乎晒黑了些，北方的夏天虽也多雨，但晴天便晴的分外热烈，秦家的老宅又在不甚繁华的山脚镇中，秦霄贤整日里闲着乱转，可不是要黑上一个度。  
“孟老师，这个！”秦霄贤拿起了一个包裹的紧紧的油纸包，献宝一样的递到孟鹤堂手中：“我之前跟您说过的，蜜三刀，可好吃啦。”  
看着孟鹤堂好奇的目光，周九良有点嫌弃的撇了撇嘴：“别听这小子瞎说，这玩意又腻又齁。”秦霄贤有些不满的看了周九良一眼，又不敢说话反驳，只好让孟鹤堂来决断：“您尝尝，真的好吃。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，一边小心翼翼的拆着包裹，一边教育周九良：“小秦喜欢的东西你不要直眉瞪眼的说不好，各花入各眼，倘若小秦说三弦不好呢，你会怎么想。”周九良默默看了秦霄贤一眼：“他敢。”  
好吧，孟鹤堂的教育工作又一次失败了，他只好继续拆着包裹，周九良看他费劲，从孟鹤堂手里拿了过来，三下两下便拆开了。  
他从里头捏出一块蜜三刀送到孟鹤堂嘴边，孟鹤堂自然的张嘴吃掉，周九良顺手把沾上糖蜜的手指放到嘴里吮了一下，微微皱起了眉：“我就说又甜又腻。”  
孟鹤堂嘴里嚼着点心，有些口齿不清，但“好吃”这两个字还是可以听的清的，孟鹤堂从周九良放在桌上的那包蜜三刀里面拿出一块，笑眯眯送到秦霄贤嘴边，好吃的东西，还是要跟懂得它的人分享。  
看着秦霄贤凑上去叼走了孟鹤堂手里的那块点心，周九良啧了一声，他家先生一点也没有作为情人的自觉，周九良冲着正腮帮子一起一伏嚼着东西的秦霄贤摆了摆手：“转过去。”秦霄贤不明所以：“嗯？”  
周九良有些不耐烦的加重了语气：“转过身去。”秦霄贤猜测如果下一秒他没有顺着周九良的意思，他的屁股上一定会挨上一脚，于是马上乖乖的转了过去。  
周九良抓起了孟鹤堂沾着糖渍的那只手，在孟鹤堂懵懂的目光中舔净了孟鹤堂指尖上的糖。舌尖柔软滚烫，孟鹤堂反应过来想缩回手时，周九良又扣紧了了他的手腕，弹弦子的手劲儿颇大挣脱不开。顾忌着秦霄贤还在一边站着，孟鹤堂也不敢出声要周九良放开，只能随着周九良的动作羞红了一张脸。  
周九良从孟鹤堂的衣袖中抽出他的手绢，轻轻擦拭起了孟鹤堂的手指，他无意识的舔了舔嘴角：“嗯，甜。”  
秦霄贤委屈巴巴的咽下了嘴里的吃食：“表哥我能转回来了吗…”周九良刚要开口同意，孟鹤堂却捂住了脸：“小秦你等一下…”孟鹤堂瞪了周九良一眼，眼神含羞带怯的，一点儿没有凶劲，他脸还通红着，秦霄贤要是转过来他不知道该怎么解释。  
周九良心情很好，他松开了孟鹤堂的手，不顾他的阻拦，不轻不重的打了个响指：“转回来吧。”秦霄贤犹犹豫豫的转了回来，从孟鹤堂指缝里看到了他爆红的脸，他问道：“孟老师怎么了这是？”  
孟鹤堂颤抖的声音从指缝里传来：“屋子里太热，憋的…”周九良半掩住自己上扬的嘴角，忍住不去拆穿这个过于生硬的借口，不过以他表弟的脑子，也未必会提出什么质疑。  
果然，秦霄贤眨了眨眼睛，点了一下头：“嗯，孟老师这个屋子确实次了点，要不换一个吧。”孟鹤堂似是抓住了转移话题的救命稻草，急急回应道：“是了，我正盘算着该寻一个正经的住处。”  
周九良闻言挑了挑眉：“正经住处？你从来没与我说过。”秦霄贤也露出了迷茫的神色，孟鹤堂咳了两声，微凉的手掌捂了捂滚烫的脸：“这个住处是学校安排给教工临时住的，现在在金陵稳定了一些，不好意思再占着这个地方。”  
他顿了顿：“何况这里离各处都不近，也不方便。”的确，宿舍的位置靠近学校的后巷，离停云楼不近，离周家就更远了，周九良和秦霄贤找他如果不穿过学校，那就要绕一个好大的圈，也不方便。  
孟鹤堂之前就在盘算这件事了，只是一直没有什么当口去跟周九良说，他私底下已经托了人去寻，只是暂时还没有寻到合适的长期出赁的房子。  
秦霄贤一边继续吃着点心，仿佛浑然已经忘了这是他自己带过来送给孟鹤堂的特产：“那孟老师要换住处的时候，要喊我们帮忙啊。”周九良瞥了他一眼：“刚刚拎这点儿东西来都嫌累，喊你帮忙是不是多余。”

这一日是七月初七，孟鹤堂一大早就去了停云楼，不为别的，这一天出了奇的闷热，在那个狭小的宿舍中把孟鹤堂闷的受不住，跑到停云楼去乘凉。  
张云雷还没上台，在后院他的屋子里头擦脸洗漱完了才进大堂，孟鹤堂早就在大堂里闲坐着打扇儿了。“今天怎么来的这样早？”张云雷愣了一下，走上前去。  
孟鹤堂有些郁闷，抬了抬眼示意张云雷坐下：“一晚上没睡好，热出一身汗来，是该换个屋子了。”张云雷接过他手中的扇子，替他扇风：“不是托杨先生去寻了么，现在还没结果？”  
杨先生是常来停云楼捧张云雷的一个经纪人，主业务就是房屋置产这一块，孟鹤堂便托了他去找一处合适的屋子，不用太大，位置在停云楼这一条街上就好，最好能长期租赁。  
因为凭孟鹤堂现在的收入，想直接购入一套屋子还是心有余而力不足的。  
可就这么简单的几个要求，杨先生愣是找了近一个月也没找到合适的屋子，要么就是位置合适，人家却不愿租赁；要么就是各方面都好，但和停云楼几乎隔了五条街，弄的杨先生也心里发急，每次来停云楼都不好意思和孟鹤堂说话。  
日上三竿，停云楼里的客人逐渐多了起来，张云雷也就上了台，孟鹤堂托着下巴，听着张云雷唱的曲子，忽然有一人坐到了自己身边。  
“孟老板，”杨先生的眼睛一笑就显得更小了，他刚付完点唱的钱，就看到孟鹤堂一个人坐在这，他有个好消息要和孟鹤堂说：“您托付我的事情，有眉目了。”  
孟鹤堂使了个眼色，接着就有小厮给杨先生上了茶，杨先生道了声谢，接着说：“我在玉苑路上新收了一家的投契，和您的要求大差不差，这家人急着出手，押一付一，房子不算大，巷子里头也安静，您有意我便引您看看去。”  
孟鹤堂思忖了一下，玉苑路离停云楼后巷再近不过了，他的积蓄虽不算丰厚，押一付一也完全能应的起，他点了点头，对杨先生一笑：“辛苦您那，我随您去看，若事成了，佣金少不了您的。”  
杨先生看着台上的张云雷，搓捻了一下手指：“嗨，孟老板客气，朋友之间帮个忙罢了，您有意回报我，就让角儿先唱我点的曲儿，我就值您的情啦。”

过午时分，杨先生带着孟鹤堂便去了玉苑路，孟鹤堂倒是没让张云雷先唱他点的曲子，毕竟店里规矩在那里摆着，但请杨先生吃顿午饭，让张云雷作陪，他还是办得到的。  
玉苑路上店铺不多，倒是安静，杨先生引着孟鹤堂到了一处临街小楼，出租的房子在二层，金陵这边的建筑多为大顶式建筑，屋顶高，二层更是如此，房间尤为宽敞。  
杨先生上前叩了叩，屋里便有位老人打开了门，老人把他俩让进了屋子，杨先生背着手，四处看了看：“孟老板您看，可还满意吗？”孟鹤堂这才看清屋子的全貌，里头收拾的干干净净，似是有人才打扫过的，屋内摆设很简单，必须的陈设却几乎一应俱全，红木雕花床，一张硬木八仙桌并两把太师椅，大立柜、几案还在其次，更难得的是还有一张书桌，上头立着简易的书柜。  
老人在一旁规规矩矩的介绍：“我们老爷的意思，这些家具全都是不带走的，留给住客。”孟鹤堂有些疑惑，他问一旁的杨先生：“押一付一别是押一年付一年吧，这样好的条件，当真压价压到这个地步？”  
杨先生随手拍了拍床柱：“押一月付一月，契书上写的明明白白的，就是有这么好的条件，我才紧赶着给孟老板留下的。”说着啧了一声：“估计也是急着出手吧，这些家具也带不走，只能留在这儿了。”  
直到签了契书合同，孟鹤堂还似是在云里雾里，不过这样的好的条件，又有杨先生担保，的确是过了这村没这店。老门房当即就留下了钥匙，收起契书银票与孟鹤堂客客气气的道了别，去回他家老爷的话了。  
送走了死活不要佣金的杨先生，孟鹤堂便一个人坐在了新房子的太师椅上，仔细看着那契书，上头有屋主的签章，虽是篆刻体，孟鹤堂还是认了出来，屋主姓周。

孟鹤堂又坐了一会便回了停云楼，果不其然，周九良正在大堂里头坐着等他呢，看见他进门便迎了上来，偷偷拉了拉他的手：“房子看好啦？”孟鹤堂无奈的笑了笑：“小少爷，你家的房子？”周九良拉着他到老地方坐下，轻轻刮了一下孟鹤堂的鼻梁：“先生真聪明，我还以为我不说你就不会知道呢。”  
周九良看孟鹤堂似乎没有很高兴的意思，小心翼翼的凑到他面前：“先生？您不高兴？”孟鹤堂笑了笑，摇了摇头，手指点了点周九良的鼻尖：“这么便宜的价格就差让我免费住了，我怎么会不高兴。”  
周九良摇了摇孟鹤堂的手，语气有些急：“价格不是我定的，我只求了母亲把玉苑路的空房子租出去，从前那房子又不住人，无论租什么价格都能赚着钱的。”周九良知道孟鹤堂有时颇有些读书人的清高气，他怕孟鹤堂误会了他的好意，可谁知道母亲会把价格压的这样低呢。  
孟鹤堂安抚的拍了拍周九良的手：“别急，我真的没有不高兴，只是觉得你这样事事都想着我，我有些受不起。”  
周九良显然是会错意了，他露出了一种受伤小动物才有的神色，嘴角也撇了下来：“先生不是都答应我试试了么…又不让我对您好。”孟鹤堂歪了一下头，他没明白怎么周九良就突然说到这里去了，他看了看周围，这里显然不是个适合哄小朋友的地方。

他牵起了周九良的手：“随我去二楼。”周九良心里委屈，但还是乖乖的起了身。  
孟鹤堂关上隔间的门，回头看着站在原地的周九良，小孩儿是彻底钻进了牛角尖，就认定了孟鹤堂是拒绝他的好意，不愿和他好，委屈着也不主动亲近孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂揉了揉周九良的脑袋：“我连房契都签了，还能反悔不成？”说着话，他主动把周九良抱住了，把头埋在周九良颈窝里，满意的嗅到了周九良身上熟悉的味道，声音也变得软软的：“你对我好吧，我都受着。”  
周九良把手臂环在了孟鹤堂腰上，在孟鹤堂耳边蹭来蹭去：“那我让小厮替您搬家。”孟鹤堂应了：“好。”周九良继续说：“以后有什么想要的都要告诉我。”孟鹤堂抚了抚周九良的脊背：“好。”  
周九良想不出还有什么事要孟鹤堂答应了，于是他就闭了嘴，安安静静的抱着孟鹤堂。第一次恋爱的少年笨拙又不知掩饰，把一切自己认为好的都巴巴的送到爱人面前去，爱人的一点犹豫在他眼里都是拒绝。  
周九良就是这么不讲道理，又执拗又小心翼翼的，把自己一颗心也都送了出去。  
孟鹤堂侧过脸，轻吻了一下周九良的耳朵，这一个简单的举动惹得周九良浑身一颤，孟鹤堂抬起头，看着周九良的眼睛，他被周九良眼睛里头控制不住的欣喜逗的笑了起来，他又把头埋进了周九良怀里：“你是不相信我喜欢你吗？亲你一下而已，怎么这个反应。”  
周九良的心都快要软成了一摊泥，他小声跟孟鹤堂撒着娇：“嗯，所以先生要多说一些，也要多亲一些。”

周九良的效率快的很，当即就派了谨言慎行两个人去帮孟鹤堂搬家，孟鹤堂不想做甩手掌柜，但想要拿点什么东西却都被谨言慎行拦了回来，只能揣着手看着两人把他本来就不多的行李搬了上楼。  
两个小厮又帮着收拾了东西，便要告辞了，孟鹤堂送他们出了门口，谨言从袖口里掏出了一张纸条，递给了孟鹤堂：“孟先生，我们少爷说，七夕是牛郎织女分别的日子，他不愿过，所以只有一张纸条给您。”  
孟鹤堂接了过来，笑了一下：“他浑话最多。”  
送走了两人，孟鹤堂关好了门，新的屋子里干净清爽，两扇窗户敞开着，习习的送着夜晚的凉风，孟鹤堂坐了下来，打开了那张纸。  
内容很简单：良辰美景，佳期如孟。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
八月初，求真中学便开学了。  
七月流火，九月授衣，进了秋八月，天气似乎一下子就没有那么炎热了，尤其是清晨。孟鹤堂轻轻打了个哈欠，一个一个扣上新做的一身靛青色大褂的盘扣，前后看了一下，便拿上书出了门。  
走到楼下，周九良已等在了那里，冲他绽开个笑容：“先生。”孟鹤堂倒也没有太意外，他点了点头，周九良把他的书接过来拿在手里，两人并肩走在了路上。  
“怎的不骑自行车去上学了？”孟鹤堂看着旁边轻轻哼着小调，好像很高兴的周九良，小孩儿的好心情好像一点没有被开学影响。  
“骑自行车带着您太显眼，不过您要是想，我明儿就骑车来接您。”周九良笑的见牙不见眼：“反正现在下午也不用逃课去停云楼弹弦，不骑也罢。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，他想起了周九良骑车摔倒在自己宿舍门口的事情：“可不敢坐你的车，没得便往台阶上骑，摔在人家宿舍门口讹人。”周九良笑了笑，把自己一只手的袖子卷了起来，那时候摔出的伤现在只剩下了浅浅的一个疤痕：“一个疤就能把先生讹到手，值得。”  
孟鹤堂看着那疤，不禁上手轻轻抚摸了一下：“别乱说话，我情愿你不留这个疤。”

名利场上摸爬滚打了一个暑假的孟鹤堂又回到了象牙塔，顿时有种如鱼得水的感觉，讲起课来精神头也足了许多。  
结果他越卖力，后排的秦霄贤就睡的越快，不到半节课秦霄贤就已经趴在桌上轻声打起了鼾，座位离他近的几个学生都埋着头笑的一抖一抖的，周九良托着下巴好整以暇的看热闹也不去叫他。  
孟鹤堂无奈，给周九良使了好几个眼色他都装作没看见的样子，他只好走下讲台亲自来叫睡的正香的秦霄贤。  
孟鹤堂背着手，走到了秦霄贤桌旁才听清了秦霄贤还在轻声打鼾，他忍不住笑了出来，刚要伸出手去把他戳醒，背后的手里却被塞了一个硬物。  
不用回头都知道背后的周九良笑的有多得意，孟鹤堂把手中不知道是什么的东西攥紧，开口唤道：“小秦，吃午饭了。”秦霄贤瘦削的肩头颤动了一下，迷迷瞪瞪的抬起头来与孟鹤堂对视，他还以为自己在停云楼，张口就来：“孟老师，中午有没有牛腩？”  
全班都哄堂大笑起来，孟鹤堂轻轻敲了他脑门一下，笑着走回了讲台。班上的笑声还未平息，大部分学生都转头看着搞不清状况的秦霄贤，直把他臊的埋头在桌上装死，孟鹤堂低下头，看了看手中的东西。  
是块八宝凉糖，孟鹤堂攥了攥那块小东西，抿起嘴笑得温柔，抬起头对上了周九良的目光，用口型向他说了一句“幼稚”。

周九良似是完全转了性，每日都巴巴的等在孟鹤堂住处的楼下，早早与他一同来到学校，也再没有逃过课，虽然偶尔还是会在栾云平的课上睡觉，但已然变成了一个好学生。  
孟鹤堂在教员室看着一本书，想到高主任与栾老师某天曾下了两块银元的赌注，赌周九良这个状态能不能撑过半月，今日便要见分晓了。孟鹤堂想到这里不禁笑了笑，栾云平这两块银元在下注那刻就算是进了高峰的口袋，且看今日他要怎么赖账呢。  
孟鹤堂摘下了眼镜，轻轻捏了捏自己的鼻梁，指尖在那块皮肤上留下一个浅浅的红印子，他闭上了眼睛。四周安静的很，教员室里只有他一人，其实他今日也可以像大多数同事一样，上完了课便离开学校，毕竟今日是中秋，谁不盼着早点回去家人团聚呢。  
但他偏生不想走，其实走也走不去哪儿，停云楼近来没有什么繁琐事务，很给他省心；再者说，回了住处也是孤家寡人，这么个好日子更显得冷清。  
正闭着眼睛出神，今日最后一节课的下课铃声响起来了，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，周九良下课了，他重新戴上了眼镜，心里还有些不该有的期待。  
早上一同上学时，周九良便跟他说过，下午放了课急着回家，没办法送他回家了，孟鹤堂怎么会分不清轻重缓急，他应下了，他知道九良是要回家团聚的。周家的几房亲眷都会在这一天聚在一起吃饭，还是作为周家姑表亲的秦霄贤无意间和他提到的。  
孟鹤堂抿起了嘴，他感觉心里有些空落落的，他勉强笑了一下，谴责自己淡淡的失望，怎的这时候又开始盼着周九良能像平日里一样，敲敲他身侧的窗玻璃，露出个笑脸等他出门呢。  
最终还是等到了日头偏西，窗外不再有人经过了。孟鹤堂慢吞吞的收拾着随身的东西，方才栾云平与高峰的扯皮以高峰的胜利告终，高主任一张好嘴不是吹的，栾云平的两块大钱还是在他的万分不舍中入了高主任的口袋。孟鹤堂环顾了一下已经无人的教员室，轻轻关上了门，落了锁，他转身出了学校，去了停云楼。

茶座里的客人只有寥寥几桌，看他进门，有几位相熟的客人都冲他点了点头，孟鹤堂也微笑着回了礼。张云雷在台上信手抚着琵琶百无聊赖，看他进了门便迎了上来，本来兴高采烈的小脸却在看清他的那一刻楞了一下：“孟儿，怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂摸了一下自己的脸：“什么怎么了？”张云雷摸了摸他的头顶，给他倒了杯茶：“脸上就差写着一个愁字了，瞒得了别人瞒不了我。”  
人的情绪是很具有欺骗性的，一个原本难过的人会不断给自己心理暗示，半强迫自己笑出来，让那点子情绪在自己眼皮子底下暗度陈仓，这出于神经对个体的自我保护。说是孟鹤堂不愿意让张云雷知道也罢，说是孟鹤堂自己不愿承认也罢，总之他只是笑了笑：“哪有。”  
张云雷还是有些担心，但他是个好眼色的，孟鹤堂不愿说，他就不再多问，两人沉默的坐了一会儿，天黑透了。  
今晚是中秋夜，隔着窗棂，孟鹤堂盯着天上的月亮出神。好月亮，从来不迁就谁，无论在哪里看，北平或是金陵，它都圆的那么满。  
店内此刻坐着的都是些羁旅客人了，连带着孟鹤堂张云雷也是，有处可归的人可不会在这么个晚上坐在茶楼里。  
孟鹤堂站了起来，理了理衣襟，对张云雷说：“我先回去了，今夜人少，你也能早点休息，看着没客人了便落锁吧。”张云雷应下了，把孟鹤堂送到门口，他倚着门框，看着孟鹤堂下了门廊，最终还是忍住了没有再问。

孟鹤堂一回到了住处便洗漱干净躺在了床上，可翻过来覆过去的睡不着，他没办法，又披上件外衫坐到了书桌前。桌上码着一叠信纸，这是孟鹤堂长久以来的习惯，此刻倒分外便利了他的行动。  
他轻轻叹了口气，认命似的拿起了钢笔，他逃避不了几千年来中国人望月思乡的魔咒，即使他的乡并不值得他去怀念。  
玉苑路安静的像是此刻只有他一人，孟鹤堂浅浅的呼吸声与笔触的摩擦声分外清晰。记忆也许真的是具有偏差的，此刻的孟鹤堂想起的不是因为无法理解便把他逐出家门的父母的横眉立目，也不是无处可归一个人客居他乡的寂寞；他想起儿时吃的北平的白皮月饼，想起中秋节家门口挂上的纸扎灯笼。  
他停了笔，就连在心中因为失望而完全没有留恋的父母的形象也似乎因为那些回忆有了温度。  
他写下的是一封粉饰太平的家信，就像他不是被迫无奈才背井离乡来到金陵投奔干爹，就像老家父母还会在这么一个节日里想起他，关切他过的好不好，但这封信终究是不会寄出的，它和孟鹤堂一样无处可去。  
孟鹤堂从书桌下用脚踢出一个火盆，把煤油灯的灯罩揭开来，刚打算点燃手上的纸，他却敏感的听到了附近有不和谐的声音，紧接着他的房门就被敲响了。  
他急忙把手中已经被火舌点燃的信纸丢到火盆里，走到玄关，轻声询问：“是谁？”门外传来谨言的声音，他压着嗓子：“孟先生，请问您歇下了吗？”  
孟鹤堂打开了门，搭着谨言肩膀，醉眼朦胧正看着他的，可不就是周九良。见孟鹤堂开门，谨言如蒙大赦：“孟先生，少爷喝了酒，老爷便让他回房休息，他闹着非要来见您，我也拦不住，便偷领着他出来了。”  
孟鹤堂伸手把半倚在谨言身上，冲着他傻呵呵咧着嘴笑的周九良接了过来，无奈的拍了拍马上就抱紧了他的周九良的后背，对谨言说：“今晚可还要他回去？”  
谨言揩了一把额头的汗：“家宅那边能瞒过去，请孟先生收留我们少爷一晚吧。”孟鹤堂点了点头，也只能这样了，小少爷任性，来回折腾苦的还是谨言，谨言告了声谢就离开了，孟鹤堂关上了门。

周九良身上带着酒气，傻乎乎的笑着，在孟鹤堂肩头蹭来蹭去，孟鹤堂摸了摸他的脑袋：“祖宗，才多大就喝酒，家里倒许。”周九良亲了孟鹤堂脸颊一下，有些大舌头，但总体神智还是清醒的：“不喝酒，能跑出来找你吗？”  
家宴上，周九良头一回这么费心周旋，搁在以前，他是最烦这种亲戚间的来回走动、维系关系的，今年他却跟着周老太爷四处打招呼敬酒，他不善言辞，说不出什么漂亮话来，便结结实实的喝酒，直到喝的脸颊通红，周老太爷遣了小厮扶他下去休息。  
孟鹤堂被他这一下吓了一跳，马上红了脸，他轻轻叹了口气：“什么德行。”周九良伏在他肩头，用力嗅了嗅：“先生，您烧什么东西了，屋里一股…烟火味。”孟鹤堂把他扶到椅子上坐好，走去敞开了窗户，不动声色的把还留着余烬的火盆踢到书桌下面去：“通通风就好了。”  
周九良坐在太师椅上，看着孟鹤堂背对着他给他冲茶的背影，酒精带给他一种如坠云端的不切实际感，他轻轻唤了一声：“孟儿。”孟鹤堂转过身来，答应了一声，把一杯浓茶端到他面前，轻轻嘱咐：“喝了，小心烫。”  
周九良接过茶碗，指尖却被碗沿烫了一下，一下叫出了声，把茶碗放在了旁边的几子上，茶水一下漫出来了不少。孟鹤堂赶忙把他手指拉过来，心疼的吹了两口气：“疼不疼？不该让你拿的。”周九良把烫红了的手指抚在了孟鹤堂脸上，找到孟鹤堂微凉的耳垂来回拨弄，指尖火烫的痛意随着动作减了几分，孟鹤堂想阻止他，又不忍心，但耳垂实在敏感，此刻被手指作弄，孟鹤堂忍不住闷哼出声，咬了咬嘴唇告饶道：“别碰耳朵，痒得很。”  
周九良本身就不是个听话的主，看孟鹤堂这样神色，心下一痒，拉住孟鹤堂就把他往自己怀里带。孟鹤堂与他拉锯着，不肯顺着小少爷的意思往他怀里坐，他红着脸，压着声音语气急躁：“你...你别闹，再不老实就把你丢出去了。”周九良手下力气不减，孟鹤堂最终还是坐在了小少爷的腿上，他不安的挪动着，扶着太师椅的把手想要减轻对周九良的倚靠，但被任性又专制的小少爷扣住了腰，全身的重量都全权交在了周九良腿上。  
“先生不舍得赶我走，”周九良抱紧了怀中仍在坐立不安的先生，脑袋拱在孟鹤堂胸前撒娇：“今天要团圆的，不可以把我丢出去。”孟鹤堂只穿着薄薄的汗衫，身上披着的外衫早在刚才挣扎的时候就滑到了腰间，周九良温热的吐息喷在胸前薄薄的衣料上，惹得他更是如坐针毡。他挣扎不动，只好揪了一把周九良的头发：“把你丢出去，正好放你去跟家里团圆，没的在我这扰人清净。”  
周九良也不抬头，他低低笑了一声：“先生又在嘴硬，别人...不知道，我可知道。方才进门时，您眼眶红的紧，又这么晚都不睡，想家里？还是想我？”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，周九良喝了酒话格外的多，他轻轻捋着孟鹤堂的头发，絮絮地说：“所以我一定要来，您需要我的时候，我得在才成。被家里发现了罚我跪我也要来，以后也一样。”  
孟鹤堂鼻腔里不可抑制的泛了一阵酸，他红了眼睛，眼泪很快就蓄满了眼眶，要落不落的。他觉得胸腔里有了一种异样的饱足感，他忽然觉得委屈，但又不知道自己在委屈什么。  
孟鹤堂都快记不起最后一次委屈是在什么时候了，但一定是在来到金陵之前。留在北平的过去的孟鹤堂还是个刚刚毕业，留在了母校的小小助教，他因为参加游行被逮捕进了监狱，经过学校和政方的多重运作，他和那些同样命运的学生不多日便被以英雄的身份保释了出来。热血的青年在一众来迎接他的同学的簇拥下回到了人间，可是他却再也没有叩开自己的家门，小门小户的家庭最终担惊受怕的放弃了这个离经叛道的长子。  
当他在再熟悉不过的自家门缝里接过自己那点简单的行李之后，孟鹤堂瞥见了母亲生怕与他再扯上一点关系的惊恐眼神，那个眼神像是一柄柳叶刀，生生摘除了他的一根肋骨似的让他痛苦，让他再无留恋的放弃了北平的一切。在恩师的资助下，孟鹤堂一张船票南下金陵投奔了干爹，这便是孟鹤堂今日不愿提及的旧事。  
周九良总是这样，他是孟鹤堂的一切意外，他让不敢再伸出手去的孟鹤堂重新抱紧了他，他也让孟鹤堂意识到，有人会在他需要的时候出现。  
孟鹤堂搂紧了周九良的脖颈，一声接一声的喊着九良，声音由一开始的颤抖到最后干脆放弃了压抑，带上了泣音，周九良极有耐心的一声声答应着，他轻轻揉着孟鹤堂的后颈，安抚着低声哭泣的先生。  
如果孟鹤堂不说，周九良就永远都不会知道，孟鹤堂第一次把整颗心偷偷交给他的时候，就是在这么一个看起来平平无奇的夜晚。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
黑夜像粘稠的一砚浓墨，笼罩了整个房间，房间里安静极了，只能听到两个人浅浅的呼吸声，这时街上不知何处却传来了一声狗吠。  
孟鹤堂又睁开了眼睛，他看着一片黑暗中的床顶，翻了个身，他睡不着。  
虽说周家这套房子里给他留下的这张红木雕花床宽敞阔气得很，再多睡一个周九良完全不成问题，但身边躺着另一个人的感觉实在有些别扭。孟鹤堂背对着周九良躺着，轻轻揉了揉自己哭的有些肿的眼睛，小少爷因为喝了些酒，入睡很快，洗漱干净上床后，不多时就安安稳稳的窝在被子里睡着了，可孟鹤堂却正好相反。  
不知已经几更了，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的有了些困意，他又翻身躺平，闭紧了眼睛，期盼着睡意降临。  
周九良在睡梦中咕哝了两声，紧接着就动了一下，孟鹤堂又睁开了眼睛，有些无奈。  
“先生…”周九良从被子中伸出了一只手，往孟鹤堂这边摸索，孟鹤堂半坐了起来，眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗的环境，他犹豫了一下，把自己的手递了过去，低声哄着不知是惊醒了还是在说梦话的周九良：“我在呢。”  
周九良迷迷糊糊的握紧了孟鹤堂的手，小孩儿的手心温暖干燥，孟鹤堂微凉的指尖被包裹在里头，逐渐染上了他的温度。孟鹤堂重又躺回床上，周九良大概只是说了句梦话吧，现在呼吸又平稳了起来，但手仍然没有松开。  
孟鹤堂试探性的想把手收回来，但这一动作马上就受到了周九良的拒绝，他醒了，鼻音哼出一声疲惫的呻吟。周九良松开了孟鹤堂的手，却翻身把孟鹤堂整个人都抱在了怀里，他仍闭着眼睛，安抚下孟鹤堂不安的挣扎，手指抚上了孟鹤堂的眼帘，轻轻捂住了他的眼睛：“光听你翻身了，听话，睡觉吧。”  
也许是怀抱过于温暖，也许是孟鹤堂真的困了，在周九良有一下没一下的轻拍下，原先还浑身不自在红着脸想要挣脱的孟鹤堂真的就着这个姿势睡了过去，一夜好眠。  
至于早上醒来时，酒醒了的周九良看到怀中安稳睡着，呼吸声浅浅的孟先生，是怎样压抑住想要尖叫的心情的，就是只有小少爷才知道的秘密了。

从那之后下了几场雨，秋雨过后便是一场凉，将近旧历的九月中了，孟鹤堂坐在教员室里，合上最后一本收上来的作业，出了一口气，摘下了眼镜稍作休息。  
马上就要去上课了，总算及时批改完了作业，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，视线落在一旁的纸条上，不禁露出个笑容。  
那是从周九良的作业里抽出来的，不知道该说这小孩幼稚还是纯情，他顶喜欢跟孟鹤堂玩这种暗通款曲又极尽暧昧的游戏。  
纸条上面写着“垆边人似月，皓腕凝霜雪”。  
似是单纯的赞美，孟鹤堂却只哭笑不得这个小少爷读诗不精，思念妻室的诗词，胡乱便往他身上安。  
他思忖了片刻，在周九良的作业本上撕下张纸，旋开自己的钢笔，也写下了诗句。

今日上课讲的是《纪昀周礼注疏提要》，有些乏味的课程，孟鹤堂也就很通情理的没有去把那些耐不住被催眠了的学生叫起来，自顾自的讲了下去。  
周九良也是百无聊赖，若不是碍着心上人的面子，他早睡了，现在只好强撑着，托着下巴有些无精打采的看着孟鹤堂。  
忽然，他被自己摆在桌子上的作业本吸引了目光，原本齐整的本子突出了一个页脚，周九良伸手去碰，却扯出了一张纸条。  
孟鹤堂的笔迹隽秀工整，那张纸上写着“南风知我意，吹梦到西洲”。  
周九良笑了，把纸条规规矩矩的对折了起来，郑重其事的塞进了怀中，抬头对上了孟鹤堂的眼神。孟鹤堂明明看到了他在看那纸条，却在他看过来时马上移开了眼神，可是又控制不住嘴角的笑意，周九良笑着摇了摇头，好一个敢做不敢当的小怂包。

上完了整天的课，周九良以最快的速度收拾好了包，在还在讲台上收拾课本的栾云平之前冲出了教室，栾云平头都没抬，叹了口气，反正周家这个小少爷烦他也不是一天两天了。  
一口气冲到了教员室，周九良兴冲冲的把门推开来，视线落在孟鹤堂的位置上，孟鹤堂正抬起头来看他。教员室其他老师也都抬起了头来，好奇的目光在门口的周九良和孟鹤堂之间逡巡着。  
孟鹤堂推了一下自己的眼镜，一脸强装出来的严肃，他语气淡淡的：“同学，进门前要记得敲门。”周九良点了点头，退了出去，这次，教员室里的老师们听到了三声规规矩矩的敲门声。  
“进来吧。”孟鹤堂扶住了脑门，无奈开口，他有些憋不住笑，周九良在人前真是给足了他的面子。  
周九良也是一脸的镇定，他走到孟鹤堂桌子前，看起来正经的不能再正经，他的指尖在孟鹤堂的桌子上点了点，圆润的指甲在桌面上发出了轻轻的声音，开口却是恶人先告状：“先生，您叫我来有什么事？”  
孟鹤堂笑了出来，他站起身来，拿起了自己的书，拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“出去说吧。”

出了门俩人就不是这幅尊师重教，春风化雨的德行了，路过教学楼一个无人的角落，周九良便拉着孟鹤堂的手把他拽了进去。  
孟鹤堂伏在周九良肩头笑的一颤一颤的，眼泪都笑了出来，他任由周九良抱着，在他怀里抬起头来轻轻擦去自己的眼泪，说话还带着颤音：“小少爷，我还以为你来找我第一句会问我‘知不知道今天是什么日子’呢。”周九良歪头亲了一下孟鹤堂的眼皮，忍不住也笑了出来：“如果教员室没有其他人，我确实是打算这么问的。”  
孟鹤堂不继续笑了，他看着周九良的眼睛，没忍住羞涩又一头扎进周九良怀里，环上了周九良的腰：“九良，生日快乐。”  
周九良满意的摸了摸他的脑袋：“谢谢先生记挂。”周九良的手心暖烘烘的，孟鹤堂突然很享受这种被呼噜毛的感觉，他拉了拉周九良的手：“我还有礼物给你呢。”  
周九良今天是特意骑了自行车来的，就是为了载孟鹤堂，因着他母亲曾嘱咐他请孟鹤堂回家里用顿饭。周家唯一的公子哥，生日是要讲求点排场的，请了不少人，秦氏听周九良有意无意的提起过孟鹤堂多次了，这次干脆下了请帖请这位先生来家里，这位太太也着实好奇孟鹤堂到底是怎样一位人物，才能把周九良这么个油盐不进的反面教材教训的服服帖帖。  
孟鹤堂坐在周九良的自行车后座上，看着熟悉的大街小巷在他眼前后退，他这次自觉的扶住了周九良的腰，因为周九良故意骑的飞快。两人从停云楼的后门走了进去，这时候前厅正忙着，因此一路上也就没有什么人，孟鹤堂拉着周九良走到了放置东西的库房里头，踮着脚从架子上取下了一把三弦，献宝一样的递到周九良手里：“喏，礼物，我请胡师父亲自挑的，说是再好不过了。”  
周九良赶紧接了过来，他曾听胡师父讲述过三弦的好赖，他又生在大家，称得上是见多识广，他一眼就看出，这把三弦是红酸枝制成的，比他原先那把黑檀的可是要珍贵上许多，就连上头蒙的蟒皮也是油润扎实不少。  
孟鹤堂不好意思的搅着手指：“我也不太懂这个，胡师父说哪把好，我便选了哪把，不知道…你喜不喜欢。”说着话，孟鹤堂抬眼偷瞥着周九良，察探着他的神色。  
周九良正把一只脚踩在旁边的空架子上，素手试音，只拨动了几下，就忍不住露出惊喜的神色，他小心翼翼的把三弦放在了地上，向孟鹤堂伸出了手臂：“谢谢先生，我喜欢的紧。”  
孟鹤堂松了一口气，撞进了他的怀里：“喜欢就好，也算衬得上你家特意请我去赴宴的排场。”周九良在他肩头蹭了蹭：“我家那点儿便饭可配不上先生送的这么好的三弦，要把整个周家都拱手送你才和称呢。”  
孟鹤堂擂了一下周九良的肩头：“成天乱说话，待会儿一个不小心在你家把这事抖露出来，你我都不要安生了。”周九良才不理，他啧了一声：“我倒巴不得，若是抖露出来，我便当场娶了先生回家。”  
孟鹤堂又好笑又好气，他拿这个无法无天的小少爷没办法，只好软话哄着他，直要他安安生生的，保证不说漏嘴才作罢。

十八岁生日的傍晚时分，周九良出人意料的一脸训顺乖巧，拉着孟鹤堂在父母面前介绍：“这是我们孟先生。”少年的脸几乎要因为这句简短的介绍放出光来。孟鹤堂一向温良恭简，他向周府的老爷夫人微微颔首，脸上的笑意是他一贯的无害谦和。  
寒暄谦让了几句，孟鹤堂便被周九良拉着入了席，这种大家的聚会都是一个路数，不过是借着一个生辰的由头，进行的又一场社交罢了。  
由于周九良的隆重介绍，孟鹤堂的身份在此处便显得格外贵重，不少周家的亲眷朋友甚至长辈带着点巴结联络的意思上来敬酒，孟鹤堂也不好不接受，不过一会儿便结结实实的喝了几杯。  
以至于周九良被老太爷拉去在各大亲朋之间游历了一圈回来后，看到的就是喝酒喝到脸红头晕的孟鹤堂了，他冷着一张脸几乎要掀了桌子，把灌孟鹤堂喝酒的劈头盖脸的教训了一通，秦氏出来打了圆场，周九良才收了火气，扶着站都有些不稳的孟鹤堂去了内院休息。  
“您怎么就这么实在呢？”孟鹤堂半个身体的重量都倾压在周九良身上，周九良方才的怒气还没消，轻声数落：“您一个教书的，怎么能经得住那起老油子灌？”  
孟鹤堂安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀，说话却有些颠三倒四：“没事儿，你不该发脾气的，我…还是挺能喝的。”周九良无奈，四下看了看，内院没人，小厮丫头几乎都在正厅伺候，他干脆俯下身子揽住孟鹤堂膝弯，一把把孟鹤堂抱了起来：“还能喝呢，自己站着都费劲。”  
周九良大步流星，把孟鹤堂抱进了自己卧室，放在床上，孟鹤堂正浑身无力，酒劲上来，他迷迷糊糊的感觉眼前都是金星。周九良脱去了孟鹤堂的鞋子，低下头亲了亲孟鹤堂的额头，刚想起身，却被床上的醉汉搂紧了脖颈。  
“九良，陪我待会。”孟鹤堂丝毫不在意失去平衡的周九良此刻已经压在了自己身上，他半阖着眼睛，神态有些勾人，他看着双臂撑在他头侧，努力撑起身子的周九良，笑了一下。  
屋里没有点灯，月光透过大开的房门映在地上，像被分割成几何形状的白练，周九良借着那点温柔的月光，屏住了呼吸，两人本就咫尺的距离在周九良的主动下逐渐接近。  
咫尺的咫尺，周九良停了下来，那双肖想已久的唇距他仅有一个指节的距离，小少爷的脸通红，仿佛那个喝多了酒神志不清的人是他。他轻声开口：“先生…”仅吐出了一个称呼，剩下的话便隐没在了孟鹤堂主动凑上来的唇间。  
孟鹤堂迎了上去，双臂圈着周九良的脖颈逐渐缩紧，唇瓣相触，周九良连呼吸都停滞了，孟鹤堂的嘴唇过分的柔软，小少爷的心神陷在了里头，怎么都回不过神。  
孟鹤堂稍微离开了一下，他抚了抚周九良的脸，轻笑出声，他的确有些醉意，不然也不会迫不及待便交代出了这样一个仓促的初吻，孟鹤堂低沉的声音格外的动听，他提醒道：“呼吸。”说罢就又吻了上去，这次周九良终于反应了过来，他有些急促的呼吸声让孟鹤堂奖励似的张开了双唇，在舌尖相触的那一刻，小少爷只觉得心跳声像是锣鼓点，心里涌过一阵过电似的酸麻感，他无师自通的掌握了攻城略地的技巧，在孟鹤堂的配合下品尝着他口腔内的酒香气。  
吻罢，周九良把头埋在了孟鹤堂颈窝，他有些喘，且因为孟鹤堂主动吻了他不止一次这件事恍惚愣神，又抑制不住的狂喜。孟鹤堂也没好到哪里去，他控制住自己的喘息声，抬起一条手臂拍了拍伏在他身上的周九良：“生日快乐，这…也是礼物之一。”


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
从敞开的门外，吹来了夜晚的微风，风里混杂着不远处宴饮的觥筹交错声，周九良意犹未尽的又吻了几下孟鹤堂的嘴唇，随后放开了已经快要昏睡过去的孟鹤堂，站起身来理了理在刚才的动作间弄乱的衣襟。  
他走了出去，林小娘的院子正亮着灯，她一向不喜这种场合，方才去敬了几杯酒便退了席，回了自己的住处，周九良向她的院子走去，他想去给孟先生讨一碗解酒汤喝。  
林氏早知道他会来了，见他进门便领他去了自己院里的小厨房，厨房里有个丫头已熬好了一锅解酒汤，在林氏的吩咐下分了一盅出来，林氏将那盅汤递到了周九良手上：“孟先生醉了？”  
周九良答应了一句，道了声谢，转头就要往外走，林氏犹豫了一下，出声唤道：“九良。”周九良停了下来，他回头：“小娘还有何事？”  
林氏笑了一下，低下头看不清眼神：“我只提醒你一句，十分红处便成灰，物忌全盛，你当心。”  
周九良有些不明所以，点了点头，出了房门。林氏轻轻叹了口气，将放在隐蔽处的另一盅早已放凉的醒酒汤端了出来，递给了小丫头让她出去倒掉。

喂孟鹤堂喝下醒酒汤后，周九良给他掖了掖被子，又回了宴会上，这种场合他不好太不给他父亲面子，方才大发雷霆，现在便乖乖回来找补。这一周旋就到了半夜，周老太爷精神不济，便主张散了席，周九良又规规矩矩的把客送到门口，几乎是最后一个走的秦霄贤拍了拍已经明显不耐烦了的周九良的肩：“表哥，生日快乐啊，我走了。”  
周九良难得给他个好脸，想起刚才孟鹤堂被灌酒秦霄贤光顾着吃也没拦着，又有些烦躁，他拍了一下秦霄贤单薄的后背，啪的一声响：“赶紧走吧你，路上小心。”  
送好了客，又草草的吩咐了几个小厮收拾残席，周九良便回了自己的房间。  
孟鹤堂喝下醒酒汤后就消退了几分睡意，他扶着门框，看着周九良房间门外出神。  
果然高门大户都是用银钱堆出来的，周九良的房间十分宽敞，厢房外头有乘凉的门廊，独立的院落，几乎没有裸露的泥土，满满的栽种着罗汉竹，还有周宅里处处可见的丁香。  
远远的听到了脚步声，孟鹤堂刚抬起头就看到了周九良从垂花门下走了进来，他看到孟鹤堂在门口，脚步声又急了些：“夜里凉，怎的不在屋里坐？”  
孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋，看着走到近前的周九良，张开了双臂：“抱。”周九良搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰，一把把他抱进了屋里，随手关紧了门，孟鹤堂喝了酒难得开始黏人撒娇，这样的机会不好好把握简直是暴殄天物。  
不知是谁先触发了火线，亲吻来的激烈又不可抑制，吻着吻着，两人就又倒在了床上，周九良放肆的捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，强迫他的先生张开双唇，供他侵入。  
孟鹤堂软的像是没有骨头，在周九良身下乖顺的躺着，任由他年轻的情人索取，两人都能感觉到，胯下的某个器官开始彰显起了存在感。  
周九良喘着粗气，离开了孟鹤堂的唇瓣，相比起头脑不清的先生，少年人出人意料的还保有一丝理智，他撑起了身子，手指温柔的抚过身下人微微肿起的唇，揩掉了上面沾着的津液：“不继续了，我去书房睡。”  
孟鹤堂却摇了摇头，不安分的手扯住了周九良的裤带，吓得周九良呼吸一滞：“我帮你…”  
那双手触碰到周九良性器的那一刻，初次经历的周九良像是溺水者抱紧了一根浮木，他紧紧的抱住了身下的孟鹤堂，随着他手下的动作在爱人脸侧发间落下细细碎碎的亲吻。  
孟鹤堂的手小而柔软，不太熟练但足够温柔的抚慰着周九良的硬挺，不多时，周九良便在这种直冲脑门的刺激中释放在了孟鹤堂手上。  
他喘息着，有些羞赧的看着孟鹤堂抽出了手，不知所措的看着挂在手上的白浊，他从床边随便扯了一张帕子，抓过孟鹤堂的手腕给他擦了干净，他不敢看孟鹤堂的眼神，闭上眼睛又吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇。  
礼尚往来，亲吻间周九良也将孟鹤堂的敏感部位握在了手中，孟鹤堂没有推拒，周九良只觉得没有比他的先生更温柔的情人了，孟鹤堂平躺在床上，娇喘微微，任由周九良有些鲁莽的撸动着他的性器，只抓紧了他的衣袖，不作反抗，即使周九良不经意使大了手劲，他也只是闷哼了一声。  
周九良随着手上动作，一下一下亲吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，直到听到孟鹤堂轻声唤着他的名字，交代在了他的手中。  
两人缓了一会儿，便去擦洗净了一身薄汗，在周九良那张大的过分的床上，孟鹤堂又一次拱在周九良怀里，安稳的睡到了天亮。

新的三弦让周九良学习的热情空前高涨，每到周末便黏着胡师父要他教新曲子，甚至在胡师父上台时，大着胆子坐在厅内观看。  
孟鹤堂则默许了这种行为，虽然他也有些担心周九良肆无忌惮的出现在停云楼会不会招惹不必要的祸端，但他现在是彻底管不住这个无法无天的小少爷了。  
孟鹤堂无奈的饮了一口茶，他想起上次拒绝了周九良送他回家的要求后，周九良气急败坏的强行把他拉到后院，在时不时会有人经过的角落放肆的亲吻他，直到他受不住，担惊受怕的同意了才放开。  
现在的小狼崽子把他吃得死死的，看准了他温柔好性，便一个劲的在他面前恃宠生娇、任性妄为，孟鹤堂也就随之松懈了下来，随他去。

天逐渐冷下来了，金陵的秋天仿佛只有短短的一月，进了旧历的十一月，孟鹤堂便用上了手捂。  
上课时由于要长时间板书，孟鹤堂的手一直露在外面，竟生出了冻疮，急得周九良有机会就拉着他给他暖手，最后干脆托周家里头的针线丫头做了个手捂，加上小娘那里要来的冻疮膏一同送给了孟鹤堂。  
又是一周周末了，孟鹤堂正揣着手，看着桌前的秦霄贤写文章，他的手又痛又痒，明明刚上过冻疮药的，现在又难受了起来，他忍不住吸了一口凉气。  
秦霄贤抬头看了看孟鹤堂有些难受的表情，有些犹豫：“先生，要不您下楼寻点热水泡一泡吧，冻疮可不好受啦。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“太麻烦，你写你的便是，过一会儿就好。”  
秦霄贤撇了撇嘴，不再说话了，低下头继续纠结笔下的文章。忽的有人敲门，孟鹤堂站起身来，开了门，是一个小厮，端着一盆热水：“经理，楼下周少爷让端上来的，吩咐您浣手。”  
孟鹤堂愣了一下：“辛苦你跑一趟，放在这就好。”说着掏出了一个铜子儿，小厮却摆摆手拒绝了：“不不不，不能收您的，周少爷给过了。”说完就转身出了门。  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，无奈的摇了摇头，这个周九良还真是会疼人。他摘下手捂，把发红的手浸入了蒸腾着热气的水中。  
秦霄贤咬了一下钢笔头：“先生，您给表哥喂了什么迷魂药了，我没见他对人这么好过。”孟鹤堂笑着啐了他一下：“什么浑话都往外说，写你的文章去。”

不多时，孟鹤堂正皱着眉看秦霄贤的文章，还未看完，又有小厮上来敲门，孟鹤堂推了推眼镜，低声说了一句“进来”。  
“经理，您…”小厮搓着手，有些欲言又止：“您下去看看吧，台子上出事儿了。”  
孟鹤堂皱了眉，站起身来：“怎么？”小厮继续说：“胡师父下台的时候脚滑摔了一下，现在让周少爷扶着后院儿休息呢。”  
吩咐了秦霄贤自己在屋里休息一会儿，孟鹤堂急跟着小厮去了后院，也是流年不利，自从原先的评弹班子走后，孟鹤堂没再招收其他班子，只又招了一个弦师与胡师父倒班，毕竟胡师父也年纪大了，有时候精力不济。  
另一位弦师今日刚好不在，胡师父又摔了手，孟鹤堂站在胡师父的屋里也有些心急，挂牌的曲儿还没唱完，没了弦师，可怎么唱下去呢。  
“先生，我来吧。”周九良看着请来的医倌把胡师父的手腕牢牢包扎起来，又看了看一边眉头紧皱的孟鹤堂，随意的抛出了这么句话。  
此话一出，孟鹤堂和胡师父都齐齐的反驳道：“不成。”周九良耸了耸肩：“统共就还有两首曲子，我只低头配个弦子而已，不会被人注意的。”胡师父神色严肃：“让人认出你来，闹到周家去，你以为是好玩的？”  
孟鹤堂恨铁不成钢的点了点周九良的额头：“我的小祖宗，别闹了好不好。”说着他又转头吩咐小厮：“把角儿的水牌摘了，今儿没法继续点曲儿了。”旁边的小厮点了点头便奔向了前厅。  
周九良拉了拉孟鹤堂的手，示意他别着急：“真的，最后两首曲儿了，您就让我上台吧，不然不是砸了停云楼的招牌？”孟鹤堂甩开了他的手，他实在有些急躁，点的曲子没有过夜的规矩，现在着人去请另一位弦师又来不及了：“你当我不知道是砸招牌？现在还能怎么办。”  
周九良也不恼，少年的表现欲让他越挫越勇：“所以让我上台呀，我虽不如师父，但也比砸了停云楼的招牌强，就算让我帮帮您。”孟鹤堂头都疼了，这时候去前厅的小厮又跑了回来，慌里慌张的：“经理，客人催呢。”  
孟鹤堂看了一眼旁边一脸兴奋的周九良，又与胡师父交换了一下眼神，他吩咐小厮：“送盘茶点过去，安抚说马上唱。”周九良一笑，他知道先生许他上台了。  
孟鹤堂仍然眉头紧皱，他拍了一下周九良的肩膀：“这次真的要靠你一次，就这一次，下次再也不会了。”说着，他又转向了胡师父：“让他上台吧，出了事孟某担责。”

小少爷终于如愿以偿的上了台，他还是很听孟鹤堂的话，把属于他的椅子往后挪了挪，让自己不那么显眼。按着平时的规矩，上了台，弦师要先托付点唱的恩客是哪一位，再简单说两句要唱的曲子，这才能开始，在孟鹤堂的吩咐下，该属于周九良的这两句台词，也都落到了唱曲的角儿身上。  
孟鹤堂坐在了经理的位置上，揣着手捂忐忑不安的看着台上，小少爷很听话，乖乖的低着头弹弦，技艺虽不及他师父游刃有余，但也是有板有眼，一曲作罢，孟鹤堂就显而易见的放松了下来。  
还好，有惊无险，周九良很稳当，孟鹤堂终于放下心来靠在了靠背上，他后背都紧张的出了薄汗，好像在台上的是自己一样。  
第二曲马上就要弹奏完了，等在二楼的秦霄贤有点耐不住寂寞，孟鹤堂出去了许久了，还未回来，他推开了隔间的门，扒着二楼的栏杆往下看了看，这时周九良恰好弹奏完第二曲，低着头鞠了一躬下台。秦霄贤没看清楚台上拿着弦子的是他亲表哥，因为他的视线锁定在了另一个人身上，那人正站起身来往外走，路过了秦霄贤所在位置的正下方，秦霄贤揉了揉眼睛，那人长得像是在哪个宴会上见过的人，他思索了一会儿，想不起来了，索性忘了这件事。

日头偏西了，孟鹤堂讲解完了今日应该给秦霄贤讲的课程，便吩咐他和周九良早些回去。  
送走了两个小少爷，孟鹤堂摘下眼镜坐在了椅子上，一脸疲惫，今日的事太多，晚间又要修帐，孟鹤堂不禁把手从手捂里拿出来，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。  
直到亥时，他才得以从停云楼出来，孟鹤堂走在路上加快了脚步，因为天晚，路上没什么人，虽说“子不语怪力乱神”，但孟鹤堂从小就对鬼神有些恐惧，虽然现在他已经二十有三，但走夜路还是有些心里发毛。  
所幸住处近，紧走几步就到了的，孟鹤堂进了楼道，掏出钥匙上了二楼，忽然听到身后有脚步声，他开门的动作有些慌乱，门是开了，钥匙却落在了地上。  
身后那人走了过来，替他捡起了钥匙，孟鹤堂闻到了熟悉的气息，那人开了口：“先生慌什么？是我。”  
孟鹤堂摸着黑，捶了一下周九良的胸口，语气都带上了哭腔，他扑到了周九良怀里：“你吓死我了。”


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
进了屋，孟鹤堂点着了油灯，周九良这才看出来他家先生眼眶都红了，他摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，安抚道：“您别怕啊，我在呢，我就是怕吓着您才没敢出声叫的嘛。”  
孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼，没好气的呛他：“你来做什么。”周九良黏黏糊糊的蹭到了孟鹤堂身边，拉住了他的手：“还不兴我来看看你了吗，我想你了。”  
孟鹤堂没挣脱他的手，但还是一副不爱理人的样子：“想我？不是下午才见过。”周九良顺势抱住了他，与先生撒娇他是最擅长不过了的：“一转脸不见先生我都想的不行，何况几个时辰都不见先生。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住笑了，又故作严肃的绷起了脸：“你又偷偷溜出来的？这样不安全。”周九良又拿了那一套熟悉的托词敷衍：“谨言送我到巷子口呢，先生不怕。”  
说着，周九良看了看孟鹤堂的脸色，安心的扳过了他的脸亲了下去。孟鹤堂没了脾气，其实小少爷也不是那么会撒娇，如果他真的把他家先生摸的门儿清的话，一开始就应该对准了他的嘴唇吻下去。  
一个吻是最好的安慰利器，孟鹤堂逐渐在周九良温柔又坚定的攻势中沉迷，唇分之际，孟鹤堂飞了周九良一眼，靠在他怀里小声嗔道：“你还把我当你老师吗？你还有什么不敢。”周九良下意识的看了一眼床铺，孟鹤堂瞥见了，不由得满面通红，倒像是那日喝醉了酒，胆大又媚人的样子。  
周九良偷偷笑了笑一下，圈紧了怀里的孟鹤堂：“改日你多喝些酒，再看看我还有什么不敢。”然后周九良便收获了有史以来最温柔的一次拳打脚踢。  
周九良今日肯定是不会回去了的，天又凉，孟鹤堂紧着收拾开了床铺，要多拿出一套铺盖来，他手上冻疮还没好，周九良不忍心让他操持，想要帮忙却又被孟鹤堂戏谑了一把：“小少爷都会干什么？”他只好又坐回了椅子上，看着孟鹤堂弯着腰铺床的背影。  
“先生，”周九良唤道，孟鹤堂没有回头，答应了一声，于是周九良接着说：“您现在这样真像个小媳妇。”  
孟鹤堂乜斜了周九良一眼，手下活计没停：“少给你自己脸上贴金。”  
周九良自顾自的笑了，他声音轻了下来，像是在自言自语，可又句句都是说给孟鹤堂听：“今日我上台弹弦子的时候，我心里就在想，若我生来不是周家少爷，是个师父那样的弦师，我便日日赶场弹弦，攒够了银钱就把你娶回家。往后无论怎样，靠着这门手艺养你，你就像这样操持家事，我日日弹弦子给你听。”  
他自己说的入神，没有注意到孟鹤堂不知在他说到哪一句时就停了手间动作，专注的听。小少爷编织的幻梦太过绮丽，孟鹤堂甚至屏住了呼吸，生怕呼气的声音过大，把那梦吹跑了、弄碎了，他明明在笑，却又默默红了眼眶，他吸了两下鼻子，轻轻答应了：“好。”

转眼到了腊月，街上开始有穿街走巷兜售梅花糕的商贩了，这样点心是秦霄贤的最爱，下了学，秦霄贤拉着孟鹤堂，一同去往了据说一家特别好吃的摊位。  
周九良今日未能跟着，秦氏要去拜会一位积年未见的姊妹，身为长子，周九良是要亲身陪伴体弱的母亲的，因此一下学便匆匆与孟鹤堂道别，回了家去。  
秦霄贤买了两个梅花糕，捂在手里，笑的有些傻，他递给了孟鹤堂一个：“先生您尝，金陵才有的点心，我最喜欢。”  
孟鹤堂道了谢，接了过来，那小点心滚烫，他一时没舍得吃，冰凉的手心有些贪恋那点子温暖。他无奈的看着秦霄贤被梅花糕内里的流心烫的嗷嗷怪叫，掏出手绢替他擦拭弄在手上的豆沙馅：“你慢点吃，急什么。”  
秦霄贤一边哧哧哈哈的嫌烫，一边又狼吞虎咽：“先生，好吃着呢。”孟鹤堂不再拦他，他低头咬了一口，梅花糕外壳是被炙烤到有些酥脆的小圆子，一口咬下去带着米香气，内里又是滚烫的流心豆沙馅料，甜的过分，这的确是秦霄贤会喜欢的那种点心。  
孟鹤堂慢慢的咬着那点心，与秦霄贤一路闲谈着，不知不觉的竟走到了玉苑路，孟鹤堂站住了脚步，有些茫然：“怎的跟我回来了？”秦霄贤笑的有些神秘：“表哥嘱咐我送您回来的，他说您一个人会害怕。”孟鹤堂忍不住笑了一下：“听他瞎说呢，既来了要不要上去坐坐？”  
秦霄贤刚要答应，只看孟鹤堂所居的那处房子楼下站了一人，孟鹤堂也立在了原地，那人有些眼熟，他一时想不起是谁。  
“钟叔！”秦霄贤倒认识那人：“您在这儿干嘛？”被叫到的人一愣，走上前来，他有些为难的看了一眼秦霄贤，又转向了不明所以的孟鹤堂：“孟先生，我…我家老爷请您家宅一聚。”说完，钟叔又对秦霄贤说：“堂少爷，您请回去吧，孟先生要跟我去一趟。”  
秦霄贤点了点头，有些疑惑，但还是跟孟鹤堂道了别，转头离开了。被称为钟叔的人向孟鹤堂抱歉的颔了颔首：“孟先生，您请跟着我。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，不再言语，心下已有些了然。  
周宅还是一如往常阔气，今日女主人不在，进出的小厮丫头神色都带了点严肃凝重，家主一向严厉古板，稍有点不端的举止，没有女主人的劝和，少说就是一顿责骂，所以下人也都比平时提心吊胆了许多。  
孟鹤堂随着钟叔来到了正堂，钟叔只把他送到门口，就站住了脚：“孟先生，您往里头待客厅走，老爷在那里等您。”孟鹤堂点了点头，钟叔神色有些紧张，他凑近了些，轻声对孟鹤堂说：“是关于少爷的事，您应对得宜些。”孟鹤堂感激一笑，撩了撩前襟，步上了台阶。

待客厅里燃着一炉香，袅袅的烟线从描金炉的烟缝中向上飘去，这就是孟鹤堂对这间屋子的第一印象。  
周老太爷半合着双目养神，听到他的脚步声，抬起眼皮来看了他一眼：“孟先生，坐。”孟鹤堂谢了座，便坐在了下首的椅子上。  
周老太爷没有给他看茶，茶几上有一张薄薄的信纸，孟鹤堂瞥了一眼，开口道：“周先生今日找我，有何事相商？”  
周老太爷拿起了那张信纸，递给了孟鹤堂，他饮了一口茶，声音听不出情绪：“犬子给你添了不少麻烦吧。”  
孟鹤堂略略的看了一遍那封信，周老太爷简短的总结出了信里的内容：“我有一房远房表亲，那日在停云楼瞧见了九良在台上卖艺，巴巴的说写了封信来，我本来是不信的，毕竟九良是我唯一的儿子。”  
孟鹤堂的手有些颤抖，但他还是镇定着把信放回了桌上，周老太爷看了他一眼，继续说：“不过周家想查你，是很容易的一件事情，孟经理，停云楼在你的手下，经营的不错。”  
孟鹤堂喉咙发紧，他点了点头：“谢您夸奖。”  
周老太爷捋了一下自己的胡须：“我原本想不通，九良为什么会事事顺从着你，一开始我与他母亲一样，只以为是你有能耐。可是我没想到，你是这么有能耐，从九良求了他母亲将玉苑路那处置产租出去，我就生了疑窦，”周老太爷的眼神像一根钢针，刺穿了孟鹤堂伪装出来的镇定，老辣的家主嘲讽的笑了一下：“他对你，还好吗？”  
孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，他没有回答的必要，半晌，他缓缓吐出几个字，绝望的没有一丝情感：“请您再缓我几日，我会离开。”  
周老太爷的声音像是追命的魔咒：“年节快到了，希望孟经理早日找到能避开犬子的所在，毕竟，你也不想连累他吧，孟祥辉？”  
孟鹤堂猛的睁开了眼睛，孟祥辉是他在北平时候，参与那些活动时用的化名，是他内心所有隐痛的通关密语，他没有再说话，颤颤巍巍的鞠了个躬，走出了门去。  
身后，周老太爷桌上已经凉了的那杯茶，被他泼在了地上，空中的香线被吓了一跳，猛的拐了一个弯。

整夜未眠，第二日，孟鹤堂顶着两个黑眼圈，和面如死灰的一副表情，依旧去了学校上课。  
下了课，周九良追到了他的面前，趁无人注意塞给他一颗糖：“先生昨夜没睡好？怎的脸色差成这样。”  
孟鹤堂呆呆的看着他的眼睛，少年的脸依旧是兴高采烈，明亮的眼睛里此刻只有他的存在，好半晌，孟鹤堂才回过神来，低下了头：“嗯，没睡好，不碍事。”  
周九良兴奋的跟他讲着昨日与母亲出游的趣事，孟鹤堂一如往常，随声应和着，神采飞扬的少年并没有注意到，先生眼神里明显的留恋与近乎绝望的撕扯。  
“九良，我还与别的老师有些事，你…放学后去我那儿找我。”孟鹤堂总算找到了插话的档口，他匆匆丢下一句话，便与还意犹未尽的周九良道了别。  
他却并没有回教员室，他去了上次九良过生日时他两人曾耳鬓厮磨的无人角落，他实在是止不住摇摇欲坠的眼泪了。孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，无声的哭泣着，肩头止不住的颤抖，他想尖叫出声，但破碎的尖叫声冲到了喉咙又成了低声的呜咽，金陵很大，但没有一个能容他放肆的地方。  
良久，孟鹤堂细细的擦净了脸上的泪痕，清了清嗓子，他要去赴约，也许是最后一次了。

周九良已经在玉苑路那处等着了，见孟鹤堂过来便走上前去，软软的撒娇：“先生让我好等。”孟鹤堂笑了笑：“有事耽搁了，上去吧。”  
他留在学校缓了许久才等到哭泣过后的鼻音消失，所以才会这样晚才回来，周九良进了屋子，眼尖的发现孟鹤堂桌子上的书都收了起来，他有些疑惑，问道：“怎的，书都不看了，桌子这样干净。”  
孟鹤堂一笑，没有看他的眼睛，他低着头走近，主动抱住了周九良，贪婪的嗅着他身上的味道，声音闷在周九良的衣料里，显得模模糊糊：“看完了，便收起来了。”孟鹤堂的双臂在周九良背后轻抚了几下，而后从他的小少爷怀中抬起头来：“亲亲我。”  
周九良从善如流，捧着他的脸，吻上了微微嘟起的嘴唇，先生今天似乎格外的热情，他主动的伸出了舌头，在周九良唇角挑拨，诱导周九良吻得更深。  
几个深吻似乎摄去了孟鹤堂所有的力气，他双臂挂在周九良臂弯，柔若无骨，喘着气，神色迷离，不知在想些什么。  
周九良意犹未尽，轻轻摩挲着孟鹤堂的嘴角：“我们继续好不好。”孟鹤堂几乎是毫不犹豫的点了头，于是那张宽敞的红木大床便派上了用场。  
两人还从未有过真章，即使年轻气盛的小少爷曾无数次肖想过去完全占有爱人的身体，但毕竟未经人事，谁都不敢去踏出第一步，只能不得其法的相互抚慰。  
但周九良已经足够满足了，他喜欢孟鹤堂在他身下，随着他手的律动而忍不住咬嘴唇的样子，他确信那时的孟先生脑海里只有他一人，这便是他对爱人彻头彻尾的独占，这个事实足以拨动周九良脑中的快感神经，让他心旌摇曳，看着孟鹤堂失神的表情，手下越发过分，直到他的先生红着眼眶交代出来。  
周九良吻了一下仍在喘息失神的孟鹤堂，坐在床边擦净了手上的浊液，扭转过头去，却在那一瞬间看到了孟鹤堂眼中的悲戚，他愣了神，那悲戚转瞬即逝，但是太过锋利，狠狠地划过了周九良的脑海。  
“怎么了。”周九良一下子担心了起来，孟鹤堂从来没有在他面前露出过这种眼神，他俯下身去抱紧了孟鹤堂，手掌轻轻抚摸着他的头发，低声安慰：“我在呢，跟我说说，怎么了。”  
温柔像是水一样，而此刻孟鹤堂却像个逐渐溺亡的罹难者，周九良越是温柔，他就觉得自己肺里残存的空气被抽的越干净。  
孟鹤堂死咬着嘴唇忍耐，最终还是败下阵来，他伏在周九良肩头，眼泪一颗一颗掉了下来，他急喘着气，说出了最真情实感的谎话：“我昨晚做了噩梦…我梦到…我再也找不到你了…”  
周九良托住了孟鹤堂的后背，把他抱了起来，不经世事的小少爷天真的像个孩童，他看不到离别的来临，真的以为他的先生只是在多愁善感。  
他吻着孟鹤堂的耳侧，抽光了溺水者肺叶中的最后一丝空气：“你找不到我了，我便去找你，无论你在哪，我都会找到你。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
学校里放了年假，孟鹤堂整日里都待在停云楼，安排大小事宜，事无巨细到即使他马上消失，停云楼也能照常运转。  
寄给干爹的书信想必已经快要送到他的手中了，孟鹤堂没有说明理由，只是一再道歉，一再忏悔，只说自己要离开，不得不放弃停云楼的职务，言辞恳切之下，想必干爹会理解的。  
周九良从那以后又去过玉苑路几次，只是他不知道，也实在没理由去想到，孟鹤堂居住的房间越来越整洁的原因不是为了迎接新年，是为了应对突如其来的离别。

明日便是新年，孟鹤堂坐在房间里，托着下巴呆呆的看着窗外，房间收拾的已经一干二净，仿佛从来没有人在这里生活过，桌子上放着一把钥匙，一把孟鹤堂下次出门就不会再带走的钥匙。  
孟鹤堂只收拾出了一个箱笼，其他的书籍日用之类的，早在给学校递辞呈时就分送给了各位同事，他撒谎的技术日益精进了，他只说要回去北平，无奈之下只好辞职，再加上一封同样恳切的辞呈，高主任便不舍的允了他。  
来的时候，他是孑然一身，走的时候，也没差多少，除了箱笼底下压着的，实在舍不得丢弃或毁坏的几张纸条，以及没有用完的三伏贴之外，孟鹤堂没有从金陵得到任何东西。  
下雪了，孟鹤堂看着窗外，笑了出来，挤出一个浅浅的酒窝。  
他拎起了箱笼，很轻，只有几件随身衣物并一些细软，也重的要命，那里面有他唯一收到的珍宝，沉甸甸的一颗真心。  
孟鹤堂下了楼，头也不抬，直愣愣的往前走着，雪花没有看起来的那样柔软，划过脸颊依然又痒又痛，一粒雪花入了眼，孟鹤堂一阵晕眩，撞到了人。

周家张灯结彩，年节是周家最令人放松的时候，只有在除夕这一天，周家没有络绎不绝的借着节日由头来贺的各房亲眷，各路客人，周九良乐得轻松，在母亲房里闲话取乐。  
秦氏一面给他剥着瓜子仁，一面笑吟吟的看着周九良用那三脚猫的手艺写着新春对联，她心里很是高兴，虽然丈夫在极力瞒着她，但她还是探听到了一些周老太爷正在操心的事情，仿佛是关于周九良的心上人。  
想到这里，秦氏温柔的笑了，她不明白丈夫为何那样如临大敌，她一向体弱，又亲眼看着几个儿子不幸夭折，唯一的幼子现在有了钟意的人，这分明是喜事。  
作为一个母亲，总是要对孩子更加纵容一些，她开口唤周九良：“九良，来，我有事要问你。”  
周九良听话的放下了毛笔，拿过旁边的绢子胡乱擦了擦手，坐到了秦氏身边：“母亲有何事？”秦氏笑眯眯的把一小碟瓜子仁递给他：“我听闻，你有了心上人？”  
周九良正拿着瓜子仁往嘴里放，听了母亲这话一下脸红了起来：“母亲哪里听来的？”秦氏看他的样子，方知是真的，她往前探了探身子，脸上露出了些许期盼与喜悦：“你只说是不是真的？”周九良默不作声，秦氏继续说：“你告诉母亲，母亲去替你求亲，待你上完了学，便令你们成亲。”  
秦氏转了转手指上的碧玉扳指，露出了期盼的神色，一向有些苍白的脸色都泛了红润：“事若是成了，母亲拿体己替你打整堂的家具，定不委屈了那孩子。”  
周九良默默饮了一口茶，他不知道拿什么来回应母亲热切的期盼，他不好意思的挠了挠头：“他若是不愿意呢？”  
秦氏一顿，随即站起了身来，周九良忙上前去扶，秦氏走到了妆奁台前，拉开了描金箱奁的一个小格抽屉，从里面拿出了一方帕子包裹着的东西，她慢慢的打开了帕子，递到周九良手中：“把这个给她。”  
是小巧的一个单边素银镯子，上面嵌着一枚水头荡漾的翡翠，看起来是秦氏的体己旧物。周九良接了过来，看了一下那枚翡翠：“母亲拿这个做什么。”秦氏轻轻抚了一下那手镯，这是她的陪嫁：“用这个拴住她，她便走不了了。”  
周九良推脱着，把镯子又放回了母亲手中：“他定不会收。”秦氏温柔但又坚定的递给了他：“你总要试一试呀。”  
周九良不禁幻想起了这镯子套在孟鹤堂手腕上的样子，他眼光温柔，收下了镯子：“若是母亲不喜欢他，该怎么办？”  
秦氏伸出未戴首饰的那只手，摸了摸周九良的头发：“你喜欢的人，母亲必定也会喜欢。”

堂里四处都能嗅到淡淡的药气，孟鹤堂在玉苑路撞到的人他并不认识，匆忙道歉后，那人却叫出了他的名字，随后便请他到了这里，似是一处内院。  
反正没什么好顾忌的，孟鹤堂默默喝了一口小厮端上来的茶水，安静的打量着这个房间，方才那人自称姓林，他努力回忆了许久，也不记得他在金陵认识过什么姓林的人，但那人礼貌又执着，一定要请他回去，孟鹤堂也就应下了。  
一盏茶后，两三脚步声逐渐从屋外临近了，孟鹤堂抬起了头来，进门的是一个妇人，后头跟着一个小丫头，妇人进了门，便低声吩咐丫头在门外侯着，脱下大氅走了进来。  
孟鹤堂站起来见礼，那妇人很是面善，约摸四十岁上下，此时向他还了一礼，和煦的目光落在了孟鹤堂手上的冻疮上：“孟先生，药膏用完了么？怎的把好好的手糟蹋成这个样子。”  
孟鹤堂抬起手看了一下，手方才在外面受了冷风，此时裂开了一道口子，泛着血色。妇人走近坐在了另一侧的椅子上，请他坐下：“九良未曾和你说过我姓林吧，这里是我母家。”  
孟鹤堂这才知道面前的人是林小娘，他点了点头：“多谢林夫人赐药。”林氏给他斟了一杯茶，轻轻推到他面前：“方才去请你的是我内弟，毛头小子不懂礼数，你不要见怪。”  
林氏看着孟鹤堂的脸色：“年节下，不如不要走了吧，周家不会知道你在这里的。”孟鹤堂淡淡一笑：“林夫人为何留我？”  
林氏没有言语，周老太爷拆看那封揭发周九良的信时，她恰好在侧，因着老爷严令她不许去告知周九良，她便留了心。  
她一早知道周九良与孟鹤堂的事，自从周九良生辰那日，她送醒酒汤到了周九良房前，却听到屋里周九良絮絮的告白，那样一个从小便有些冷淡的孩子，却热切的向他的先生说了许多句的“我爱你”。  
林氏轻叹了口气，她一早该想到，像孟鹤堂这样一个温文尔雅、柔和有礼的人，对周九良来说简直就是绝杀。  
后来的事，便全是林氏的猜测了，她的弟弟一头雾水的看着出嫁多年的姐姐在年节这天回了本家，又一头雾水的被派遣出去，寻来了失魂落魄的孟鹤堂。一切如同林氏所料，但她不能让孟鹤堂就此离开，这件事瞒不了周九良多久，若那时已经无处去找孟鹤堂，小少爷必定会不顾一切的发疯。  
“因为我觉得九良很喜欢你。”林氏看着孟鹤堂喝下了一口热茶，听到自己的话蓦的抖了一下，红了眼眶，林氏递上了一方帕子：“孩子，你若是也在意他，就不要让他遗憾。”

夜晚很快降临了，周九良带着两个小厮，在庭院里放了一个焰火，秦氏在门廊子下面，裹着大氅笑着看他们胡闹，焰火是周九良生辰那日一个商贾亲戚送来的，周九良在老太爷眼皮子底下偷偷藏进了库房，今日才搬出来。  
焰火上了天去，随着一声响散了开来，成了嵌在天幕上的满天星斗，火星子在高空缓缓往下落着，却还未到半空便歇斯底里的烧到精光，凭空消失了。

孟鹤堂也看到了那焰火，想必整个金陵城都能看到。  
林氏正拿着药膏细细的给他涂着药，被焰火声吓了一跳，手一抖，触到了孟鹤堂的痛处。  
孟鹤堂没忍住吸了一口凉气，林氏赶忙道了一声歉，孟鹤堂笑着摇了摇头：“不痛。”

守岁到了子夜便要去祭祖，周九良跪在祠堂里，他第一次在这里跪的这么心甘情愿，他双手合十，虔诚的在心里许愿，请求满门祖宗赐给他与先生一个天长地久。  
他已经在期待第二天可以出门走街串巷，他要去向他的先生讨一封压岁钱，再亲自把母亲的镯子扣在孟鹤堂纤细的手腕上。

祭祖女性是不必去的，林氏与身为外人的孟鹤堂坐在暖阁里守岁，孟鹤堂听到了远处祭祖用的爆竹声声，噼噼啪啪的不过一瞬便结束了。  
林氏把他的手包扎了起来，他看着上面的白色纱布，不知怎的就想到了当初亲自撕扯，最终缠绕在周九良胳膊上的那一条白色汗衫。  
孟鹤堂的眼泪毫无预兆的掉了下来，林氏心疼的看着他：“孩子，年节下不能哭的。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，手指收的紧紧的，攥成了拳头，他的眼泪一滴一滴的落在了纱布上，他低下了头，喃喃道：“可是好疼啊。”

人去楼空。  
第二日的一大早，周九良呆呆的站在玉苑路那个熟悉的楼下，脑海里一片空白。  
两个跟着他的小厮都不明就里，那日里他们都随着周九良和太太出了门，不知道在宅子里发生的那些事情。  
两个小厮一个去了学校，一个去了停云楼，周九良就在楼下吹着冷风等候，他不明白孟鹤堂为什么不告而别，他甚至没有带走周九良送给他的手捂，那个石青色的小棉包孤单的被放置在桌子上，连同房门钥匙一起。  
石青色是周九良初见孟鹤堂时他的衣衫颜色，周九良最喜欢孟鹤堂穿玄色，但他始终忘不了石青色长衫的孟鹤堂撩起前襟半跪在他面前为他包扎的样子。  
不多时两个小厮都不安的回来了，停云楼不再有经理了，学校也再也不会再有孟先生，他走了，停云楼的人说他去了南方，而学校的人说他回了北平。  
周九良沉下了脸：“去找。”两个小厮却立在原地不知所措，金陵太大了，何况孟鹤堂是否还在金陵都还是个未知数。  
周九良攥紧了拳头，又无力的松开，他蹲在了地上。他突然发现自己除了孟鹤堂这个名字以外，对他一无所知，如果等在原地能把他等回来，周九良便再也不会挪动地方，小少爷痛苦的抱住了脑袋，他忽然恐慌的意识到，孟鹤堂不会再回来了。  
街上的人多了起来，大年初一是走亲访友的日子，路过的人好奇的看着蹲在地上的周九良，还有两个不停劝和的小厮，又都默默的走了过去，直到有一个人停在了周九良面前。  
“表哥？”秦霄贤一身新衣服，捧着一包点心，低头看了看周九良：“先生不在？怎的在这儿挨冻。”  
周九良抬起了头来，他的嗓子嘶哑着：“他走了。”秦霄贤骇了一跳：“年节下说这话不吉利。”周九良又低下了头：“我找不到他。”  
旁边的小厮已把今早的事跟秦霄贤说了个大概，秦霄贤皱紧了眉头：“这怎么可能呢，这里明明住的好好的，那天钟叔还来找了先生，难道不是续租约？”  
周九良感觉所有的血液都冲到了脑门上，他猛的站了起来，眼前突然一黑，没站稳，两个小厮赶紧上去扶，却被他甩开了：“你说什么？钟叔来过？”钟叔是他父亲的账房，周九良浑身发冷，他似乎明白了些什么。  
秦霄贤点了点头：“那日你与姑母出行时，我送先生到了楼下，钟叔就在这里等着，后来带着先生去了周家。”  
周九良暴怒，他一脚踢在了旁边门廊的柱子上，咬紧了牙关：“我知道该去哪里找他了。”

周家，周老太爷正与城郊庄子上来拜年的职人寒暄，只听到外面传来了钟叔慌乱的声音：“少爷，老爷在会客，您不能……”  
周九良到底是比精力不济的钟叔脚程快上许多，他两三步跨进了会客厅，眼神冷淡：“父亲，我有事问您。”  
职人纷纷站起身来，朝周九良拱手：“少爷。”周九良理都不理，他直直的看着他父亲的眼睛，直到周老太爷抬起头来训斥：“混账，看不见现在我正忙着么？滚出去等着。”  
周九良一动不动，又重复了一遍：“我有事问您。”说完，眼神扫视了一下屋里站着的职人，意味再明显不过，职人们进退两难，向周老太爷作揖：“老爷，您看…”  
老太爷看了一眼周九良的样子，叹了口气，挥了挥手示意职人们出去。  
会客厅里即刻寂静无声，周九良死死盯着他父亲的脸，一语不出。  
半晌，老太爷沉声说道：“跪下。”  
周九良慢慢的摇了摇头，他一字一顿：“我不跪。”


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）  
“你放肆！”沉默良久之后，周老太爷随手拾起一个茶杯，狠狠砸在了周九良脚下，热水溅了周九良一身。  
周九良挪动了一下位置，他深深地呼吸了几下：“父亲，您知不知道他去了哪里？”  
周老太爷拄着一根手杖站了起来，他恨铁不成钢，拿手杖狠狠打上了周九良的膝弯：“你来就是跟我要你的孟先生？要那个由着你自甘堕落，带着你往深沟里走的孟鹤堂？你知不知道他到底是什么人，你想把你自己搭进去别想牵连着周家！”  
周九良闷哼了一声，差点跪在地上，又撑住了，他扶了一把旁边的门框：“先生从来都没有让我堕落过。”周老太爷更是气急，他用手杖用力的杵了几下地面泄愤：“他孟鹤堂是北平来的新党！是个不要命的激进派！你想和他过一辈子只能在监狱里头！”  
周九良显而易见的愣了一下，他不知道这些事，孟鹤堂温和内敛的样子让人丝毫联想不到他的过去，周九良沉了声继续说：“他从没有与我说过什么新党、革命之类的话，他不会害我，我也绝不会让他进了监狱。”  
周老太爷气结，说不出话来，手指颤巍巍的指着周九良，半晌只从牙缝里挤出两个字：“逆子。”  
钟叔从周九良进门那刻便忙不迭的去了内院请秦太太，这么些年若不是太太劝和，周九良早就让老太爷打的去见了他那几个哥哥，秦氏身子一向弱，又疼爱幼子，周老太爷看在她的面子上，会对周九良些微宽和一些。  
钟叔也不清楚周九良与孟鹤堂之间的丝丝缕缕，他只是觉得小少爷在为了自己的老师与自己的父亲置气，他到了秦氏屋门外头，请小丫头进去传话：“就说少爷因为顶嘴被老爷罚了，现在在会客厅里头，请太太快去。”

秦氏得了消息，便紧赶着去了会客厅，周九良还在梗着脖子与周老太爷较劲，以至于秦氏到了门口时，听到的是老太爷怒极的声音：“你为了一个男人，要与家里反目吗？”  
秦氏一惊，她走了进去，老太爷看到她进来，微微一愣：“你怎么过来了？”秦氏含着一眶子的泪，护住了周九良的后背，不小心触到了他被父亲打出来的伤口，周九良吃痛，低声叫了一声疼，秦氏对着丈夫求情道：“不管九良做错了什么事，您都先消消气吧，他是我们唯一的儿子了，我只有他了。”  
周九良仍旧倔强的不肯低头：“母亲，我没错。”周老太爷一听这话又要揍他，秦氏紧紧的护着，他没法下手，他指着周九良，对妻子说：“这个孽畜跟个男人不清不楚，现在更是为了那个姓孟的要活活气死我，打死了干净！”  
秦氏错愕的看着怀里的周九良，他的神色隐忍而镇定，但作为母亲能看到他眼里的痛苦，周九良咬着牙，仍旧抬着头：“您为难我，罚我，我从来没有说过您一句不好，我知道您是为了周家，为了我，可是您不能为了一个周家，把我的所有都填进去！”  
周九良扯起嘴角，有一丝嘲讽：“如果我几个哥哥还在就好了，有他们排在我前面，您恐怕也不会对我管束颇多。现在拔除了我成为家主路上的拦路草，您高兴极了吧。”  
秦氏捂住了周九良的嘴：“你不要乱说。”周老太爷仿佛一瞬间老了许多，他怔愣在了原地，半晌，他无力的挥了挥手：“你去祠堂待着，对着满墙的祖宗去说这些大逆不道的浑话吧，我乏了。”

祠堂里烛影幢幢，周九良已站了半天，秦氏遣人给他送来的午饭他一点都没有用过，他闭着眼睛，直挺挺的站在牌位台前，气息平稳。  
他在想念孟鹤堂，最后一次见到孟鹤堂，是除夕的前两天，周九良给他送去了一包红烛，他记得孟鹤堂低头抚着那些红烛，笑的温柔缱绻，记得自己从背后抱紧了他，他身上有淡淡的冻疮膏味，还有独属于他的一种特别的暖香味，一点都不腻人。  
周九良听到身后有脚步声传来，他没有回头，那人在他身后近旁停住，周九良听到了一声轻叹，是他母亲。  
秦氏拈了三根香，供到了牌位台上，她双手合十，站在了周九良身边。良久，秦氏才开口：“九良，真的是他吗？”周九良点了点头：“母亲，我只要他。”  
秦氏抚了抚周九良衣服肩头的褶皱，轻轻把那被茶水污糟了的长衫下摆整理了一下，她站在了周九良对面：“九良，你看着我。”  
周九良睁开了眼睛，他眼里有浓的化不开的难过，刺的秦氏心里一痛，秦氏轻轻拍了拍周九良的脸颊：“你要一直这样干耗下去吗？”周九良伸出了手，抚上母亲的手，他的眉头垮了下来，在一向疼爱他的母亲面前，他冷硬的外壳露出了一个缺口，内里的悲伤与脆弱泄露出来。  
秦氏勉强的微笑了一下：“去吧，打起精神来去找他，把话说清楚。”她的手指冰凉，周九良禁不住把母亲的手指捂进自己的手心，又想到孟鹤堂的手指也是日日如此，不知此刻，可有人为他暖手吗。  
周九良低下了头：“母亲，儿子不孝。”秦氏摇了摇头：“你没有什么不孝的，孟先生…不，小孟他…很好。”周九良没有说话，只是牵着母亲的手有些颤抖，秦氏接着说：“你父亲很少问你想不想，愿不愿意，他自从你的兄长去世后…就默认了你要承担的责任，可是做母亲的，总还是心软些。”  
秦氏想起了已故的子嗣，眼中泛起了水光，她有些哽咽，但还是温柔的笑着，她把手从周九良手中抽出，轻轻抚平了周九良皱起的眉头：“我只是希望我唯一的幼子可以快乐。”  
周九良怔愣了片刻，忽然急促的抽泣了起来，他把头伏在母亲的肩头上，一如童年受了委屈的样子，他抽泣着，低声对母亲说：“他也曾…对我说过这样的话……对不起…母亲…可是我真的好想他…”

床前摆了一个火盆，里头燃着碳，噼噼啪啪的发出灼烧时的轻微爆裂声，正午了，孟鹤堂才睁开了眼睛。  
林氏给他安排的房间温暖又安静，几日没有睡过安稳觉的孟鹤堂在陌生的房间中却安心的睡到了日上三竿，其实是因为林氏特意掺在碳火中的安神香起到了些许作用。  
孟鹤堂躺在床上，看着床纬发呆，昨晚他哭个不住，林氏抚着他的头发，低声安慰了他许久，此刻他回想了起来，止不住的又一阵鼻酸。  
他怕极了，一想到自己的事会牵连到周九良，他只觉得血液都结成了锋利的冰碴，从内而外的冷透了心。正是因为孟鹤堂知道周九良爱他，他才会毫不犹豫的想要逃开，周九良爱他，所以一旦东窗事发他会与家庭针锋相对，孟鹤堂不愿让他去承受那种滋味。  
周九良想要做个平凡弦师，挣扎着生活下去也要和孟鹤堂在一起，他情愿，可是孟鹤堂只能把那当成一场好梦。  
年长的一方动了真心，便是飞蛾扑火一般的献祭与牺牲。  
正因为孟鹤堂受过那些苦楚，所以他一点也不想让他娇生惯养的小少爷去体验，哪怕周九良甘之如饴，孟鹤堂也绝不愿意。  
他情愿从此两不相见，情愿周九良恨他不告而别，孟鹤堂一意孤行的把所有退路都给了周九良，却把自己逼的退无可退。  
直到昨夜，林小娘问他：“你有没有想过，比起你考虑的那些，也许九良更想要你？”

周九良自小便是个在深宅内院放养大了的孩子，那时候他有几位长兄，他们都很优秀，周九良只需要做一个孱弱母亲膝下承欢的幼子便已足够了。  
他很少见父亲，父亲也很少与这个懵懂天真的儿子有什么过深的接触，作为家主，自然是很忙的，他要带着周九良的大哥四处查看属于周家的商铺，去庄子上收租，手把手的教未来的家主一切治家之道。  
母亲成日里病弱，周九良便由那时还是通房的林氏带着，他与表亲的秦霄贤成日里胡闹乱转，惹出一身的伤来，再乖乖的被林氏包扎数落，撒娇撒痴的求小娘原谅。  
直到后来，周九良十五岁那年，几位兄长竟相继在时疫中病重，继而去世，母亲流干了眼泪，几乎也搭上一条性命，林氏也被抬房，成了真正的小娘。  
悲伤之后，老家主的目光，终于落到了周九良身上，林氏亲眼看着那个爱笑爱闹的孩子一天天消瘦沉默下去，他沉稳了许多，可是却很少笑了。  
关于周九良的一切，林氏全都讲给了孟鹤堂听，深夜安静，外头偶尔传来一两声犬吠，林氏陷在回忆里，絮絮的讲述着：“后来，九良每每来我房里，为了你向我求药，他总是要说出一大堆话来，说你有多么的好。”  
房间里安静极了，林氏抬眼，目光温柔：“那时候他的笑，与他小时候得到了喜欢的东西来我面前巴巴的炫耀是一样的，我想，大概他是真的很喜欢你。”  
“小孟，你有没有想过，比起你考虑的那些，九良实际上更想要你？”

秦氏已经打点好了宅子里的一切，佣人们只当小少爷还在祠堂思过，气急了正休息着的老太爷估计一时半会儿也不会再与周九良理论什么，秦氏把周九良带出了祠堂，催促他出门去，赶紧找到孟鹤堂才是正经。  
“母亲，”周九良一只脚跨出了家门，他已冷静了下来，他回头看着母亲，微微抬起了下巴，神色冷清：“我不会让他担惊受怕的回到我身边。”  
秦氏微微有些咳喘，她倚靠在一旁服侍的小丫头身上：“我明白，只是…事情还要从长再议。”周九良点了头：“母亲回去吧，好好歇着，我一定会找到他。”

孟鹤堂醒来不多时，便有小丫头到他屋里来请他，林氏一家虽不如周家阔绰，但祖上也是金陵有名的医倌，生活还过得去。  
林氏在所居的别苑里另置了一桌饭菜，等着孟鹤堂一起吃，孟鹤堂进了屋，林氏冲他笑了一下，放下心来，他的脸色比昨日好多了，大约睡的还不错。  
“饿了吧，快用些饭，等过午我重新给你的手上药。”林氏笑眯眯的照顾孟鹤堂坐下，又看着他吃东西，她一直无有所出，因此看待周九良以及周九良喜欢的孟鹤堂都像是看待自己的孩子，亲切又温柔。  
孟鹤堂低头戳着米饭，有些食不知味，他小心翼翼的抬头看了一眼林氏：“不知道九良现在知不知道我走了。”林氏笑了一下，给他夹了一筷子菜：“担心了？”  
孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，还是点了头：“我不能去见他。”林氏放下了筷子：“你不愿意见他？还是不敢见他？”  
孟鹤堂费劲的咽下嘴里的饭菜：“我怕我见到他，就不想走了。”林氏无奈的摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发：“小孟，我把你接过来，就是不想让你走的。”  
孟鹤堂低着头，手足无措的扒拉着碗里的菜：“我不走九良怎么办？”林氏莫名其妙：“什么怎么办？”  
孟鹤堂这才把周老太爷威胁他的那些话断断续续的说给林氏听，林氏听了个大概，问道：“如果你的事严重到能牵涉到九良，那我们老爷势必是会想办法瞒下来的，你真的觉得他会为了拆散你们把他唯一的儿子送进监狱吗？”  
比起对周老太爷一无所知的孟鹤堂，与之朝夕相处的林氏对周老太爷是再清楚不过了，他对于家业比谁都看重，他无论怎样都会把唯一的继承人留住的。  
林氏继续说：“如果没有那么严重，那就不必担心。九良有他的担当，他虽有时不正经，但他是个聪明的孩子，他会知道应该怎么做的。”  
孟鹤堂默默点了点头，他继续吃了几口饭，又放下了筷子：“可是…”林氏给他盛了一碗汤，放在他面前：“别想了，把自己照顾好，九良…应该不出一会儿就会到这里来了，有些话，你们还是当面说清楚。”  
林氏派了人去守了玉苑路的那处房产，周九良如果要找孟鹤堂，应该会首先从那里开始，林氏看着食不知味的孟鹤堂，轻轻叹了口气，心里隐隐的替这两个孩子担心了起来。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
下午竟落下雪来，孟鹤堂呆呆的看着窗外飞雪，任由林氏拆去他手上的纱布，又细细的为他的冻疮上药。  
屋里很暖，可是孟鹤堂的手依旧很凉，林氏微微皱起了眉，问道：“孩子，你冷吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“不冷的。”孟鹤堂的确没有感觉到冷，手上的伤口见了风，甚至有些火烫的疼。  
正上着药，外头打帘儿进来了一个小丫头，对着林氏行了个礼：“远远的看着少爷过来了。”孟鹤堂一听这话马上收回了手，站起来想躲，把林氏吓了一跳，她对孟鹤堂招了招手，示意他坐回来，又吩咐小丫头：“带少爷去前厅等我。”  
孟鹤堂犹犹豫豫的，不愿坐下，明明已经知道周九良迟早会来，但他还是有些心慌。林氏站了起来，拉了一下他还没上好药的手：“在这儿等，我去跟九良交代一下，好不好？”孟鹤堂点了点头，低下了眼帘。

林氏一进前厅，坐在椅子上的周九良马上就站了起来迎上前来：“小娘，他在这儿？”小少爷现在可算得上是狼狈，弄污了的长衫没来得及换，上面还有挨打留下的灰尘印子，他手里攥着一个石青色的手捂，神情紧张。  
林氏安抚的拍了拍他的肩：“别急，他很好。”周九良直直的就要往后院去，林氏急忙把他拉住：“你等等，我有话跟你说。”  
周九良回过身，冲着林氏鞠了一躬：“小娘您说。”周九良自打从周宅出来，就像个无头苍蝇乱转，他不知该去哪里找，突然想起孟鹤堂的手捂没有拿，于是就急急忙忙的去了玉苑路，这才遇到了守在那里的林家小厮，知道了孟鹤堂的下落，此刻他对林氏诸多感激，只不过心系孟鹤堂，才没有表露。  
“我替你留住了他一次，”林氏的目光有些忧心，她拉着周九良的手紧了紧：“你若想让他真正留下，还是要…靠你自己。”  
周九良点了点头，没有言语，林氏接着说话，却欲言又止：“家里…”周九良沉吟片刻：“母亲遂了我的心愿，父亲那里，我不会让孟先生再担惊受怕了，不管怎样，我会护着他。”  
林氏犹豫了一下，点了点头：“你去解释与他听吧，别怪他，他也是为了你。”  
周九良应下了，忙不迭的往后院大步走去。

林小娘出门后，孟鹤堂就觉得一阵心悸，他坐在了椅子上，又猛的站了起来，从来没有一次，他会对周九良的到来表现出期待与恐惧两种截然相反的情绪。  
孟鹤堂隐隐露出了一副委屈相，自从他与周九良的父亲见面之后，他就一直备受煎熬，尤其是与周九良在一起时，每次亲吻周九良，他都像是在尖刀上舔舐蜂蜜，既痛苦煎熬又情不自禁。  
现在周九良已经知道了一切，孟鹤堂不由得产生了一种想要被安慰的期待，但又仍强撑着理智，想要与即将到来的周九良讲明利弊。  
周九良的脚步声临近了，孟鹤堂听得出来，熟悉的脚步声一声一声的像踩在他的心上，他缓缓走向了门口，伸出手又缩了回来，因为周九良最终停在了门口，没有叫门，也没有推门。

只隔着一扇门，孟鹤堂与周九良都沉默着，孟鹤堂甚至感觉自己听到了周九良的呼吸声，轻轻的，慢慢的，与夜晚拥着他入睡时如出一辙。  
雪还在往下落着，周九良站在门外，近乡情怯，他攥着手里的手捂，用力到冻红了的手指节都泛了白，他明明足够坚定，但却忍不住的怕自己的笨嘴拙舌说服不了他的先生。  
门开了，是孟鹤堂打开了门，周九良呆呆的看着他，一时间没有反应过来，孟鹤堂看了一眼他的眼睛，很快就低下了头：“外面…下雪，进来。”  
周九良深深地吸了一口气，他走进了门，不顾自己一身寒气，紧紧的把孟鹤堂裹在了自己怀里，他近乎迷恋的嗅着孟鹤堂的味道，手止不住的在孟鹤堂背后摩挲着，他轻声在孟鹤堂耳边呢喃：“别走。”  
孟鹤堂被裹挟而来的凉气激出了一个寒战，他想要躲开，但身体却沉迷于熟悉的怀抱，留恋着不愿意拉开距离，他轻轻拍了拍周九良肩头还未融化完全的残雪，周九良的声音像是束缚他理智的魔咒，他闭上了眼睛。

屋里的火盆突然爆出了一声木炭灼烧的噼啪声，沉浸在拥抱中的两人俱是一惊。孟鹤堂从周九良怀中抬起头来，对上了周九良的眼神，那其中直白坦荡的爱意与珍惜滚烫的像是马上就要灼伤他，周九良就这么看着他，直到他不自然的移开了眼神。  
周九良放开了他，犹豫了一下，把手里一直拿着的手捂递给孟鹤堂，他有些语无伦次，仿佛所有话都堵在了嗓子里，挑来挑去说出了最无关紧要的那一句：“你的手，要好好保暖的。”  
孟鹤堂接过了手捂，上头的布料上染了些雪水融化的水渍，孟鹤堂轻轻摸了摸，看向了周九良：“好。”  
周九良心里一惊，自己好像说错了话，孟鹤堂好像也会错了意，他结结巴巴的，向前了两步，轻轻拉住孟鹤堂的胳膊：“我…不是…你留下，不要走，我…先生，我护着你，你别走。”  
孟鹤堂低头看着周九良的手，不敢抬头让周九良看到他红透了的眼眶。  
他真的以为周九良来就只是给他送这个他刻意落在玉苑路的手捂，临走前，孟鹤堂犹豫再三，还是狠心把那个手捂留在了那里，这个小东西总是让他一看就能回忆起周九良所有的温柔，他实在不敢再把它带在身边。  
周九良有些急，他双手搭上了孟鹤堂的肩膀，又止不住放轻了手劲儿：“先生，您信我，我都知道了，不会有事的，母亲那边…她会帮我们，至于我父亲，我…我无论怎么样，都会保护你……”  
周九良咬紧了嘴唇，年轻的小孩儿一腔爱意不知如何表达，他突然觉得自己的保证苍白又无力，他的心里挤满了承诺与保证，撑的他快要爆炸了，却不知该从何说起。  
他控制着自己的力道，仿佛孟鹤堂是个易碎品，周九良把他的爱人重新拥入怀中，他感觉到孟鹤堂在轻轻颤抖，于是他继续说：“我爱你，真的。”  
孟鹤堂的眼泪从“保护你”的时候就已经忍不住了，他抓紧了手里的手捂，在周九良怀里控制着抽泣，却还是哭的抽抽搭搭，他一句整话都说不出来，任由周九良抱着他，手掌慢慢抚摸着他的后背，在他耳边温声哄他“不哭”。  
孟鹤堂一抽一抽的，把哭的乱七八糟的脸从周九良怀中抬了起来，他克制着呜咽，抓着周九良的衣角：“我…我不想让你…受苦…”周九良用衣袖给他擦着眼泪：“所以就要和我分开？”孟鹤堂拼命摇了摇头，忍不住瘪起了嘴，哭的像个孩子：“我不想…可是…我不能…不能让你…因为我…”  
周九良低头亲上了他的嘴唇，咸味的，还满都是眼泪的苦涩，周九良轻柔的用手指拂去孟鹤堂眼角还在不停往下落的眼泪，舌尖把所有苦涩都包容进了自己口中。  
孟鹤堂还在抽抽搭搭的哭着，他哭自己太没有出息，明明想要独自抗下所有的事情，承受所有的悲伤，但所有防线还是被周九良轻而易举的瓦解，他胡乱给自己擦着眼泪，却不得其法，被周九良抓住了手腕。  
“别摸，手上还有药呢，就去摸眼睛。”周九良眼尖，看到了孟鹤堂的伤口，微微皱了一下眉：“我给你擦，别哭了，我在这呢。”

周九良搜遍了全身也没找出一条手帕来，无奈的啧了一声，孟鹤堂随着他的动作看着他的身上，又哭出了声，周九良手忙脚乱的拿衣袖尚且干净的地方去擦他的眼泪：“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂看到了他衣摆上的脏污，也看到了他身上一看就是挨了打的印子，他抓紧了周九良的手，他手指还是凉凉的，周九良赶紧把他的手捂在手心里，孟鹤堂抽噎了两下，蹭进了周九良怀里：“对不起…我…我不想走了…”  
周九良不明所以：“道什么歉？不想走就对了，我不会让你走的。”孟鹤堂轻轻摸了摸周九良后背上被打出来的印子，周九良这才知道他哭什么，孟鹤堂低垂着眼帘：“我不走…怎么办…”  
周九良细细的用衣袖擦着孟鹤堂的脸，反正这件衣服已经成了这样了，周九良干脆也完全不再顾忌了，他想了想：“交给我来办，你不要出面。”说着，周九良捧起了孟鹤堂的脸，轻轻凑近亲了一下：“别怕，先生，这一次您就乖乖的，我来保护您。”

安慰好了哭个不住的孟鹤堂，周九良吩咐他在屋里等着，自己去了前厅，问小娘要了冻疮膏和纱布，又回到屋里给孟鹤堂上药包扎。  
雪还在下着，地上已经积起了薄薄的一层，孟鹤堂的手被周九良极尽温柔的对待着，冻疮膏敷上去，终于减轻了几分痛感，孟鹤堂看着窗外树枝上的积雪，又看着低着头小心翼翼给他上药的周九良：“以前在北平的时候，雪下  
的要比这里大的多。”  
周九良嗯了一声，放下手里的银挑子，拿起了纱布：“北平冷吗？”孟鹤堂点了点头，犹豫了一下，继续说：“那年冬天，在监狱里头，格外冷，所以生了冻疮。”  
周九良轻轻的把纱布覆在上好了药的手上：“以后不会再有了。”孟鹤堂看着周九良不太熟练的打着结，伸出另一只手帮他，一边小声嘟囔着：“我是相信你的。”周九良的精力专注在孟鹤堂的手上，用鼻音哼出了一个表示疑问的音节，孟鹤堂清了清嗓子，甫一开口声音还是小了下来：“我爱你。”  
周九良把包扎好了的手拉起来，拉到自己唇边吻了一下：“嗯，我也爱你。”  
他们第一次互表爱意，是在周九良十八岁生日的那个夜晚，醉酒的孟鹤堂乖顺的躺在周九良身下，回应着在他耳边有些紧张的表白爱意的小少爷，随后“我爱你”就隐没在了唇齿之间。  
睡醒后的小少爷不依不饶，一定要醒酒之后正头痛的孟鹤堂再说一次爱他，于是第二次互表爱意就产生了，无奈的先生半被迫的吐出了那几个甜腻的字眼，便有些羞赧的低下了头，耳边不出意料的传来了周九良认真的回应。  
他这一点带着点幼稚的执拗，真诚又直白，周九良每次说爱都认真到仿佛要交出自己的一生，孟鹤堂先前只觉得自己的小朋友拙稚可爱，现在倒觉得是自己轻佻，周九良说爱，明明是将这个字在心中滚过了千遍，才装作是不经意流到了嘴边。

两只手都包好了纱布，周九良满意的打量着自己的杰作，不经意的摸了摸身上，却又愣住了，露出了点后悔的神色。  
孟鹤堂好奇，歪头看他：“怎么了？”周九良有些懊恼的从怀里掏出母亲给他的那个镯子：“我应该先给你戴上的。”  
孟鹤堂看了看周九良手里的镯子：“这是什么？要给我戴？”周九良在手中转着把玩那个精巧的镯子，用手指抚了抚上头的翡翠：“母亲给你的，用这个拴住你，你就跑不掉了。”  
说着，他拉过了孟鹤堂的手，往上比划着，孟鹤堂手小，手腕又纤细，戴这镯子完全能戴上的，但现在包扎的肿了一圈，周九良又不敢用力往上套，只好作罢。  
他把镯子放在孟鹤堂手心：“收着。”孟鹤堂终于露出个笑脸，他把镯子递给周九良：“栓我做什么，我不跑了，太贵重，我不能要。”  
周九良撅了撅嘴：“不许跑。”他又尝试给孟鹤堂戴上，还是失败了：“收着吧，贵重算什么，我想看您戴。”  
孟鹤堂只好收下，他把镯子握在手中，两只手重新揣进了阔别两日的手捂中：“其实有这个就够了。”他低头看着那个鼓鼓囊囊的小棉包，又看了一眼周九良：“这个最贵重。”  
周九良笑了，他捏了一下孟鹤堂哭的泛红的鼻尖：“您就是这么有出息。”

金陵城今夜的雪，真有了几分北平的意思，孟鹤堂躺在床上，偶尔听到外面有细软树枝被雪压断的折枝声，他安稳的闭上了眼睛。  
这里是秦淮，并非记忆中模糊不清的北平，而明天，也会是新的一天。


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
雪下到那日的半夜里便停了，虽然这几日的金陵一直冷嗖嗖的，但终究没把这场来之不易的大雪留多久，周九良站在周老太爷的书房里，默默听着窗外积雪融化往下滑落的滴滴答答声，等着桌后坐着的父亲给他一个答复。  
今日是正月初五，年节下庄子上的年账都已经呈了上来，等待家主翻阅，且今日没有来走动的亲戚朋友，周九良起了个大早，跟着周老爷子来了他不常来的书房。  
周老爷子一直不冷不热的，没再紧按着周九良那事儿不放，跟以前一样，只要周九良不再提，不再犯到他眼皮子底下，恐怕他永远不会再提起。  
周九良知道他这脾性，也没有死心眼的再去和他父亲正面冲突，在母亲的劝诫下，小少爷稍微长了点心眼，挑了个他父亲心情看起来还不错的时候，来和他打太极。

周老太爷低头看着账，时不时抬头看一眼桌前抿着嘴站着的周九良，爷俩仿佛在比谁先沉不住气。  
周九良这次来找周老太爷的目的很简单，他先服了软，让了步，顺着老太爷的意思说了几句软话，无非是知错了，以后不再冲动之类，句句都是退让讨饶，可是实际上什么也没保证，周老太爷才不吃他这一套。  
只不过难得的是，周九良保证了要重新把周老太爷曾经按着他的脑袋逼迫他去学，但最终也没让他学进去多少的治家理帐拾起来。  
周九良向来不是个热衷于赌咒发誓的人，他的“保证”甫一出口，便是必定能做到的事，周老太爷也清楚，但是作为讨价还价的条件，周九良的要求却让他生了疑虑。  
周九良要的很简单，他要他父亲从此以后再也不去追查和为难孟鹤堂，只当从来都没有出现过这么一个人。

周老爷子治家从商这么多年，事情不是白经历的，他也不傻，这个要求虽然并不过分，但周老爷子还是有些别扭，这分明就是他的儿子对孟鹤堂的某种保护。老爷子以为孟鹤堂一早就逃了，此时却也暗暗的猜忌起来，孟鹤堂会不会还在金陵。  
但是不可能，周老爷子看似在盯着账本看个仔细，其实在思索孟鹤堂还留在金陵的可能性，他把孟鹤堂的事摸了个门儿清，他知道孟鹤堂南下金陵是投奔了于谦。  
于家在金陵倒是有些势力，周家有几处的商铺还是于谦离开金陵时出手的，周老爷子在知道了孟鹤堂跟于谦这层关系后也犹豫过，但于谦毕竟天高皇帝远，他都在岭南置下业了，还能为了一个干儿子再跑回来不成？  
在逼走孟鹤堂，周九良跑来跟他理论之后，周九良就没机会出门去，家里他母亲把他看的严严实实的，他自然是不会有机会知道孟鹤堂的事的。老爷子派了人去查孟鹤堂的行踪，也只查到了学校那边和停云楼那边不同的说辞。  
他猜着，无处可去的孟鹤堂唯一的出路就是继续南下去投奔干爹，除此之外，他也想不出别的什么去路。  
周老爷子自己尚且糊涂着呢，那大门不出二门不迈的周九良就更没可能知道孟鹤堂去哪儿了，周老爷子想到这一层，微微放了点心，他儿子一向冷冷淡淡的，孟鹤堂不告而别，他寻也寻不到，估计过一段时间该忘也就忘下了。  
老爷子抬头看了一眼周九良，周九良微微扬了扬嘴角，仍旧没有说话，这时候，谁先说话就是给了对方一个讨价还价的机会，周九良沉得住气。  
“你怎的偏生今天就转了性？”周老爷子喝了口水，终于打破了对峙的局面，周九良不动声色的笑了一下，这句话代表着他父亲八成要顺着他的台阶往下走了。  
“儿十八岁了，”周九良双手交在身前，一副恭谨的样子：“人得知道好赖，学学如何操持家业，以后用的上。”这话说的，句句送到他爹心缝里头去，周九良看着他父亲逐渐转晴的脸色，心里默默想起了孟鹤堂上课讲过的一句话：非不能也，实不为也。  
最终周老太爷应下了周九良强烈的“想要学习家务事”的要求，每天抽出一些时间来教他理帐管家，慢慢的，就会像先前培养他几个兄长一样，把几个铺面庄子交给他练手，只不过要等到周九良结束学业之后了。

周九良结束了这番父慈子孝的谈话之后，已经快要过午了，周九良急急忙忙的出了门，只交代门房要去秦霄贤那儿用饭，让他回了老爷夫人算完。  
周九良可没往秦家跑，秦霄贤去他家蹭饭倒是常见，周九良才懒得大老远跑去他姨妈家里找秦霄贤掰扯。七弯八拐，周九良骑着自行车去了一处小巷子，大约离他家有个一刻钟的路程，小巷子里头有口凉水井，四周买卖家少，极为清净，也极少有人家常住。周九良把车小心翼翼的停进了巷子里头，叩响了紧里头一户的门。

“是谁？”很快，孟鹤堂的声音就从门内传来了，周九良笑的傻里傻气：“我。”  
孟鹤堂顿了一下：“嗯？哪位？”周九良听得出他语气里憋不住的笑意，先生一时兴起，又在逗弄他玩。周九良啧了一声，陪他幼稚，压低了声音逗回去：“是我，你爷们儿回来了。”  
门马上打开了，孟鹤堂又好气又好笑的把他拉进门来：“怎么这么贫，成天话不够你说的。”周九良勾了一下孟鹤堂的下巴，丝毫没有认错的意思：“谁先装不认识我的？”  
孟鹤堂扑哧笑出声来，自己使的坏被拆穿了，他有点不好意思，但还是梗着个脖子：“我错了，弄死我。”周九良勾着他肩膀带着他往屋里走：“别，好不容易才找回来，弄死了我怎么舍得。”  
这处宅子只有两处厢房，院子也不大，但胜在清雅安静，周九良打量着屋里略显寒酸的摆设，抱歉的揉了揉孟鹤堂的脸：“先生，委屈您了。”孟鹤堂的嘴都被他捏的嘟了起来，他摇了摇头，口齿不清的说：“什么委屈不委屈的，如果没有你和…婆母，我落脚的地方都没有呢。”孟鹤堂说着说着，还是有些羞涩的低下了眼帘，他还没习惯管周九良的母亲叫亲近的称呼。  
这处宅子是初三那天，周九良陪着秦氏回娘家省亲时顺便瞒着他父亲购置下的，秦氏拿了自己的几样体己，加上孟鹤堂的积蓄，周九良的月钱，最终选定了这么一个地方，经经办人的手买了下来。  
告别了林氏，孟鹤堂被秦夫人派来接他的车子接到了这么一个新地方，他在这儿第二次见到了周九良的母亲，只不过这次，不是以周九良老师的身份。  
秦氏对他很温柔，甚至比对待周九良还要温柔着，她没有问一些让孟鹤堂坐立难安的问题，也没有对他们的关系明白表态，她只是轻抚着孟鹤堂柔软的头发，打量着他的神色，询问他在林家吃得如何，睡得如何，就像对待另一个属于她的孩子一样。  
秦氏只在这座小宅院里呆了一会儿便走了，临走前就让孟鹤堂改口叫了婆母，孟鹤堂不好意思的紧，只敢红着脸小声的唤，即使是这样，秦氏看起来也很开心，又嘱咐了他几句，便回了本家。

两人进了屋里，孟鹤堂已做好了几样简单的饭菜，还没动，恰好等到了周九良来一起吃。  
周九良自从初三把他安置到这里来以后，这是头一回来看他，因为家宅里的事还没有处理好，他不便多出来惹周老爷子生疑，就嘱咐了孟鹤堂一个人先好好待着，按时给手上的冻疮上药云云，直等到今日与他父亲周旋好了，周九良才着急忙慌的跑来看孟鹤堂。  
他还是有些不放心，怕孟鹤堂一个人待着又生了要走的心思，但还好孟鹤堂没有。  
他正给周九良盛汤，袖口半挽起来，露出好看的手腕骨，上头挂着的镯子时不时晃荡着与汤碗敲出“叮”的一声，吸引着周九良的注意力。周九良接过孟鹤堂递过来的汤，顺手就把孟鹤堂戴着镯子的那只手攥到了手里仔细抚摸着，上面的冻疮还泛着红，但前几日开裂的口子已经大致愈合了，如今倒显得白里透红，有些可爱，孟鹤堂看着周九良目不转睛的盯着他的手看，安抚道：“已经不疼了，没事儿。”周九良点了点头，亲了一下：“这镯子配你，好看着呢。”  
孟鹤堂收回了手，微笑着看了一眼手上的镯子，爱惜的摸了摸。  
倒是应了秦氏的话，这镯子把他栓的死死的，自己一个人住在这么个陌生的院子里，孟鹤堂原本以为自己会不安，但手上这个镯子似是成了他的定心丸，一看到，就能让他想起周九良的承诺，也就安安稳稳的放下心来，等着周九良来找他。

吃过午饭，周九良便抢了孟鹤堂的活计，让他去坐着，自己收拾了桌子，去了厨房，有些笨拙的学着洗碗。  
孟鹤堂不放心，揣着手捂去了厨房，只看见小少爷半弯着腰，卷着袖子卖力的揉搓着碗碟，那水都是冷的，吓得孟鹤堂赶紧把手捂放在一边：“傻瓜孩子，冬天怎么用冷水洗碗呢。”说着就提起了旁边的水壶，示意周九良把手拿出来，往堆着还没洗过的碗盘的盆里注入了些热水。  
周九良讪讪的搓着有点发红的手：“我不知道。”孟鹤堂无奈的揪了一下周九良的耳朵：“你是该不知道，你哪干过这个活儿，我来吧，你回屋去。”说完就开始卷袖口，打算洗碗。  
周九良固执的很：“我在这儿的时候你不许干活，我…我学着做就是了，把袖口放下来。”看孟鹤堂没动，小少爷又重复了一遍：“放下来嘛。”  
孟鹤堂只好把袖子又放了下来，坐在了一边，有些无奈，周九良的轴脾气上来了，一点也不好劝，他只能让了步：“那我在这看着你，你非要做这个就做吧，有不会的直接问我。”  
周九良这才点了点头，又继续揉搓手底下的碗，小少爷是真卖了力气，第一次洗碗便洗的汗都快滴了下来，让孟鹤堂看不下去，直劝差不多得了，不用洗的那么干净。  
终于折腾完了，小少爷也累了，黏着在一边的孟鹤堂要一起睡午觉，孟鹤堂给他擦着额头上沁出来的汗，任由周九良搂着他的腰撒娇：“好，进屋去吧。”  
里屋便是卧房，只简单的摆着张桌子，挂着几件孟鹤堂的衣衫，显得空空旷旷的，墙边还有张不算太大的床。周九良脱下了外衫，钻进了被子里，看着正低头摆弄火盆的孟鹤堂的背影，出声唤他：“先生，您得陪我。”  
孟鹤堂转回头来，看着这个黏人精，本来想嗔他，又忍不住软了语气：“陪你。”他躺了下来，主动靠近周九良的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，又轻轻亲了他一下。  
周九良是累着了，早上起得早，又干了活。此刻屋子里暖烘烘的，被子里满都是孟鹤堂的气息，他把孟鹤堂抱在怀里，迷迷糊糊的回亲了上去，亲完就哧哧的笑出了声，他低声絮絮的说：“先生，今儿我去找我爹了。”  
孟鹤堂心下一紧，忍不住有些僵硬了身体，他定了定心神，却不自觉的又往周九良身边靠了些，寻求着安全感：“嗯，然后呢？”  
周九良抚着他的后背：“别怕，他答应我了，以后再也没人能查你、害你。”  
“再也没人，”周九良又说了一遍，声音小了下去，他的睡意涌了上来：“以后我要周家，要学着去经营，要你。”他轻轻打了个哈欠：“所有的一切，都是为了要你。”  
孟鹤堂看着他半阖着眼睛，困得低枝倒挂还要努力跟他说话的样子，忍不住笑了一下，他摸索着牵住了周九良的手，放在了自己胸口上：“你要我便给就是了。睡吧，待会儿我叫醒你。”  
周九良这才安安心心的把他抱紧，嗅着他头发的味道慢慢睡了过去。孟鹤堂稍微挪动了一下，空出一只手来给他的小少爷掖了掖被子，他轻轻顺了一下周九良的头发，心里是满的快要溢出来的温柔。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）  
正经儿过完了年，学校里便开学了，周九良又开始对上学这件事变得不情不愿起来，孟鹤堂已经从学校辞职了，他就是天天长在学校里也见不到他家先生，因此生出了消极厌学的情绪，但是倒没跟以前一样逃学，只是趴在桌子上蔫蔫的。  
秦霄贤也一个样，趴在桌子上，伸出手指头去戳周九良的胳膊肘：“表哥，你就没再去找找孟老师？”一开学第一节课就是国文，换了一位先生惹得全班哗然，秦霄贤更是如此，他与孟鹤堂一向亲近，又能吃到一块去，孟鹤堂不告而别，除了周九良，最郁闷的可能就是他了。  
周九良不耐烦的回头凶他：“我上哪儿找去？”秦霄贤吓得缩了缩脖子，趴在了自己臂弯里：“唉…要是能再见孟老师就好了。”  
周九良倒也不是故意扯谎，他就是信不过他表弟这个脑子，让他去见孟鹤堂不是不行，就是怕他这嘴上没个把门的，出去一说惹麻烦。  
周九良默默想着，等秦霄贤的脑子变好再告诉他是不太现实的，那就只能等局势稳定下来再告诉他了，所以他还是闭口不言，没有把孟鹤堂的事告诉任何人。  
下了学，周九良规规矩矩的回了家，路过停云楼瞥了一眼，叹了口气走了过去，又忍不住回头瞥了一眼。  
他父亲在书房等着他呢，周九良既然保证了，就算是再不情愿，他也会履行承诺，为了以后，现在苦点，他认了。

周老太爷实在算不上个很好的老师，丝毫不管春风化雨润物无声那一套，干巴巴的教，周九良也就只能硬着头皮干巴巴的学。  
他原本就不喜欢这些东西，现在听起来更是费劲，但他是真的下了力气，硬着头皮倒也摸出了点门道。周老太爷教了约摸一个时辰便乏了精神，散了课让周九良去休息，明儿再继续，周九良便从书房里退了出来。  
吃了晚饭，爷俩都一副头疼相，秦氏看着好笑，让他俩赶紧去休息，周九良道了乏便回了自己那院。  
自然，小少爷断没有那么听话，他知道他父亲今日操心劳神，必定早早就歇下了，他虽也乏，但还是溜了出去，他太想孟鹤堂了。

孟鹤堂正在院里侍弄花草，这院儿里头有原先主人留下的一颗葡萄藤，倚着墙还有架子，虽过完了年还未开春，但孟鹤堂已经开始期待这点草木夏日里开枝散叶的样子。  
正理着那花架子，孟鹤堂忽的听到院门外头自行车铃响，他便知道是周九良来了，这仿佛已成了他俩不言而喻的暗号，通常是周九良还未敲门，孟鹤堂就开了门冲他露出个笑脸了。  
周九良一进门就整个人挂在了孟鹤堂身上，孟鹤堂勉强撑住他，拍了拍他的背：“怎么了我的小少爷，今儿怎的跑过来了？”  
周九良嘟嘟囔囔的喊头疼，孟鹤堂软着声音哄：“进屋我给揉揉，今儿都干什么了，这么累？”周九良靠在他身上，黏黏糊糊的跟着他进了屋。  
屋里新添置了一张贵妃榻，并几样日常用物，是秦氏这几日遣人送过来的，她很是贴心，知道孟鹤堂现在不方便去添置东西，便都买了给他送来。送的人也是秦氏身边的小丫头，心细又伶俐，又看了一通孟鹤堂这儿还少什么，说改日回了主母再一并送来，孟鹤堂连声道谢。  
周九良仰躺在这个贵妃榻上头，枕着孟鹤堂的大腿，孟鹤堂一边跟他闲聊这几日的事，一边用手指尖蘸了清凉油去揉他的太阳穴，周九良舒服的闭上了眼睛，时不时嗯一声回应孟鹤堂的话，证明他没有睡着。  
孟鹤堂说了一会儿也就闭了嘴，他能说的也就是看看书，写写字，侍弄花草之类的，他这几天一直都没出过门，除了勤着往他这儿跑的周九良，也很少有人来跟他闲聊天。  
周九良闭着眼睛，伸手拉住了孟鹤堂的手指：“怎的不说了？”孟鹤堂轻轻点了点他的太阳穴，把手从他手里抽了出来，找了张绢子把手上残余的清凉油擦净：“说完了呀。”  
周九良睁开了眼睛坐了起来，他的脑袋好受多了，至少比他从他父亲书房里头头昏脑涨的出来那时候舒服的多，他抱住孟鹤堂的腰，脸往他身上蹭：“先生，还是头疼。”  
孟鹤堂无奈的看着他把太阳穴上的清凉油都蹭到了自己的衣服上，也不阻止，他有一下没一下的抚摸着周九良的头：“那怎么办呢。”  
周九良在孟鹤堂视线之外露出了个得逞的笑容，他抬起头来，麻利的伸手挑起了孟鹤堂的下巴：“先生亲一下就好了。”说着就把孟鹤堂压在了贵妃榻上，亲了下去。  
周九良伸手护住了孟鹤堂的后脑勺，这才没让失了力气撑不住身体的他家先生一头撞在靠背上，孟鹤堂被他吻的七荤八素，都不知道接吻过多少次了，有时还是调整不好呼吸节奏，他双手在周九良肩上轻轻推拒，周九良一放开他，他就开始急促的喘息：“你这小孩儿…”周九良使坏，捉着他的手腕不让他拭去嘴角的津液：“嗯？我这小孩儿怎么了。”  
孟鹤堂躲避着他的目光，伸出舌尖飞速的把嘴角那点津液舔掉，声音越来越小：“没羞没臊。”  
周九良一口就应下了，他又低头亲了孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“我就是没羞没臊。”

孟鹤堂好像是瘦了些，周九良把他从贵妃榻上捞了起来，轻轻松松的抱着他就进了里屋，孟鹤堂红着脸轻轻挣扎，轻声唤着周九良名字的样子倒像在撒娇。  
周九良到底也没敢做什么，无非是抱着他在床榻上亲了个够，就已经把孟鹤堂弄得不好意思，把头埋在他胸前不抬起来。  
周九良摸着孟鹤堂的后背，把他圈在怀里：“先生最近瘦了。”隔着衣服，他都摸到了孟鹤堂的蝴蝶骨，原本可没有这么明显的，周九良有点担心，轻轻拍了一下：“瘦了容易生病，长点肉好。”  
孟鹤堂声音闷闷的：“这又不是我能控制的。”周九良摸到了他腰间，痒的他浑身一颤：“痒，你别乱摸。”周九良又摸了几下他的腰，恋恋不舍的把手收了回来：“腰上的肉也没了，我得多来看着您好好吃饭，您自个儿待着肯定糊弄着就过去了。”  
听到周九良说要常来，孟鹤堂有点高兴，但还是拍了周九良一巴掌：“忙你的事去，都开学了，还天天往我这跑。”  
周九良一听他说开学，显而易见的郁闷了起来，他抱紧了孟鹤堂，在他头顶亲了一下：“新来的国文老师不如你，谁都不如你。”  
孟鹤堂听了，扯了扯周九良的衣服：“今日上课讲了什么？又没听对不对。”周九良有点郁闷：“今日讲了荀子性恶论，您就知道冤枉我，我听了的…”周九良别扭的放开了孟鹤堂：“下午还听我爹讲了一个时辰的账目明细，我头都大了。”  
孟鹤堂怔了怔，讨好的凑上去，重新挤进周九良怀里：“我错了，今日怎的这么乖？”见周九良不理他，又主动把嘴唇凑上去，亲了周九良一下：“九良，我错了。”  
周九良这才把头扭了回来，他扯了一下孟鹤堂的脸，故意做出个凶巴巴的表情，声音却带上了委委屈屈的奶气：“不原谅你。”  
孟鹤堂捂着被他捏疼了的脸，暗暗腹诽这小孩儿手劲真大，问道：“怎的学上看账了，不是不喜欢吗？”他记得上次在停云楼里头，周九良是跟他说过的，他从小就不喜欢数字。  
周九良最终还是把手重新环上了孟鹤堂的腰，放弃了与孟鹤堂的置气行为，毕竟不能天天都黏着孟鹤堂，现在好不容易才见到面，能多抱一会儿是一会儿，他想了想：“可是我喜欢你。”周九良轻轻叹了口气，嗔怪的看了孟鹤堂一眼：“只不过您不领情就是了。”  
孟鹤堂认认真真的看着周九良的眼睛，直到把周九良看的浑身不自在：“先生看什么？”孟鹤堂笑了笑，仍然没有移开目光：“没看什么，就是觉得，我的周宝宝长大了一点儿。”  
周九良的脸显而易见的红了，孟鹤堂甚少对他他有“九良”之外的称呼，突如其来的这么一叫，周九良有点害羞，又得意的不行，仿佛是家养的小宠物第一次听懂了属于自己的昵称。他伸手捂住了孟鹤堂明亮又温柔的眼睛，轻轻吻了下去，他在孟鹤堂耳边低语：“没长大，要先生抱。”

那晚周九良宿在了孟鹤堂那里，没有回去，第二天早上两人一起睡过了头，周九良惊醒后已经快迟到了，孟鹤堂也被他吓醒了，两人爬起来手忙脚乱的打理，迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂还给周九良扣错了扣子，直到周九良跑到了学校才发现。  
从那以后，周九良两天都没有过来了，他是真的在学校和账目之间抽不出身，有时半夜他看完了账本也想过来，可是又怕孟鹤堂已经睡下了，会打扰到他。  
秦夫人也知道周九良忙，怕孟鹤堂一个人闷，又派人给他送了不少书、把件之类的玩物，只不过一个人玩还是没什么意思，孟鹤堂揉着一对核桃，百无聊赖的看着墙角已经开始出现绿色的葡萄藤发呆。  
忽然院门被叩响了，孟鹤堂一想，这个点儿周九良还在上课，最近孩子乖的很，绝不会逃学的，不可能是他，孟鹤堂站了起来，有点紧张，他故意把本就有些低沉的声音压了下去：“哪位？”  
门外却传来了一个比他还要低沉的声音：“您好，我新搬到这边，想请问您家有没有扳手，借我用一下。”孟鹤堂现在门后有些犹豫，但最终还是打开了门，门外却是个看起来就很小的少年，他头发落在额前，长了张圆圆的娃娃脸，一双大眼睛正看着孟鹤堂愣神，孟鹤堂试探的询问道：“是你叫门吗？”  
那个少年竟然脸红了，他绞了绞衣袖，低下了头：“是我，请问您有扳手吗？”的确是刚才那个低沉的声音，与有些可爱的脸形成了鲜明的反差。  
孟鹤堂把他让进门来，去了屋里找到扳手递给他，对他笑了笑：“拿去用吧。”少年道了谢，还是红着一张脸，看向孟鹤堂：“谢谢先生，我叫孙九芳，住在转弯那一户，先生贵姓？”  
孟鹤堂此时职业病发作，对待这个年纪的孩子，他有种特殊的亲和感：“我姓孟，叫孟鹤堂，叫我孟哥就可以。”  
孙九芳点了点头，一笑起来显得更小了，他又道了次谢，拿着扳手出了门回了自己家。  
过了一会儿，孙九芳又回来了，除了还回来的扳手，他还带了一包枇杷送给孟鹤堂，小孩儿不好意思的摸着后脑勺：“孟哥，我家里带来的，送给你。”  
孟鹤堂把他让进了屋里喝了杯茶，聊了几句，才知道孙九芳不是本地人氏，他是山东来的，略识得几个字，在金陵谋了一个报馆的抄写工作，打算在这里安家。  
小孩儿看起来不大，实际上也很年轻，比周九良还略小几岁，今年才满十七，就一个人跑出来讨生活了。孟鹤堂顿时生了些关照的意味，叫他常来坐坐，有事也可以互相帮忙，孙九芳年纪不大，但说话做事倒是礼貌有分寸，两人很快就聊的投机起来。  
孟鹤堂很久都没有跟人聊过这么久了，孙九芳又懂礼有趣，与他聊了一会儿，孟鹤堂整个人都开心了不少，直到下午周九良放了学，兴冲冲的来找他，他都还带着一股子高兴劲儿。

今天周老爷子外出去一个别处的庄子，一晚不回来，就停了周九良的课，周九良从早上上学开始就巴巴的期盼着放学来见孟鹤堂了。  
放了学，又是没等教最后一节课的栾云平出门，周九良就跑了出去，他把自行车骑的飞快，到了巷子里头把自行车原地一撂，就冲到了孟鹤堂所在的院子门口，孟鹤堂刚一开门，他就扑进去抱住了孟鹤堂：“孟哥。”  
孟鹤堂把他抱了满怀，虽是嗔怪的语气，却也忍不住笑：“跑这么急干什么。”周九良也不顾门还没关，凑近了就在孟鹤堂脸上亲了一口：“我乐意。”  
孟鹤堂关上了身后的门，看着兴奋不已的周九良，小孩儿脸上分明的写着“想你了”三个大字，孟鹤堂点了点他的鼻尖：“下次路上慢点，我一直都在这儿等着你呢，急什么。”  
周九良忙不迭的点了头，又抱紧了他的先生，伏在他肩头笑出了酒窝：“嗯，您说什么都对。”


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）  
周九良进了屋，就大模大样的躺在了贵妃榻上，伸手要孟鹤堂坐过来，孟鹤堂遂了他的愿，坐在他身边给他剥枇杷吃。  
枇杷小小的一个，倒是很甜，孟鹤堂剥好了递到周九良嘴边，看着歪着身子打量他的周九良，语气戏谑：“大爷，吃吧。”  
周九良就着他的手咬了一口：“甜。”而后又疑惑了一下：“哪来的枇杷？母亲送来的？”孟鹤堂拿绢子给他擦了一下嘴：“下午来了个邻居，是个小孩儿，借了扳手去用，送的谢礼。”  
周九良点了点头，又张开了嘴，冲着孟鹤堂撒娇：“还要。”孟鹤堂一边继续剥着枇杷，一边拿眼睛去瞪他：“净等着我伺候你。”说完还是把枇杷送到了周九良嘴边。  
周九良吃完了枇杷就开始黏人，他一伸手就把还在擦手的孟鹤堂揽进了自己怀里，孟鹤堂一个没坐稳，还沾着枇杷汁水的手就按在了周九良的衣服上，周九良才不管，扳过孟鹤堂的脸就吻了下去。  
孟鹤堂一双手都僵在了原处，怕乱动再弄脏了两人的衣服，这正好方便了周九良的动作，他吻得深入，舌尖带着枇杷的甜香气，莽撞的闯进了孟鹤堂的口中，故意舔舐着他的齿列，同时趁着孟鹤堂没法挣扎，双手顺着他流畅的腰线摸了下去。  
孟鹤堂怕痒，微微偏过了头：“别…”还未说完，就又被封了口，周九良托住了他的后腰，手犹犹豫豫的往下移去，甫一碰到孟鹤堂的臀部，就触电似的又移开了手，孟鹤堂扭动了一下腰，从周九良怀里挣扎了出来，重新坐直了身体。  
周九良微微喘着气，伸手挡住了自己通红的脸，孟鹤堂也不敢扭头看他，拿绢子胡乱擦干了手，恼羞成怒的轻推了周九良一把：“没羞没臊…”说完就起了身去打水洗手。  
周九良胸前留着个带着枇杷味道的手印，透露着孟鹤堂的慌乱，小少爷分明从指缝间看到了孟鹤堂红了的耳尖，他低笑了一下，站起身来追了上去告饶，放软了声音：“先生，我错了。”

入了夜，两人关了门在屋里坐着说闲话，周九良手里不住搓捻着孟鹤堂这几日一直在揉的两粒核桃，不过不得其法，直搓的嘎啦嘎啦响，把孟鹤堂心疼的不轻：“不是这么盘的。”  
周九良听话的住了手，把那对核桃交到了孟鹤堂手中：“先生喜欢这个，我让母亲再挑好的送来。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“在精不在多，我只有一双手，现在也就只盘这一对。”  
周九良笑了，他凑到孟鹤堂身边去腻歪：“嗯，先生也只有一颗心，现在也只能喜欢我一个人。”孟鹤堂捏了捏小少爷的脸，笑的宠溺：“好，就要你一个。”  
晚间天还有些凉，不过接近春分，夜风中已有了些温柔的春意，孟鹤堂披着周九良的外衫，出门去把大门栓好，没防备正铺床的周九良跟了出来，一片黑暗中，周九良从后面抱紧了他的腰，吓得他惊叫出声。  
周九良眼疾手快的捂住了孟鹤堂的嘴，在他耳边低语：“嘘，先生，是我。”孟鹤堂吓得心脏狂跳，他胳膊肘毫不客气的杵了周九良一下，压低声音骂他：“跟着我做什么，吓死我了。”  
周九良抱紧了他的腰，在夜风中汲取着他身上的温暖：“你平时也这样吗？一个人会不会怕。”孟鹤堂气急败坏：“你不吓我我就不怕。”周九良的嘴唇有些凉，轻轻擦过孟鹤堂的耳垂：“我一想起你每日里都要摸着黑忍着怕出来关门，我就不想走了，你怕黑，我知道。”  
孟鹤堂无奈转回了头，小少爷的神色在黑暗里不甚清晰，他凑上去，亲了亲周九良的脸颊，心软成了一滩水：“好啦，别担心我，想着你，我什么都不怕。”

再不想走，第二天周九良也是非走不可，小少爷特意醒了个大早，抱着怀里的孟鹤堂亲了个够，才恋恋不舍的在孟鹤堂的目光里走出门去。  
昨夜来的时候，他把自行车随地扔下就冲向了孟鹤堂，反正这条巷子里一向没什么人，不怕丢，但此时倒是被人规规矩矩的停在了巷子转角，周九良有些疑惑，但也没想太多，与孟鹤堂挥了挥手就跨上车子去了学校。  
送走了小少爷，孟鹤堂关上门回了屋里，今日也没什么事做，他刚拿起一本书，就听着门口传来了敲门声。  
他以为是周九良忘记东西了，便直接开了门：“怎的又回来啦？”没想到门外却是孙九芳，孟鹤堂愣了愣，习惯性的扶了一下眼镜，这几日他都不怎么戴着眼镜了，一是不常做事，看不太清楚也没关系；二是周九良经常把他拉过来就亲，眼镜架在鼻梁上碍事，因着刚刚要看书才又重新戴上。  
孙九芳比他略矮一些，此时抬着脸认真的打量着孟鹤堂的脸，不好意思的笑了笑：“孟哥真好看。”孟鹤堂把他让了进门，笑着嗔他：“什么话都往外说。”  
孟鹤堂沏了壶茶，和孙九芳坐在了屋里，小孩儿说他有正事要问咨询孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂很感兴趣，毕竟这几天他是没做过什么正事，现在正事找上门来，当然要做。  
据孙九芳的说法，他今日下午要去报社报道上班了，想了几个自我介绍，又觉得自己没什么水平，想让之前做老师的孟鹤堂把把关。  
孟鹤堂好整以暇的坐在椅子上，喝了口茶：“你在我面前展示一下好不好，自我介绍还是挺重要的。”  
孙九芳站了起来，一本正经的把嘴唇抿成了一条线，低沉的嗓音因为紧张更加低沉，与那张孩子气的脸形成了有点好笑的反差，他清了清嗓子：“万水千山总是情，了解芳芳行不行。”  
孟鹤堂差点滑到地上去，他扶了扶眼镜：“完了？”孙九芳摇了摇头，又开始一本正经：“世间哪有真情在，我叫芳芳你爱不爱。”  
孟鹤堂有点打磕巴，但还是颤抖着给了孙九芳一个弱弱的好评，他一向崇尚鼓励教育：“芳芳…这个，还…还可以。”孙九芳坐回了座位上，大眼睛眨巴眨巴：“孟哥，你好像并不是完全在夸我的样子。”  
孟鹤堂心想，这小孩儿和秦霄贤还不太一样，聪明的多，他也就不再拐弯抹角：“我就是觉得，你第一次见工作的同事，是不是应该更…严肃一点。”虽然孙九芳自我介绍时的表情能称得上是严肃，但这自我介绍的杀伤力与他家周宝宝偶尔冒出来的俏皮话有的一拼。  
孙九芳抿了抿嘴：“那孟哥帮我想想吧，我也就能想出那两句了。”说着他喝了口茶，表情不无惋惜：“我押韵押了好久呢。”  
孟鹤堂最终还是拿了纸笔给他写了一份文绉绉的自我介绍，虽然孙九芳还是对自己独创的自我介绍念念不忘，但孟鹤堂的文采显然比他略胜一筹，他最终决定，公开场合自我介绍使用孟鹤堂版本，私人社交自我介绍使用芳芳版本，这样就能两全了。  
孙九芳拿着孟鹤堂的手迹，再三道谢后被孟鹤堂送出了房门，出门去，孙九芳又想起了什么，回过头来：“对了，孟哥，昨儿晚上我回来，你家门口扔着一辆自行车，我给扶起来放巷子角了。”孟鹤堂忙道谢：“谢谢你。”  
周九良虽然最近是眼见着稳重成熟了一些，但有时候还是丢三落四，猴急的有些孩子气，孟鹤堂不禁低下头，露出了个微笑：“这孩子老是这样，乱扔东西。”  
孙九芳本来只是随口一提，看到孟鹤堂的神色顿时生了些好奇：“是谁呀？”孟鹤堂这才意识到自己有些失言，他搪塞道：“是…呃…我的学生。”  
孙九芳点了点头，没有追问，他是个挺有眼力见的孩子，这一点比秦霄贤不知道强到哪里去了，他又向孟鹤堂道了一次谢，回了自己的院子。

周九良今日简直过得难受极了，熬了一天的课业，尤其是数学，栾云平简直与他八字相克，他牟足了劲的听也抵不过睡意朦胧，趴在桌上睡的落了枕。  
揉着酸痛的脖子回了家，周老太爷又给了他新的一轮折磨，如果不是秦氏及时送到书房的一碟点心，周九良简直觉得自己要英年早逝在周老爷子的书案前。  
吃了饭，周老爷子给了他一本城南他家布庄子里头的陈年旧账，让他明天之前理出来报给自己听，周九良深深的吸了一口气，说了声好，就回了房里。  
夜里，他家庭院里头总是有油葫芦叫，周九良在他房间的书房里头，被油葫芦扰的心烦意乱，接近亥时了，他的帐只理了个开头就理不下去了。  
陈年旧账像是他母亲刺绣时候纠缠在绣棚上的废线头，牵一发而动全身，从中牵出一缕来，就把剩下的所有全都打成了死结。  
周九良把头埋在臂弯里头，小孩有点急躁，跟自己闹了别扭，他一向逞强不愿意服输，牟足了劲也做不成的事情很少，现在钻进了牛角尖，觉得自己无用的自暴自弃突然涌现在了骄傲的小少爷心头。  
“少爷？”谨言一直在他房门外守着，他很久没听到周九良房里有算盘响了，以为他睡着了，便探进头来看一看。  
周九良抬起了脸，满脸的疲倦，用鼻音哼了一声，谨言看着他的样子，劝道：“要不您先睡吧，今儿本来就累。”  
周九良摇了摇头，托着下巴又开始看账，谨言重新给他斟了一杯茶，犹豫再三，还是开了口：“少爷，您…要不去找孟先生吧，他原先是停云楼的经理，这方面是很行的。”  
周九良头也不抬：“几时了？”谨言闭了嘴，退了出去。周九良又看了两页账，又伏在了桌子上，他闷闷的出声：“谨言。”  
谨言进了门，手脚麻利的把他的账本算盘打了包袱，又找出件厚外衫来给小少爷披上，他拿了银钱，带着周九良出了门：“我送您过去。”

站在孟鹤堂家门的墙角下头，周九良拢了拢衣服，谨言把他送到巷子口就回去了，剩下他一个人现在这儿不敢敲门。  
已经快要子时了，也不知道孟鹤堂有没有睡，小少爷吸了吸鼻子，一阵冷风吹来，他不禁打了个喷嚏。  
孟鹤堂正在屋里看书呢，为了通风，他半敞了屋门，忽然听着院门外头一声“阿嚏”，他怔了怔，随即摘下眼镜起了身，这声音有些耳熟。  
“九良？”孟鹤堂站在院墙下，不甚确定的出口轻唤，手上拿着的灯在夜风中一晃一晃的，晃的他心里有些发怵。  
“先生。”周九良听到了孟鹤堂的声音，不知怎么的，鼻子就酸了，小少爷吸了吸鼻子，委委屈屈的被赶忙开了门的孟鹤堂拉进了院里。  
“怎的不叫门？来了多久了？”孟鹤堂把小孩儿带进了屋，接过他手里的包袱放在一边，心疼的摸了摸他的脸：“冷不冷？”  
周九良伸手要解外衫的扣子，被孟鹤堂拦住了：“先别脱，脸上这么凉，会风寒的。”说着，孟鹤堂伸手把周九良抱在了怀里，温声哄着他：“怎么了，带着一股子委屈劲儿，看的我怪心疼的。”  
周九良把头埋在了孟鹤堂颈窝里，倔强的不肯说话，孟鹤堂也就一下一下的顺着小少爷的后背，耐心的等着周九良开口说话。  
半晌，周九良才缓过劲来，他蹭着孟鹤堂的侧脸，喃喃开口：“先生，您会不会嫌我长大的太慢了。”孟鹤堂放开了他，认真的看着他的眼睛：“怎么这么说？”  
周九良低垂着眼眉，像只无家可归的小狗，他捉住孟鹤堂的衣袖，扯了扯，语气委委屈屈的：“我爹让我理帐，我学不会…”  
孟鹤堂失笑，周九良这样子像是受了天大的委屈，把他担心的不得了，没想到只是逞强的小少爷跟自己置气罢了，他捏了捏周九良的鼻子，语气温柔：“早来问我不就好了，不要什么事情都自己扛着。”  
说完，孟鹤堂拾起放在一边的包裹，拉着周九良的手去了书桌前让他坐下：“把不懂的地方找出来，我去给你冲杯姜茶，待会回来帮你。”  
周九良嗯了一声，却拉着孟鹤堂不让他走，小少爷的确是受了些风寒，此刻带上了鼻音，哼哼唧唧的黏人：“您快点回来。”  
孟鹤堂低下头亲了他一下：“马上。”


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）  
小少爷不一会儿就在孟鹤堂不间断的算盘声中睡着了，他脑袋一点一点的，阖着眼睛呼吸浅浅。  
孟鹤堂戴着眼镜，在两盏油灯下聚精会神的理着纸张都已经泛了黄的旧账。  
停云楼的半年历练不是虚的，孟鹤堂对于这种事情算是轻车熟路，再加上周老爷子顾及着周九良才是个学了点皮毛的半拉外行，给他的这本帐并不是错漏百出。  
约莫过了一餐饭的功夫，孟鹤堂抬起头来，看了一眼旁边坐着的周九良，这才发现他的小少爷早已经睡着了。  
孟鹤堂摘下眼镜，伸出只手戳了戳周九良的脸颊：“宝贝儿，醒醒了。”周九良的脸颊近日里似乎消瘦了些，孟鹤堂记得年前小孩的脸颊上还有一戳一个坑的软肉，现在颧骨都凸了出来。  
孟鹤堂又戳了几下，才把周九良叫醒，周九良迷迷瞪瞪的看着孟鹤堂的眼睛：“先生。”孟鹤堂一怔，周九良的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，他忙伸手探上周九良的额头：“别是真风寒了吧，说话变成这样。”  
周九良看了一眼桌子上摊开的账本：“先生看的怎么样了。”孟鹤堂站起身来，把一边挂着的外衫披在了周九良身上，伸手触了触周九良方才喝过的茶杯，已经凉了，他漫不经心的回答：“弄完了，衣服裹一裹，我再去烧点水给你喝。”  
周九良吸了吸鼻子，裹紧了身上的衣服，他有些头重脚轻，他翻看着账本旁边一叠信纸上孟鹤堂书写下来的一笔笔账目，一边看一边与账本上的相对比。先生就是先生，字迹隽秀，账目清晰，甚至连其中一笔归错了门类的入账都圈了出来，默默在一边改正了过来。  
孟鹤堂端着盛满热茶的茶杯回来时，看到的就是这么一副光景，他走近，无奈的揉了揉小少爷的脑袋 ：“这时候就别这么用功了，来，把茶喝了。”  
周九良接过茶杯，看向孟鹤堂的眼神里挂上了些崇拜，他饮了一口茶，看着孟鹤堂在他身边坐下：“先生，三月里那笔赊账怎的当月就平了呢，那月进料子的胡老板没付现钱，后头的账里也没写明。”  
孟鹤堂重新戴上眼镜，把账本拿过来翻到某一页中，手指点着一笔进账：“这笔，估计是账房图省事，把上两月的赊账与货款直接做了平账。”按说平常是不这么记的，不怨周九良没看出来。  
周九良看了看，点了一下头：“先生真厉害。”小孩儿一样的神情和带着鼻音奶声奶气的声音把孟鹤堂可爱到心肝一颤，孟鹤堂凑近了周九良的嘴唇，给了他一个吻：“好啦，以后有什么不会的，不愿做的，拿过来给我，我给你弄。”  
周九良本来是欣喜的，但又摇了摇头：“您教我，我慢慢学。”  
孟鹤堂催促他又喝了几口茶：“改天教你，今天就让我给你弄了，今天累坏了吧，喝完我们去休息了。”明日是周末，周九良不必上学去，孟鹤堂用热水涮了手巾儿，给没什么精神的小孩儿擦了脸，就带着他进了屋里。  
周九良只穿着中衣，钻进了被子里，乖乖地让孟鹤堂给他掖好了被角，他有些不舒服，不由自主的开始撒娇，他伸出了手臂冲着孟鹤堂：“先生抱。”  
孟鹤堂被周九良搂在怀里，用额头去碰他的额头，不无担忧：“好，抱，半夜不舒服了叫醒我，我真怕你发烧。”  
周九良摇了摇头：“不会发烧的。”孟鹤堂点了点头，他调整了一下两人的姿势，接受了小少爷主动送上的晚安吻：“睡吧。”

夜里孟鹤堂一直睡不踏实，迷迷糊糊的试探了好几次周九良的体温，还好周九良没有发烧，因为劳累，小孩儿睡的格外的沉，一直睡到了日上三竿。  
孟鹤堂清晨就轻轻的从周九良怀里挪了出来，他给熟睡的周九良掖了掖被子，出了房门，他耳朵灵敏，听到了门外有人试探的敲门声。  
他匆匆披上外衫，开了院门，门口站的是谨言，谨言一看孟鹤堂开了门就松了一口气：“孟先生早上好。”  
孟鹤堂和气的笑了笑：“难为你起这么早。”谨言把手里一个纸包递了过去：“先生，今日下午老爷要查少爷的功课的，早间倒是不会叫他，请您记得提醒少爷过午回去。”  
孟鹤堂点了头，谨言伸手指了指孟鹤堂手里的纸包，继续说：“这是林小娘常备在少爷那的药茶，昨夜里少爷必定受了风寒，请孟先生煎了浓浓的一剂劝少爷喝下吧。”  
孟鹤堂应下了，谨言是个妥帖的人，考虑的一向周全，他正忧心去哪给周九良找点药喝呢，谨言托付完了便离开了，孟鹤堂拿了药茶进了屋，先去卧房看了看小少爷，还没醒，他便换好了衣服去给他煎药茶。  
周九良披着衣服打着哈欠到厨房找孟鹤堂的时候，孟鹤堂正聚精会神的看着火，一听到身后有动静才转回头来，看到他家小孩儿迷迷糊糊的看着自己。  
孟鹤堂凑了上去，给他把衣服扣子系好，周九良低头看着孟鹤堂动作间不断颤动的睫毛，开口问道：“谨言来过了？”  
孟鹤堂嗯了一声，扣好了扣子拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“去洗洗，待会吃饭了。”周九良伸手要了个拥抱，在孟鹤堂耳边亲了一下：“先生早。”  
孟鹤堂看着周九良离开厨房去洗漱的背影，笑着摇了摇头，还早呢，都快中午了。

喝下药茶，周九良果然恢复了精神，不似昨晚又不清醒又爱撒娇黏人，吃过了饭，两人便开始正经的讲起了看账的问题。  
孟鹤堂讲起课来，可比周老爷子不知道强到哪里去了，虽然周家家主纵横商海几十年，吃过的盐比初出茅庐的孟鹤堂吃过的饭还多，但毕竟孟鹤堂是个专业教书匠，讲起知识来就比周老爷子好懂的多。  
周九良很认真，孟鹤堂讲了一会儿便听懂了些，在孟鹤堂的帮助下很快就修好了那本旧账。周九良伸了个懒腰，露出了个颇有成就感的笑容，他终于觉得自己离孟鹤堂的距离又近了些许。  
孟鹤堂默默喝着茶，伸手捏了捏周九良的脸：“最近太累了吧，我看你都瘦了。”周九良不甚在意：“瘦便瘦吧。”  
孟鹤堂放下茶碗，把眼镜摘下来放在了桌上：“我的意思是，你要多休息，好好吃饭，功课的事，想偷懒便来找我帮你。”  
周九良眼里满是憧憬，他摇了摇头：“先生，我不偷懒，我若学得好，父亲便把庄子门头交由我打理了，慢慢我也算有些根基，也有了些家私。”  
周九良笑的腼腆，他看了一眼孟鹤堂，伸手把孟鹤堂的手拉在手中，把玩着他的手指和手腕间的镯子：“到时候给您换大房子，给您置办佣人，等到我成了家主，就接您回家，到那时候，您再帮我，我日日都偷懒。”  
孟鹤堂抽出手，轻推了一下周九良肩头，他瞪了周九良一眼，转过脸去却压不住笑意，他小声嗔道：“想的那么多，我不想你累着罢了。”  
周九良伸手把孟鹤堂下巴扳住，稍稍用力把他的脸转回来，小少爷歪着头笑的撩人：“先生您害羞呢？”孟鹤堂抬眼瞥了他一眼，红了耳尖：“你说话能不能不这么散德行。”

院墙下头，周九良抱着算盘账本打成的包袱，托着孟鹤堂的下巴吻的深入，孟鹤堂手指轻轻扯着他的衣服前襟，随着小少爷的动作松开又抓紧。  
吻是用来告别的，小少爷抱着包袱，恋恋不舍的出了院门，孟鹤堂靠着门框看他背影，忍不住低头笑了出来，春日里什么都忙着抽枝发芽，孟鹤堂觉得自己的胸口也痒痒的，周九良是个好花匠，把春天种进了他家先生的心里。

过了好几日周九良都没再来，只托他母亲的小丫头在来给孟鹤堂送时令水果时捎带了一封短信，内容大致就是他随他父亲去了南山的一个庄子短住，约摸三四日即回，信尾还很孩子气的留下了一句“会给先生带礼物”的承诺。  
不过孟鹤堂这几日也不算太寂寞，对于别人来说，孙九芳恐怕算不上个好邻居，但对于日日没什么正事的孟鹤堂来说，孙九芳倒是挺有趣的。  
在报社初初立足的孙九芳又碰上了难题，巴巴的抱着一包点心来求孟鹤堂，他不擅长拒绝别人，话又说的太大，以至于他们报社给他留了一个版面，虽然不大，但从孙九芳的自我介绍水平足可以看出，把他榨干了也填不满这个文章专栏。  
“孟哥，指着您了。”孙九芳把一包点心放在孟鹤堂面前，双手合十鞠躬的样子像是在庙里拜观音，孟鹤堂哭笑不得，伸手示意他起来。  
也不是不可以，孟鹤堂托着下巴，看着紧张兮兮的孙九芳思考着他的请求的可行性。  
孟鹤堂在还在上学的时候就做过类似的事情，不过写的文章都是批判时事之类的，下笔又狠又辣，现在的孟鹤堂不能说是有家有业，但有了周九良，这些事情自然是做不得了。  
“我可以写，但是我不能写批判类的文章，”孟鹤堂答应了孙九芳，又开始思考还有什么要补充的要求：“啊对了，也不能署我的名。”孙九芳连连点头：“我们…我们小报社，写不起批判类的文章，您就算写个介绍美食的文章，我也该知足啦。”  
孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑了出来：“好啦，只要不署我的名字，我每周给你一篇就是了，不过你可不能指望我写出多好的来。”  
孙九芳激动的快哭了，问了一通孟鹤堂有什么需要他帮忙的事没有，在被孟鹤堂茫然的否认之后，一把拿起了屋里的笤帚要帮孟鹤堂打扫卫生以示感谢，最后被孟鹤堂哭笑不得的拒绝了。

小少爷回来是两天以后的事情了，这大概是他与孟鹤堂相遇以来经历过的最长最长的分别了。虽然也只有不到一周而已，但回来的车上，周九良魂不守舍的，整个心早都飞到了孟鹤堂的小院儿里。  
孟鹤堂正在小院里侍弄花草，他刚刚写完该给孙九芳的文章，眼镜还没来得及摘，便来到院里呼吸一下新鲜空气，顺手就给已经长出了小孩儿巴掌那么大的新叶的葡萄藤浇了些水。  
葡萄藤很争气，孟鹤堂一度以为它在夏天之前不会爬到花架上了，毕竟它起初还孱弱的很。但清明前后，它竟已经在架子上绕了几个弯，还牟足了劲的长出了嫩绿的新叶子，这让孟鹤堂大为惊喜。  
一壶水还没浇完，门外便传来了自行车铃声，孟鹤堂还未开门，脸上就不自觉的涌现出了笑意，他忙放下水壶，打开了门。  
周九良把自行车随地一撂，就转过身冲向了他家先生，他手里拿着个小包袱，三两步跨进了门里，抱住了孟鹤堂。  
“先生，你想不想我。”周九良双手箍着孟鹤堂的腰，闭着眼睛在孟鹤堂肩头蹭，孟鹤堂身上带着他熟悉的味道，是清晨赖床的安逸，是厨房烟火的家常，也是笔墨纸砚的文气，周九良深深的吸了一大口气，小声在孟鹤堂耳边嘟囔：“我好想你。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻安抚着小孩儿的背，顺从的被他抱在怀里，没有提什么先关上院门之类的煞风景的话，他转过脸去轻吻小少爷带着薄汗的颈侧：“我也想你。”  
抱了许久，周九良才满意的放开了孟鹤堂，关上院门把手里的小包袱交到孟鹤堂手里，趁孟鹤堂拆看的功夫又一把把孟鹤堂腾空抱起，故意摇摇晃晃的把一惊一乍的孟鹤堂抱进了里屋。  
孟鹤堂被周九良抱在腿上，有些别扭的拆看着手里的包袱，时不时瞥一眼紧紧搂着自己腰间的小少爷：“小祖宗，你非得让我这样看你给我的礼物吗？”  
周九良带着点期待的笑，摇了摇头开始耍赖：“我乐意。”孟鹤堂无奈，挪动了一下身体，却又遭到了小少爷的抗议：“不许乱动。”  
孟鹤堂打开了包袱，露出一团暗红色的缎料，他惊讶的看了周九良一眼，把那布料抖开，是一件长衫。  
周九良正把鼻尖埋在他肩窝，声音放低了格外温柔：“给您的，礼物。”


	24. Chapter 24

请戳  
→ next chapter


	25. Chapter 25

（二十四）  
暗红色的长衫被孟鹤堂拿在手里细细的抚摸着，周九良抱着他的腰，有点不好意思的解释：“没具体量过先生的尺寸，照着我的尺寸，略微收了收腰，窄了窄肩，您试试，估计是合适的。”  
孟鹤堂看了他一眼，示意他松手：“抱着我我怎么试？”说罢，小孩儿就听话的松了手，让孟鹤堂下了地。  
当着周九良的面换衣服有些忸怩，但孟鹤堂还是顶着周九良期待的目光硬着头皮脱下了自己的长衫，露出里面的中衣和水裤。周九良有些不自然的别过头去，却又忍不住用眼睛去瞄孟鹤堂轻薄的中衣下若隐若现的细瘦腰肢。  
孟鹤堂披上了新衣，周九良凑上来给他一个一个系好了盘扣，孟鹤堂轻轻扯了扯腰间的料子：“有些宽敞了，还给我留了长胖的空间？”周九良退后两步，打量了一下孟鹤堂的样子，满意的笑了：“真好看。”  
暗红色的衣裳衬得人神采奕奕，本身孟鹤堂就在屋子里捂了大半个月，不怎么出门见太阳，现在更是显得肤白胜雪。  
周九良轻轻拉着孟鹤堂，让他在自己面前转了一个圈，又忍不住夸了一句：“潘安之貌，卫玠之容。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住推了他肩头一把，笑道：“哪里学来的话，是我教的吗？”周九良把他抱在怀里，手掌顺着他的脊背抚摸着，像是安抚不安分的家猫：“我自创的，就用来夸您。”

漂亮的衣服自然值得一个奖励的吻，孟鹤堂难得的没有推拒，被周九良压在床上吻的难舍难分，新做的衣服在身下被压出了褶子，接吻间隙，孟鹤堂心疼的啧了一声：“新做的呢，就这么败坏。”  
周九良不管，伸手钳制住了孟鹤堂去扯衣服下摆的手，喘息声变得明显了起来：“我待会儿给您洗。”说完就迫不及待的又吻了上去。  
唇舌交缠，津液交换，被剥夺氧气的头脑逐渐变得没有那么清醒了，孟鹤堂躺在床上，无力的攀着周九良的肩膀，任由他用嘴去解开新衣服上价值不菲的盘扣，露出光洁的脖颈和锁骨。  
周九良火热的唇顺其自然的移到了他的下巴上，接着是脖颈，颈间忽然一痛，孟鹤堂忍不住叫出了声：“疼…你干嘛。”  
周九良对着颈侧的软肉又舔又吸，方才的疼痛是小少爷占有欲过剩，烙下了属于自己的徽章，他口齿不清的在孟鹤堂耳边嘟囔：“先生是我的。”  
孟鹤堂无奈，手掌轻轻在他脑袋上揉了一下：“是你的，别闹了。”周九良满意的亲了亲那个浅浅的牙印，却并没有停下作乱的手。  
被隔着衣服揉捏胸部时，孟鹤堂止不住软了腰，如果不是嘴唇被周九良含着占有，他一定会忍不住骂一声身上的小崽子“胡来”。平坦的胸脯在周九良的手心下轻轻颤抖着，周九良不得其法，只胡乱的抚摸着，感受着皮肉下剧烈搏动的心脏的存在。  
孟鹤堂感觉到了小崽子的腿正不安分的往他两腿中间挤，他急急的合紧了双腿，手臂在周九良的压制下轻微的挣动了些许：“大白天的，你…你干嘛？”  
周九良的脑袋埋在孟鹤堂颈窝里，微微带着喘，停了动作：“先生…”孟鹤堂红透了一张脸，因为周九良已经拉着自己的手抚上了他胯下半硬的性器，小孩儿在他耳边细细碎碎的亲吻着，摆明了是要白日宣淫。

院门被敲响了，孟鹤堂如蒙大赦，他把手收了回来，轻轻亲了一下周九良的侧脸：“小祖宗，先不闹了，我去开门好不好？”  
周九良委屈巴巴的，不肯放开：“那我怎么办？”孟鹤堂软了语气：“你乖点，晚上…晚上…”他说不下去了，别过了头，避开周九良的视线咬住了嘴唇。  
周九良心里一动，条件反射的放开了孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂马上就把手捂在了红的快要滴血的脸上，周九良撑起了身体，帮孟鹤堂把凌乱的盘扣重新系上，把他的先生从床上拉了起来。  
孟鹤堂的衣服下摆还凌乱着，他刚要穿上鞋去开门，周九良就一把拉住了他的手，伏在他耳边轻声说：“先生，我听您的了，晚上我可就不回去了。”  
孟鹤堂逃也似的走出了房门，站在院门口把还微红的脸捂了一捂，打开了院门，孙九芳一看孟鹤堂的样子愣了一下：“孟哥？”  
孟鹤堂扯出个笑脸：“文章我给你写好了，你先进来，我去拿。”刚一回头，孟鹤堂就被悄无声息站在他身后的周九良吓了一跳，他推了周九良一把：“九良，你吓死我了。”  
周九良的视线有些敌意的落在了孙九芳的身上，孟鹤堂见状，出声介绍：“这是我们邻居，叫孙九芳。”  
周九良拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，示意他进屋，随后稍稍对孙九芳颔了一下首：“你好，我姓周。”孟鹤堂一走，小少爷身上就凭空多了些压迫感，他没有让孙九芳进来的意思，站在门口有些冷淡的看着孙九芳。  
孙九芳倒是没被周九良有意无意的不友好影响，他笑了笑：“周哥，常听孟哥提起你，我就住在那一户，最近有事求孟哥，所以来的勤些。”  
周九良嗯了一声，没答话，孟鹤堂已经从屋里出来了，他笑容可掬，把手里的一叠信纸交到了孙九芳手里：“拿去吧，如果需要改，你再来找我就好。”  
孙九芳道了声谢，清点了一下手里的稿纸，抬头看见周九良一只手揽着孟鹤堂的肩膀，满脸占有欲，默默地看着他，孙九芳咽了一下口水，庆幸自己是个有眼力见的人，又道了声谢便转身离开了。  
孟鹤堂衣服领子里分明露出一个牙印，孙九芳用指甲盖想也知道是谁留下的，回去的路上，他叹了口气，唉，孟鹤堂这么漂亮的一个人，被人揽在怀里的画面似乎也并无违和。

不知是不是小崽子没被喂饱，总之，送走了孙九芳，直到吃了晚饭，孟鹤堂都觉得周九良有点不对劲。  
他看起来有点赌气的样子，孟鹤堂哄他他也不理，甚至孟鹤堂都把嘴唇送到他嘴边了，小少爷也很有骨气的把头扭过去拒绝与孟鹤堂亲近。  
“怎么了？”吃了晚饭，小少爷还是一副冷冷淡淡的样子，倚在贵妃榻上消食，孟鹤堂主动凑过去腻在他怀里：“在生气？”  
周九良把手搭在了孟鹤堂腰上，却还是不正眼看孟鹤堂：“没有。”孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，凑过去要亲他，又被躲开了，孟鹤堂扯了扯小少爷的袖子，循循善诱：“不要我哄？”  
周九良的表情有些松动的纠结，半晌，他低下头来：“要。”孟鹤堂抬头吻上了他的嘴唇，主动伸出舌头去引诱他张口。  
吻罢，孟鹤堂伸手摸了摸周九良的额头：“乖，告诉我怎么了。”周九良虽然有时候又倔又硬，但孟鹤堂知道他其实很好哄，只需要再三主动示好，再加上身体接触，小少爷就能被他哄的七七八八。  
周九良神态软和了下来，他搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰：“我也想要先生的信。”孟鹤堂愣了一下：“什么？”周九良低垂着眉眼，嘴撅的能挂个油瓶：“信。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻拍了一下他的手：“宝贝儿，你误会了，给孙九芳的是我给他写的专栏文章，哪是什么信啊。”周九良因为这个亲昵的称呼破了功，上次孟鹤堂这么叫他的时候，他睡的正熟，因此没有听到，这次听了真切，他抱紧了孟鹤堂，像个小动物一样在他身上轻轻拱着：“我不管，我就要。”  
孟鹤堂笑了，他还没有回答，小少爷就黏黏糊糊的蹭到了他的耳边：“先生，您刚叫我什么，再叫一遍。”  
孟鹤堂抬起头来，方便小孩儿寻找他的嘴唇，他只张嘴，不出声，又叫了一遍“宝贝儿”。周九良正式的结束了他与孟鹤堂的单方面冷战，给了孟鹤堂一个可爱的笑脸：“那先生给我写信吗？”  
孟鹤堂从他怀里坐了起来：“写，现在就写好不好？”

孟鹤堂煞有介事的戴上了放在书桌上的眼镜，顶着一旁周九良的目光正襟危坐在书桌前，铺开了信纸旋开了钢笔正经八百的开始写信。  
周九良坐在一边，盯着先生的侧脸看，孟鹤堂思索了一番，写下四个字“见字如晤”，周九良却不甚满意：“以后我与先生日日都在一起，写什么见字如晤。”  
孟鹤堂有点无奈的推了推眼镜：“日日都在一起也不用写信啊。”周九良只好允许了这四个字的存在。  
无非是写些家常琐事，并一些叮嘱和期望之类的，孟鹤堂微微皱着眉，倒真的像是在给远方的爱人写家信的小妻子，反而比一开始只是争风吃醋瞎攀比的周九良更加认真。  
一边写，周九良慢慢的把孙九芳的事情问了个完全，一开始他真以为孙九芳是个顶小的孩子，没想到在他家先生眼中，和他这般年纪的也能被称为“小孩儿”。  
问清楚之后，他倒放心了许多，他有时候也很担心孟鹤堂一个人住在这里会不会觉得无聊，会不会因为没有事情做而不开心，就算是笼子里的小兔子，整日里只能吃吃喝喝，没办法出去撒欢时也会郁闷呢，何况是孟鹤堂一个大活人。  
周九良有时候还会很懊恼，毕竟给小兔子关进笼子里的就是他自己，现在知道了孟鹤堂找到了些事情做，他也替孟鹤堂感到开心，虽然对于孙九芳他还是嫉妒心作祟有些戒心，但他并不会干涉孟鹤堂与别人的交往。  
孟鹤堂写起来就有些刹不住车，直写了两页信纸还不住笔，周九良第二次给他的茶碗里倒上了茶，他看了一眼窗外的天色，抿了抿嘴，小声提醒：“先生，天黑了。”  
孟鹤堂嗯了一声，没有抬头，周九良从后面抱住了他，在他耳边吹了口气：“先生，我说，天黑了。”  
孟鹤堂被他这一举动吓了一跳，钢笔尖一顿落下个墨点，他放下钢笔回头去看周九良：“我听到了，天黑怎么了？”  
周九良伸手把他的眼镜摘掉，放在书桌上，语气戏谑：“我今日可乖的很呢。”孟鹤堂一下子反应了过来，脸登时红了一片，周九良也就不跟他客气，托着他的下巴就吻了上去。

兴许是知道了周九良要做什么，孟鹤堂远比平日里反应要大的多，周九良搂着他的腰把他按到床上时，他的手都在微微颤抖，周九良一边亲吻着他，一边安抚的捏了捏他的手心：“不怕。”  
周九良的腿终于如愿以偿的挤进了孟鹤堂的双腿之间，孟鹤堂尽量放松着自己，分开了两条腿，让急色的小少爷更容易的进入了正题。  
周九良直起身子来，看着身下的人，神色带着些许迷恋，暗红色的长衫是真的很好看，好看到让周九良舍不得脱掉。于是他恶趣味的只解开了胸前的几颗盘扣，露出尚且残留着暧昧红痕的脖颈和胸口，便不再去脱孟鹤堂的衣服，又俯下身去吻上了他的嘴唇。  
孟鹤堂双手犹豫着攀附上了周九良的肩膀，放任他的舌头在自己口中翻搅作乱，呼吸交汇，两人都从对方的气息中感受到了灼热。  
周九良抬起头来，看着孟鹤堂不甚清明的眼睛，忍不住低头轻吻了一下他的眼皮：“先生，我继续了？”孟鹤堂点了点头，伸出手去，解开了周九良的最上边一颗盘扣。  
这就是开始的信号，周九良伸出手，慢慢把孟鹤堂的水裤脱了下来，孟鹤堂红透了脸，但还是配合着抬起了臀部，让他的小少爷脱的更方便些。  
白嫩的双腿从未见过阳光，毛发也甚为稀疏，在暗红大褂的遮掩下更有了几分犹抱琵琶的神秘感，周九良三两下脱下了自己的长衫，光裸的臂膀接触到孟鹤堂的双腿时，吓得捂着脸不敢看的孟鹤堂浑身一颤。  
周九良的手抚上了孟鹤堂的大腿内侧，手心火烫，孟鹤堂忍不住想要并拢双腿，却被周九良再次分开，他缓慢而又坚定的在孟鹤堂柔嫩的大腿根部抚摸了几下，褪下了孟鹤堂的亵裤。  
“你…你别…”命门被人握在手中的感觉并不陌生，但孟鹤堂还是有些恐慌的带上了哭腔，他伸出只手求饶似的捉住周九良的手腕晃了晃：“唔…你轻些。”  
周九良有些控制不住自己的举动，他压着孟鹤堂在他胸前亲吻舔咬，隔着布料磨蹭着孟鹤堂已经凸起的乳尖，孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，在周九良手指抚过他性器顶端小孔的时候闷哼一声，泄了出来。  
周九良满手白浊，他低头吻了一下孟鹤堂的嘴角，手指却伸向了孟鹤堂最隐秘的地方。  
“唔嗯…”身下传来陌生的触感，孟鹤堂忍不住闭紧了眼睛，呻吟出声。  
用精液做了润滑，小少爷磕磕绊绊的在先生的穴口磨蹭着，他也是面红耳赤，早没了刚开始时支配爱人身体的成就感与独占欲，他有些不知所措，只敢在穴口按揉，不敢深入。  
孟鹤堂被他磨的难耐，强忍着羞涩伸手到自己身后，引领着小少爷的手指伸向已经有些松软了的穴口深处，他声音包含情欲，有些低哑：“伸进来就好…没事…”  
小少爷低下头来，把脑袋埋在了孟鹤堂颈侧，声音里憋着不知所措的的渴望与撒娇的绵软：“先生，您教我…”小少爷挺了挺腰，把他硬的发疼，不得释放的性器隔着裤子在孟鹤堂腿侧磨蹭，略略抒解着莽撞的少年情欲。  
孟鹤堂简直左支右绌，他自己也从未做过这种事情，现在又碰上了个嘴馋却不会吃的小傻瓜，他耐着性子，抚摸上了周九良的性器，声音却因为羞涩而小的过分：“把裤子脱了。”  
周九良的性器在他手中变得更加硬挺，孟鹤堂轻柔的撸动着那个膨胀的有些过分的柱体，心里暗暗为自己担心，小少爷的扩张不得其法，手指胡乱的伸进一根去，听见孟鹤堂有些吃痛的吸气声就僵住了不敢再动。  
孟鹤堂温柔的按下周九良的颈子与他接吻，含混不清的催促着他：“再伸一根手指进来…我不痛的…”得到了爱人的鼓励，小少爷这才又继续动作了起来。  
忍着不适，孟鹤堂努力收缩着那个羞人的地方，直到听到后穴随着周九良的抽动传来细微的水声，孟鹤堂手中的性器已经蓄势待发，他也不忍心让小少爷就这么忍着，同为男性，孟鹤堂清楚这样并不好受。  
“九良…你…你进来吧……”孟鹤堂简直要因着自己这句话羞愤自尽，他的手指抚上了身上还松松垮垮挂着的暗红大褂，想要脱掉，却被周九良制止了：“先生别脱，穿…穿着好看。”  
周九良把大褂前襟下摆拨到一边去，把孟鹤堂的双腿分的更开，这才真真正正的看清了那个娇嫩的地方，他止不住咽了口口水。  
孟鹤堂没有挣扎，他闭着眼睛，一副英勇就义的样子，安静的躺在他的小孩儿身下，等待着被进入。温顺的姿态让周九良心动不已，他将孟鹤堂的双腿环在自己腰间，用性器头部去触碰先生最为柔软敏感的密处，他沉了沉身子，手掌抚摸着孟鹤堂的额头，随着一个温柔的亲吻，小少爷终于初初占有了他的爱人。  
孟鹤堂的闷哼声被消弭在了唇舌之间，小少爷缓缓的往里推进着，尽管穴里湿滑高热的触感让他憋的快要发疯了，但他还是顾忌着先生也许会痛。  
确实有点痛，孟鹤堂忍不住抓紧了身上凌乱着残存的衣物，在周九良离开他的唇时痛呼出声：“啊…嗯…疼……”周九良有些无措，他抚着孟鹤堂的后颈，轻声安慰：“我…慢些。”  
孟鹤堂再睁开眼睛时，周九良的整根性器都已经埋在了他的体内，后穴不断收缩着，想要挤出深埋体内的异物，被填满的感觉让孟鹤堂忍不住红了眼眶。  
周九良不敢动，他趴在孟鹤堂身上轻吻着他的耳朵，手掌在他腰后轻揉着，孟鹤堂的眼泪滑了下来，被周九良舔了去，小少爷有些愧疚：“先生，我…要不，不弄了…”  
孟鹤堂忍着不适，抬起腿来环在周九良腰后挽留：“没事…你…你动一动就好了…”周九良挺了挺腰，手掌隔着衣料揉捏着孟鹤堂的胸脯，他深吸了一口气：“疼就叫出来。”  
孟鹤堂点了头，周九良便开始试探着抽动了，一开始是止不住的不适感与胀痛，孟鹤堂咬着下嘴唇，控制着自己马上就要脱口而出的痛呼，周九良完全沉溺在了柔软紧致的触感中，无师自通的挺着腰胯，一点一点把性器楔入的更深，享受着深埋在爱人体内的满足感。  
孟鹤堂的手指无措的搓捻着新衣服，直把娇弱的缎料揉出了菊花一样的团状褶皱，他口中细细碎碎的溢出了呻吟，他逐渐有些得趣起来。  
周九良俯下身来拨开孟鹤堂胸口前的衣料，含上了因为身后的疼痛不适而变得柔软的乳尖，上下牙一合，满意的听到了孟鹤堂颇有些娇媚意味的尖叫：“啊！你...小崽子...别咬...”  
周九良不听，他持续挺动着身下，被紧紧包裹着的快感让他心生狂狼，他凑到孟鹤堂耳边轻咬他的耳廓：“先生，我弄的您舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂下意识的咬紧了嘴唇，堪堪止住不断从口中溢出的娇吟，他别过头去，不愿让周九良看到他被情欲支配的眼神和潮红的脸：“唔...啊嗯...你别问...”  
周九良使坏，用手握住了孟鹤堂半硬的性器，随着身下的动作缓缓撸动着，他另一只手勾了勾孟鹤堂的下巴：“告诉我嘛。”  
孟鹤堂感觉头脑里炸满了烟花，前后一同被照顾的快感让他无意识的用双腿勾住了周九良的腰：“九良...快点...受不了了...”  
周九良却不依不饶，他稍微用了点劲儿，箍住了孟鹤堂的性器，手指却坏心眼的在敏感的头部点了点：“先生说吧，我想听。”  
孟鹤堂的呻吟声都带了哭腔，他扭摆着腰部想要逃离，却架不住周九良一下狠似一下的抽插，周九良也有些忍耐不住，头一次开荤的小少爷能忍耐到现在已经算是个小小的奇迹，他喘息着加快了速度：“先生，我弄的舒不舒服？”  
孟鹤堂的头往后仰去，动作间不知道周九良戳刺到了哪里，过载的快感让他理智尽失：“嗯啊...哈...舒服...”他忍不住掉下了眼泪，泪眼婆娑间，他努力挣扎着看向周九良，可怜兮兮的求他：“放了我吧...”  
周九良只感觉呼吸一滞，他控制不住自己的心跳了，他感觉那样强有力的搏动像是要突破他的胸膛，他俯下了身子，有些迷乱的吮上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，手下加快了速度。  
就在看到孟鹤堂因为高潮而双眼失神，嘴唇微张的时候，小少爷终于不再忍耐，直接把子子孙孙留在了先生的体内。

两人身上都出了一身薄汗，周九良紧紧的抱着孟鹤堂，享受着高潮后的余韵，孟鹤堂在他耳边轻喘着，调整呼吸的频率，他有些别扭的动了一下腿，却感觉大腿内侧如同被车碾过，又酸又痛。  
“你...你先出来。”孟鹤堂轻轻拍了一下周九良的后背，他的后穴还在一翕一合的想要排出异物，液体缓缓从深处流出的感觉并没有那么好受，孟鹤堂红着一张脸，乖顺的由着周九良给他擦着后边流出来的液体。  
周九良把沾着体液的绢子随意一丢，就又抱上了孟鹤堂的身体，他轻吻着孟鹤堂颈侧他自己留下的牙印：“先生，我爱你。”孟鹤堂无奈的看着这个小狗一样在自己身上拱来拱去的小孩儿，摸了摸他的脑袋：“要是爱我，就烧水去，你想带着这一身的...睡觉呀？还有这衣服...”孟鹤堂不无心疼的扯了扯身上乱七八糟的红大褂：“败坏...我还挺喜欢的呢。”  
周九良抬起头来，亲了一下孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他分明是一脸坏笑：“我也喜欢，先生一身红躺在我身下，像洞房花烛夜。”说完他又把头拱在了孟鹤堂肩窝：“我早晚要给您真正的洞房花烛。”  
孟鹤堂红了脸，有些恼羞成怒的挣扎了一下，却苦于身体酸痛挣扎不动：“你...也没见过有人穿着衣服洞房的。”说完他又后悔了起来，因为学坏了的小崽子开始脱他的衣服了：“那，脱了再来一次。”

本着珍惜一条老命的原则，孟鹤堂还是以撒娇耍赖等各种让人羞红了一张脸的方式拒绝了小少爷再来一次的提议，小少爷心情大好的烧了水，两人洗干净了又重新回到了床上。  
折腾了许久，现在也已经深夜了，是时候睡觉了。  
孟鹤堂入睡的很快，这一番折腾对他的身体和精神都造成了不小的劳累，小少爷的怀抱格外舒适温暖，不一会儿他就睡着了。  
所以他不知道，周九良失眠到后半夜，他抱着怀里的人，一遍一遍的低头轻吻他的嘴唇与耳尖，在心里说了半宿的“我爱你”。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十五）  
周九良托着下巴坐在床边，看着仍在熟睡的孟鹤堂，心里一阵纠结。  
他马上就要回家了，孟鹤堂却还没醒，他想跟孟鹤堂说再见，再亲热亲热再走的，按着小少爷的道德标准，这么睡完了一声不吭就走，好像有点王八蛋。  
小孩儿伸手顺了顺孟鹤堂的头发，有点苦恼，把累坏了的人硬生生喊起来好像也挺王八蛋的，眼看着到要走的时间了，周九良决定还是做后一种类型的王八蛋。  
“先生，”周九良凑近了些，握住了孟鹤堂的手，出声唤他：“先醒醒了。”孟鹤堂的手紧了紧，他醒了，睁开眼睛的第一刻，他就忍不住皱起了眉头，轻哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”周九良亲了他一下：“累？”孟鹤堂轻轻摇了摇头，示意周九良扶他起来，周九良掀开了被子，赫然发现床单上有一丝扎眼的血迹，褐色的，显然已经干涸了，周九良楞在了原地。  
孟鹤堂伸手搭着他的肩膀费劲的坐了起来，顺着他的眼光看去，手不动声色的摸了摸自己仍在隐隐作痛的臀部，故作轻松的安慰呆愣的小孩儿：“算是不错了，比我想的强很多。”  
周九良半晌没说话，只直勾勾的盯着那点血迹，盯的孟鹤堂心里有点毛：“你…别害怕啊，没事的，这是…昨儿晚上留下的，不是新的。”  
周九良闷不吭声，一把抱住了孟鹤堂的腰，把头埋在了他腿上，孟鹤堂把手放在他脑袋上轻轻的揉，还不住的安慰他：“真的没事，别怕。”  
腰上的手收的越来越紧，周九良声音有些颤抖：“先生，对不起。”孟鹤堂有继续揉着他的脑袋，笑了笑：“真没事，我自愿的，我愿意给你。”  
说起昨晚，纯属事发突然，朦胧懂得一点流程的年长先生一向没法出门，自然也就没办法弄到所需要的辅助用品，而一门心思占有，纯靠本能的小孩儿色字当头，不可控制的弄伤了爱人还不自知。  
听到周九良轻轻吸了吸鼻子，孟鹤堂有意逗他开心，捏了一下他的后颈：“怎么还哭上了？好啦，别哭。”周九良马上就别扭的抬起了头：“我没有。”孟鹤堂笑的温柔：“不哭就成，该回家了吧？快走吧，回去晚了挨说。”  
周九良欲盖弥彰的擦了擦眼角，把强撑着想起身的孟鹤堂重新按回了床上：“您躺着，我待会回来。”孟鹤堂重新又栽回柔软的枕头上，被周九良捂上了被子，他问道：“今儿不是要学看账？还回来干什么。”  
周九良还是嘴硬：“我乐意，您等着就是了。”  
好吧，孟鹤堂又重新闭起了眼睛，他还倦的很，周九良是个有主意的，这时候倔起来孟鹤堂也拉不住，干脆就随着他。

周九良果然很快就回来了，两个小厮被他拦在门口，他自己大包小包吭哧吭哧的把带的东西拎进屋里去，孟鹤堂被他放置碗筷的声音吵醒了，撑着身子出门来看，却又被抱回了床上去。  
周九良抿着嘴，温声哄着拿被子蒙住了脸的孟鹤堂：“先生，您别羞啊，小娘说了，这样好的快。”他伸手试了试旁边水盆里的水温，继续哄：“水都快凉了，您听话嘛。”  
孟鹤堂像只顾头不顾腚的傻兔子，把通红的脸藏在被子里，周九良一回来就风风火火的开始烧水，过了一会儿端着盆温热的水，手里攥着盒药膏要给他那里上药，还大言不惭的让他不要害羞。他怎么可能不羞，孟鹤堂又把脑袋往被子里埋了埋，进行最后的挣扎：“你…你出去，我自己来。”  
周九良摸着他的后脑勺，难得的很有耐心：“您自己看不见，我帮您方便点，而且，这也是我弄的，我该负责。”周九良回了趟家，编了个借口搪塞他爹，直说下午要出门，周老爷子念在这两天周九良跟着做事勤力，也就高抬贵手，不耐烦的让他快滚，随后他就就直奔了林小娘的院子里求药，顺便找骂。  
果不其然，林小娘听了来龙去脉，咬牙切齿的把他数落了一通，就差说出让他自己去试试孟鹤堂有多痛这种话了，周九良乖乖的挨了骂，拿了林小娘翻箱倒柜找出来的药，鞠了个躬就跑了，和被他打发去停云楼订饭的小厮一起又回了孟鹤堂那儿。  
周九良虽然没有亲自去试试孟鹤堂有多痛，但只看林小娘的生气程度就知道自己这次错的有多离谱，他现在对孟鹤堂的耐心恐怕比对孟鹤堂对他的耐心还要多，他轻轻晃了晃孟鹤堂的胳膊继续哄：“先生，孟哥，哥哥...”孟鹤堂最受不了他这样，小少爷志在必得。  
孟鹤堂果然受不住了，他从被子里把脑袋抬起来，一脸投降的表情：“好啦好啦，别说了...”在周九良的帮助下，他别别扭扭的俯身趴在了周九良膝头，忍着羞耻被小少爷褪下了裤子。

上药是一个很奇妙的过程，小少爷的动作很轻柔，说起来是不疼的，但要命的是孟鹤堂的羞耻心，周九良给他把裤子提上，再把他翻过来时，孟鹤堂活像是西红柿成精，相对娇小的手掌甚至盖不住红透的脸颊和耳朵。  
“先生，”周九良俯下身来，亲了亲他的手背，顺势踢掉鞋子上了床把他抱在怀里：“疼不疼？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，往他怀里缩：“没事儿。”周九良把他手掌拉下来，让躲躲闪闪的孟鹤堂看着他，小孩没有笑，很严肃的承诺道：“下次我会特别小心的，以后都特别小心。”  
孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，他实在想不到会有人的把这样尴尬的事情说的这么正义凛然，周九良看他的表情，以为孟鹤堂不信，于是他又补充道：“再让您受伤，我就是王八蛋。”  
好说歹说，孟鹤堂终于让小少爷放弃了给他喂饭的想法，毕竟他只是那个地方受了点伤，又不是就此不能自理。  
作为后果，孟鹤堂喝着粥，在看到周九良第三次偷瞄他的屁股的时候终于忍不住说了话：“你...是不是有点魔怔了。”周九良被抓包，乖乖地坐直了，又瞟了一眼孟鹤堂的屁股：“您不痛吧？”  
孟鹤堂无奈的笑出了声：“真的不痛了，真的，我的祖宗，别担心了。”周九良不好意思的用筷子戳着碗里的饭：“您说什么就是什么。”

过了午，孟鹤堂才知道小祖宗是翘了他爹的课跑出来的，想教训一下吧，看着周九良瞻前顾后忙活着照顾他的样子，孟鹤堂咂了咂嘴，不太忍心，可不教训又觉得少点什么。  
“九良，”孟鹤堂开口清了清嗓子，叫了一声正给他剥葡萄的小少爷：“你...唔。”还没开始说，周九良就往他嘴里塞了一个葡萄：“先生您说，我听着呢。”孟鹤堂嚼了几下，把口中的葡萄咽下，周九良带来的葡萄是南边产的，学名醉金香，如同碧玉珠子一般，无核，还很甜。吃着吃着，孟鹤堂就走了神，眼看着到了初夏，他院子里的葡萄藤长势也很喜人，他在想院子里那棵葡萄会是什么滋味。  
直到吃下周九良递过来的第三颗葡萄，孟鹤堂才想起来他是要教训孩子的，他急急把嘴里的果肉咽下去，刚要说话，周九良的葡萄又递到了他的嘴边。  
孟鹤堂往后躲了一下：“你，等一下。”周九良顿了顿，把葡萄放进了自己嘴里，孟鹤堂看他腮帮子鼓起来，可爱的紧，又忍不住伸手去戳。  
周九良捉住了他的手，手上用了点力把他拉了过来，直接吻了上去，葡萄还是进了孟鹤堂的口，果肉被挤碎流出的汁液顺着孟鹤堂的嘴角流了下来，滴在了衣服上。  
最终也没教训成。  
傍晚，孟鹤堂坐在屋里，看着院子里被风吹得飘飘荡荡的床单和两件衣服，忍不住笑出声来。  
三样东西弄脏都是因为周九良胡来，所以便都是他来洗，从来没干过这种活计的小少爷被罚做苦役心里也甜的像蜜似的，闷头卖力气的拿着洗衣杵子把床单敲的哐哐响，像是生怕别人不知道他在干活。  
孟鹤堂站起来，走到院子里去，他伤处行动间还有些隐隐的痛，但并不严重，至少没有周九良设想的那么严重。  
他手指拂过那件过了水的红色长衫，轻轻抚了抚上头洗出来的褶子，指尖触到了微凉的潮湿，孟鹤堂把手收了回来，嗅到了上头淡淡的皂角味儿，还沾着点儿葡萄香。  
孟鹤堂看了一眼墙角的葡萄架子，默默地想着，夏天就快要来了。

求真中学也在忧心着夏季的到来，周九良这一批学生即将在旧历的七月份毕业，虽然他们中的大多数都会回到家族，接管不一样的家族事业，但还是有一批学生要接受考试，进入更高一层的教育机关深造。  
很幸运的是，周九良属于前者，孟鹤堂先前帮他理过帐的那家布庄已经被划到了他的名下，这是他第一次全权的接手一家店铺。虽然他父亲在安排掌柜账房一票人来与他交接时露了面，但老家主把甩手掌柜的工作贯彻的非常到位，布庄给了周九良，他就再也没过问过一句。  
进了六月，学校里的气氛没再有之前那样的轻松了，各路公子哥们都纷纷忙碌了起来。考学的刻苦钻研，不考学的也没好过，周九良就通常因为布庄子的事焦头烂额，数学课上睡觉，梦里都是掌柜跟他汇报今日又订了几批布。  
还好有孟鹤堂。  
布庄子是个多好的由头啊，只要一抬出布庄有事务这个借口，周九良便隔三差五的搪塞了他爹，跑到孟鹤堂那里去。不过也不全是黏着孟鹤堂胡闹，孟鹤堂在处理一家店铺的事务方面，给了周九良很多支持和帮助，如果没有他，周九良的日子可能要再难过上一些也说不定。  
不过在孟鹤堂那里，更多的时候是两人一同伏案工作的，周九良一阵苦学之后还是取得了成效，现在他在管账治家方面已经不算是个只懂得三招两式的门外汉了，孟鹤堂虽然会帮他平账审阅，但更多的时候只是在旁边偶尔指导，他还要写给孙九芳的每周一篇的文章，于是两人各司其职，也算得某种意义上的琴瑟和鸣。  
今日下了学，周九良便抱着账本算盘之类，巴巴的又跑去了孟鹤堂那里。  
孟鹤堂开门的时候戴着眼镜，周九良便知道他是正在工作了，不过关上院门，孟鹤堂就摘下了自己的眼镜，微微踮起脚跟周九良讨要亲吻。  
周九良最近长得高了些，也壮实了不少，先前孟鹤堂刚与他认识时，他俩身量相似，孟鹤堂还略高些，现在则是周九良更高了。  
周九良满意的抱着他家先生亲了个够，缠绵间隔着衣服还摸了一把孟鹤堂越发挺翘的臀部，且没有遭到明显的反抗。先生最近很是习惯了他的亲近，比起以前也更黏人爱娇些，让周九良受用不已。  
“今儿都干什么了？”周九良看着他家先生窝在他臂弯里戴上了自己的眼镜，由他抱进屋去，心中高兴，随口问道。  
孟鹤堂抿嘴笑了，脑袋靠在他胳膊上，语气间有些止不住的兴奋：“进屋你就知道了。”周九良接着就露出了个坏笑，孟鹤堂一看就知道他在想什么，轻轻捶了他一下：“小崽子胡想什么呢？”  
进了屋，周九良就把孟鹤堂放在了贵妃榻上，他先把手里还拿着的账本放进书房去，走了几步又顺带便把孟鹤堂的眼镜摘了下来一道带走。  
不管孟鹤堂打算给他的惊喜或者惊吓是什么，周九良都先把他家先生压在了塌上，讨要今天辛苦学习的奖励。孟鹤堂的手臂环在他脖颈上，任由他侵犯唇舌，舔舐啃咬无所不用其极，小崽子的吻技纯熟许多，不多时就把孟鹤堂撩的情迷意乱，乱了呼吸节奏。  
“等等...唔...”周九良的牙齿触到他脖颈的刹那，孟鹤堂恢复了些理智：“别老留印子，上次九芳来...都好像看出来了。”周九良我行我素，迅速的吮出了个红印子，又轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“看出来就看出来呗。”他捏着孟鹤堂的下巴，语气不善：“先生在意他？”  
孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎开他的桎梏：“宝贝儿，别老吃飞醋，没准你还要谢他呢。”说着，他示意周九良放开他，随后走进了卧室，再出来时，手上拿了一把红酸枝三弦。


	27. Chapter 27

（二十六）  
“怎么…把它找过来了。”周九良接过了孟鹤堂手里的三弦，抚摸着上头的弦，不由自主的用手指拨弄了两下。长时间没练过琴，手指上的茧子都消退了，只不过轻轻拨动，手指尖便隐隐作痛，泛了红。  
孟鹤堂看着他的小少爷，温柔的笑了，他从周九良眼睛里看到了熟悉的光，那光是少年人的喜悦，像正午日头下面闪烁着的碎玻璃，让人移不开视线。  
孟鹤堂当然还记得周九良骑车送他回宿舍的那个夜晚，那时候，年轻又执拗的小少爷拒绝着背在身上的责任，茫然又倔强的在一切不被允许的事情中寻找着喜欢的东西，寻找着自己。  
他认真的对孟鹤堂说过，弹三弦的时候他觉得他是他自己，孟鹤堂希望他的小朋友快乐，所以能使他快乐的东西，他都记得。  
“先生。”周九良抱着三弦，看着孟鹤堂，一脸的欣喜与感动，无意识的摩挲着三弦上头的蟒皮，不知该说什么好。孟鹤堂伸出了双手，周九良赶忙把三弦小心的放在地上，抱了上去。  
孟鹤堂在他怀里蹭了蹭，有意无意的撒着娇：“我把它带出来可费劲了呢。”的确费劲 ，孟鹤堂拜托了人生地不熟的孙九芳拿着他的手信和他时常佩戴在身上的钢笔作证物，让他去停云楼找胡师父要琴。孙九芳好不容易到了停云楼，胡师父竟然没在，他只好没头苍蝇似的找了好多人，最后被唱曲儿的角儿好一通盘问，才把这把琴带出来。  
孙九芳真的是个很聪明的孩子，他猜测着孟鹤堂不亲自来是不愿意让人知道他的现状和行踪，因此嘴巴严实的很，什么也没被问出来。

周九良的手掌在孟鹤堂背上捂着，隔着轻薄的夏衫布料，孟鹤堂感受到了他手心的热度，周九良吻着他的耳朵，在他耳边低语：“谢谢你。”  
现在的他已经不再需要通过三弦来证明自己了，但并不妨碍他在忙碌的不可开交的时候，仍然热爱着曾带给他成就感的乐器。周九良已经不再躲了，他最终与责任和解，而不是被迫承担了责任，因为有了孟鹤堂。  
从前他不懂，不服气，认为父亲没资格因为原先的继承人去世就自然而然的把这份责任过继到他的身上，虽然周九良的童年过的还算快乐，但他的心里总归还是对父亲的忽视有过一丝不平与怨怼。  
但现在他心甘情愿，甚至心怀侥幸，还好，他有这样的机会去变得强大，去保护爱人，去给他一个家。  
孟鹤堂转头回应着他的吻，唇角勾起：“也谢谢你。”没等疑惑的周九良询问他这话的意思，孟鹤堂就主动堵住了他的嘴唇。  
孟鹤堂伸出了手臂环在周九良脖颈，乖顺的在周九良抱起他时主动把双腿盘到小少爷的腰上，孟鹤堂气息不稳，边吻边笑：“谢谢你为了我变成大人。”

七月初，孟鹤堂看着已经爬到架子上，给半个院子都遮上了荫的葡萄藤，惬意的躺在门廊下头躲懒乘凉，他一下一下的摇着扇子，半眯着眼睛，有点想睡。  
门没有栓，孟鹤堂听到院门被推开的声音，猜测是周九良来了，就打眼往门口看去，一看便愣了。  
进门的周九良穿了一身新式的学生制服，没有穿长衫，他与孟鹤堂对上了眼神，别扭的把眼神移开，三两步走到孟鹤堂身边：“您别直眉瞪眼的盯着看成不成。”  
孟鹤堂扇子都不摇了，他就直眉瞪眼的看着周九良被束在腰带里的衬衫下摆，忍不住想伸手摸一把被腰带箍出了好看线条的腰。  
“先生您有点恃宠生娇了。”周九良害臊，伸手捏住了孟鹤堂的脸，孟鹤堂脸上的软肉被捏的挤在了脸颊上，他说话就变得嘟嘟囔囔口齿不清：“我错啦...撒手。”  
周九良不听，低头咬了一下孟鹤堂嘟起来的嘴唇才松了手，他转过脸不看孟鹤堂，掩饰自己的满脸通红：“欠教训。”  
孟鹤堂站了起来，还是忍不住打量周九良的新衣服，新式的衣服现在倒算是流行，但做一身价值不菲，街上都很少看着有人穿。孟鹤堂不出门，也没看过人家穿，今儿一见周九良这身打扮，好奇心颇重的先生忍不住轻扯了一下轻薄的白色衬衣：“还挺好看的。”  
周九良正因为换了衣服浑身不自在，他伸手把孟鹤堂的脑袋按到自己怀里，故作凶狠：“我是教不会你了是吗？”孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎着，手握住周九良的手腕摇晃，软着声音撒娇：“真的好看，放开我嘛，热。”  
周九良干脆把他整个人都抱进了怀里：“不管。”孟鹤堂也就只好由着他抱，被抱着手也不老实，好奇的摸了好几下衬衫和西裤的面料，周九良紧紧地搂着他不撒手，好半晌才小声问：“真好看吗？”  
孟鹤堂笑了出声，手如愿以偿的摸上了他的腰：“真的好看呀。”

新式的衣服比长袍马褂要修身的多，坐在屋里头，周九良有些不习惯，正襟危坐在一边，没有像之前一样一进屋就没规没矩的往贵妃榻上躺，还要孟鹤堂坐他怀里。  
孟鹤堂给小少爷取了提前湃在凉水里的杏，随手在长衫袖子上擦干了上头的水分，递给周九良：“尝尝，九芳送来的。”周九良接了过来，没什么好气：“您爱吃我给您买去。”  
孟鹤堂躺在了贵妃榻上，有点好笑的瞥了周九良一眼：“小祖宗，你还吃九芳的飞醋呢？人上回都大老远跑去给你拿三弦了。”周九良狠狠咬了一口杏子，哼了一声不说话，在他心里，一码归一码，孙九芳帮他拿回了三弦，他很感激，但并不妨碍他不喜欢孟鹤堂老和孙九芳在一块啊。  
孟鹤堂一边吃，一边还不住眼的打量周九良的新衣服：“今儿怎么要穿这个，下午不上学？”周九良轻扯了一下领口，风纪扣有点紧，他不太舒服：“下午要做毕业典礼，听说还要照相，学校早就定下了的，要穿学生装。”周九良又扯了一下领口，不耐烦地啧了一声，要不是学校弄这个时兴的玩意，他也不用别别扭扭的穿着不熟悉的衣服坐在孟鹤堂这出洋相。  
孟鹤堂点了点头：“照相啊，挺好。”他在北平的时候也照过相，后来还被登在了报纸上，不过不是什么非常值得拿出来说的事情就是了，他啃着杏子，想起了以前的事，不知不觉的有点走神。  
一个杏子吃完，孟鹤堂拿绢子擦了擦手，招招手让周九良过来些，周九良依他，把身子微微倾向他一些，孟鹤堂伸手，灵巧的解开了他的风纪扣：“从刚才就拽，解开不就好了。”  
周九良使坏，捉住了孟鹤堂的手：“您解扣子脱衣服是真快。”惹得孟鹤堂一个大红脸，甩开他的手转过脸去生了气：“小崽子满嘴胡沁。”  
反正，一切的事情最终都会被他俩解决到床上去，孟鹤堂一面情迷意乱，胡乱呻吟，一面还要操心周九良挂在身上的衣服：“啊…唔嗯…你…你衬衫皱了。”  
周九良不管那一套，他伸手扳过孟鹤堂的脸，喘息着吻上他的嘴唇：“待会儿，先生给我熨一下就好。”  
孟鹤堂胡乱点着头，被周九良按在床上为所欲为，全然忘了周九良最初的目的是把他哄好。

秦霄贤还是一副睡不醒的样子，马上就毕业了，秦小少爷也逐渐学着接手一些家里的事务了，不过还好，秦家没昏头到让他去当家做主。他有大哥，当小弟的，只帮着管管旁支的琐事就好了。  
周九良替秦霄贤把乱了的领子整理了一下，还是有些不耐烦的语气：“你能不能把背挺直喽。”秦霄贤一个激灵，挺起腰来，过了一会儿看周九良摸着自己的衣服发呆，没管他，他又默默地放松了下来。  
周九良摸着熨的服服帖帖的衬衫，想起刚才孟鹤堂扶着腰，一边骂他“小崽子整天白日宣淫”，一边不错眼的仔细给他熨衣服。  
他披着孟鹤堂的一件外衫坐在一边看，看孟鹤堂红着脸可爱，赤膊走过去把他抱在怀里逗他，气的他家先生拿火烫的熨斗作势要烫他，却离得他八丈远。  
周九良露出了笑容，秦霄贤看他这样，拉了拉他，待会儿就要准备拍照了，秦霄贤看了看已经落座的教书先生们，轻叹了口气：“要是能和孟先生再见一面就好了。”  
周九良嗯了一声，心里有了个想法，突然就迫不及待的想要实现。

周九良结束了毕业典礼，就赶紧换回了长衫水裤，犹豫再三，还是敲响了孙九芳的家门。  
他想和孟鹤堂拍一张合照，但是城里统共就那几家照相馆，因着照相还是个稀罕物，各家拍着了好看的照片，可劲儿的往橱窗里放，生怕过路的看不见。  
周九良不想让别人看见，也不敢冒风险带着孟鹤堂出门去照相馆。  
但他想起来，他听孟鹤堂说过，孙九芳在报社工作，报社里头肯定是有摄影师的，周九良便瞒着孟鹤堂，提溜了一堆水果去找孙九芳，态度并不怎么样的找他帮忙办事。  
孙九芳听了他的来意，大致明白了他想干什么，他们报社确实有个摄影师，只不过平时他没怎么说过话，引荐起来也就有点犯难，孙九芳有点犹豫，但还是答应了周九良，去试试。  
“他嘴紧不紧？”周九良坐在孙九芳家里，别别扭扭的搓着手，看着孙九芳。  
孙九芳很懵：“啊？”  
周九良有点不耐烦的挑了一下眉毛：“价钱好说，就是，得把这个事儿瞒住了，照片不能外传，拍照的事也不能让别人知道。”说完他又看了一眼孙九芳，默默低沉了语气：“可以吗？”  
熟悉的压迫感让孙九芳下意识的捂住了自己的嘴，支支吾吾的说：“我保证不往外说。”  
周九良笑了一下，他听孟鹤堂说过，孙九芳嘴紧，现在又得到了保证，更是放心了不少，他站起了身来，拍了拍孙九芳的肩膀：“交给你了，联系好了去周家找我就成。”  
孙九芳忙站起来送他出门，送到院里，周九良又站住了脚，回头看了他一眼，声音小了下去：“谢谢你把我三弦拿回来。”  
孙九芳的“不用谢”还没说出口，周九良就出了院门，奔向了不远处的孟鹤堂那儿。  
孙九芳默默在门口看了一眼他的背影，突然觉得他印象中冷淡又有点霸道的周九良，和孟鹤堂对他笑着描述的可爱可靠让人着迷的周九良重合了起来。

周九良进门的时候，孟鹤堂正给葡萄架子除杂草，剪枝叶。他踩着个板凳，踮着脚细细的把葡萄藤上已经结出花穗的地处仔细挂上架子，又把周围长的过大的叶子剪掉，身上的衣服在动作间显出细窄的腰和比例极佳的双腿。  
周九良走到了近前才被孟鹤堂注意到，他低下头来，把剪刀递给周九良：“怎么又过来了？不回家吃饭？”  
周九良把剪刀放在一边，伸手把孟鹤堂从板凳上抱下来，然后就不撒手了：“这种活你就不能交给我来弄？”孟鹤堂环着周九良的腰：“我能做呀，你平时就够累的了，来这好好休息就好了。”  
周九良摸了一把孟鹤堂的后腰逗他，语气里满是暗示：“我来这儿也没怎么休息过吧。”孟鹤堂听懂了，捶了一把他的肩膀，挣扎着要他放开：“成天嘴里没正经。”  
周九良手劲儿颇大，只要他不松手，孟鹤堂基本没有挣扎的余地，他搂紧了孟鹤堂，在先生耳边哧哧的笑：“好了好了，先生，我错了，别闹。”  
孟鹤堂恨恨的戳了一把小少爷的腰际，把红了的脸埋在他怀里：“浑身上下就一张嘴。”

吃过了饭，周九良去洗了碗，周家厨房里头的小丫头们看到少爷这样熟练的洗碗技术恐怕都要自愧不如，孟鹤堂从来也劝不住他，小少爷非要做。  
洗好了碗，孟鹤堂已经坐在门廊下乘凉了，天刚擦黑，穿堂风凉凉的，拂过小院儿里，驱散了白天的暑气，周九良走了过去，接过孟鹤堂手里的扇子替他打着扇儿。  
孟鹤堂微微眯着眼睛，朝周九良撒娇：“腰酸，九良给揉揉。”中午刚做过，速战速决搞的孟鹤堂确实腰酸背痛，憋着要周九良伺候他。  
孟鹤堂有意无意表现出来的对他的依赖感，周九良一向很是受用，他伸手把孟鹤堂从躺椅上捞起来，轻轻松松把他抱进屋里去：“去床上，我给您揉。”


	28. Chapter 28

请戳→next chapter


	29. Chapter 29

（二十七）  
“您试试嘛，这次绝对合身。”周九良正和孟鹤堂扯皮，他让自个儿布庄里头的师傅给孟鹤堂定做了一套新式正装，今儿美滋滋的带过来给孟鹤堂试穿，孟鹤堂却死活不试。  
周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手腕，制止住先生的节节后退：“我趁您睡觉量的尺寸，可不容易了，您就试试嘛。”周九良使了劲，把孟鹤堂一把拉到自己怀里，安抚道：“别闹，上次我穿这衣服的时候，您不是说好看？”  
“我…我虽然说了，但是不代表我也要穿啊。”孟鹤堂一只手按在周九良胸膛上，挣扎到涨红了脸：“你，你撒开我。”周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的后颈，在他耳边亲了一下：“先生听话点，不然我就上手给您换了？”  
赤裸裸的威胁，孟鹤堂咬了咬下嘴唇：“你别欺负人…你劲儿大，我又扽不过你。”周九良笑得见牙不见眼：“您知道就行，听话，自己试好不好？”  
孟鹤堂被他一哄就软了下来，他撇了撇嘴，伸手把周九良手里的衣服接过来，瞥了周九良一眼：“那你出去。”周九良松开了他的手腕，各退一步，海阔天空，他点了点头：“得嘞。”  
站在门口，周九良听着里头窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，有点心猿意马：“先生，您好了没有？”孟鹤堂正和裤腰上的拉链较劲，拉链扯住了旁边的布料，不上不下，他有些慌乱：“没有！”  
周九良有点疑惑：“怎么？穿不上？”说完就推门往里看，孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼，红着一张脸，松开了扯在拉链上的手，破罐子破摔的向小孩儿求助：“这个，我拉不上。”  
周九良在他面前半蹲下身子，整理了一下被他扯的凌乱的裤腰，轻轻松松把拉链拉了上去，他直起身子来，笑眯眯的搂住了孟鹤堂此刻凸显的格外明显的细腰：“好啦。”  
孟鹤堂别扭的推了推他：“这…这也太别扭了。”周九良把下巴搁在孟鹤堂肩膀上，手不老实的在他后腰上摸来摸去：“好看着呢。”说着，他的手停在了孟鹤堂的臀部，啧了一声：“这也太合身了。”  
不知是孟鹤堂臀部格外丰满，还是周九良量坏了尺寸，总之，孟鹤堂的屁股在贴身的裤子里显得格外的引人遐思。  
孟鹤堂捶了一把周九良的肩头，有点气急败坏：“还不是你要我穿的，手拿开。”周九良不听，反而加重了力度，侧过脸吻在孟鹤堂耳垂，轻轻咬了咬，制止住孟鹤堂毫无章法的挣扎：“别乱动，这就给您脱下来。”

一个纽扣蹦在了地上，发出了一连串的弹跳声，孟鹤堂在周九良身下喘息着，看着正撕扯他衬衣的小少爷，顾不上埋怨他糟蹋东西：“嗯唔……别咬…”  
周九良简直是心急吃不了热豆腐的典型，为了解开孟鹤堂胸口的扣子，太过急切反而适得其反，越解越乱，最后干脆一把扯开，露出孟鹤堂胸前已经因为身体的敏感而挺立起来的乳粒，一口咬了上去，听到孟鹤堂吃痛的呜咽又温柔的舔舐了两下。  
周九良是个食髓知味的狼崽子，从开了第一次荤，每日里闻着肉味儿就要见色起意。  
孟鹤堂手指插在他发间，随着他撸动自己性器的动作轻轻抓扯着他的头发。刚订做好的衣服经过周九良这一通折腾，裤子已经被扔在了地上，白色的衬衫掉了两颗纽扣，此刻还松松垮垮的挂在孟鹤堂身上。  
不过这两个人谁也顾不上衣服了，周九良因着最近又在重新拾起三弦的功夫，手上留了两根指头的指甲，不像以前把十指的指甲全部修剪的短而圆润，他恶意的用食指的指甲去拂过孟鹤堂性器的顶端，逼出身下人的眼泪：“你别…你…你欺负人……”  
周九良笑着在他颈间留下个新鲜的痕迹，用气声逗弄他：“哪里欺负你了？”说完手下一用力，孟鹤堂直接射了出来，周九良一下一下的亲着他的嘴唇：“先生，这么快？”  
孟鹤堂无暇搭理他，他抬起无力的手臂去擦眼角的眼泪，声音透着委屈，还有高潮中的诱人欲望：“就你慢…”  
周九良分开了他的双腿，伸手摸过枕头下头的油膏，现在他可不是个连润滑都不甚懂得的毛头小子了，床笫间的游刃有余经常把孟鹤堂折腾到怀疑那个被他亲一下都要脸红的小孩儿和身上这个放肆欺负他的小混蛋是不是同一个人。  
周九良把留着指甲的那根手指在孟鹤堂面前晃了晃：“先生，怎么办呢，指甲太长没办法帮你了。”孟鹤堂气急败坏，他刚想说“你又不止这一只手”，还没开口就被周九良吻住了嘴唇，周九良的呢喃怎么听都带着促狭：“您自己来好不好？”  
孟鹤堂脸皮薄，周九良就喜欢看他害羞红脸，但又乖乖服从他的样子，他把油膏的盖子旋开，捉着孟鹤堂的手在里头挖了一坨，俯身在他耳边轻吻引诱：“快点，听话。”  
孟鹤堂心里暗暗的骂着这个小崽子越来越能折腾，还是红着脸把手指往身后探了去，周九良的性器愈发灼热，此时正顶着他的大腿内侧，无声的催促着他。  
孟鹤堂手小，又加上羞涩，草草把手伸进去插了几下就把头埋在了周九良颈侧让他进来。  
周九良满意的看着身下的先生不敢抬头的样子，伸出没有留指甲的另一只手帮他，修长的手指深入那个被初步湿润的小洞，恶意的缓慢动作着，把里头没有化开的油膏涂抹到高热的内壁上，直到孟鹤堂难耐的扭动着双腿，哼哼着去吻他，在他耳边小声让他进来。  
周九良还是很知道见好就收的道理的，他沉下身子，用性器在孟鹤堂会阴蹭了两下，把上头早已溢出的前液擦上去，孟鹤堂手臂环着他的脖颈，委委屈屈的小声呻吟：“啊嗯…你…你越来越…不听话了……”  
周九良闻言，笑了一下，性器头部接着就挤进了孟鹤堂的后穴，他沉下身子伏在孟鹤堂耳边，同时性器狠狠地整根插入：“嗯？先生说说我怎么不听话了？”  
突如其来的被填满让孟鹤堂忍不住昂起头高叫出声：“啊！九良…啊…嗯……你…慢点…”周九良已经大开大合的动作了起来，他不依不饶，牙齿擦过孟鹤堂的乳尖：“先生说啊？我听不听话。”  
快感太过，孟鹤堂像落水的人攀住浮木一般，紧紧搂住周九良的脖颈，新做的衬衫袖口纽扣在周九良后颈轻轻摩擦，又把周九良因激烈的动作而生出的薄汗抹去，孟鹤堂随着一下一下的被挺入，断断续续的呻吟着：“你…你听话…”  
周九良停了一下动作，挺动腰胯，让性器顶端在孟鹤堂穴内有一下没一下的研磨着，他耐着性子整理了一下孟鹤堂身上乱七八糟的衬衫：“那先生说说我哪里听话？”  
孟鹤堂的眼泪又掉了下来，他用衬衫袖子去擦眼泪，小嘴撇的可怜又媚人：“别问…别问了…你…你就是欺负人…”  
孟鹤堂看着一脸坏笑的周九良就来气，他毫无威胁性的瞪了周九良一眼，本想做出一副凶相，却成了媚态尽露：“我还…是你老师呢…”  
周九良心都化了，他身下又挺动起来，俯身吻上孟鹤堂的嘴唇，极尽温柔的用舌头侵占他的口腔，把他高潮时的呻吟都堵在口中不得释放。  
攀上顶峰时，他粗喘着，却在孟鹤堂耳边奶声奶气的卖乖：“好，我都听先生的。”

衬衫被祸害成这个德行，自然是没法再穿了，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的用针线把掉下来的两颗扣子缝了回去，一边缝一边去瞥一边坐着给他扇扇子的周九良：“小崽子成天糟蹋东西。”  
周九良颇为无奈：“先生教训的是。”  
他带这件衣服来给孟鹤堂试穿，本来是想在照相的时候让他穿的，但现在他改主意了。孟鹤堂穿这件衣服，那叫一个削肩细腰，盘靓条顺，周九良是个小气的，孟鹤堂穿这身衣服，只能在他面前，或者在他床上。

毕业之后，周九良除了偶尔去布庄子里办事，还有借着去布庄子里办事的借口去跟孟鹤堂黏糊之外，他一直在家里读书，陪陪母亲，还有给他父亲处理一些别的庄子店铺上的琐事，日子倒是忙中有序，充实美满。  
孙九芳在周九良生日前夕，终于成功勾搭上了社里的摄影师，拉着那个叫姓郭的年轻人去了周家找周九良。  
周九良恰好不在，他正在孟鹤堂那儿帮着孟鹤堂收葡萄架上的葡萄，最近孟鹤堂开心极了，一心伺候着的葡萄藤结了不少果子，一串一串挂在架子上，紫的格外好看。  
门房是个会来事的，听孙九芳说要找少爷，喊了谨言来，谨言知道小少爷的行踪，便给他们指了条明路。  
孙九芳也就带着小郭先生去了他家的巷子里头，除却去给孟鹤堂周九良照相，小郭先生也第一次去了孙九芳的家里，无意之间也成了一番好事，不过那都是后话了。

孟鹤堂正指挥着板凳上站着的小少爷，他一只手搭在眼睛上方遮挡阳光，一手往一串最水灵的葡萄指点：“那个，那个大的，剪下来。”周九良应下了，手里的剪刀手起刀落，把沉甸甸的那一串葡萄递到孟鹤堂手里：“拿好。”孟鹤堂把这串葡萄湃在旁边的凉水桶里：“待会你记得给婆母带回去。”  
周九良嗯了一声，低头看孟鹤堂，语气宠溺：“行，还剪吗？”不知道怎么的，小少爷顶喜欢被孟鹤堂支使着做这做那的感觉，乐在其中且得意洋洋，也不知道这是什么德行。  
孟鹤堂刚想摇头，却听到了外头孙九芳叫门：“孟哥！你在家里吗？九良在吗？”  
孟鹤堂吩咐了一声：“九良，再剪一串，你看着点儿，剪串水灵的。”周九良默默的点了点头，看着孟鹤堂颠颠儿跑去开门的背影，又皱起了眉头，最好孙九芳是带摄影师来拍照的，不然把葡萄塞给他就赶紧让他回家自己玩去。  
孟鹤堂开了门，孙九芳对他笑了笑，把身后的小郭先生拉了出来：“孟哥，我来找九良的，这是我们报社里的摄影师。”  
孟鹤堂一头雾水，孙九芳背后的年轻人冲他笑了一笑，就乖乖的被孙九芳拉到了院子里，周九良瞥了这两个人一眼，把手里的葡萄递给孙九芳：“孟儿让我给你剪的，拿着。”  
“孟儿”这个称呼让周九良咬的很重，生怕别人听不出来孟鹤堂跟他有多亲近似的，孙九芳习以为常，他介绍着身后的摄影师：“我们报社的摄影师，照相技术可好啦，设备也带来了！还有，”孙九芳上前一步，示意周九良贴耳过来，他小声说：“嘴紧！锯嘴葫芦一个。”  
周九良笑了一下，拍了拍孙九芳的肩膀：“上道。”两人相视而笑，留下剩下两个不清楚状况的人面面相觑。

终于坐在一起交代清楚了状况，孟鹤堂有些惊讶：“怎么不提前跟我说？”周九良喝了口水，伸手捏了一下孟鹤堂的脸：“惊喜。”  
孙九芳和小郭先生识相的低下了头，孟鹤堂满脸通红：“你有点数行不行？”周九良笑了：“行，都听你的。”  
孟鹤堂进屋去了，周九良让他换那套暗红色大褂，孟鹤堂本来不情愿，但怕周九良当着两个小孩儿的面跟他纠缠撒娇，只好遂了周九良的愿。  
周九良今日穿了玄色，小少爷的衣服都是沉稳大气的暗色调，因着周老爷子看不过眼男人穿的鲜艳，慢慢周九良也就习惯了。  
周九良托着下巴，等待孟鹤堂换衣服，他想着，第一次跟孟鹤堂见面，他穿的也是玄色长衫，那时候他骑着自行车摔在孟鹤堂宿舍门口，还受了不轻的伤。  
那件衣服染上了血渍，早就丢掉了，但身上这件也和那件大差不差，周九良站了起来，让正在吃葡萄的孙九芳稍微等会儿，直接开门进了卧室。  
孟鹤堂还没扣完大褂盘扣，听见后面开门吓了一跳，看见是周九良又放松下来，他嗔怪：“进来干嘛？不知道避嫌。”周九良走近了，伸手挑了挑孟鹤堂的下巴：“避什么嫌。”说着，他解开了孟鹤堂的盘扣：“换了，我想让你穿另一件。”  
孟鹤堂一脸懵的看着自己刚系上的盘扣被周九良利索的解了个完全，放弃了挣扎，垂下手臂：“我的小祖宗，想让我穿哪件啊？”  
周九良解开了他全部的盘扣，转身在衣柜里找了起来，孟鹤堂脱下了暗红长衫，熟练的叠了起来，周九良终于在衣服里找到了那件熟悉的大褂，他递给了孟鹤堂：“穿这个。”  
是石青色的，孟鹤堂第一次和他见面时穿的颜色，孟鹤堂抚了抚这件衣服，他的眼神温柔了下来，他抬眼看周九良，微微笑着：“你还记得？”  
周九良凑近了轻吻他的嘴唇：“我永志不忘。”


	30. Chapter 30

（二十八）

巧的很，小郭先生把洗出来的照片交给孙九芳，再由孙九芳交到孟鹤堂手上的那天，恰好是周九良的生日。

小少爷财大气粗，两张照片洗了好多份，孙九芳来送照片时，周九良正借着寿星的身份跟孟鹤堂缠磨撒娇，明明吃了早饭，却还要孟鹤堂给他做长寿面吃。

看着又借着送照片的由头骗走了两串葡萄的孙九芳的背影，周九良抱紧了正翻看照片的孟鹤堂的腰肢：“好孟儿，你都给他葡萄吃了，却不愿意给我做面吃？”

孟鹤堂翻看着照片，扭转过头亲了他一下，安抚躁动的小少爷：“好啦，我看完就去给你做。”看着周九良马上点了点头，笑出了酒窝，孟鹤堂宠溺的戳了一下他的脸：“也不知道我做的有什么好的，非争着要吃。”

周九良也把脑袋凑过去看那些照片，他蹭着孟鹤堂的手臂，语气雀跃：“等我们别院住了，我把这些照片在屋里都挂满了，日日里看。”

周九良过了生辰便是十九岁了，他父亲这次给他备了份厚礼，许了他几家店面，并一套宅子，过了生辰，他便可以别院而居，离了父母自己生活。

孟鹤堂早就听他说了搬出去住的事，周九良从听他父亲说了这件事以后就迫不及待的跑去告诉孟鹤堂叫他收拾行李，把孟鹤堂唬了一跳。知道了事情原委，孟鹤堂被他闹的也有些期待起来。

选定的新宅子在秦淮河畔，离周家本宅有半天的车程，周九良带着他搬过去，便可以真真正正的日夜相对了。

孟鹤堂轻抚着手中的相片，手指点了一下周九良的鼻尖：“挂满？生怕别人看不见似的。”

周九良的生辰办的热闹，这是他结束学业，正式参与到商场竞争中来的第一个积攒人脉的好机会，周老太爷自然也是明白这个道理的。

这场酒席请了许多与他家有商业往来的名流大贾，周九良眼见着是沉稳了许多，跟着周老太爷四处寒暄，有了些未来家主的气度。

饮酒直到深夜，这场筵席才堪堪结束，谨言紧张兮兮的一直跟在周九良后头，生怕喝了酒的小少爷一个不留神在他爹面前说出“要找先生”这种醉话来。

不过小少爷争气的很，吊着精神看起来一直都很清醒，直到后半夜才被谨言掺着回到自己屋里睡觉。

一睡就睡到了第二天的中午，周九良醒过来头痛欲裂，揉着脑袋倒吸着凉气出了卧室，才看见他母亲正在外间屋里坐着喝茶，看他出来，秦氏笑着向他招了招手：“醒了？”

周九良坐在母亲身边，秦氏把一盏茶推给他：“你小娘送来的，解酒消渴。”周九良道了谢，饮尽了杯中的茶：“母亲来找我有什么事吗？”

秦氏伸手揩去了他嘴角的茶水：“明天就要搬去新宅子了，还不兴母亲来看看你吗？”秦氏笑了笑，把声音放的略低了些：“今儿你先不要去找小孟儿了。”

周九良马上站了起来，有点急：“他怎么了？”秦氏吓了一跳，嗔怪的看了他一眼：“昨儿你父亲还说你沉稳了呢，现在又这么毛毛躁躁，我会害小孟儿吗？”

周九良讪讪的又坐了回去：“那…那先生怎么了？”秦氏接着说：“我找了人去帮小孟儿收拾东西，让他先过去了，在那儿等着你。”秦氏看了一眼屋里挂着的座钟：“估摸着，现在该上路了，晚上之前能到那里。”

周九良这才放下心来，他给秦氏斟了杯茶：“谢谢母亲。”秦氏从袖中掏出一张照片，在周九良面前晃了晃：“小孟儿比你懂事，找了这张照片给我留个念想，不像你，瞒我瞒的辛苦。”

照片上的两个人一如初见，小少爷挺直了腰板，神情颇有些紧张的严肃，站在温润浅笑着的先生身边，倒是登对。

秦氏小心翼翼的把照片收回袖中，拉住了周九良的手：“行事要小心些，小孟儿在你身边帮扶着，我是放心的，只是万事你还是要自己上心。”周九良点着头，语气郑重：“我明白。”

秦氏留恋的看着他，伸手轻抚他的鬓角：“好好吃饭，好好睡觉，有个生病闹灾的，别瞒着家里。”

周九良一一应下了，母子两人谈了不多时，便有小厮进门来请示少爷要收拾带去新宅的行李，秦氏站起身来，准备离开，她一步一回头：“九良，好好的。”

周九良上前去抱了一下母亲瘦弱的肩头，他不是个擅长表达感情的人，小少爷只在母亲背后轻拍了两下：“母亲放心吧。”

新宅子在秦淮河畔的胭脂巷紧里头，虽看起来不甚显眼，但里头别有洞天，有东西两个跨院，几间厢房都很敞亮，甚至屋后头还有一个不大的花园，构造像是小了一号的周家本宅。

周九良从车上下来，便看见门口跟着送行李车来的谨言正指挥着挑夫往里抗东西，谨言看见小少爷过来，忙不迭走到他近前：“少爷，孟先生在东边院子书房里头。”

周九良点了点头，心情大好，谨言很知道他脑子里装的都是什么，他拍了拍谨言的肩膀：“好好干活。”说完就进了东跨院。

孟鹤堂也没闲着，秦氏把他送来时，给他安了个账房先生的名头，现在他就正在东跨院的书房里头派着挑夫小厮丫头们的茶水钱，看见周九良进门来，冲他笑的促狭，语气却带着点恭谨：“少爷来了。”

他身边围着的小厮们也都诚惶诚恐的跟着问好：“少爷。”周九良挥了挥手，把他们都打发了出去，关上门看着孟鹤堂就忍不住笑出声来，他走近摘掉孟鹤堂的眼镜放在桌上，狠狠亲了他一下：“早知道让母亲给你安个少奶奶的名头，省的你一见我先来一句‘少爷’气我。”

孟鹤堂在他怀里咯咯地笑：“逗你玩的。”周九良一伸手把他下巴捏住，迫使他抬起头来：“那先生要叫我什么？”

孟鹤堂一看他这样就知道他心里期待什么，但他偏不这么容易就遂了周九良的愿，他作出一脸的茫然来：“叫你九良啊，不然呢？”

周九良侧过脸轻吻他的耳尖威胁：“先生说不上来，我就咬了？”孟鹤堂笑着伸手去推他，又推不动，嬉闹间被周九良结结实实的搂住了腰，孟鹤堂手撑在他胸口：“好啦，周宝宝，不闹了，茶水钱还没派完呢。你到处转转，歇一歇，我待会儿去找你好不好？”

周九良这才满意，他扳过孟鹤堂的脸，讨要了一个深吻，舌尖恋恋不舍的舔着孟鹤堂的嘴角：“先生别磨蹭太久。”孟鹤堂凑上去又亲了他一下，笑着保证：“好。”

新房子如同本宅一样，并没有特别聘请一位管家。正如钟叔之于周老太爷，临时充当账房角色的孟鹤堂顺其自然的被一众小厮丫头们当做了这所宅子的总管事，大小的事务都来问了他才去处理。

孟鹤堂倒也不推脱，他先前一个人住在秦氏安排的小宅邸里头，没什么人说话，除却去小巷近旁买些日用东西也极少出门，现在一下子热闹起来，他也新鲜。

明明答应了周九良很快就去找他，孟鹤堂却分身乏术，直到周九良不耐烦的又跑来找他才得以休息一会儿。

周九良靠在门框上，看着两个小丫头询问孟鹤堂关于厨房的采买事宜，一脸不耐，他走上前去把孟鹤堂手里的账本接过来拿在自己手里：“有什么事儿来问我。”

两个小丫头看了一眼少爷的脸色，吓得不敢出声，孟鹤堂无奈，拍了拍周九良的肩膀解围：“你们先出去吧，待会儿我再安排厨房的事。”

两个小丫头忙不迭的行了礼就走了出去，孟鹤堂搂住了周九良的脖颈，靠在脸色不善的小少爷身边撒娇：“我错啦，我没想到会有那么多事情。”

周九良拉住了孟鹤堂的手，声音闷闷的：“我可没说怪你，累不累？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，笑了一下：“不累，其实挺轻松的，只是安排而已，又不用我去做。”

昨日晚间孟鹤堂就到了这所宅子，秦氏提前让身边的小丫头过来递了信儿，孟鹤堂一来就被提前聘下的佣人伺候的手足无措，衣食住行被安排的明明白白。

因此他除了安排行李放置和各项人员职务之外，确实没什么累的，如果有，也只是劳心劳神的心累。

周九良一撩衣襟下摆，端端正正的坐在了书桌后头，伸手示意孟鹤堂坐他身边，他摆弄了一下桌子上摆着的文房四宝：“让那些个有事的进来吧，我就在这儿坐着。”

说着，他拿过账本翻了翻：“以后管家虽然还要多靠你，但我也不能就做个甩手掌柜，免得哪个不长眼的欺负了你。”孟鹤堂捏了捏小少爷的手，凑过去亲了他一下：“我的小少爷，往这儿一坐还真有点家主的意思了。”

周九良满意的把他往怀里一带：“为了你呗，装也得装的像点。”

直到晚间要用晚饭了，新宅子里的一应事务才正经儿的安排妥当。

周九良的行李用品都被安置在了东跨院里最大的一间正房里头，周九良去屋里看了一圈，一点儿没瞧见孟鹤堂的东西，又冲谨言发了一通牢骚，孟鹤堂亲自来劝了才作罢。

坐在饭桌上，周九良还是闷闷的不高兴，用筷子戳着米饭，也不吃。

孟鹤堂住的屋子离他不远，就在同一个跨院，并没有和其他住家小厮丫头门房一样住在西边，但周九良还是不高兴，他就是想和孟鹤堂同起同住。

孟鹤堂给他夹了一筷子小少爷顶喜欢的醋溜木须，轻轻放在周九良碗里：“宝贝儿，别置气了，吃点东西。”周九良还是拿筷子戳着米饭：“吃不下。”

孟鹤堂哭笑不得，小少爷就是不经夸，刚才还正经八百的帮着他处理事务，一派杀伐果断的气场，现在又成了撅着小嘴的赖皮鬼，大有孟鹤堂不顺着他他就不吃饭的德行。

孟鹤堂也放下了筷子，托着下巴耐心的哄着闹脾气的小孩儿：“为什么吃不下？你不吃我也不吃了。”周九良看着他，看了一会儿就败下阵来：“我吃，你快点吃饭。”

孟鹤堂的笑怎么看都有点得逞之后的狡黠，他重新拿起了筷子，新宅子里的厨师手艺很不错，他吃着很适口：“别闹脾气了，我不是一直都陪着你呢？”周九良嚼着饭菜，虽然神色不虞，还是忙不迭的点了点头。

晚上就没什么事务了，周九良跑到了孟鹤堂住的那个屋子里头赖着不走，一个劲儿的起腻，孟鹤堂由着他腻歪，和他絮絮叨叨的说着闲话。

新屋子收拾的清清爽爽，孟鹤堂随身的行李本身就不是很多，加上屋子里头陈设也少，所以四处都很整洁清爽，唯一有些突兀的陈设就是这张周九良硬要给他塞进来的贵妃榻。

周九良就喜欢窝在贵妃榻上搂着孟鹤堂的腰不撒手，孟鹤堂常常调侃他像个瘾君子，他也从不反驳，反正他沉迷孟鹤堂，也跟瘾君子没什么两样了。

先前，有小丫头送进来了一碟糖炒板栗，孟鹤堂就一个一个剥给小少爷吃。

周九良的手搭在他家先生腰间，有一下没一下的抚摸着，他正絮絮的跟孟鹤堂讲着他接手的商铺店面：“先前给您做衣服的店面，在许家巷，您想要新的衣服了，做新的窗帘被单之类的，就遣人去那里要。”孟鹤堂往他嘴里塞了一个栗子，他一边嚼着，一边口齿不清的说：“或者直接跟我说就行，我准忘不了。”

孟鹤堂手上利索的又把一个栗子捏开了口，栗子壳裂开发出清脆的一声响，孟鹤堂笑了笑：“好，我记得了。”

周九良咽下嘴里的栗子，又开始跟孟鹤堂献宝：“钓鱼台那里，有一家皮草庄子也是我们家的…”孟鹤堂飞快的把栗子塞到他嘴里，拧了一把他的脸：“越说越没溜了，什么叫我们家的？”周九良腮帮子被栗子撑的鼓起来，他一脸无辜，口齿不清：“本来就是我们家的，我和你，我们。”

孟鹤堂看他一副认真相，噗嗤一声笑出声来，他抚着周九良的头发，轻声问道：“就这么把我算成家里人了？”

周九良费劲的把栗子咽了下去，坐起身子来喝了口茶润喉：“一早就是了。”


	31. Chapter 31

（二十九）  
不过才与孟鹤堂在新房里头腻歪了一天，小少爷便被雪片一样飞到他书房里的请柬名帖缠的郁闷了起来。

 

孟鹤堂坐在他旁边，把邀请他去赴宴喝茶谈生意以及其他活动的请帖按照周九良排列出来的重要程度给他订了行程表，一面写一面发笑：“小少爷现在可是个大忙人了。”

 

周九良趴在桌上，无赖的拿手指去勾孟鹤堂的衣袖：“先生陪我一起去吧。”孟鹤堂低头写着东西，空闲的一只手拍了拍小少爷聊作安慰：“别闹，我跟着就少不了要介绍应酬，捅到本宅去不是好玩的。”

 

周九良当然知道其中利害，他只是随口一说，他依旧用手指去给孟鹤堂捣乱，有一下没一下的戳着孟鹤堂的侧脸：“那我不在家的时候，先生怎么办。”

 

孟鹤堂停笔看了他一眼，冲他一笑：“帮你管家，等你回来。”周九良愣了，随即心里一暖，刚想把孟鹤堂抱过来亲一下，孟鹤堂又接着低头写起了东西，一边继续说：“顺便闲了的时候还能四处转转，听小丫头们说附近茶座的评弹也是一绝呢。”

 

周九良又郁闷了起来，重新趴回桌子上，孟鹤堂写完了小少爷的日程表，满意的盖上了钢笔：“好啦，写完了，这次我的小少爷至少要有一周都要忙进忙出啦。”周九良伸手揽过他的肩膀，让他靠在自己臂弯里，俯身赌气亲了上去，孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎着，小声咕哝：“门没关。”

 

周九良直接堵住了他的嘴，坏心眼的咬了一下他的舌头，孟鹤堂呜咽了一声，才被小少爷放开。周九良擦了一下嘴角的津液：“我出去忙活，你倒开心？”

 

孟鹤堂泪窝子浅，被咬了一下痛出了点点泪光：“我可没说。”周九良用手指擦着他眼角：“我不在家不许天天出去鬼混。”

 

孟鹤堂哭笑不得，捉住了周九良的手：“你这小孩儿会不会说话？”周九良又亲了他一下，一脸专横：“我不管，就是不许。”他凑近孟鹤堂的耳朵，故意舔了一下，激的孟鹤堂浑身一颤，他低声说：“只能和我鬼混，别人都不行。”

 

孟鹤堂满脸通红，推了他肩膀一下从他怀里挣扎出来：“你说这话你都丧良心。”

 

还真的有点无聊，孟鹤堂磕着一碟瓜子，坐在屋里发呆。

 

周九良一早就出去应酬了，临走亲了他一下，抚了抚他的额发让他继续睡，当时迷迷糊糊的，孟鹤堂也没有回应就睡着了。

 

今天周九良应该去了钓鱼台谈生意，是从前他父亲的一个老熟人找他谈合作的事情，孟鹤堂吐掉嘴里的瓜子皮，无聊的拨弄着小碟子里剩下的瓜子，想着还有什么事能做来解闷。

 

想看书又提不起精神，宅子里的琐事来了这几天也都安排了七七八八，孟鹤堂甚少有这种无聊的不知道该干什么的时候，从前在小宅子里头住着的时候，他这时候洗洗衣服，侍弄花草，不一会儿就又该做晚饭了。

 

可是现在住在胭脂巷里，吃饭穿衣都有人服侍，要是周九良回来知道了他自己洗了衣服或者自己做了什么活计，非得把跟着伺候他的小丫头小厮叫过来一通吹胡子瞪眼，弄的孟鹤堂怪过意不去的。

 

孟鹤堂不嗑瓜子了，刚打算出去院子里转转，又有小丫头送进来一碟麻酥油卷儿给他当点心吃，孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，躺在贵妃榻上，往嘴里塞了一块点心。

 

算了，既然小少爷乐意把他当闲人养着，那就养着吧，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛。

再睁开眼睛时，窗外的日光已经有些昏黄了，快到了傍晚时分，孟鹤堂唔了一声，揉了揉眼睛，半撑起身体坐了起来，却看见周九良坐在他旁边。

“先生好睡，”周九良给他倒了杯茶，递到他嘴边去：“累了？”孟鹤堂就着他的手喝了一口茶水润了润喉：“没有，躺着躺着就睡着了，没事儿干。”

话刚一出口孟鹤堂就有点后悔，开口找补：“我不是说自己无聊啊，就是…唔…”好像有点越描越黑的意思，孟鹤堂住了嘴。

周九良把茶杯放回桌子上，似笑非笑的捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸：“您也太听我话了吧？”孟鹤堂被他捏着脸，口齿不清：“什么？”

周九良放开了他的脸，坐到贵妃榻上把他抱进怀里：“我不让你出去鬼混，又不是不让你出去，账本、银钱都在你那，你拿了钱出去玩儿，买点东西回来也好啊。”

孟鹤堂这才反应过来，他把小少爷搭在他肚子上的手拿起来把玩，笑的有点傻：“我…我给忘了，我还以为跟以前一样不能出门呢，怕给人认出来。”

周九良任由他玩弄自己的手指，低头亲了亲他的脸：“现在住的离以前远着呢，不怕，就算捅出娄子来也有我呢。”周九良满意的闻到了孟鹤堂身上熟悉的味道，他又把孟鹤堂往自己的方向揽了揽：“我准护着你。”

孟鹤堂总算开心了一点，他乖顺的靠在周九良身上，听小少爷絮絮的跟他说今天出去理了什么事，最后解决的结果，听他说着今天路过哪条街看到了什么新奇东西，被他逗的咯咯笑，直到犹豫再三不敢进门的小丫头在门口请他俩去吃晚饭。

第二天，被批准出门的孟鹤堂一改往日里的温润内敛，脸上显而易见的带上了点新奇和喜色。

周九良照样是一大早就走了，孟鹤堂也起了个大早，给他穿衣服、系盘扣，又把他送出门去，小媳妇一样把周九良哄得有点飘飘然。

吩咐完了宅子里头的琐事，孟鹤堂便拿了些银钱准备出门转转，刚一出门就被谨言跟上了，孟鹤堂看到他有些奇怪：“你不是应该跟着九良走了吗？”

谨言接过他手里的荷包，装在自己腰间：“少爷吩咐了，今日是慎行跟着他应酬，要我跟着先生出门服侍。”谨言办事比慎行稳妥的多，周九良特意把他留了下来，吩咐他顾好孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂点了点头，表示了解，他这两天也被人伺候惯了，谨言愿意跟着就跟着吧。

胭脂巷走到头就进了船板巷，船板巷两边都是各式各样的买卖家，不远处堤岸下头就是秦淮河了。孟鹤堂和谨言沿着船板巷慢慢走着，孟鹤堂是看什么都新鲜，才逛过了半条街，谨言手上就拎了两包点心。

 

谨言已经跟着周九良出来了几趟，对这边也比较熟悉，跟着孟鹤堂不至于让他迷路。所以孟鹤堂也就放开了逛，走到没什么人的地处，拐进了一处茶楼，想要歇歇脚。

秦淮河周围有很多这样的沿街茶座，像停云楼一样有许多唱评弹的班子，孟鹤堂进的这家也不例外。

跑堂的小二引孟鹤堂进了一处雅座，孟鹤堂点下了一壶茶和一碟茶点，两人坐着歇了歇脚，孟鹤堂就好奇的让谨言去打听这家店都能点什么曲子，好久没去过停云楼了，孟鹤堂倒有些想念许久未曾入耳的小曲小调了。

谨言起身去了前台，前脚刚走，后脚就有一个着缂丝双襟旗袍的女人抱着琵琶来到了孟鹤堂这桌的桌前，女人的旗袍开叉颇高，孟鹤堂挪开了视线，试探着开口：“请问您有何贵干？”

那女人常在这里卖唱，看孟鹤堂长相标致，又带着随身服侍的，以为他奇货可居，便前来搭讪：“这位爷点唱？”

孟鹤堂喝了口茶，仍然不正眼看面前的人：“不劳烦了，我即刻便走。”那女人一笑，反而坐下了：“我才看见您遣人去柜台点唱，莫不是爷看不上我，又要反悔？”

孟鹤堂有些紧张，女人身上的脂粉气浓重，他有些呼吸困难，又不想转过脸直接呵斥那人，一时竟有些为难。

那女人一看孟鹤堂不言语，更是欺负他脸皮薄，凑近了些，还未开口就被人强制拉住了手腕拽到一边去。

“哪来的下作黄子，干什么的！”那女人气急败坏，骂着把她拉开的人，孟鹤堂顺着声音看去，竟然是慎行。

慎行一向是有些莽撞的，尤其不怕事，粗声大气的冲着女人呵斥：“这位先生是二楼贵宾的客人，是你能作践的？在这儿捡着高枝攀，想瞎了心了吧？”一番话说的那女人脸上红一阵白一阵，一甩手走了。

谨言听见这边起了争执，赶紧也跑了回来，看见慎行也是一愣：“怎的了，你…少爷在这儿？”慎行点了点头，冲着孟鹤堂行了个礼：“孟先生，少爷在楼上，请您上去。”

孟鹤堂心里有点惴惴的，被慎行带到了楼上，慎行把他引到了一间雅间前，贴心的凑近小声告诉他：“只有少爷在。”

孟鹤堂这才推门进去，周九良正翘着二郎腿喝茶，一看他进来就伸出了手：“先生，过来。”

门被慎行关上了，两个小厮候在了门外，让他们两个屋里说话。孟鹤堂有些泄气，坐在了周九良身边，周九良摸了摸他的脑袋：“吓到了没有？”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“没有，你怎么在这儿？”周九良刚和一位老世叔谈完生意，恰好就约在了这里，谈完生意对方还有事就先走了，本来周九良歇一会儿也打算走的，还没起身慎行就从外头大大咧咧的推门进来，告诉他孟先生在楼下。

结果就恰好给孟鹤堂解了围，周九良拿了个新杯子，给孟鹤堂倒了茶：“谈完事儿还没来得及走，碰巧了，看到你在楼下，就让慎行去叫你。”

孟鹤堂喝了口水，有些郁闷的靠在了周九良身上：“我老是惹出事情来。”周九良安慰的捏了捏他的手：“我的不是，不该让谨言陪着你，就该把慎行留给你的，先生脸皮薄，就得让个不怕事，说话又横的护着你。”

孟鹤堂看了周九良一眼，被他逗的笑了一下：“就你会说。”周九良捏了捏他的脸：“想听唱曲儿？”孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，摇了摇头，周九良拿起杯子喝了口茶：“没事儿，想听就听呗。”

说着，周九良叫了一声，把慎行叫了进来，吩咐说：“店里有俩唱曲儿的，你当着刚才那个女的的面，把另一个请来，赏钱给的足足的，说什么话让谨言教你。”慎行一脸不懂得掩饰的坏笑，答应下就退了出去。

孟鹤堂脸上飞红，轻捶了周九良一下：“你做什么？”周九良也是一脸坏笑，他飞快的亲了孟鹤堂一下：“给你找补。”周九良不像孟鹤堂温润有礼，他可是个睚眦必报的，一想着刚才那女人凑到孟鹤堂身边他就烦。

拉着孟鹤堂下楼时，周九良瞥到两个唱曲儿的都在楼下坐着，一个喜笑颜开，一个强作镇定，想必这次能给那个不安分的女人上了生动的一课：安分守己是非常必要的。

 

经了这么一场事，周九良果然在出门应酬时都把慎行留给了孟鹤堂，让孟鹤堂有点哭笑不得，小少爷还真把他当成了小媳妇，连跟着他的人都得选能护得住他的。

最近周九良的应酬颇多，初初把手上的产业安置在这一片，跟四周的商家还有熟识都要常联络，还有通过各种各样的人结识下的经纪人，也要常来常往，方便及时盘下一些出手的商铺之类的，毕竟周九良不只是为了立足，也有些扩张做大的野心。

最近还真让他碰上了这么一个机会，有消息说有一家紧俏地段的成衣店恰好要抛售，周九良想把它拿到自己手里，这样布庄的生意也能带着好很多。

因此周九良就联络了好几个得了信的经纪人，一番操作终于把店给盘了下来，成事的那天，晚上就又请了那几个人喝酒，喝到半夜还未回家。

天渐渐的有些凉了，怕冷的小丫头进进出出的都穿上了夹衣。

孟鹤堂等到子时，还不见周九良回来，心里有些烦躁，反复的叫候在外头的慎行，确认谨言给他带了御寒的衣服，最后干脆自己带了厚衣服，去了巷子口等他。

不远处就是秦淮河，水波被夜风吹起，泛着月光的白，孟鹤堂呆呆的看着，被风一吹打了个喷嚏，慎行把给周九良带的厚衣服披在了孟鹤堂身上，有些为难：“孟先生要不您先回去吧，您生病了少爷要骂的。”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“再等会儿他就回来了。”周九良的衣服上沾染着他的味道，孟鹤堂安下心来，往船板巷另一头望了望。

不过半盏茶的功夫，便有汽车声从不远处传来，车停在了孟鹤堂不远处，谨言扶着有些喝多了的周九良下了车，冲孟鹤堂艰难的行了个礼：“孟先生。”

孟鹤堂迎上前去，刚要把身上的衣服脱下披在周九良身上，就被周九良拦住了，周九良的声音有些醉了的意思，但还是坚定的说：“别脱，你怕冷，你穿着。”


	32. Chapter 32

请戳  
→ next chapter


	33. Chapter 33

（三十）  
喝醉了的人身子格外重，慎行和谨言一边一个，搀着周九良回了屋里，孟鹤堂早让小丫头备下了醒酒汤，哄了周九良喝下，又拿手巾儿蘸了热水给他擦了身上擦了脸。  
好不容易又给他换好了衣服，谨言慎行这才退出去，让孟鹤堂扶着他躺在床上安歇。折腾完这么一出，孟鹤堂身上也乏了，又不放心让周九良一个人睡，便熄了灯，和衣躺在了周九良床上，扯了点被子盖住自己。  
新宅里的整堂家具都是新打的，全红木，这张床也不例外，周九良和孟鹤堂早在上头折腾过几次了，证明它也足够宽敞结实。  
孟鹤堂摸着黑给周九良掖了掖被子，往睡沉了的周九良怀里一靠，听着耳边的呼吸声，不一会儿就睡了过去。

不知到了几更，孟鹤堂忽然被颈间传来的触感惊醒了，黑暗里，周九良压在他的身上，笨拙的解着他的扣子，他呼吸间带着酒气，手上动作也不利索。  
孟鹤堂吓了一跳，惊叫了一声，捉住了周九良的手，舌头像是打了结：“你…你…”周九良俯下了身子，压在他身上：“先生…怎的穿着衣服就睡了，脱掉。”  
孟鹤堂半晌没有动作，于是周九良把脑袋贴在了孟鹤堂胸口上，听着他心脏砰砰直跳，哧哧的笑了起来：“吓着了？”孟鹤堂给自己顺了顺气，终于平静下来：“别闹，你先起来，我去给你倒杯水喝，渴不渴？”  
周九良点了点头，毛茸茸的头发擦过孟鹤堂的脖颈，弄得孟鹤堂缩起了脖子：“痒。”周九良翻身从他身上下来，放孟鹤堂去给他倒水。  
孟鹤堂的扣子让周九良解开了两颗，露出里头的中衣来，他只拢了拢，没再系上，随后便下了床。  
他摸着黑，用放在床头的的茶杯给周九良倒了杯温水：“喝了吧，喝完继续睡。”  
周九良喝水的功夫，孟鹤堂把大褂脱了下来，粗略的叠了一下放在一边，只穿着中衣回到了床上，周九良的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，孟鹤堂雪白的中衣在他面前晃啊晃的，惹得他的眼神越来越沉。

“当啷”一声，周九良把茶杯放回了床头，孟鹤堂又吓得浑身一抖，还没来得及出声埋怨，就被堵住了嘴唇。  
周九良的力气大得惊人，又稳又快的把孟鹤堂放倒在了床铺上，唇舌欺压上去。  
舌尖还带着酒气，有些粗鲁的破开孟鹤堂的防卫，深入他的口腔作乱，孟鹤堂用鼻音呻吟了两声抗议，却被恶意的捏了一把臀肉，于是再也不敢反抗。  
漫长而富有侵略性的吻终于结束，孟鹤堂喘不过气，气声又急又娇：“你做什么？睡觉。”周九良又凑了上去，轻咬着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，手下不老实，伸进了孟鹤堂的衣服里，抚摸他的皮肉：“睡不着，想你。”  
周九良手心滚烫，托住了孟鹤堂的后腰，在他腰窝上又揉又捏，孟鹤堂用手推拒着周九良的胸膛，语气间已有些欲拒还迎：“别闹了…唔…痒……”  
周九良把头埋在孟鹤堂颈窝，轻轻磨蹭着，他近来甚少这样跟孟鹤堂撒娇，他放低了声音，轻吻着孟鹤堂颈侧：“先生，做吧。”  
孟鹤堂对他一向没有什么原则，周九良一撒娇他就忍不住的心软，他双手迟疑着抚上了周九良的后背，低下头回应着他，主动与他接吻，这已是足够明确的允许了。

周九良一把扯过旁边的被子，把两人罩了个严严实实，他沉下身子在孟鹤堂身体的敏感处四处抚摸，慢慢脱下了孟鹤堂身下的衣物。  
一面接吻，周九良的呼吸声重的不像话，他在孟鹤堂耳边用气声不断地唤着，一开始还叫先生，后来便成了孟儿。

没做多少扩张，周九良就把硬起来的性器插了进去，孟鹤堂在他身下轻咬着嘴唇，不远处的耳房里有值夜的小厮，他一直不敢叫出声来，但这次周九良缺乏耐心，正题进入的太快了，孟鹤堂身后有些不适，他咬着嘴唇轻声呜咽着，抓着周九良凌乱的中衣前襟求饶：“九良……等…等一下…好涨…”

周九良有些狂乱的吻着他，把他的话堵在口中，唇舌交缠的水声逐渐取代了孟鹤堂的呻吟。  
即使对身下人的占有欲已经占据了他的头脑，周九良还是顾及孟鹤堂的感受，死忍着欲望没有即刻挺腰抽插，他不停地抚摸揉捏着孟鹤堂的臀肉，不间断的吻着身下因为不适而轻轻挣扎的人，直到孟鹤堂重新搂住他的脖颈，他才不再忍耐，快速的抽插起来。

孟鹤堂被他过火的动作折腾出了眼泪，他无意识的咬住了自己的手指，止不住的掉眼泪，快感太过，他有些受不住：“唔嗯…九良……慢点…”  
周九良低头吻着他，舌尖舔去先生的眼泪，他还有些醉中的神智不清，他身下不停，凶猛而激烈的折腾着孟鹤堂略略红肿的后穴，口中却比谁都温柔的哄着止不住抽泣的爱人：“孟儿，好孟儿，别哭，我疼你。”周九良虔诚的俯身在孟鹤堂唇上亲吻着：“我最疼你。”

孟鹤堂的叫声逐渐止不住了，一声一声的呻吟随着周九良的动作连成了勾人的长串，周九良把他咬在口中的手指拽了出来，握在自己手中，细细舔舐被孟鹤堂咬出来的牙痕。  
孟鹤堂已泄了身，后穴此时最是敏感，禁不住周九良一成不变的激烈动作，快感像潮水一样淹没了他的理智，他不禁哭泣出声，词不成句的恳求周九良慢些。

周九良只是紧紧抱着他，在他耳边说爱他的温柔劲儿与身下强烈的占有感仿佛割裂开来，让孟鹤堂分不清哪个才是现实。  
直到周九良闷哼一声，停下动作，他伏在孟鹤堂身上喘息，依旧不停地亲吻着已经无力回应的先生。  
孟鹤堂昏睡过去之前，他听到周九良再一次叫了他的全名。  
他说：“孟鹤堂，我真的爱你。”

纵欲过度的后果，就是第二天根本起不来床。  
周九良昨夜里头脑不清，把先生弄晕过去之后简单的给他清理了一下就继续抱着他睡觉了，第二天两个人一个因为宿醉，一个因为劳累，谁也没在原先的时间爬起来。  
周九良还稍微好一点，在等候在屋外的谨言还在考虑进门叫他之前醒了过来，虽然头痛，但总体上的周九良状态还是正常的。  
而孟鹤堂就不好说了，娇惯爱人的先生终于尝到了一点苦果，昨夜受了些风寒，被按在床上做了一通之后又没有及时清理，此时满脸通红，发起了热。  
周九良一醒就感觉到了怀中的人不对头，孟鹤堂身体有些烫，紧紧的贴着他，皱着眉头在睡梦中轻声呻吟着，周九良用嘴唇试了一下他额头的温度，又伸手一摸，孟鹤堂身后还有些没清理干净的粘腻。  
他顿时想起来昨晚都干了什么，懊恼不已，把孟鹤堂的被子掖了掖，自己随便套了套衣服就火急火燎的出了门。  
再回来时孟鹤堂已经醒了，他半睁着眼睛，看着周九良憋红了脸，吭哧吭哧的端进来一盆热水，看到他睁开眼睛，赶紧出声哄：“先生我错了，我先给你擦一下，然后抱你去洗澡，谨言去喊大夫了，待会就到。”  
孟鹤堂嗓子哑的不像话：“你还知道错呢？”他身上没力气，靠着周九良坐了起来，就着周九良的手喝了几口茶水，而后咬了周九良脖颈一口：“小崽子。”  
周九良理亏，随孟鹤堂咬，也不反抗，他撩起孟鹤堂身上的被子，露出他光裸着的腿，上头还有他昨晚上因为手劲儿太大捏出的红印子，孟鹤堂害羞不愿再看，捶了周九良一下，把脸埋进了周九良肩窝。

又是一通折腾，大夫对着周九良交代了些养病的注意事项，便由谨言送出门去，周九良这才松了口气，还好，只是风寒发热，没什么大事。  
进了屋里，孟鹤堂已经盖着被子安安稳稳的睡着了，刚吃了药，他脸色看起来还有些不好，泛着不正常的红。  
周九良坐在床边，静静地看了一会儿孟鹤堂的脸，轻轻叹了一口气，只听见床上的人开了口，声音有点虚弱，但带着点戏谑：“怎的叹上气了，还不过来说爱我。”  
孟鹤堂眼睛睁开了一只，打量着他，模样可爱的紧，见周九良看了过来，就把另一只眼睛也睁开了，他笑了一下，从被子里把手抽了出来，有些撒娇的意味：“过来。”  
周九良忙不迭的蹲到了孟鹤堂床前，孟鹤堂手有点烫，使坏的揉搓上了他的脸，周九良也不躲，由着先生揉捏。孟鹤堂笑了，点了一下周九良的鼻尖：“你怎的不躲？”  
周九良握住了他的双手，拉到嘴边吻了一下：“不想躲。”孟鹤堂咯咯地笑，笑够了眼角都挂上了点眼泪，周九良就蹲着那里，认真的看着他笑，孟鹤堂把手从周九良手心抽了回来，给自己擦着笑出的眼泪，边擦边说话，声音都带上了哭腔：“你看什么。”  
周九良扒住了床沿，凑近亲了孟鹤堂一下：“看我家先生。”孟鹤堂的嘴唇也比平时温度高了一些，周九良在上面流连着，忍不住小声说了一句：“我爱你。”  
孟鹤堂听到了，他勾起了嘴角，轻轻扯住了周九良的耳朵：“别以为卖乖就能让我原谅你。”然后他稍稍用力，让周九良把耳朵凑到了他的嘴边：“我也爱你。”

 

收购了成衣店之后，周九良的生意逐渐顺风顺水了，到了腊月又收购了一家店面，这小半年过去，他的生意已经颇有成色。  
他也比刚到秦淮河岸安家的时候要闲适了一些，有时间在家里陪着孟鹤堂玩闹下棋，三弦上的功夫也逐渐拾了起来。  
孟鹤堂顶喜欢看他弹三弦的样子，每次在书房他拿起三弦时，孟鹤堂都像是第一次在停云楼中听他弹三弦那样，正襟危坐，脸上带着点骄傲的神色，认认真真的听，真心实意的夸奖，直把周九良捧得找不着北，所以周九良也很喜欢弹三弦给他听。  
快到了年节下，周九良是要回到本宅过年的，可是他却舍不下孟鹤堂，他不愿意让孟鹤堂一个人在家里过年。  
今日是腊月十九，周九良去了糖坊廊收债，孟鹤堂一个人在家里写着帐。  
快到年下了，出入的账目颇多，周九良一个人有时候忙不过来，所以孟鹤堂便常常帮他写帐算账，反正他一直都管着几家店铺的账本，现在写起来也熟门熟路。  
一边写，孟鹤堂一边替周九良高兴着，小少爷很有生意场上杀伐果断的周老爷子的风格，抛售买进都及时又准确，自己出来立门户这一段时间，虽然借了些他父亲的光，但赚下的资产确实实打实的令人咋舌。  
孟鹤堂正美着呢，就听到外头周九良的声音，他起了身，正看见周九良在门外脱下了御寒的大氅交给谨言，四目相对间冲着孟鹤堂一笑。

孟鹤堂楞了一下，有种恍若隔世的感觉，周九良三两步走到他面前，把他抱在怀里腻歪，嗅着孟鹤堂身上熟悉的味道：“怎的看见我还愣了？”周九良身上很是温暖，孟鹤堂贪恋的蹭了蹭：“我刚想起以前了。”  
说完，他抬起头，伸手拂过小少爷的脸，微微笑了一下：“我的小少爷这一年长大太多了，我都看愣了。”  
周九良满脸温柔的神色，也伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸：“先生一点也没变，和我们第一次见面一样。”孟鹤堂笑了：“我是老妖精吗？怎么会没变样。”  
周九良亲了他一下，也笑了出来，他变魔术一样，从怀里摸出了一块巧克力塞进了孟鹤堂手里。  
上次他曾带回来过一次，见孟鹤堂吃着新奇，今儿顺手又买了些，交给了谨言带到厨房去，留着以后慢慢给孟鹤堂吃，却偷偷在怀里留了一块，哄孟鹤堂开心。  
周九良牵起了孟鹤堂的手，走向了屋里：“无论什么时候，先生在我眼里都是一开始的样子。”  
孟鹤堂剥开了巧克力塞进嘴里，偷偷笑了一下，他心里想着，却没有说出来，周九良在他心里也永远都是那个上课时偷偷往他手心里头塞糖果的少年。


	34. Chapter 34

（三十一）

桌上摆着一堆糖果点心，孟鹤堂懒懒的躺在贵妃榻上，剥着一块松仁糖，偷眼看着门外两个小丫头偷偷拆开他刚分发下去的红包，雀跃的揣进腰包里，小姑娘天真的高兴劲儿让他也忍不住笑了一下。

周九良回本宅去过除夕了，本来小少爷一万个不乐意，甚至提前好几天就开始让谨言给他编个靠谱的理由，打算着不回去算了，但孟鹤堂开口劝和之下，他还是乖乖的带着年礼回去了家里。

孟鹤堂翻了个身，把榻上的一个靠垫抱进怀里，他也不想和周九良分开，但是他年长些，总要懂事点，婆母一定挺想念儿子的，让他回去看看也是常理。

孟鹤堂抚了抚手腕上的镯子，他想起了当初秦氏托他辅导周九良功课的时候，那时候秦氏是很盼望周九良能够有点长进的，现在的周九良一定很让她高兴吧。

“孟先生，外头有人找。”进来了一个小厮，孟鹤堂认出他是门房传话的，点了点头：“请到前厅去吧，我马上过去。”

孟鹤堂有些无奈的披上衣服出了门，这已经是这一下午来的第三波给周九良送年礼的人，周九良早有预料，备下了几份回礼，孟鹤堂代替他做足了面子功夫，笑到脸酸。

到了夜间更是无聊了，帮佣们能回家的都回了家，只剩下几个家人不在本地的，护着院子，伺候着独自一个人守岁的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂正翻阅着账本，有个小丫头在门廊下头冻得哆嗦，孟鹤堂让她进来屋里火盆边上凑着取暖，小丫头搓着手，冲孟鹤堂感激的笑着，好奇道：“孟先生怎的不回家过年呢？”孟鹤堂抬了抬头，推了一下眼镜，笑道：“你怎的不回呢？”

小丫头才十五六，笑的天真傻气：“少爷说了，除夕不回家留在这儿陪着您的，给三倍月钱呢，我家穷，想多攒点钱。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，依旧笑着：“我记在账上了，少爷说话算数。”

小孩儿越发大手大脚了，孟鹤堂虽然心里一暖，但还是收敛了笑容，推了推眼镜，在账上又添了一笔。

孟鹤堂也没守岁到多晚，早早的就打发了陪着他的几个佣人去睡觉，自己也回了卧房，按着规矩，除夕夜这晚屋里的灯火不能熄灭，所以他的卧房里头早有佣人点上了长明灯，小小的一盏，放在窗边。

孟鹤堂洗漱完毕，换了衣服钻进了被褥，里头有一个汤婆子，早把被子里烘的暖暖的，孟鹤堂舒服的蜷了蜷身子，往枕头上一靠却觉得有点不太对劲。

枕头下头有个硬硬的东西，硌得他脑袋一痛，孟鹤堂倒吸一口凉气，伸手往枕头下面摸了摸，摸到了一个锦盒。

孟鹤堂把锦盒拿在手里掂了掂，很轻，不用说，肯定是小少爷搞的鬼。

孟鹤堂笑了一下，他好整以暇的打开了锦盒，倒要看看小少爷成天作什么妖，锦盒里有三枚铜大钱，压着薄薄的一张纸，孟鹤堂轻轻把纸抽了出来，借着长明灯，看清了上头小少爷龙飞凤舞的笔迹：去殃除凶。

孟鹤堂没忍住，噗嗤笑了出来，上次有人这么做，还是在他四五岁的时候。他小心翼翼的把锦盒放到了一边，把铜钱并纸条压在了枕下，躺在床上闭上了眼睛，一夜好睡。

再醒来的时候，周九良已经坐在他床边喝茶了，孟鹤堂一睁开眼睛，周九良就赶紧放下了茶杯：“先生，吉祥平安。”孟鹤堂打量了他两眼，轻叹了口气，刚打算说话，就被周九良捏住了脸颊，小孩一脸紧张：“先生，新年第一句话要说吉祥话，不能叹气。”孟鹤堂无奈的笑了，点了点头，口齿不清的说：“去殃除凶，招财进宝。”

周九良这才满意的放开了他，孟鹤堂坐起身来，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，掀开了枕头，露出底下的三枚大钱：“周九良你知道吗，只有我奶奶那一辈才讲求这个。”周九良撇了撇嘴：“您不用这么客气。”孟鹤堂半天才反应过来，揪了一把正给他穿衣服的周九良的头发笑着骂他：“小崽子，跑这儿占便宜来了。”

时间还早，孟鹤堂打了个哈欠：“你怎的一大早就回来了，不累？”周九良看着四下没人，把孟鹤堂抱在了怀里，长长的出了一口气：“在家呆着烦心。”孟鹤堂摸了一把他的脸：“怎的了，家里都还好吗？”周九良点了点头，不言语，半晌冒出一句：“先生您要压岁钱吗？”孟鹤堂笑着去拧他的脸：“说你占便宜你还真砸瓷实了，哪有岁数小的给岁数大的压岁钱的。”

周九良抬起了头，飞快的亲了他一下，眼巴巴的看着他：“那我有压岁钱吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“钱来钱去还是在一本账上，宝贝儿，你给我省点记账的功夫吧，算我求你的。”

周九良笑了，把头埋在孟鹤堂胸前磨蹭，说话也带上了笑意：“嗯，反正都是咱家的钱，不给就不给吧。”说着又抬起头来撒娇：“先生亲我一下，就当年礼了。”

孟鹤堂笑着抚了抚他的头发：“小孩儿一样，闹吧你就。”说着还是吻了下去。

吃过早饭周九良就忙起来了，商铺里头的掌柜经理之类都要到他这里来拜访一二，他去了会客厅，把孟鹤堂留在了书房歇着。谨言照例跟着周九良去应酬了，留下慎行在门廊下头听孟鹤堂的差遣。眼看着周九良午饭之前是不会回来的，孟鹤堂把慎行叫了进来，把早就封好的压岁钱递到他手里，向他打听周九良回家的情况。

周九良一看就不太对劲，刚才跟他说话也有意的岔开了关于家里的话题，朝夕相处，小少爷有什么心事孟鹤堂一看便知，所以他有点担心。

慎行一向是个大大咧咧的主，不怎么会看脸色，但办事爽利的很，收了孟鹤堂的压岁钱，便把在本宅里头发生的事一股脑的倒给了孟鹤堂听。

事情坏就坏在了来拜访周老爷子的故旧身上，周九良眼见着是成了青年才俊，年纪也即将弱冠，上赶着攀附周家的便都打起了他的主意，有带女儿来的，有带侄女儿来的，各路佳丽含羞带怯，把周九良恼的不胜其烦。

慎行没注意到孟鹤堂有些失落的脸色，继续大大咧咧的往下说：“太太一直拦着，最后干脆把少爷叫到后房去了。老爷也不是很高兴的样子，说要先立业再成家，少爷还年轻，估计也是看不上那些旁门左道的亲戚的。”孟鹤堂勉强笑了一下：“是啊，周家毕竟家大业大。”慎行还要继续说，门外却传来了一声轻咳，是谨言的声音，慎行疑惑地往门外看了一眼，起身给孟鹤堂行了个礼就出了门。

孟鹤堂听着门外谨言恨铁不成钢的压低了声音教训着他的兄弟，低下头微微笑了一笑，没再说话。

过了不过一餐饭功夫，孟鹤堂正躺在躺椅上，揣着手捂假寐时，周九良火急火燎的跨进了屋里，风门让他一下子甩在了门槛上，砰地一声，他急忙出声唤：“先生！”

孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，对他笑了一下，坐起身来：“毛手毛脚的，急什么...”话还没说完，就被周九良一把抱了起来，周九良气急败坏的抱着他走到门口，踢了一脚风门：“慎行，打帘儿！”孟鹤堂一脸惊讶，抓紧了周九良的衣襟。

外面的谨言慎行一边一个老老实实的把风门帘子打起来，低着头规矩的看着周九良抱着孟鹤堂往后头屋里疾步走去，谨言轻轻叹了口气，看着对面傻里傻气张大了嘴的兄弟：“你现在明白了？”

周九良力气是真的大了，抱着孟鹤堂一路走到后面正房也没见他怎么喘，孟鹤堂不再挣扎，安安静静的由他抱着进了屋。周九良把他放到了床上，抱了上去，紧搂着孟鹤堂腰际，声音闷闷的：“先生。”孟鹤堂倒是表现的很平静，他轻抚着周九良头顶，不言语。

周九良半晌才抬起头来，他一脸的慌乱，孟鹤堂许久没见他这样过了，他看了一眼门外，说道：“怎的急成这样？外面伺候的全看了热闹，亏是你能干出来的事。”周九良有点犹豫，他想亲亲孟鹤堂，又不想撒开环在孟鹤堂腰上的手，他一脸纠结，最后只挤出来一句：“别听他的，我...我就要你。”

孟鹤堂心里虽然知道小少爷是向着他的，但就是忍不住泛酸，他抚了抚周九良的脸，挤出个笑容：“我知道。”周九良咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是起身把孟鹤堂压在床上整个人抱了上去，他轻吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“孟儿，你别恼。”孟鹤堂回应着他，搂住了他的脖颈，主动吻了上去。

孟鹤堂也说不清自己到底是怎么想的，但听慎行描述了这么一通周九良和各种女眷相处的场面，他就忍不住的失落，忍不住的郁闷，他甚少有这样的情绪。

孟鹤堂主动伸出舌头，勾引周九良深入，周九良上了勾，与他十指相扣，舌头舔舐过他的齿列，孟鹤堂轻咬了一下，听到周九良吃痛的轻哼声就离开了周九良的嘴唇。

他红着脸，乜斜着周九良，手指陡然收紧，不让周九良把手抽出来，孟鹤堂的声音很小，也很温柔，但带着点逞强的威胁意味：“你...你只能有我一个，不然...不然...”孟鹤堂说不下去了，他用力拉住了周九良的衣领，把还在怔愣的小少爷拉下来继续接吻，他温柔的舔过被自己咬疼了的地方，汲取着周九良口中的津液，忍不住微微抬起头去索取更多。

吻了许久，周九良才舍得放开格外主动的孟鹤堂，他坐了起来，伸手把还在喘的先生揽到怀中，吻了一下他额头：“你嫁给我吧。”

孟鹤堂平复着呼吸，脸上通红，他轻推了周九良一把：“你有点数好不好，什么嫁不嫁的，你找大姑娘说这话去吧。”话一出口孟鹤堂又后悔，他扯了扯周九良的衣袖，带了点赌气意味，听起来又像是撒娇：“不行...不许你...”

周九良简直不知道要怎么哄这个宝贝，他把孟鹤堂紧抱在怀里：“我嫁给你也行，随便你怎么说，反正我一辈子就要你一个。” 孟鹤堂抓着周九良的衣襟，手有些颤抖，他不停地念叨着，声音越来越小：“我爱你...我爱你...”周九良一句一句的认真回应：“我也爱你，最爱你。”

孟鹤堂这才缓缓平静了下来，他红着脸，把脸埋在了周九良肩窝，赌起了气：“早知道，我就不让你回去。”

周九良抚着孟鹤堂的后背，安抚着他的情绪，听到这么一句话，总算有点明白了，他微笑着去看孟鹤堂的侧脸，轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂的下巴，让他转过脸来与自己对视：“孟儿，是不是吃醋了？”

孟鹤堂被说中了心事，瞪大了眼睛，他咬着嘴唇，猛地转头避开周九良的视线，抓紧了周九良的衣服一头扎进他怀里：“你少往自己脸上贴金。”

周九良也不再逼迫，他在孟鹤堂的视线之外笑得见牙不见眼，手上却仍旧温柔的一下下安抚孟鹤堂的背脊：“好好好，我不说了。”

源源不断的访客一直到日头偏西了才消失，周九良拒绝了生意上的朋友约他出去吃晚饭的邀请，结束了会客就开始一心一意的围着孟鹤堂转。

小少爷开开心心的哄着好不容易才使一回性子的先生，殷勤的给他敲着核桃，孟鹤堂还因为白天的事有些害臊，有时会躲着周九良的眼神，但现在也颇为乖巧的偎在周九良怀里由他喂着果仁。

周九良一边剥着坚果，一边给孟鹤堂讲着回家去时的琐事，说到秦氏，说到孙九芳，也说到秦霄贤。

秦氏收到了孟鹤堂准备的年礼，还问了好多关于他们两个生活的事情；周九良还去了孙九芳家，竟然是那位小郭先生来开的门，四目相对之下还有些不好意思；秦霄贤管了家也依旧傻了吧唧，在周家吃到好吃的点心时还想着孟先生也许会喜欢。

孟鹤堂嚼着坚果，听着周九良的描述不禁笑出声来，他勾了勾周九良的手指，把周九良递给他的核桃仁也塞进了周九良的嘴里。

外头的风有些凉，时不时还送来些远处鞭炮的声音，屋里却一派温暖，只有家常絮语，言笑晏晏。


	35. Chapter 35

（三十二）  
年节过后，依旧是一如往常恬淡的日子。

周九良大部分时候都会在家里陪孟鹤堂呆着，两人会坐在书房的小几前喝茶下棋，周九良下不过，还要耍赖皮让孟鹤堂让他一副车马炮；周九良会经常弹三弦给孟鹤堂听，捡孟鹤堂喜欢听的曲子来，不过周九良弹的每一首曲子孟鹤堂都听得津津有味；更多的时候，两人在书房里各忙各的，视线一对上，就是忍不住的笑意和凑近了的接吻。

偶尔，周九良会因为公事外出，回来时一准能看到孟鹤堂在巷子口等着，天还凉时，旁边会站着拿着厚衣服的慎行；后来天气逐渐转暖了，孟鹤堂还是会出来等着，慎行就变得无所事事了起来。

周九良会开心的走上前去揉揉孟鹤堂的头发，顺从的让孟鹤堂给他披上外套，或者给他整理一下衣襟，再从口袋里取出个什么新奇东西来哄孟鹤堂一笑，天冷时，是捂在怀里的梅花糕；天暖时，是变着法子买到的新奇糖果。

再偶尔，两人会一起上街，谁也不叫跟着。周九良会在没人的巷子里牵着孟鹤堂的手，带他去吃自己外出工作时吃到的好吃的东西，再陪他去书局、点心铺，拎着一堆东西回家，在没人的街角耍赖让孟鹤堂吻他，不然就不再往前走。

一晃就是三四个月过去了，两人如胶似漆，日子顺风顺水，相安无事。

这一天是四月初七，周家本宅传来了消息，含混的说周老爷子身上不太好，周九良和孟鹤堂一商量，决定回去看顾两天。虽然周老爷子不缺人伺候，小少爷回去了也并不能减轻他的病情，但是孟鹤堂担心秦氏体弱，一个人难免多思忧虑，便催促着周九良回去看看。

周九良一去就是三日，三日后依然没有回来，只遣人回来给孟鹤堂送了信。

信上字字句句都是在安慰孟鹤堂不要担心，说几日后便回来，但孟鹤堂还是看出了有些不安的意味在，周老爷子是中风，手下的家业都暂时假手给了周九良。

孟鹤堂得了信便有些寝食难安，小少爷虽已经独立门户，但毕竟青嫩，应付自己名下的产业还算游刃有余，但有时还是要孟鹤堂在一边搭把手，现在一下子接受了这么多的产业店面，说不束手束脚是不可能的。

又过了两日，周九良还是没有回来，孟鹤堂理了理简单的行装，打算回去找他。

周九良把谨言留下是一个非常正确的决定，谨言稳妥体贴，孟鹤堂遇了事又是个容易闷在心里的，谨言陪着正好可以让他稍微宽心些。

“孟先生，您别急，少爷也快二十岁了，他能应付的过来。”在车上，孟鹤堂还是皱着眉，手指不住的绞着衣袖，这两日孟鹤堂的脸色是显而易见的变得差了一些，谨言忍不住出声劝和：“您别太担心了，回了本宅，您再私底下帮帮少爷，准能让他轻松些。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，紧皱的眉头缓和了些许，他靠在车座上，低垂着眼帘，不一会儿就摇摇晃晃的睡着了，这两日他总是休息不好，眼下乌青。谨言默默的看了一眼睡着的孟先生，叹了口气，心想少爷这顿骂自己恐怕是逃不了了。

许久未曾回来，旧地的一切也都没怎么变，孟鹤堂在车上看到了停云楼，看到了秦霄贤曾带他去吃过的梅花糕，车子停在了他的旧居处，因为屋子久未打扫，他并没有回去，而是叩开了孙九芳的家门。

孙九芳许久未见他，高兴得很，和小郭先生一起把他迎进了屋里坐，谨言托付了两句，便回了周家本宅打听情况。小郭先生去沏了热茶，孙九芳与孟鹤堂坐在屋里闲谈着，孙九芳也知道了周宅的变故，和孟鹤堂一起连连叹气，又贴心的安慰着忧心的孟鹤堂：“孟哥，您别担心，谁家过日子还没个磕磕绊绊的，周哥厉害着呢，准能熬过去。”

小郭先生把茶水递给孟鹤堂，揉了揉孙九芳的脑袋嗔他：“不会说话就少说点。”孙九芳不服气的瞪了他一眼：“就你会说话。”

小郭先生不动声色的把话题引到了轻松点的地方，孙九芳也顺着跟孟鹤堂谈起了近来的趣事，逗的孟鹤堂直笑，心情也缓和了许多。午饭前后，谨言终于回来了，他向孙九芳和小郭先生行了礼，把手上的锦盒交给他俩：“少爷说 ，谢谢您二位陪孟先生闲聊，没什么可送的，也怕您二位不收，就送了些点心来，请您二位务必收下。”说完又对着孟鹤堂点了点头：“孟先生，少爷请您去本宅，他分不出身来亲自接您。”

孟鹤堂有些犹豫：“我去本宅？”谨言点了点头：“是，少爷吩咐了，我带您从后门入，不会有人看见。”孟鹤堂这才站起了身，告别了孙九芳和小郭先生。

孟鹤堂跟着谨言，绕了一圈，走了周九良从前夜晚间偷偷溜出来找他的那个侧门，里头的门房好糊弄。谨言上前去周旋了，孟鹤堂低着头站在墙角踢着石子等待，一粒石子不听话，被孟鹤堂踢到了街角，被另一双脚截住，孟鹤堂抬起了头。

“孟...孟老师？”是秦霄贤，他瞪圆了一双眼睛，看着孟鹤堂张大了嘴，随后就扑了过来：“我好想您！”孟鹤堂笑了，他拍了拍秦霄贤的后背：“瘦了。”秦霄贤在他肩头蹭，一如当初在停云楼撒娇要点心吃的样子：“管了家之后忙死了，没人给我送点心。”这大着舌头撒娇的阵势把谨言吓得不轻，看清了抱着孟鹤堂的是秦家的小少爷才放下心来。

进了周宅，孟鹤堂还是有些心虚，低下了头，有些敷衍的轻声回答着秦霄贤的各种疑问，谨言把他俩带到了周九良所住的院落书房前，有些为难的看了秦霄贤一眼：“少爷，您外面等？”秦霄贤不以为意：“这地方我都来了多少回了，等什么等。”说着搭着孟鹤堂的肩膀打开了门，大大咧咧的看着正埋头写东西的周九良叫了一声：“表哥。”

周九良抬起头来，神色一凛，随即站起身来，完全无视了秦霄贤，伸手抚了抚孟鹤堂的脸：“怎的脸色差成这样？”

孟鹤堂有些不好意思，躲避着他的手，眼神却诚实的黏在几日未见的周九良身上，他瞥了一眼一边呆愣着的秦霄贤，小声说：“小秦还在呢。”周九良这才看见了秦霄贤，皱着眉头把秦霄贤搭在孟鹤堂肩膀上的手扒拉下来，把孟鹤堂揽进了自己怀里，冲秦霄贤点了点头敷衍道：“你随便坐。”

孟鹤堂靠在他身上，乖乖地被周九良带到软榻上坐好，有些心疼的打量着他，扯了扯他的衣袖：“累坏了吧。”周九良摇了摇头：“没有，我挺好的。”

秦霄贤有点想推门出去了，他可怜兮兮的脑仁正在抗议着突然大量涌入的信息量：“表哥，孟老师...你俩...”孟鹤堂低着头不好意思看他，周九良冲他挑了一下眉毛，轻轻揉着孟鹤堂的肩头：“对不起啊，骗你说孟儿走了，我家不同意我和孟儿的事，怕你走嘴，一直没告诉你。”虽然话是这么说，但小少爷语气中可是一点歉意都没有，手掌甚至带着点炫耀的意思，摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，眼睛一眨不眨的看着秦霄贤。

秦霄贤的眼神在他俩之间转了个来回，捧住了自己的脸，半晌挤出来一个字：“行。”

坐了一会儿，孟鹤堂听着周九良断断续续的讲述，算是大致明白了他现在手头上积压的事务。

周九良看他脸色差，本来想让秦霄贤带他去他母亲那坐坐，等自己忙完再去找他的，可是孟鹤堂却不愿意走，想留下帮他处理些事务。他家先生就是这样，温柔好性，但是有时候又有些小小的固执，不好劝。秦霄贤见状识趣的自己去了姑母那里看望，留下许久未见的两人在书房里头忙碌。

孟鹤堂不熟悉周家的这些基业，只坐在周九良身边，随着周九良的吩咐，记下一些事项安排，还有帮他算一些简单的支出之类的，虽然帮不上很大的忙，但是周九良也得以休息一下了。

过了一会儿，秦氏遣人给他们送来了午饭，两人停了工作，相对而坐，一时间竟然相对无言。

周九良沉默的看着孟鹤堂把食盒里的碗筷摆到自己面前，牵住了他的手：“想我了吗？”孟鹤堂回握住他的手，有些少见的坦诚着自己的心意：“想，天天都想。”

周九良打量着孟鹤堂，把饭碗递到他手上：“吃饭，多吃点，你瘦了。”孟鹤堂接过碗，轻轻笑了一下，眼神依旧不离开周九良的脸：“才几天不见，就能看出瘦来了？”周九良拿起了餐具，先给孟鹤堂夹了一筷子菜：“我不在你就照顾不好自己，我看着就是瘦了。”

孟鹤堂乖顺的吃了几口饭，从饭碗里抬头看着周九良，眼睛亮晶晶的：“那你以后都得在才行。”

周九良看着他家先生，点了点头：“我保证，快吃吧。”

吃过了午饭，周九良带着孟鹤堂去了秦氏屋里，陪秦氏说了一会儿话就又回了书房。秦氏眼见着是多了几缕白发，却还温柔的挂念着孟鹤堂在那边住的惯不惯，周九良待他好不好，把孟鹤堂这个泪窝子浅的说的红了眼眶。本来孟鹤堂还想去看看林氏，但是小娘正在周老爷子屋子里服侍，不方便见他俩，所以就又跟着周九良回了书房。

回去以后，周九良死活也不让他再跟着自己忙活了，骗他说下午没什么事，看点信件再回复一下就算完了，这才把先生哄到一边的软榻上休息。

周九良随手翻阅着积压的信件，感觉到怀里的重量越来越明显，就把动作放轻了一些。他勾起了唇角，轻轻托住了不知不觉睡过去的孟鹤堂的脑袋，给他摆了个舒服一点的姿势，继续看起了信。

谨言开门进来时，看到的就是这么一副画面，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛靠在周九良胸膛上睡着，自家少爷以一个及其别扭的姿势看着手里的信。

周九良见他开门进来，给了他一个警告的眼神，谨言也就识趣的没有作声。

周九良轻轻地托住了孟鹤堂的脖颈，随手扯过一个软枕塞在他脑袋下面，孟鹤堂睡梦中被移动，无意的咕哝了几声，睫毛一个劲儿的抖。周九良耐着性子蹲下身，在他耳边低语哄了两句，又亲了一下，才放心跟着谨言到了屋外头。

“少爷，外头有客，黄家的人来看望老爷。”谨言压低了声音，告诉周九良。黄家跟周家素有商业上的来往，周九良甩了甩袖子，应付这种事他已经熟悉了很多：“知道了，去前厅。”

周九良走了没多久孟鹤堂就迷迷糊糊的醒过来了，他轻声唤了几声，周九良并不在身边，也没人应声，因着他来周宅没多少人知道，身边也就没人伺候。他撑起身子来自己倒了杯茶水喝，打开门透了透气，他睡的头昏脑涨，又不知道周九良去了哪里，胆子一大就出了院门，想去找他。

周宅他只正经儿来过一次，进内院还是喝醉了被周九良抱进来的，所以他也不清楚内宅的构造，出了周九良所居别院的院门，他就迷糊了方向。乱打乱撞穿过一小片竹林，孟鹤堂忽的看见了熟悉的人，他顿时感觉血液都变凉了，周老爷子正坐在正堂屋门廊下头的躺椅上，身上盖着毯子，与他对上了眼神。

孟鹤堂想逃，周老爷子的眼神却把他钉在了原地，他一句话也说不出来，直到周老爷子先开了口。

他的声音嘶哑的像个风烛残年的老人，可是说话的语气却如同儿童：“你是谁呀你是？”孟鹤堂愣住了。伺候的林小娘听到声音从屋里走了出来，看到孟鹤堂也是吓了一跳，她走上前去把孟鹤堂拉住，想挡住他又不知该怎么办，进退两难之间，周老爷子又开了口：“你是谁呀？”

林小娘也愣住了，她镇定了一些，拉着孟鹤堂的手轻声耳语：“别怕，老爷中风，可能已经不认得你了。”说完，小娘又对着周老爷子笑了笑：“您没见过他，是九良的朋友。”

周老爷子的眼神变得好奇了起来，半晌，冲着孟鹤堂笑了笑，他是真的不认识孟鹤堂了：“九良的朋友，真好，好。”


	36. Chapter 36

（三十三）  
周九良把黄家的人送出了正厅，松了一口气，正打算回书房看看还在熟睡的先生，却被追上来的小丫头拦住了去路。

“少爷，小娘说，让您去老爷那儿，有位孟先生在那里等您。”小丫头不认识孟鹤堂，带着点疑惑语气的话落在周九良耳朵里可成了晴天霹雳。周九良倒吸了一口凉气，有些急躁的拔腿就走，谨言忙不迭的跟在他后面，心中也是暗暗担心。

事情却不是他们想象的那么糟糕，周老爷子已经被林小娘推回了屋里，此刻昏昏欲睡，孟鹤堂有些局促的坐在一边，见周九良推门进来赶紧站起身来：“九良。”

周九良看了一眼他父亲，还是坚定的牵住了孟鹤堂的手：“没为难你吧？”孟鹤堂默默的摇了摇头，他还没有从惊吓中缓过神来。

林小娘给已经低头打盹的周老爷子把盖在身上的毯子往上拉了一下，示意他两人出去。

到了门外，林小娘轻轻抚了抚胸口，出了一口气：“你父亲病中糊涂，并没有认出小孟儿来。”说着，又抚了抚孟鹤堂的额发：“吓着了吧。”

 

孟鹤堂冲林小娘笑了一下，摇了摇头，又转向周九良：“还好，我没惹出麻烦来。”周九良牵过了孟鹤堂的手，安抚的捏了捏，依旧皱着眉头。

他心里有些矛盾，他自回到本宅以来，忙着处理烂摊子，没怎么细细的过问过他父亲的身体状况，只来看望过几次，听小娘简略的说了一下他父亲的身体状况。现在看到父亲病到连孟鹤堂都认不出来，他既庆幸，又有些难过，微微低下了头：“那就好。”

 

回了书房，周九良便把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，闭着眼睛埋在他肩头，嗅着他的味道，手掌在先生背后抚摸着。

孟鹤堂感受到了他情绪的不对劲，轻声在他耳边安慰：“好了，我在这儿呢。”周九良轻轻的嗯了一声，开口时带着点自己都觉查不到的疲惫：“先生…”孟鹤堂侧过脸，轻轻亲了他一下，语气越发温柔：“怎么了？”周九良在轻轻的颤抖，他把孟鹤堂抱的更紧了：“我有点累。”

孟鹤堂一怔，他听到了耳边周九良在轻声的抽泣。

 

他心中有些难过，他的小少爷与他朝夕相对，无论在外面怎么累，遇到了什么问题，他也从未见过要强又倔强的小少爷哭泣过。

可是现在周九良身上的压力实在有些重了，他父亲虽然现在已经脱离了中风的昏迷，可是现在的状态也不可能出来主持大局，小少爷初出茅庐，接手家产也没有经过交接，未免吃力不讨好。

 

三五日间，孟鹤堂食不下咽、寝不安席是有原因的，因为他心里清楚，周九良的日子也不会好过。现在看来果然如此，孟鹤堂心疼的抚上了小少爷的脑袋，揉着他的头发：“会好的，我陪着你呢，一直陪着你呢。”

周九良抓紧了孟鹤堂的衣角，忙不迭的点着头，努力的止着自己的眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，从孟鹤堂怀里抬起头来，别过头去不让孟鹤堂看到他还红着的眼眶。

孟鹤堂从袖子里掏出绢子，轻轻把他脑袋扳回来，给他擦着脸：“在我面前想怎么着都行，不用躲。”擦干净了小少爷的脸，孟鹤堂习惯性的揉了一把，故意逗小少爷乐：“哭鼻子我也喜欢你。”

周九良抓住了孟鹤堂的手，有些难为情，但还是郑重的点了点头：“好。”

哭过之后还是要忙于活计，两人打起精神又继续忙碌了起来，直到躺在床上，孟鹤堂还在想着晚间的一桩错账。周九良趿拉着鞋子下床吹灭了灯，又回到床上把裹着薄被发呆的孟鹤堂抱了满怀。

 

小少爷忙活了一天，现在累的够呛，他给孟鹤堂整理了一下毫无章法乱裹在身上的被子，声音疲倦：“先生睡吧，一路过来肯定累坏了。”孟鹤堂翻了个身拱在他怀里，很配合的打了个哈欠：“嗯，睡，明天还要早起吧？”

周九良犹豫了一下，亲了亲孟鹤堂凑上来的嘴唇：“你睡就好，睡够了再起来。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“我今天都把两家庄子的账看出条目来了，明天我能帮上忙的。”

周九良心中感喟，他轻拍着已经闭上眼睛的先生的后背，像哄孩子睡觉。感觉到怀里孟鹤堂逐渐放松了下来，周九良在他耳边吻了一下，声音轻柔，带着点歉意：“总是让您跟着我受累。”

 

孟鹤堂听到了，他半开半阖的眼睛在黑夜里温柔的像是月亮，他拧了一把周九良腰间的软肉，困意涌上来，手劲儿也变得所剩无几，周九良只觉着轻微的痒。

拧过一把之后，孟鹤堂的手就没挪过地方：“小崽子，说的什么两家话。”

这样的日子一直过了将近一月，周家的产业让周九良接手了七七八八，周老爷子身体虽然已不像是刚刚中风那样虚弱，但终归是有些糊涂了，无法再出来理事，毕竟他的身体和神智是大不如前了。

 

“九良的，好。”周老爷子还是一如既往，看着孟鹤堂笑，语不成句，孟鹤堂已经在周家晃荡了一月，他还是没有半点认出了孟鹤堂的迹象。

孟鹤堂常来和林小娘在周老爷子屋里头坐着，林小娘一直在周老爷子屋里头伺候着，对他的病情比较熟悉，孟鹤堂有空便常来和她聊天，问些老爷子的近况，回去再讲给周九良听。

 

他知道周九良是挂念的，只是忙着，不能常来打听，所以他便替周九良来打听。孟鹤堂已经逐渐适应了在本宅的生活，除了忙碌些，平时还是不错的，能和婆母与小娘说话，时不时还能吃到来闲逛的秦霄贤带来的点心。

 

周九良这两日常常在外面与他那些叔伯大爷之类的应酬，回来时常常一身酒气，孟鹤堂问他他也不说，只含含糊糊的说是因为家产。

今日里也是，近黄昏了才回来，孟鹤堂听了他回来的信儿，赶紧从婆母屋里出来，回了他们两个住的别院照顾他。

 

一进屋便是一股子酒气，孟鹤堂微微皱起了眉头，问旁边跟着的慎行：“他是喝了多少？”慎行满脸的气不过，但对孟鹤堂还是很客气：“孟先生，少爷眼见着是喝了快半斤黄酒，要不是那几个…”谨言眼疾手快，捂住了他的嘴，但还是被孟鹤堂听见了，孟鹤堂轻轻抚了抚床上睡着的周九良的额头，眯了眯眼睛看着谨言：“让他说完呀。”

谨言犹豫着，叹了口气开了口：“孟先生，这…我不瞒您，但少爷肯定不愿意让你知道。”孟鹤堂站起身来：“你说吧。”

 

谨言尽量委婉的讲述着周九良这两天的遭遇，还是把孟鹤堂气的咬紧了后槽牙，怨不得周九良不愿让他知道，这事又气人又难办。那几房亲戚是惯会打秋风的，现在周家的局势基本上已经尘埃落定，周九良很快就会把周家的置业全盘收归手下，他们便蠢蠢欲动，以为周九良年轻不晓事，憋着要捞些东西。

周九良不是个好欺负的，但是这帮人赢就赢在比周九良无赖，除了第一回酒局他们正经谈了生意，提的无赖条件全被周九良挡了回去之后，剩下的回回酒局都是找茬生意出了问题，找周九良商量。

 

周九良不好不去，但这帮人去了又不谈正事，只灌着周九良一个劲喝酒。

看着床上躺着，满脸通红的小少爷，孟鹤堂冷笑了一下，吩咐谨言慎行照顾好周九良，转头出了门。

虽然孟鹤堂的确很想在这种事上帮得上忙，但他毕竟也年轻，而且并没有对付这种事的经验，想当初停云楼闹无赖还是周九良帮他解决的。但是孟鹤堂比周九良脑子活泛一点的地方就是，他知道该去找谁帮忙。

钟叔住在周宅以内，属于周老爷子唯一的一个账房，也是管家。他也是自打青年时期就一直跟着周老爷子征讨商海，现在周老爷子病着，他除了有时会给周九良送些账目之外，其他时间都在安排宅子里的大小事务。

 

孟鹤堂见过他几次，也知道他是极其忠诚厚道的，能跟着老爷子这么些年，必定有些手腕。果然，钟叔听了他的来意，就与他商量出了几个办法。

回了上房屋，谨言正给半醉半醒的周九良倒醒酒汤，见他回来，叫了声孟先生，行了个礼就出去了。

 

孟鹤堂把醒酒汤端起来，看着歪在床上正打量着他的周九良，有点没好气：“头疼吗？”周九良就着他端过来的碗，满饮了一碗醒酒汤，使劲眨了几下眼睛，乖乖的点了点头：“嗯，疼。”

孟鹤堂把空碗放在床头，赌着气揉上了周九良的太阳穴：“你知道大鹅怎么叫吗？”周九良眯起了眼睛，露出个笑脸，他就知道先生好性，怎么都会顺着他，他摇了摇头：“不知道。”

孟鹤堂手下用力，恨铁不成钢的咬紧了牙：“该啊。”周九良没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来，他撑起身体把还在赌气的孟鹤堂揉进怀里：“先生您这都是什么邪包袱？”孟鹤堂拿脑袋去撞周九良的肩头：“一嘴的炉灰渣子，几天没看住你，跟人学了一嘴黑话。”

周九良使坏，用力把孟鹤堂的脸抬起来，眼睛在他红润的嘴唇上来回打量，醉眼朦胧，倒像个流氓：“你这不也能听懂嘛，你是我先生，我的什么都是你教的。”

说完他就笑着吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，轻轻在上面碾压吮吸，末了还留下个浅浅牙印，他轻轻舔着孟鹤堂的耳朵，在他耳边用气声撩拨：“打你小嘴嘴，都是你教的，教我说黑话。”

孟鹤堂又好气又好笑，忍不住被周九良喷在他耳朵上的温热酒气撩的腰软，他把周九良推倒在床铺上，压在了他身上，居高临下的看着他：“谁教你这些了？喝酒总不是我教的吧？”

周九良偏着脑袋看着他家先生泛红的耳尖，借着酒劲儿开始耍赖：“都是你教的。”孟鹤堂虽然笑着，但也抬起手来毫无威胁能力的揍了周九良一拳：“你就赖吧。”

周九良捉住了他的手腕，把他拉下来继续接吻，孟鹤堂压在小少爷身上，感受到小少爷压在他后腰上的手掌越压越紧，同时也感觉到了两人贴近的那个不可言说的部位的变化。

半推半就，孟鹤堂还是在周九良身下被醉汉灼人的体温烫的粗喘不已，进入的时候，周九良抚摸着他汗湿的后颈，在他耳边落下一吻：“我就是赖，赖你一辈子。”

 

转过天，周九良还是出去应酬了，这次孟鹤堂可长了心眼，偷偷从谨言那里打听到了周九良所在的酒馆，好死不死是停云楼。

孟鹤堂有些犹豫，自从他上次不告而别，他一直没有再回过停云楼，但这次为了周九良，他也只能硬着头皮跟了进去。

 

大堂里的小伙计看到他皆是一愣，他们都还记得这位精干又宽和的经理，一个那时常常跟着他的小厮迎了上来，他未改口，还是叫他“经理”，孟鹤堂有些感动，小伙计给他指明了周家少爷开的雅间，他便轻车熟路的上了楼。

推开门时，显然已经酒过三巡了，周九良脸颊微红，看见他进门马上站起了身，回头瞪了后面的谨言一眼，拉住了孟鹤堂的手：“你怎么来了。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼，开口却是恭谨的语气：“少爷，夫人让我来寻您。”

周九良一头雾水，正要问个清楚，却听着孟鹤堂提高了语气：“夫人还说了，请少爷为我介绍座上宾客，回头告知了她，好请到家里喝茶。”

 

孟鹤堂看了一眼桌席上面面相觑，听到秦氏的名头有些尴尬的几人，手下轻轻捏了捏周九良的手，示意他安心，转头对着那几位说道：“夫人说了，家中窖里的佳酿，可比外头这些个浊酒好喝多了，倘若几位不嫌弃周老爷子病着没法接待您几位，便请到宅子里头喝去吧。”

 

这话说的过于谦让了，加上孟鹤堂一脸的良善温和，一番话说的几个人都坐立不安了起来，周九良没有说话，默默的看着孟鹤堂的侧脸。

酒席上年纪最大的，是周九良的一个世伯，此时忙不迭的撑着椅子站了起来，神色有些慌乱：“还是不便叨扰家主。”

他还嗫嚅着想说些什么，却被孟鹤堂抢了白：“那您可恕我们招待不周，家中要召少爷回去呢，若是您几位还有商产上的问题，那就请到宅中详谈吧。”几个人皆是惶恐，站起身来连声道无事无妨。

简单的道了别，周九良牵着孟鹤堂的手下了楼，他一直没说话，等到和他师父打了招呼，出了停云楼的门，走到处巷子，他才拉住了孟鹤堂，问道：“真是母亲叫你来的？”

孟鹤堂点了一下他的鼻尖，嗔怪道：“这点事怎么好让婆母烦心。”孟鹤堂成功做好了这么件事，现在心情好的很，他凑近了，在周九良耳边小声说：“我护着我爷们儿，不用别人帮忙。”


	37. Chapter 37

（三十四）

孟鹤堂一手拎着长衫前襟儿，慢慢从楼上走了下来，身后是送他出来的别家小厮，恭恭敬敬的对着他鞠躬：“孟先生您慢走。”

孟鹤堂回了头，笑了笑：“今日多谢你家老爷招待了。”今日他出来办事，谈成了一桩子买卖，对方很是客气，请他去酒楼吃了一顿便饭。

下了楼，孟鹤堂揩了揩额头上的薄汗，自从进了七月，天是眼见着热起来了，孟鹤堂心想着，回去写信给周九良时，得嘱咐一句令人多置些冰在他父亲屋里头，以防着惯常卧床的老爷子生了溽暑。

六月间，两人便分开了，孟鹤堂回了他俩在胭脂巷的宅子，这边的产业也积压了些事务，周九良刚接手本宅附近的一些生意，还在各方周旋不便走开，孟鹤堂便回来替他处理。

虽然时常会往来通信，但周九良忙的一次都没回来看过他，就连秦霄贤还借着去秦淮河这儿进货的功夫来与他吃过一回饭呢，孟鹤堂想着，从腰间掏出别着的扇子，开了扇给自己扇着风，心里暗暗数落着周九良这个小没良心的。

出了酒楼的门，孟鹤堂忍不住用扇子遮了遮阳，这会儿的日头最是热烈，晒的人头疼。一个没留神，孟鹤堂就撞上了迎头走过来的一人，他赶紧微微欠身：“抱歉。”那人笑了，孟鹤堂抬起了头，是他刚刚还在数落的小没良心周九良。

“你...”孟鹤堂舌头打结，看着周九良说不出话来，周九良握住了他的手，拿过他手里的扇子替他打扇：“先生，我回来了。”

周九良有半月都没有见过孟鹤堂了，虽然常常能收到先生的手信，信里极尽关怀体贴，情意绵绵，但哪比得上见孟鹤堂一面呢。

七月初一到，秦氏择了个好日子，正式的把周家传家的印子给了他，认可了他的家主身份，钟叔也把大管家手里的内账给了他，上头有周家所有的内部收入与不便明说的资产。

这才算是把一切都尘埃落定，从此周家的家主便成了还未满二十周岁的周九良。

虽然他年轻，但是有过接触的都不敢小瞧了他去，一是周家家大业大惹不起，二一个，周九良理事也确实干净利索，有着与年纪不符的老辣劲儿。

他和孟鹤堂分隔两地，虽然谈不上远，但忙进忙出的周九良也没抽出时间回过胭脂巷，只能睡前看着孟鹤堂隽秀的字迹聊做安慰。但是听说秦霄贤都去了胭脂巷与孟鹤堂见了一面之后，周九良算是真的坐不住了。

索性，这边的事情已经处理的差不多了，周九良快刀斩乱麻的完成了周家上下的交接，吩咐了钟叔依旧管理着本宅的各项事务，又听母亲和小娘托付了好些话，周九良终于带着东西坐上了回胭脂巷的车。

回了家，周九良关了门就把孟鹤堂压在了床榻上，大热的天，孟鹤堂周身都是薄汗，燥热之下反抗更为消极，只软绵绵的搭着周九良的肩膀：“你别一回来就欺负人好不好？”

周九良热切的吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，轻轻喘着，手掌在孟鹤堂脸颊上抚摸：“想不想我？”孟鹤堂看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的：“想。”

周九良笑着把他抱在怀里揉：“我也想你，一直想你。”孟鹤堂别过脸去，故意做出一副酸溜溜的样子，语气却是忍不住的温柔缱绻：“那你怎么从来都不回来看我？”周九良这时候温顺的很，被外头的人称许少年老成的周家家主此刻只是个黏人的小屁孩，他追着孟鹤堂去吻他的耳朵：“我错了。”

孟鹤堂也没舍得怎么为难他，他顺着周九良的头发，与他安静的抱在一起，享受片刻的安宁。

门板阻隔不住外头的蝉声，夏天的风轻轻吹着，把蝉声鸟语送进周九良的耳朵里，他正抱着他的先生躺在贵妃榻上，闭着眼睛有一搭没一搭的与孟鹤堂聊着分别的一月间发生的事情。

“然后秦霄贤那个小王八蛋就跟我炫耀，说您带他去新盘下来的饭庄吃饭了。”周九良正跟他家先生絮絮地讲着话，张嘴吃了一个孟鹤堂递过来的葡萄，皱起了眉头：“不如去年您种的那些甜。”孟鹤堂笑着伸手到他嘴边：“怕酸吐出来吧，我也觉着不是很好吃。”

周九良咽下了葡萄，低下头舔了孟鹤堂的掌心一下，痒的孟鹤堂收回了手，还未嗔他，就觉着腰间周九良的手陡然收紧：“我才不呢，您给的东西，不许再要回去。”

孟鹤堂无奈，回头去看他家小孩：“当了家主的人了，幼稚。”周九良笑着把脑袋压在他肩膀上：“我就是幼稚。”

方才周九良已经郑重其事的把内账交给了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也没多推辞，收了下来。他两人已经是这样的关系，没有人能比孟鹤堂更能胜任周九良的账房。

孟鹤堂懒懒的靠在周九良怀里，不再碰那碟小孩儿不怎么喜欢的葡萄，把玩着小孩的手指，颇为感慨：“在我面前怎么幼稚都好，现在成了家主，在外头也累得慌。”

周九良点了点头，变本加厉的开始和孟鹤堂撒娇：“嗯，在那边跟一帮老头子谈这谈那的，累得很，还是在家里陪着先生舒服。”孟鹤堂脸上带着淡淡的笑意：“散德行。”

这个夏天大约是周九良记忆中第二重要的一个夏天，头一份的重要是第一次把先生拥进怀里的那个十八岁，第二份的重要便是二十岁那年，他与先生真正并肩而立，携手前行。

做一个家主不像周九良先前想象的那样困难，很大程度上是由于他的成长，还有便是因为他有了先生。

孟鹤堂是一个很好的左膀右臂，他很擅长与人周旋，处理问题比倔强的周九良更加灵活，很大程度上是由于他知道周九良厌恶面子上的营生，他便心甘情愿的去帮周九良做足。

他永远都记得，周九良起先是为了护着他才会去接受自己不喜欢的事情，学着长大，学着变成一个合格的家主。那现在他就以自己的方式去保护他的小少爷，即使周九良现在走到哪里，遇上的人都要恭敬地喊他一声周爷、老爷，但是他在孟鹤堂心里，仍然是那个夏夜里紧张的摒着呼吸抱着他不撒手的小少爷。

周九良的生辰自是要大操大办，周家家主正式加冠成年，再加上生意上的开疆拓土也需要更多人情的往来巩固，旧历九月十四，周家本宅张灯结彩。

请帖是孟鹤堂下的，宴席是孟鹤堂咨询了钟叔一同操办的，来往的人也多由孟鹤堂代为应酬，作为家主的周九良只需要像以前的他父亲一样，应酬一些重要的亲戚和生意伙伴，吃吃喝喝，被人敬酒就可以了。

周老爷子的身体依旧不大好，除了近些的亲戚被周九良引着去内院看望了一下，其他客人都没有被允许去打扰他的清净。秦氏虽然体弱，但为了儿子还是没有离席，代替他父亲给周九良引荐一些近些的亲戚，一同迎来送往。

秦氏坐在周九良身旁，轻轻拉了一下他的衣袖：“少饮些酒，小孟儿一不在身边你就总不注意，上次他还跟我说你饮多了酒头痛呢。”周九良放下杯盏，看了一眼正引着客人入座的孟鹤堂，对着母亲笑了一下：“先生虽然嗔我，但总会给我按摩的。”

秦氏也看着微笑得体的孟鹤堂，若有所思，孟鹤堂感觉到了她的目光，转过脸来对她露出个笑脸，眼神有些询问的意思，秦氏笑了一下，摆了摆手，他便继续去安排客人了。

秦氏拿出帕子，揩了揩鼻尖的汗：“小孟儿是个好孩子，他在你身边我很放心。”周九良嗯了一声，不错眼的看着孟鹤堂的身影：“先生很好。”

孟鹤堂已经不是初次参加周九良生日宴会时的天真角色了，他替周九良周旋在那些不是很亲近，但又需要去维系的关系中间，像只修炼的道的小狐狸，巧舌如簧又滑不溜手，一轮一轮的敬酒下来，他仍然很清醒。

只不过有些事还是会很烦心，孟鹤堂挂着笑脸，同一个周九良不知道哪门子的叔伯敬酒，这人恭维他与周九良亲近，随后便要他帮忙引荐自己的女儿。

“家主现在事业有成，身边少一个可心的人总归也是不好。”叔伯一副操心的样子，轻拍着孟鹤堂的肩膀 ：“孟先生也要替家主留心啊，促成一段良缘...”孟鹤堂不动声色的躲过拍在他肩膀上的手，一边连连赔笑：“那是自然，只不过家主的内事，孟某实在鞭长莫及。”

孟鹤堂揉着太阳穴，终于逃脱了那人的喋喋不休，酒喝得多，加上又烦心，孟鹤堂托付跟着他的谨言先顾着场子，脱身去了内院缓神。

刚走到周九良住的别院前头，还未进去，周九良就追了上来，他心思都在孟鹤堂身上，看见孟鹤堂和谨言说话时便留了心，看见孟鹤堂离场就跟了上来。

“怎的了？喝酒喝多了头疼？”周九良搭上了孟鹤堂的肩膀，把他扳过身来，孟鹤堂一脸疲倦的神色，靠进了他怀里，语气闷闷的：“你叔伯要我拉皮条呢，实在聒噪。”

周九良顺着孟鹤堂的后背抚摸着，温声去哄：“好孟儿，辛苦你。”孟鹤堂抓着周九良衣襟，轻声撒着娇：“你可是块香饽饽，今儿晚上家中有女儿的，都少不了要在我面前提上一提。”周九良也有些无奈，他低头去吻孟鹤堂的发旋，语气有些试探的意味：“我若是回去说，我已有了意中人呢？”

孟鹤堂抱紧了他，埋头在他怀里：“恐怕来打听的人会把我念叨的比现在更烦。”

周九良失笑， 一时也想不出别的对策来，只好把孟鹤堂搂在怀里不作声，容他休息半刻。孟鹤堂过了一会儿便抬起了头来：“好啦，家主长时间不在席上不太好，回去吧。”他强打起精神来，亲了一下周九良的侧脸：“应酬完了这些，我想好好睡一觉，家主允了我吧？”

周九良点了点头，牵住孟鹤堂的手往前厅走：“你想要什么我都答应，明日想睡到什么时辰我便陪你睡到什么时辰，好不好？”孟鹤堂的脑袋一步一顿：“再好不过。”

秦氏见周九良回来重新入了席，便凑近了些去问：“小孟儿还好吧？”周九良点了点头：“孟儿累了。”周九良拿手指摩挲着自己杯子的边缘，看着孟鹤堂重又入席，摆出笑脸来应酬，轻叹了一口气：“母亲，我想娶亲。”

秦氏吓了一跳，看着儿子的侧脸，顺着他的目光看去，是孟鹤堂的笑脸。

“我想娶他。”周九良定定的看着孟鹤堂，轻声对母亲说着话：“母亲先前应下的，替我打整堂家具，可还作数？”秦氏也看着孟鹤堂，微微笑着：“作数，只是我儿子体恤母亲体弱，替我省去了说亲的步骤。”秦氏心中欣慰，又有些酸楚：“希望周家列祖列宗原谅我做母亲的自私，竟让周家血脉停在这里。”

周九良握住了母亲微凉的手：“儿在满堂祖宗面前求过同先生天长地久，他们遂了我的愿望，想必不会怪我们。”

好容易才送走了一帮的亲戚朋友，孟鹤堂只觉得脸都要笑酸了，他乏得很，由着他家家主抱着他伺候他沐浴，又把他放到床上。

周九良摸着孟鹤堂的脑袋，细细碎碎的吻落在他耳畔：“辛苦了。”孟鹤堂轻哼了一声，伸手出来撒娇：“九良，抱。”周九良马上就把他抱进了怀里，他吃软不吃硬，虽然对于孟鹤堂他一向百依百顺，但是累极了撒娇的先生显然让他受用不已。

“孟儿，我爱你。”周九良抚摸着怀中人的脊背，在他耳边絮絮的表白，孟鹤堂嗯了一声，放松着身体躺在他怀中，绷紧了一晚上的头脑逐渐松懈了下来，他闭上了眼睛。

周九良久久未等到他家先生的回应，晃了晃孟鹤堂的身体：“先生？”

孟鹤堂声音带着些微的鼻音：“我也爱你，家主，周爷，我能睡了吗？”周九良不甚满意：“不许叫我家主。”

孟鹤堂重新睁开了眼睛，他凑上去吻了一下周九良的嘴唇：“九良，我爱你。”然后他又闭上了眼睛，拱进了周九良怀里，摆了个舒服一点的姿势，迷迷糊糊的咕哝：“这样行了吗？”

周九良也不忍心再折腾他了，摸了摸他的脸：“行了，睡吧，赶明儿我还有话跟你说。”说完他轻轻的给孟鹤堂掖了掖薄被：“好梦。”


	38. Chapter 38

（三十五）

孟鹤堂当真一觉睡到日上三竿，周九良心里憋着事儿，一大早就醒了，此刻已经轻手轻脚的洗漱完毕又回到了床上，抱着熟睡的孟鹤堂发呆。

天气渐渐转凉了，睡梦中的先生无意识的贴近了温暖的热源，不清不楚的咕哝着，直往周九良怀里钻。周九良一手揽着他，一手抚摸着他家先生的头发，活像是揣了一只猫在怀里头。

一边摸，周九良一边思忖着这话应当怎么说，想着想着，他手上不禁就重了点，把孟鹤堂弄醒了。

“你不是答应我可以随便睡嘛...”孟鹤堂嗓音还带着没睡醒的迷瞪，他揉了揉眼睛，本能的凑上去索吻：“早。”周九良因为思考而紧皱的眉头一下子松懈了下来，他吻了孟鹤堂一下，笑着道歉：“我错了，下手太重没防备把你闹醒了，还睡吗？”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头，哼了两声打算穿鞋下床：“不睡了。”周九良坐在床上看着他弯腰穿鞋，犹豫了一下还是扯了扯他的衣角：“先生。”

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂穿好了鞋站起身来回头看他：“有事跟我说？”周九良盘着腿正襟危坐在床上的样子有点好笑，孟鹤堂不禁掩了掩嘴角轻笑了一下：“说呗。”周九良伸出了手，孟鹤堂接着就把手递到了他手心里，周九良摩挲着他手腕上的镯子，声音很轻：“这镯子你戴了有一年多了吧。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，没有作声，周九良似是突然泄了气：“算了，您先洗漱吧，我待会再说。”孟鹤堂坐在了床边，耐心的看着周九良，明亮的眼睛眨啊眨的：“别啊，话说一半多憋得慌，你说呗。”

周九良似是有点没底气似的，抬头看着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂感觉到他的掌心都出了汗，他吸了一口气，终于开了口：“孟儿，你嫁给我吧，我...我想娶亲了。”

孟鹤堂并没有表现出多大的意外，他只是楞了一下，就笑着扑到了周九良怀里：“咱俩都这样了，你还怕我跑呀？娶不娶的。”周九良稳稳地接住了他家先生，悄悄把手掌的汗全都擦到了孟鹤堂肩头的衣服上：“那...那我想娶，您嫁嘛...”孟鹤堂在他怀里蹭了蹭，满意的吸了一大口小少爷身上的味道，他手指轻轻点了点周九良的胸口：“嫁，你怎么娶，我就怎么嫁。”

心里憋着的话说出了口，周九良这才松下劲来：“我绝对不委屈了你。”他伸手拨了拨孟鹤堂在他怀里蹭乱了的几绺头发：“昨儿我就与母亲谈妥了，等礼成了，我带你出去玩去，等回来母亲给打整堂的新家具，然后...”

孟鹤堂安静的伏在周九良臂弯里，听激动的小少爷叨叨着他的打算，不禁也笑了起来：“你那点家底，娶了我都让你祸祸出去了，又打家具又出去玩的。”

周九良笑着低头吻了吻他的发旋：“我乐意。”孟鹤堂起了身，歪着脑袋看着得意洋洋的小孩儿，眼神越发沉溺温柔：“以后可就只有我一个了？”周九良不错眼的回望着他：“我一早就说了，我这辈子就要您一个。”孟鹤堂微微低下了头，再抬头已是一脸促狭：“别以为我不知道，刚把手汗都抹我身上了。”说完他就转身出去了，留下周九良一个人在屋子里回味着他泛了红的眼眶。

虽然知道孟鹤堂是高兴的，周九良还是无奈的很，他家先生现在指不定在哪儿掉泪呢，他起身趿拉上了鞋，追了出去。

 

十月初六，周家的家主大婚，惊动了几乎半个金陵城。

 

婚礼是钟叔一手操办的，因为新娘子提前一天的晚上便回到了秦淮河畔的宅子里，等着周九良第二天一早去接。两人分隔在两地的宅子里，却不约而同的做了同一件事，他俩都一宿没睡着。

 

孟鹤堂披着衣服坐在周九良的屋子里头，翻看着两人来往过的信件，送过的东西，一会儿掉泪一会笑，谨言怎么劝他都不肯去睡觉。无奈的谨言被从前任性胡来的周九良磨砺的格外好性，半夜又吩咐厨房给孟鹤堂煮了碗汤圆吃，毕竟第二天还要有一连串的仪式，新娘子体力不支可不行。

周九良是个更没出息的，刚把孟鹤堂送走，他的那套喜服就送到了周家，他试穿过之后就再也没舍得脱下来，硬生生在堂屋里坐了一宿没睡。秦霄贤第二天要陪他一起去接亲，便留在了周家，一开始还有精力嘲笑穿着喜服正襟危坐的周九良没出息，后来就困得低枝倒挂，胡乱回应着周九良难得的嘴碎话多。

 

“后来，从那会儿开始，我真觉得我这一辈子就是孟儿了。”周九良托着下巴，轻轻抚平身上喜服上的褶子，一边跟坐在一边的秦霄贤叨叨着他和孟鹤堂的事：“你知道吗，我每次推开院门，看着他对我笑，我觉着我比干什么都高兴。”

秦霄贤快困死了，他正伏在桌上打盹儿，模模糊糊的听着周九良还在说，不禁无奈的抬起了头：“表哥，三更天了。”

周九良却笑了起来：“嗯，三更天了，还有不到四个时辰，孟儿就要嫁给我了。”秦霄贤干脆把脑袋磕在了桌子上，祈祷自己能磕晕过去，直接睡一觉。

 

胭脂巷那边也没好到哪里去，谨言又给孟鹤堂点上了一盏油灯：“孟先生，您睡会儿吧，别看了。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，往上推了推滑落到鼻尖的眼镜：“我不困。”他在翻看周九良还没当上家主时给他写过的一封书信，内容很简单，也就是说些家常琐事，但他却不住地往下掉泪。

谨言犹豫着，又出了门给他拿了块热手巾儿：“孟先生您敷敷眼睛，明儿肿起来了老爷看着要骂我的。”说完他又小声补了一句：“也就今儿晚上还叫您孟先生，明儿可不是要叫太太了。”

孟鹤堂接过了热手巾儿，冲他笑了一下：“你睡去吧，明儿你有的忙，我再看会儿。”谨言应了一声，出了门还是候在了门廊下头，模模糊糊的，他听着孟鹤堂在屋里头自言自语，声音带着点儿哽咽，可分明又是笑着的：“我要有家了。”

 

终于捱到了天亮，孟鹤堂已经换好了喜服，虽然现在新式婚礼已经很普及了，但是顾及着他的身份，周九良还是给他做了套旧式的正红裙装，连带着一个绣龙凤四角坠穗子的红盖头。

他自己盖上了盖头，被谨言搀着，坐在了正堂屋的榻上，等待着周九良的婚车来接。

 

周九良一大早晨就精神的不得了，要不是秦氏早起拉着他交代事情，他恐怕四更天就要催着婚车往秦淮河走。终于到了时辰，秦氏要准备更衣化妆了，才放猴急的小孩儿拖着半睡半醒的秦霄贤上了婚车。

外头听着车响了，谨言微微倾下身子，在孟鹤堂耳边轻声嘱咐：“老爷来了。”孟鹤堂点了点头，红盖头底下，他又忍不住的想掉眼泪。

周九良一下婚车便被宅子里的使唤丫头们拦住了，旧俗就是这样，拦亲的人越多越热闹，往后新郎新娘的日子就越红火。周九良笑的见牙不见眼，催着秦霄贤给这帮叽叽喳喳沾喜气的小丫头派着红包，出手大方不已。

孟鹤堂这时候已掉下了泪来，他明明是高兴的，可是听着外头周九良的声音他就是忍不住笑着掉眼泪，谨言看他肩头抖动，又手忙脚乱的劝：“哎...您别哭啊。”

 

正劝着呢，周九良已经大步迈进了正厅，孟鹤堂抬起了头，盖头透过微微的光，他看到有人影站在他面前。

“孟儿，我来接你回家了。”周九良走上前去，把袖子里头的手绢掏出来偷偷塞给孟鹤堂，小声在他耳边说：“哭什么？爷们儿来接你啦。”孟鹤堂抓住了周九良的手，攥了攥：“不哭，带我回家吧。”

 

周九良隔着轻吻了一下他的头顶，轻轻给他整了整衣襟儿：“我媳妇好看着呢，不哭。”说着，他转向了谨言：“婚鞋呢？”

谨言有点无奈：“您自己找啊。”

这也是旧俗，新娘子的鞋藏在堂屋里头，新郎得找得着才能把新娘子带走。周九良不管那一套，看了秦霄贤一眼，秦霄贤接着就给谨言塞了封大红包，嬉皮笑脸的接着问：“说呗，在哪呢？”

孟鹤堂忍不住笑了出来，他还带着哽咽，小声说：“你欺负他做什么，自己找嘛。”周九良接着就应了：“哎，听我媳妇的。”说完就看了秦霄贤一眼：“找去！”

 

两个少爷在堂屋里头找的热火朝天，最后还是被窗户外头凑热闹的小丫头指了条明路，收了个大红包的小丫头嘴甜着呢：“老爷您往榻上找哇，近水楼台先得月。”这才把关窍点开，周九良牵起了孟鹤堂的手，也不管他看不看得见就对着他笑：“媳妇，在哪呢？”

孟鹤堂抽回了手，掀开了盖在榻上的衣服下摆：“没正行...我还没过门呢。”周九良把下头盖着的那双鞋拿了出来，托着孟鹤堂的脚给他穿上：“这就带你过门去。”

说着就把孟鹤堂抱了起来，三步并作两步的走出了门，把他安置在了婚车里头。

 

秦氏坐在本宅的正厅里头，等的有些焦急，旁边的周老爷子今日里也很给面子，精神头很足，没有像平日里一样咳嗽个不停。

外头忽的热闹了起来，器乐都一齐响了起来，周九良请来的亲朋好友都在外头等着，远远地看着婚车过来便开始造势起哄，秦氏身边的小丫头喜气洋洋的跑进了正厅：“夫人，老爷和太太来了。”

秦氏这才喜笑颜开，看着门外头周九良被带上了红绸花，牵着盖着盖头的孟鹤堂跨过了火盆和门槛，进了正厅站在了她与周老爷子面前。

周九良笑的开了花，手紧紧地攥着孟鹤堂的手腕，那手腕上露着半截熟悉的银镯子。

主婚的是孙九芳，他可好好地过了一把瘾，他手一挥外头的乐队就停了下来，他颇为满意，冲着站在下头观礼的小郭先生扬了扬下巴，换来了一个无奈的微笑，他清了清嗓子：“喜今日赤绳系定，珠联璧合。卜他年白头永偕，桂馥兰馨。”

说着，他低头看了一眼袖子里的纸条，心虚的看了周九良一眼，还好没被发现：“礼同掌判，合二姓以嘉姻，诗咏宜家，敦百年之静好，请新人上拜高堂，谨订此约。”

说完，周九良便扶着孟鹤堂一起跪了下来，冲着秦氏一同行了拜礼，周老爷子乐的不得了：“好，好，真好。”秦氏笑着示意他们站起来，唤过身旁的丫头，把一个红布包给周九良送了过去，周九良打开，发现是孟鹤堂手上戴着的那只镯子的另一只，秦氏擦了擦眼角的眼泪：“给他戴上吧，愿如此环，朝夕相见，好东西要凑成一对儿才好。”

周九良点了点头，给孟鹤堂把镯子套在了另一只手的手腕上，孙九芳接着念道：“喜今日两姓联姻，一堂缔约，良缘永结，匹配同称。看此日桃花灼灼，宜室宜家，卜他年瓜瓞绵绵，尔昌尔炽。谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺，好将红叶之盟，载明鸳谱。请新人互拜，谨证今日燕好新婚。”

周九良松开了孟鹤堂的手，与他面向而对，深深的拜了下去，他弯着腰，忍不住也有些泪意，他小声对孟鹤堂说：“你这就算我媳妇了。”孟鹤堂笑了一下，小声回应：“好。”

 

礼成之后便是宴席，孟鹤堂被周九良抱进了内院里头，轻轻放在床铺上，周九良特意让钟叔吩咐了，不让外人进来，所以便省了闹洞房这个环节。

周九良搓了搓手，看着坐在床上盖着盖头的妻子，不知道该说什么，憋了半天憋出来一句：“媳妇。”孟鹤堂轻轻地答应了一声：“嗯。”周九良半蹲在他面前，一声一声的叫，他也就一声一声的答应。最后周九良终于舍得去揭开他的盖头，两人四目相对，孟鹤堂笑了，周九良却掉下泪来。

“你哭什么？”孟鹤堂伸手去摸周九良的脸，明明他也是红着眼眶一看就哭过的德行，却安慰着掉眼泪的周九良：“你现在都是我先生了，再要哭我可不知道怎么办了。”孟鹤堂轻轻地摸着周九良的脸，小声地撒着娇。

周九良牵着他的手不住的吻：“我高兴，先生，您不知道我盼这天盼了多久。”孟鹤堂小声的回答：“我也是。”

两人静静地抱了一会儿，谁也舍不得先撒手，听着前院里头正热闹，周九良摸了摸孟鹤堂的后背，在他耳边亲了一下：“换衣服吧，这儿太闹了，我带你去个地方。”孟鹤堂点了点头，松开了周九良，周九良细细的端详着他的妻子，半晌笑了出来：“昨儿是不是一宿没睡？”

孟鹤堂点了点他的黑眼圈：“你还说我？”

 

孟鹤堂换了周九良送他的那件暗红大褂，周九良也换回了平时穿的衣服，两人从内院里偷偷溜了出去，周九良牵着孟鹤堂的手，七弯八拐把他带到了熟悉的青石板台阶前头，是孟鹤堂初到金陵时住过的学校后巷教工宿舍。

孟鹤堂往门里打量了一下，感慨不已：“你就是从这儿贼上我的？”周九良笑了笑：“可不是嘛，要是那时候我知道今后有运气能娶到你，也不亏摔的那一下。”

到了这里还是孟鹤堂比较熟门熟路，他带着周九良从求真中学的后门溜了进去，学生们都还在上课，两人避着教学楼的窗户，在学校里头随意溜达着，孟鹤堂每走到一处都要指着跟周九良掰扯：“你在这儿亲过我。”周九良简直服了孟鹤堂在这种事情上的惊人记忆力，他看四周没人，直接把孟鹤堂推到了角落里：“我亲我媳妇怎么了？犯法？”

孟鹤堂嘻嘻笑着：“亲你媳妇不犯法，可是你那时候亲的是你老师。”

周九良用手指摩挲着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，随后就吻了上去：“那，老师，我现在亲你犯法吗？”孟鹤堂顺从的由着他亲，轻笑着挤进他怀里：“往后就不犯法了。”

 

两人并肩走着，周九良不看孟鹤堂还好，两人一对上眼神周九良就笑的像是傻子，连带着孟鹤堂也笑的不行，他轻推了周九良一把：“你傻笑什么？”周九良抓住他的手就不松开：“那你笑什么？”

孟鹤堂轻轻推拒着，依旧笑个不停：“没听说过人家一结婚就变成了傻子。”

罢了，两人都是一结婚就成了傻子的典型人物，那就谁也别揭谁的短吧。两人牵着手慢慢在学校里面走着，说着些家常话，周九良看着日头偏西了，攥了攥孟鹤堂的手：“咱回家吧。”

孟鹤堂看着天边的日头出神：“嗯，回家。”周九良看着他，先生一直没怎么变过，仍然是小少爷最初爱上的样子，忽的灵光一闪，小少爷停下了脚步，他冲着不明所以的孟鹤堂笑了一下：“先生，您到底知不知道姻缘有份是什么意思啊？”

孟鹤堂笑了，他的脸在夕阳的光晕里一如既往地柔和宁静：“我不知道，要不你告诉我？”

周九良牵住了他的妻子：“往后，我慢慢告诉您。”

 

梨花似雪柳如烟，春在秦淮两岸边，

莫道无情堤下水，分明待月照婵娟。

END


	39. Chapter 39

番外一

上次的事情过去没几天，孟鹤堂的伤便因为小少爷过分的关怀而好了个完全。  
今日里周九良忙着，提前递了信过来，说今天不会过来了，让先生自己好好吃饭。孟鹤堂得了信反而松了一口气，这几日小少爷一来便急急火火的要褪他的裤子，倒也不为别的，就为了给他上药。  
别提多煎熬了，周九良力气太大，脸皮薄的孟先生完全没有挣扎的余地，无论怎么跟小孩儿解释伤口已经不痛了，也都是被一句“为您好”堵了回来。  
孟鹤堂缩在贵妃榻上，想到前几日便红透了脸，小少爷的手指总是完全没有分寸的深入那个羞人的地方，虽然动作轻柔，但是误打误撞触到那个敏感的地界就能逼出孟鹤堂忍耐不住的呻吟，药膏不多时就在动作间融化，发出粘腻又情色的水声，两个人搞到最后都不清不楚的半硬着，要多尴尬有多尴尬。  
自从做过一次之后，周九良就顾及着他的伤，再也没有做过，两人最过分也就是相互抚慰一下，泄了身算完。  
孟鹤堂发着呆，揉搓着手里的核桃，回想着与周九良的性事，那晚虽然慌乱又紧张，但对于他来说还是愉悦多于痛楚的。想着想着竟然有些起了反应，孟鹤堂暗暗的唾弃着自己食髓知味的身体，还是起了身，进了卧房。

小少爷今日里本来是要跟着周老爷子出去应酬的，但没想到周老爷子突然身体不适，去不成了，周九良乐得清闲，上了街买了些点心便又跑去了孟鹤堂那里。  
院门虚掩着，周九良故意使坏，想吓吓一向胆小的先生，轻手轻脚的进了屋，四处环顾却没见孟鹤堂的人，周九良有些疑惑，往卧房里走去。  
“先生？”周九良推开了门，终于看到了孟鹤堂，但却愣在原地说不出话来。孟鹤堂的衣衫半掩半开，露出一截白嫩的脖颈，下半身更是门户大开，手探在长衫下头，一见周九良便赶紧把手抽了出来，孟鹤堂几乎要羞的哭出来，他拢了拢自己凌乱的衣服，手上的液体胡乱的蹭在了衣服前襟上，说话都带了哭腔：“九良...你...”  
周九良狠狠地咽了一口口水，上前把孟鹤堂压在了床上：“先生在干嘛？”小少爷的手强势又直接的伸进了孟鹤堂两腿之间：“硬起来了。”  
孟鹤堂不敢看他，把头埋在他胸前不说话，周九良轻笑了一声，手上用力，缓缓地撸动着孟鹤堂的性器：“是想我了吗？”孟鹤堂被他的动作取悦到，轻轻哼了一声，手指抓紧了周九良的衣袖：“九良...轻点。”  
周九良另一只手捏住了孟鹤堂的下颌，有些强势让他把头抬了起来，吻了上去，孟鹤堂乖顺的张开嘴迎接小少爷略显焦急的侵占，津液交换的啧啧声逐渐大了起来，掩住了孟鹤堂因着动情而溢出口中的闷哼。一吻作罢，周九良稍稍带上了喘，他放开了孟鹤堂，三下两下脱掉了自己的衣服，又重新压了上去：“先生，我不在的时候经常这样吗？”

孟鹤堂有些手足无措，因为小少爷拉着他的手重新摸上了已经濒临精关失守的性器，被人引导着自渎的感觉实在太过羞耻，孟鹤堂带着哭腔一个劲儿的喘，还惦记着给自己辩白：“我...唔...我没有...”周九良握着他的手微微用力，孟鹤堂便双眼无神的射了出来，周九良把手上沾上的精液抹在孟鹤堂大腿内侧，轻轻吻着孟鹤堂裸露起伏的胸膛 ：“骗人。”  
孟鹤堂的手软软的搭在了周九良后脑勺上，仿佛在无声的催促着他再过分一点：“真...真的...”

周九良饶有兴趣的拨弄着孟鹤堂胸前已然悄悄挺立的红果：“先生，很想我吗，昨儿我才帮过你。”孟鹤堂喘着，还不忘揽住周九良的脖子与他索吻，周九良满足了他，软乎乎的唇瓣在接吻间隙却大胆的吐露出了心里的渴望：“昨儿不够...”  
周九良抬起了头，他的先生羞赧时，总拿手臂挡着眼睛，紧紧咬着下嘴唇，似乎是怕露骨的话再从嘴里跑出来似的，周九良摸了摸他的额头：“不够？”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛被情欲染上了好看的水光，他大胆地抚上了周九良已然硬挺的性器，小声向不解风情的冤家求欢：“你进来...好不好...想要...”周九良倒吸了一口凉气，性器在孟鹤堂手中跳了一下，倒把孟鹤堂吓了一跳，周九良轻吻着孟鹤堂的唇瓣，也有些羞涩：“先生...不行，您那儿...还不能。”  
孟鹤堂手下轻轻用力，律动了起来：“可以了，不痛的...”周九良闷哼一声，惩罚似的咬了一下他的颈侧，又在自己的牙印上轻轻舔着：“我怕您受伤，别闹了。”

孟鹤堂委屈劲儿可上来了，也顾不上羞，松开了周九良的性器，大有周九良不答应他就不再继续的劲头：“不会受伤的，你...你慢点...用那个。”说着话，孟鹤堂努力的在周九良身下撑起了身体，想去够床头的药膏，周九良赶紧给他拿了过来，放在了他手里。孟鹤堂红着眼圈，轻轻扭动身体磨蹭着周九良，双腿分开了，意味不言自明。  
周九良咽了口口水，年轻的小少爷面对爱人本来就没什么定力，现在更是有些把持不住，他听话的旋开了药膏盖子，修长好看的手指在里面挖出了一坨，他低下头安抚的亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸颊：“好，要是疼了就推开我。”  
孟鹤堂这才重新握住了小少爷的坚挺，他抬了抬腰，方便周九良把手指送进他的深处去，后穴经了这几日的滋润已经习惯了手指的出入，周九良抿着嘴唇，轻轻在内里剐蹭着，那处一下紧似一下的收缩让他心猿意马，若不是顾及着先生的身体，恐怕他早就忍不住把孟鹤堂掀翻在床上狠狠顶入了。

后穴已经吞吃下了三根手指，孟鹤堂早就惫懒的放弃了帮周九良做手活这项工作，内里被周九良的指尖刺激的又酸又痒，奇怪的饱胀感已经让方才还主动的不得了的先生软了腰，躺在重新掌握了主动权的小少爷身下难耐的等待承欢。  
水声渐渐大了起来，药膏被高热的内壁融化，随着周九良的动作被送到深处，周九良忍的辛苦，轻轻抽出了手指，询问孟鹤堂：“可以了吗？”  
孟鹤堂忙不迭的点起了头，眼眶里蓄着的生理性泪水应声而落：“九良，进来吧...已经够湿了。”周九良撸动了两把自己的性器，将头部浅浅的抵入了那处不断收缩的穴口，仍有些迟疑：“真的？”穴里热情的收缩着，孟鹤堂难耐的挺了挺腰，拿后穴去吃，一边支支吾吾的解释：“嗯...只要扩张的...没问题...就不会，不会痛。”  
周九良的手扶着他家先生轻轻扭动的腰侧，身下用力把性器慢慢推进到深处，听着孟鹤堂满足的轻声喟叹，坏心眼的调侃：“先生博学。”孟鹤堂被他的话臊的满脸通红，想要辩驳，身体却因为周九良浅浅的抽动而得趣：“你...啊...别说...”  
周九良忍耐多时，现在看着孟鹤堂没有痛苦的神色，就略略放心了下来，他低声喘着，身下越发用力：“唔，先生再教教我，怎么做才能让你舒服？”说着话，他坏心眼的狠狠冲撞了一下：“这样？”然后又整根抽出：“还是这样？”  
突如其来的空虚感让孟鹤堂委屈的几乎要落下泪来，他含羞带怯的看着周九良，撇着嘴轻声撒娇：“别闹我了...”周九良挑着他的下巴，下身重又顶入，把孟鹤堂忍耐不住的高叫封缄在口中，他轻咬着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，听着他含糊不清的吟哦，只感觉头脑发热。  
方才忍的太久，小少爷没多久就泄了出来，他压在孟鹤堂身上平稳着呼吸，手指轻轻勾了一下孟鹤堂的手心：“先生还要吗？”孟鹤堂方才才被他取笑过，现在怎么也说不出“还要”这样的话来，嘴硬的不肯开口，红着脸委委屈屈的躺在周九良身下的样子还真是我见犹怜。  
周九良轻笑了一声，撑起身子来与孟鹤堂对视，手指点了点孟鹤堂的嘴唇，便吻了下去：“都写在眼睛里了。”孟鹤堂伸出舌头舔舐周九良的唇角，双腿轻轻在他腰部磨蹭，被周九良抚摸了几下之后便乖乖地盘在了他的腰上。

不得不说年轻的小孩就是精力旺盛，经不起孟鹤堂几滴眼泪撩拨就又硬的不行，孟鹤堂被摆弄着跪趴在了床铺上，把脑袋埋在了臂弯里，却歪打正着的把臀部挺翘的更加诱人。  
周九良捏了两把白生生的臀肉，留下个红印子，马上就被羞耻到语不成句的先生制止了：“你别...别...别捏。”  
深埋在后穴里的性器紧着抽插了两下，似是在惩罚先生的口是心非，周九良顺着先生的背脊线抚摸下来，最终停在了腰窝上流连：“先生，这样可以吗？”孟鹤堂被顶撞的一顿一顿身体前倾：“别问我...”

周九良舔了舔因为眼前的美好躯体而干燥不已的嘴唇，火热的手掌贴在了孟鹤堂的臀部缓缓揉搓 ，温柔的劲头与身下毫不留情的抽插对比鲜明：“怎么能不问呢...唔，我实在不知道怎么伺候好先生。”周九良不动声色的加快了速度，满意的听到孟鹤堂轻声求饶：“慢些...嗯唔...慢些啊 ...”  
周九良偏不，他伸手到了孟鹤堂胸前，用指甲轻搔敏感的乳尖，俯下身子去轻咬孟鹤堂的蝴蝶骨，留下个红色痕迹：“喜欢慢些？”孟鹤堂半个脸颊都贴在了床铺上，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角流下，看起来实在被欺负的有些过度了，可是呻吟声却逐渐狂浪：“喜欢...啊...喜欢...九良...”  
周九良的声音温柔了下来，他轻轻把孟鹤堂散在额头上的碎发顺到了他的耳后：“我也喜欢你。”

孟鹤堂颇有点敢做不敢当的意思，周九良好不容易伺候着他把身上洗干净，他却裹着被单红着脸低着脑袋，任凭周九良在一边撒娇，却怎么都不敢直视他。  
小少爷颇为委屈，拉着孟鹤堂的一根手指轻轻摇晃：“先生。”孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，有些不自然的应了一声，就再不说话。小少爷凑到先生身边去闻他的气息，故意软着声音耍无赖：“我弄的先生不舒服吗？怎么不理我。”  
孟鹤堂的脸更红了，他瞥了周九良一眼，声音小的像是蚊子哼哼：“没有。”周九良当然知道没有，孟鹤堂在床笫之间的诚实和现在的羞赧回避可是两个极端，他知道先生脸皮薄，但是两个样子的先生他都觉得可爱的紧。  
他把孟鹤堂圈紧了，吻着孟鹤堂的耳尖，轻声在他耳边诱哄：“那就是舒服？先生不说我怎么知道。”孟鹤堂被呼在耳朵上的气息折腾的想要逃避，却挣脱不动，面对不依不饶的小少爷，只能硬着头皮回应：“舒服，你别问了...”孟鹤堂的眼神有点可怜兮兮的，看的周九良软了心：“好好，不问，不问了。”  
作为老师，孟鹤堂总有个职业病，就是要在学生做出正确的行为时，及时的给予正面鼓励，以达到强化积极行为的目的。照理来说，此刻他也应该给乖乖满足他的小少爷一点回应的，可是他却羞的不行，这话怎么说都别扭，孟鹤堂把脑袋埋在了周九良怀里，犹豫着不敢开口。  
年轻的孟老师也想不出这话应该怎么说，要他开口说“你弄得我很舒服，再接再厉”这种话，不如直接让他一头磕死，所以半晌，小少爷也没有得到他期待中的夸奖，不禁有些失望。  
“那个...九良，我...我爱你。”孟先生思忖半刻，终于择出了比较得体的夸奖方式：“嗯...对我做什么，我...我都爱你。”  
恰好，这种方式小少爷最为受用，他马上就露出了笑容，抱紧了孟鹤堂狠狠亲了一口：“我也爱你。”  
为了与孟鹤堂的话相对应，周九良不经意间露出了个坏笑，伏在孟鹤堂耳边轻声说：“爱对你做好多事。”


	40. Chapter 40

请点  
← previous chapter


	41. Chapter 41

番外二

周九良一门心思筹划的蜜月之行，直到新年过去，残雪融尽才有机会得以实施。

婚后在本宅住了几日，周九良便带着新婚的妻子回到了秦淮河畔的家，蜜里调油之势似乎也与婚前没有什么不同。新任家主还有很多事情需要处理，每日里也是忙进忙出，硬要说起来的些许不同，就是孟鹤堂现在完全可以一直跟在爱人的身边，不必再在霜寒露重的深夜等在巷子口望穿秋水。  
忙到年节下，周九良提前几天就处理好了琐碎事务，打发好了年节礼，又派了信得过的账房先生四处收账，他自己倒轻省，整日窝在宅子里搂着孟鹤堂闲话取乐。今年冬季的金陵很合时宜的下了几场瑞雪，孟鹤堂靠在周九良的怀里，像只躲懒的猫，由着周九良笨手笨脚的把剥好的橘子一瓣一瓣塞到他嘴里。  
廊下的残雪一点一点的在阳光下融成一滩水，顺着台阶滴滴答答流到院子里的青石板上，孟鹤堂静静地看着水流，张开了嘴：“啊。”周九良加快了手上的动作，把刚剥干净橘络的一瓣橘子放到了孟鹤堂的口中：“越来越懒了，情着我伺候你。”他虽这么说着，手上却很自觉的开始剥下一瓣橘子，孟鹤堂笑了笑：“你不愿意呀？”  
周九良低头亲了他一下，又把橘子递到他嘴边：“我愿意至极。”孟鹤堂张嘴咬下一半，另一半就被周九良自觉地放进了自己嘴里，他随手拿了张帕子擦手，不经意的询问着：“我先前选的那几个地方，你考虑的怎么样了？”  
孟鹤堂换了个姿势，仰着脑袋蹭到了周九良大腿上看着他：“岭南吧。”周九良点了点头，伸手顺了一下孟鹤堂的头发：“都听你的。”  
“其实我前几天给干爹递了年礼，昨儿回信到了，所以才想去岭南的。”孟鹤堂眼睛眨巴眨巴的，伸手擦掉了周九良嘴角沾上的一丝橘络：“干爹说想见见你。”  
周九良点了点头：“当初也是我家逼着你从停云楼违了约，于先生是能容人的，见了面我也该道罪一二。”孟鹤堂伸手有些骄横的扯住了周九良的衣领，直把他拉的弯下身来，周九良无奈的捏住了近在咫尺的孟鹤堂的脸：“做什么？”  
孟鹤堂使劲挺了挺腰，努力抬头亲了周九良一下：“我在信里都说明白了，干爹只是想看看我跟了谁，他不会为难你的。”说着，孟鹤堂舔了一下嘴唇，开始轻声轻气的撒娇：“还想吃。”周九良笑了，揽住孟鹤堂的腰把他箍在怀里，明知故问的吻着他的嘴唇：“吃什么？”孟鹤堂哧哧直笑：“你有什么我就吃什么。”

过了除夕不过几日，周九良把手上的生意暂时托给了现在信任的几个账房和钟叔管理，又听着秦氏和林小娘絮絮叨叨了许多注意事项，才带着孟鹤堂并谨言慎行踏上了南下的火车。  
相比起从前在外头走南闯北野惯了了孟鹤堂，周九良反而是对这次旅行更感兴趣的一个人，他自小养在深宅大院，只去过就近的几个城市，还是为了商业进货之类的公事，这次出远门让他倍感新奇，不过这份新奇只截止到旅行开始的那一刻。  
火车上的环境并不怎么安逸，饶是周九良花了大价钱把他们四人安置在了包厢一样的隔间里，绿皮车厢的环境也远远比不过舒适的家里。孟鹤堂倒是安然，揣着石青手捂靠着周九良的肩膀神情自在，谨言慎行也是过过苦日子的农家孩子，此时看着窗外风景兴高采烈。  
只有周九良待不惯，皱着个眉头，手掌抚了抚孟鹤堂的脸颊：“孟儿 ，冷不冷？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“不冷的，哪这么金贵了。”周九良看了一眼谨言，他便起身拿起了孟鹤堂的杯子：“我去给太太接些热水泡茶暖手。”孟鹤堂笑着制止了他：“不必，这才刚出金陵呢，我不渴，你坐着吧。啊，还有，在外面叫先生就好了。”谨言有点犹豫，看了周九良一眼，周九良没看他，他只好又坐了回去。  
周九良有些不忿：“为什么在外头就叫先生？出了门孟儿就不认我的帐了。”孟鹤堂抬头看了无理取闹的小孩儿一眼：“母亲和小娘说过什么来着？在外头，多听听你孟哥的，准没错。”  
周九良有点闷闷的，也不管谨言慎行就坐在对面，伸手就把孟鹤堂往怀里带：“我不管，媳妇，媳妇，媳妇，我就叫。”孟鹤堂被他逗笑了，伸手从腰间荷包掏了两个银币递给谨言慎行：“你俩出去看看吧，火车上有卖新奇玩意儿的，车厢走道玩会儿也是好的，小心些。”谨言慎行接过钱道了谢便忙不迭的出去了，临走还没忘捎带上孟鹤堂的水杯。  
“越说越下道，”孟鹤堂把手从手捂里掏出来，捏上了周九良的脸：“小孩子脾气又上来了不是，听话些。”周九良抱着孟鹤堂不撒手，黏黏糊糊的贴着他耳朵撒娇，直到孟鹤堂实在受不了了，小声叫了一声“先生”才被幼稚鬼上身的周九良放过。

在火车上晃晃悠悠的行进了三天，第三天时才看得出来哪个是娇贵的，孟鹤堂带着点无奈的用谨言慎行从火车上杂货贩子那儿买来的清凉油替周九良揉着太阳穴，一边示意谨言慎行再去买些来备用。  
“这样力度可以吗？”孟鹤堂稍微加重了些手劲，在周九良脑袋上按摩着：“周大少爷？”周九良皱着眉头倒吸凉气：“疼，轻些。”孟鹤堂听话的撤了些力气，一边揉一边软语哄着：“再一下午便到了，干爹会派车来接的，到了住处先睡一会儿，头不疼了再到处转转，好不好？”  
周九良点了点头，睁开了眼睛委委屈屈的要孟鹤堂亲，孟鹤堂一边笑一边拒绝他：“不害臊，火车上呢，回去再说。”周九良现在也没力气爬起来硬来，只好哼哼唧唧的与孟鹤堂扯皮，还未掰扯完，谨言慎行就回来了，只不过他俩进来时有点犹豫：“老爷,太...先生，外面...”  
孟鹤堂看了看他们：“怎么了？”他俩让进一个小女孩来，小女孩畏畏缩缩的，约莫七八岁，一双大眼睛在瘦脱了相的小脸上显得楚楚可怜，她揭开臂弯挎着的篮子上盖着的棉布：“先生...买个橘子吧？”  
孟鹤堂看了看谨言慎行，谨言犹豫了一下，开口道：“先生，我们听说的，这小姑娘...本来是跟着车上个烧锅炉的婶子过日子的，谁知道那婶子几天前暴病没了，只剩下她一个人在这儿，我们...看不过眼，您赏两个，让孩子吃口饭吧。”  
“来，到我这来。”孟鹤堂拿绢子擦净了手上的清凉油，示意躺在他腿上的周九良坐起来，他笑着招呼小姑娘：“我顶喜欢吃橘子的，你这一篮橘子我全买下了，好不好？”  
小姑娘眼里有了一丝喜色，可是还是有些犹豫：“真的吗？”周九良揉了揉脑袋，看着孟鹤堂的样子，伸手拿过荷包，取了张顶新的银票递给小女孩：“这些可够吗？”小女孩一见银票吓坏了，不敢伸手去接，孟鹤堂嗔怪的瞥了周九良一眼，主动伸手摸了摸小女孩的脸蛋：“你想要多少钱？”  
小女孩有些害怕的看了看一脸委屈的周九良，犹犹豫豫的看着孟鹤堂的眼睛：“三个大子儿可以吗？”孟鹤堂笑着点了点头，伸手跟周九良把荷包要了过来，把三个大子儿放在手心，又额外添上了一个，递到小姑娘面前：“喏，多出来的那一个是辛苦你特意送到我们跟前，好不好？”  
小女孩伸手从孟鹤堂手心取走了三个大子，犹豫了一下，看着孟鹤堂亲切的样子又拿走了另一个，终于露出了点笑容：“谢谢先生赏。”孟鹤堂摸了摸她的头发，伸手把散落在额前的一绺顺到耳后：“好孩子，再有要卖的东西，下午可以再来这儿找我们。”  
小姑娘点了点头，行了礼便兴高采烈地跑出去了，孟鹤堂随手拿了一个篮子里放着的橘子，在手里掂了掂，轻叹了口气：“可惜我们也只能给她这点帮助了。”周九良瘪着嘴：“我说把银票给她嘛。”  
孟鹤堂剥开了橘子，一点一点的去了橘络：“傻，她拿那么大一张银票，又是个姑娘 ，说不定你会害了她。”周九良这才明白过来，凑近了孟鹤堂腻歪：“先生说的是。”

傍晚时火车便进了梅州站，孟鹤堂临下车前又托谨言慎行偷偷给小女孩送去了些银钱，才放心了些，扶着头疼不已的周九良下了车。  
于谦派来接他们的车已经等了许久了，梅州的天气要比金陵暖和许多，现在已是一派春光，可惜周九良没心情欣赏，直到进了于家的院子才晕晕乎乎的从孟鹤堂怀里醒转过来。  
进了正堂屋，于谦和大太太已经在那里等着他们了，孟鹤堂一进屋看到于谦就先跪了下来：“干爹。”于谦站了起来赶紧让大太太去扶，可是周九良也跟着跪下了，一本正经的跟着孟鹤堂叫干爹，大太太左右为难不知该扶哪一个，于谦亲自走上前来把他两个让起来：“好家伙，大老远跑过来先给我行这么大的礼，我还要准备红包给你们呢。”  
孟鹤堂笑着摇了摇头：“应当的，干爹自从离了金陵，已有两年未见了。”于谦打量着孟鹤堂的样子，又看了看后面跟着的还有点晕的周九良，调笑道：“跟了周家，看着小孟儿白净许多了，日子还好过吧。”  
周九良像是个养孟鹤堂养出了成就感的养殖户，笑着摸了摸自己的脑门：“干爹，我肯定得好好照顾孟儿的。”孟鹤堂红着脸飞了他一眼，可是却掩不住眼底温柔依赖：“显你。”

随身行李交给小厮去安置了，于谦已准备了些当地的精致吃食招待他们两个，周九良吃下了些东西终于恢复了精力，与于谦在饭桌上闲谈着生意政局之类，说到东北的战事两人皆是忧心忡忡。还好于家的小公子跑了进来，及时打破了略显沉重的氛围，于谦看着幼子在孟鹤堂的帮助下从桌子上择自己喜欢的点心，眉头终于舒展开了：“晚饭不是吃过了吗，现在又吃点心，欠打。”  
孩子还小，皮实得很，从孟鹤堂怀里挣出来，做了个鬼脸便跑了，孟鹤堂看着他的背影，不无羡慕：“干爹添了小公子，人看着都精神了许多。”  
于谦拿起杯子喝了口酒，神情也是惬意：“嗯，这孩子淘，成日里和他斗智斗勇的管教，是把我衬的都年轻了。”大太太是个心思灵透的，看着孟鹤堂有些羡慕的样子，冲于谦使了个眼色便把话题移开了，周九良没怎么在意这个问题，一门心思的冲着会玩的于老爷子请教梅州城好玩的地处，好吃的酒楼，想着明天带着孟鹤堂出去玩时有个去处。  
说起吃喝玩乐来，于谦更是行家，他和周九良两人一个说，一个捧，直说到孟鹤堂忍不住打了个哈欠，这场茶话会才正式散席。

夜里孟鹤堂翻来覆去的总是睡不安稳，周九良白日里一直都在休息，夜里有些精力，抱着不安稳的孟鹤堂耐心安抚着，看孟鹤堂有些忧虑的样子忍不住开口去问：“怎的了？认床？”  
孟鹤堂窝在他怀里，默默摇了摇头，周九良轻轻顺着他的头发，轻声追问：“跟我说说，哪儿不舒服了？”孟鹤堂又摇了摇头，周九良吻了一下他的耳尖：“你先生可不是个算卦的，你得说出来我才好知道呀。”  
孟鹤堂扭回了身，把脸埋在周九良胸前，半晌才闷闷地说：“今日里看着干爹得了孩子，真好。”周九良摸着孟鹤堂的后背，脑子里想着这话与他闷闷不乐的关联，只听得孟鹤堂又说：“你想过孩子的事吗？”周九良愣了愣，小声安抚着有些不安的孟鹤堂：“想过。”  
孟鹤堂没说话，但是手指抓住了周九良寝衣，轻轻搓捻着：“怎么想的。”周九良把下巴靠在了孟鹤堂头顶，脸上带上了笑：“两年前了吧，我在家里祠堂与母亲说起你，母亲祈祷列祖列宗不会怪我让周家无后，我让她不必担心，列祖列宗既然许我爱你，想必不会怪罪的。”周九良轻笑出声，拥紧了孟鹤堂：“比起子孙满堂，我还是比较想要你。”  
孟鹤堂有些怔愣，他喃喃的问：“你家列祖列宗后悔了怎么办？”周九良在他额前印下一吻：“我绝不后悔，自然也不允许他们后悔。”

第二日周九良便带着孟鹤堂出去履行了结婚时许下的度蜜月的承诺，按着于谦推荐的地处一路玩下来，孟鹤堂有些忧虑的眉头终于松宽了下来，在雁鸣湖边上一个劲的不想走，最后实在饿了才乖乖地跟着周九良去酒楼吃饭。  
中午两人吃饱喝足，便四处乱转了片刻就又回了于家休息，下午跟着于谦去了于家的马场放风。孟鹤堂和周九良都被拘在高门大户许久了，出来看了一趟跑马便新奇的不得了，周九良还怀了点坏心思，拉着孟鹤堂一个劲的胡闹，直把他家先生累的精疲力尽，没多余的精力再去想些有的没的。  
这样的日子约莫过了半月，差不多到了他两人该回金陵的时候了。  
在梅州的最后一天，周九良拗不过不知从哪听说了个寺庙执意要去的孟鹤堂，陪着他去了灵光寺。灵光寺在山里，周九良跟着孟鹤堂在山路上七弯八拐的，终于找到了寺庙，非年非节，寺里没什么香客，孟鹤堂要钱上了柱香，便虔诚的双手合十许起了愿。  
周九良不怎么信这些东西，但看着孟鹤堂的样子还是乖乖的一直陪着他，直到他心满意足的寺里出来，拉着周九良高高兴兴的下了山，像是完成了什么重要的使命。  
于是周九良就忍不住问：“孟儿，你到底许了什么愿望？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头不说，只捏紧了周九良的手，周九良对他再了解不过了，笑了笑没追问。

等到坐上了于谦派来接他们回去的车，他才凑到了孟鹤堂耳边：“孟儿，你这么喜欢孩子吗？”孟鹤堂愣住了，手指有些不安的搓捻着，肉眼可见的泄了气：“你猜到了？”周九良有些无奈的点了点他的鼻尖：“你要是这样事事都喜欢瞒着我，你爷们说不定以后真的能成个算命的。”  
孟鹤堂只好一五一十的坦白了，原来是和干妈闲聊的时候听说的，说是灵光寺求子很灵验，不少人都跑到那里去拴娃娃，听得周九良哭笑不得，心想就算灵验咱俩这性别好像也不合适吧，不过硬生生咽下肚去没有与孟鹤堂说。  
“你若真想要个孩子，周家有很多旁支的亲戚的，可以请他们过继给我们一个孩子，嗯...如果有机会，领养也好。”周九良考虑了一下，有点无奈：“我还想多霸占你几年呢。”  
孟鹤堂似乎在认真的考虑这件事的可行性，他想了一下，慢慢说：“过继...不太好吧，人家孩子本来就有父有母的，硬按到我们身边。”周九良有些不满，捏住了孟鹤堂的脸颊：“现在许你考虑孩子的问题了，你就一点都不考虑我了吗？”  
孟鹤堂嘟起了嘴口齿不清：“唔，你...你先松开我。”周九良趁着开车的佣人没注意，凑过去亲了孟鹤堂一下才把他松开：“真偏心。”  
“我才没有呢。”孟鹤堂有点不好意思，但还是很诚实的凑到了周九良身边：“你永远都是第一位的。”

挥别了干爹和干妈，孟鹤堂周九良又坐上了回金陵的火车，谨言慎行拎着沉了不少的行李，跟着他两人上了车安顿，行李里多了不少于谦挑出来送给周家的回礼，毕竟孟鹤堂寄过来的年礼加上了周九良的润色显得格外丰厚，于家也不会失了礼数。  
谨言慎行带着行李走得慢了些，自然是没法指望他俩帮家主和夫人安顿了，周九良只好自己拉着孟鹤堂在车厢里穿行，寻找着他们包下的车厢。  
“先生，您二位包的车厢在这边。”周九良正低头看着票，却听见了个怯生生的声音，孟鹤堂先他一步做出了回应，他蹲下身来，亲昵的摸了摸小姑娘的脸颊：“是你呀，你知道我们的车厢在哪儿？”  
小姑娘不好意思的冲孟鹤堂笑了笑：“听列车上的人说的，从梅州走，只有一位客人包了车厢，想必就是您二位，在前面，我带您去。”周九良看着拉住了孟鹤堂的手的姑娘，怔愣了一下，便随着一起去了那个车厢。  
谨言慎行安置好行李也找了过来，那时孟鹤堂正拉着小女孩的手询问她近况。  
得知她现在一个人在车上跟着列车员卖杂货过活，孟鹤堂有些心疼，想要再买些什么来借机给小女孩一些钱，可是却被拒绝了。小姑娘仍旧感谢着孟鹤堂那日里对她的帮助，却不好意思再拿孟鹤堂想塞给她的银钱。  
周九良一直在托着下巴旁听她和孟鹤堂聊天，小女孩好像有些怕他，只敢偷偷地看他一眼，也不主动与他说话。周九良心里有个想法，但不知道该怎么开口，只好一直在心里酝酿考虑着，直等到还有一天左右就要到金陵了，才主动与孟鹤堂提起。  
以至于秦氏与林小娘在正堂翘首以待去接他们的车回到周家本宅时，远远看到车上下来的第三个人都唬了一跳，面面相觑谁也不敢开口去问。  
周九良牵着还有些认生的小姑娘的手，直到与孟鹤堂一起走到秦氏与小娘面前，才有些别扭的开了口：“母亲，我和孟儿，想养个孩子。”


	42. Chapter 42

番外三

东三省的战火逐渐烧到了中原，周九良从酒楼出来时，瞥了一眼报摊上各路报社或骇人听闻或粉饰太平的标题，轻轻叹了口气，国家现在风雨飘摇，越发令人提心吊胆了。

 

“老爷，太太刚才遣人来了，说让您回家的时候带一尺绸布。”见周九良从门里出来，谨言迎了上去，把手中孟鹤堂方才遣人送来的围巾围在了周九良脖颈。周九良拢了拢外套，言语间带上了点笑意，想到妻子，他终于从方才的忧心中挣脱出来：“是做什么用的？可是要买他喜欢的水蓝色吗？”

谨言笑了一下：“太太说花样颜色随您的意，是给小姐裁手绢绣花用的。”周九良点了点头，谨言四处环顾了一下，叫来了一辆洋车，周九良从兜里掏了一个大子儿递给了车夫：“去许家巷，周氏布庄。”

 

 

还未到胭脂巷口，周九良就从车窗里看到了等在那里的一大一小两个身影，他不禁失笑，喃喃自语：“怎的又在门口等我了呢。”手捂上了揣在自己胸口前保温的一包糖炒栗子。

孟鹤堂轻轻摩挲着小女儿的肩头，看着不远处的车灯，轻声安抚：“爸爸回来啦，很快就可以吃饭啦。”小姑娘一双大眼睛殷切的看着越走越近的车，小小的手握住了孟鹤堂的手：“好。”

车停了，周九良下车径直朝家人走了过来，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊，又变魔术一样的从怀里掏出一包糖炒栗子递给小女儿，他蹲下了身子，亲昵的与女儿对视：“眉儿，冷不冷？”小姑娘轻轻摇了摇头，把孟鹤堂的手拉到了周九良身边：“我不冷，孟爸爸冷。”

孟鹤堂的手一向凉，现在被周九良温暖的大手整个包裹起来，周九良一手牵着自己妻子，另一手用力把女儿抱在了臂弯中，他笑得有点傻，凑上去亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸颊：“走吧，进屋吃饭。”

 

 

自从从梅州回来，已经一年有余了，当初的小姑娘也已经有了新的名字，习惯了与两个爸爸在一起的生活。

因为她生在梅州，在火车上生活时，车上的人便都叫她小梅，周九良和孟鹤堂商量之后，决定还是保留小姑娘习惯了的称呼，只是改成了周九良喜欢的“眉”字，周忆眉已经作为周九良与孟鹤堂的子嗣被写入了家谱，她也正式扎根在了金陵，在孟鹤堂无微不至的照顾下逐渐亭亭玉立。

 

 

孟鹤堂往嘴里送了一口菜，而后就放下了筷子，他拿过了周忆眉面前的空碗，帮她添了两勺汤，他咽下了口中的东西：“眉儿，再喝碗汤吧，下午糖渍的东西吃多了，半夜要渴的。”周九良看着孟鹤堂露出来的手腕，那上头一对镯子微微摇晃着，翡翠水头荡漾，他轻轻捏了一把小女儿的脸：“喝了吧，今天做了冬笋鸭汤，好喝的。”

周忆眉伸手接了过来：“谢谢爸爸。”孟鹤堂笑了一下，转头又看向了周九良：“你有没有带绸布回来呀。”周九良唔了一声，费劲的咽下了嘴里的饭：“忘掉了。”孟鹤堂拿起筷子，作势要打他，笑骂道：“皮痒？回来的那么晚，肯定去徐家巷了。”

周九良笑的狡黠，他歪了歪脑袋，瞥了一眼正把脸埋在碗中乖乖喝汤的女儿，小声跟孟鹤堂撒娇：“媳妇说买，怎么敢忘，所以...有奖励吗？”孟鹤堂笑着拧了一下他的胳膊，然后给他夹了一筷子菜：“喏，奖励，全吃掉。”

 

 

晚间点上了灯火，孟鹤堂坐在灯下，笑眯眯的看着女儿和丈夫坐在一起讲着白天时的趣事，一边熟练地用剪刀把周九良带回来的绸布分剪成了适合做手绢用的布块，他手下麻利，很快就把那一尺绸布裁了个七七八八。

周忆眉捏着个栗子送到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“孟爸爸吃这个，爸爸剥的。”孟鹤堂张口吃下，手下动作不停，把小块的布料整理成了一叠，交到了周忆眉手上：“好啦，这些够你用一阵子了，收在自己的抽屉里吧。”

周九良挑拣回来的布是周忆眉喜欢的胭脂红，他手上剥着栗子，招手把正欢喜地瞧着布的女儿叫到近旁，把栗子喂给她：“用完了再跟爸爸要，或者跟谨言哥哥说也可以，颜色花样都随你喜欢。”小姑娘笑弯了眼睛，她亲昵的窝在了周九良怀里：“谢谢爸爸。”

 

孟鹤堂带着笑，看着两人嬉闹，想起了周忆眉刚到周家那会的事，不禁心下感慨。那时的眉儿还怯生生的，不敢与他俩过分亲近，甚至新给她做的衣服也要问过了孟鹤堂才敢穿。没被疼爱过的小姑娘总是小心翼翼的，觉着孟鹤堂亲切，便亦步亦趋的跟在孟鹤堂身后，无论他做什么事都不愿离开。

直到过了两月有余，眉儿才敢在饭桌上主动夹自己喜欢吃的菜，敢去够堂屋里给她预备的点心了，周九良这个大大咧咧，天生孩子气重的爸爸也终于被她接受。周九良头一次被小姑娘抱住的时候，表情好笑到让孟鹤堂记忆犹新，两人单独在一起时，孟鹤堂总拿这事调侃：想当年我第一次抱你的时候，你都没有那么激动呢。

 

 

这多半年里，周忆眉终于被孟鹤堂和周九良联手喂出了可爱柔软的双颊和玉藕一样的手臂，圆乎乎的小姑娘特别讨人疼爱，周九良擦了擦手，放下了手中的栗子，带着点坏笑的揉了揉女儿团子似的的脸颊：“好啦，今晚只能吃这些，剩下的给孟儿留着，好不好？”

周忆眉被揉捏到脸颊变形，她嘟嘟囔囔吐字不清：“好，不次了。”

 

 

等到小孩子睡了觉，周九良才好和孟鹤堂黏糊一会儿，说点白日里应付的公事，还有些成年人才懂得的烦恼话题。

还好周忆眉年纪小，还未到二更天就睡熟了，周九良把自家妻子抱在了腿上腻歪，一边看着桌面上摊着的账本，亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“今天见了山东那边过来的一支亲戚，在糖坊廊吃了便饭，累得很，孟儿让我亲亲。”

孟鹤堂轻轻抚摸着周九良的脑袋，在他耳边亲了一下：“辛苦了，明天安排很少，在家多睡一会儿吧，我陪着你。”周九良点了点头，拿起笔在账面上画了个圈：“这笔账今日里布庄那边要回来了，不如捐了吧。”孟鹤堂看了一眼：“嗯？捐到哪里去？”周九良的眉头有些紧皱：“报上说战事吃紧了，流民越来越多，捐到...我也不晓得。”

孟鹤堂轻轻揉了揉周九良紧皱的眉，把周九良的脸轻轻按在自己胸前：“好，明天叫人出去打听些，总能找到路子的。”国家风雨飘摇，孟鹤堂亦是隐隐不安，他搂紧了周九良的脖颈，像是在安慰他，也像是在安慰自己，他喃喃地，语气温柔：“只要我们一家人在一起就好。”周九良点了点头，亦搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰。

 

 

周九良近日里应酬颇多，很是疲累，周家原籍在山东，受战争影响，那一支的亲戚多有南下投靠的，周九良有心帮扶，因此近日里忙进忙出，看得孟鹤堂都心疼。

日上三竿了，孟鹤堂轻轻打开了卧房的门，看到周九良还在安睡，抿了抿嘴角，还是上前去坐在了床边，伸手抚上了周九良的额头：“九良？”周九良睁开了眼睛，伸手把孟鹤堂的手攥在了手里，声音还有些哑：“怎的了？”孟鹤堂的表情似是有些纠结，他俯身抱住了周九良，把脸颊埋在了他的肩窝，轻轻磨蹭着。

即使结婚已经很久了，孟鹤堂也甚少这样撒娇，周九良轻轻拍了拍自家先生的背：“嗯？孟儿，怎么了？”孟鹤堂的声音很小，他抱紧了周九良：“你...你族叔那一支，在东北遭难了...”周九良身体猛地一僵，他抱着孟鹤堂坐起了身来，看着先生微红的眼眶，方知是真的。

沉默了半晌，孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“你节哀，慎行去接母亲过来了，有些事要商量，我给你打好了水洗漱，眉儿在等你吃早点，不要太伤心了。 ”周九良勉强笑了一下：“别担心，接母亲做什么？有什么事商量？”

孟鹤堂顿了一下，他看着周九良咬紧的嘴唇，叹了口气，凑近了吻上去：“他们...留下了一个孩子。”

 

 

今早便传来了这样的消息，一个老管家带着个孩子找到了周家，两人俱是风尘仆仆。

孟鹤堂一早便起来操持事务，见到两人便是一愣，这孩子叫周游，在周家中秋节的家宴上原是与孟鹤堂见过的。他家中满门都消逝在了东北正烈的战火中，只留下老管家带着少爷逃出生天，南下辗转来到了本家。

 

秦夫人的身体一进冬日便孱弱，林小娘在旁扶着，还是险些在门槛上跌跤，好不容易进了正堂屋，却仍咳个不停。简单商议之后，周九良决定将周游留在自家，养活这个侄儿长大，一是他已无父无母，若是本家也不愿意抚养他，一个十几岁出头的孩子在现在的世道上如何能有活路；二则是母亲年纪大了，身体又弱，怕是无法再承担养育一个孩子的辛苦了。

孟鹤堂亦是同意的，周游的样子让他想起年幼的周九良，他不忍心看这样小的孩子遭难，便主动把他拉到了近旁，抚摸着他与周九良类似的眉眼与轮廓：“在这里就像在家一样，好吗？有什么需要跟我说就好，不要怕生。”

周游抿着嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里转，却仍倔强的不肯哭出声来，他点了点头，吸了吸鼻子：“谢谢孟先生。”孟鹤堂轻轻把他揽进了怀里，拍了拍他的肩背 ：“好孩子，以后我和九良会一直保护你的。”

 

事情简单告一段落，林小娘掏出了袖口的帕子，递给秦夫人：“您掩着口鼻，帕子上加了药，止咳平喘。”秦氏点了点头：“你有心。”孟鹤堂已经把周游带下去安置了，秦氏默默看着还未吃完早点的周九良，突然伸出了手：“眉儿，过来。”

周忆眉正呆呆的看着父亲吃饭，一时竟没听到祖母在唤她，林小娘看了秦夫人一眼，顿时明白了些，她亦招呼道：“眉儿，这边，过来。”周忆眉从椅子上跳了下来，慢慢走到了两人身边，声音很小：“祖母。”秦氏从荷包中摸出了一块止咳用的梨膏糖，剥开了递到周忆眉嘴边：“祖母和你两个父亲，都是很疼爱你的。”周忆眉点了点头，吃下了糖果，神情有些缓和：“祖母，我知道的。”

 

 

孟鹤堂一向受孩子的欢迎，他做过先生，知道把握孩子的喜好和心理，为人又温柔和善，因此周游刚在周家住下，也像是当初才来的眉儿一样，拉着孟鹤堂的衣角不放。

周游和眉儿还有些许不同，他年龄更大些，已经上过学堂开过蒙了，眉儿还在由孟鹤堂带着识字开蒙，因此头等要紧的事便是给周游在当地另寻新学堂。周九良动用了人脉，不过几日就把周游安排进了中学就读，之所以这么急，是出自作为叔父的责任心，也是出自作为丈夫的私心。

孟鹤堂满腔的温柔突然就多了另一个小鬼头分享，吃饭时要孟鹤堂夹菜，睡觉时要孟鹤堂安抚，甚至洗澡都要孟鹤堂在门外守着。周九良理解刚失去家人的小孩儿对人的依赖性，但这并不妨碍他内心暗自吃醋，年轻的家主死性不改，本质上还是个黏人精，比起周游过之而无不及。

 

 

周游第一天上学是由孟鹤堂送去的，孟鹤堂回了家，就被终于抓住机会和孟鹤堂独处的周九良抱了个满怀：“孟儿回来啦。”孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“嗯，刚送周游去学堂，一切都打点好了。”周九良缠磨着撒娇，直接把孟鹤堂抱了起来，往卧房走：“那你今天没有旁的事了吧，前几天被周游占的满满的，连我们女儿都顾不上，今天是不是归我了？”

孟鹤堂轻轻打着丈夫的肩头，有些羞愤，光天化日被抱着乱走，对先生的薄脸皮总归还是一个不小的挑战：“别闹了，我...我今天，我不还是要管眉儿的事么。”周九良却不依不饶，他把孟鹤堂紧搂在臂弯里：“那上午归我，下午归眉儿，好不好？”孟鹤堂楞了一下，有些无奈的掐上了周九良欠揍的笑脸：“我卖给你们老周家了吗？还要轮换着让我忙活。”

周九良不置可否，他抬脚踹开了卧房的门，把孟鹤堂放在了榻上，转头就压了上去：“卖给我了，中午你有的忙啦。”

被按在床上胡闹时，孟鹤堂还有多余的精力去想他俩的女儿，周忆眉一向是个令人省心的性子，安静又沉稳，这两日周游的安置问题让孟鹤堂分身乏术，有些冷落了自己的女儿，没有像往日一样陪她写大字、做女红。

在周九良热情又毫无章法的吻中，孟鹤堂的脑袋迷迷糊糊，主动伸手揽住了周九良的脖颈，眉儿应该能理解的，孟鹤堂想着，然后便被又一个吻拖进了情欲的海。

 

 

如果可以的话，孟鹤堂真想躺在榻上安稳的睡个午觉，中午被色胆包天的周九良好一通欺负，过了午，他是神清气爽的出门应酬了，留下浑身酸痛的孟鹤堂挣扎着去了眉儿的房间陪读。

周忆眉已吃过了午饭，正在桌前摆弄着前两日周九良给她带回来的那些手绢，听到孟鹤堂开门的声音，转头看了一下，却没有说话。孟鹤堂揉了揉自己酸痛的肩胛，敏感的觉察到了女儿的不对劲，他走近了些，轻轻摸着周忆眉的头顶：“眉儿，怎么了？”

周忆眉抿起了嘴唇，她的手指不安的绞着手中的绢子，声音小的像蚊子叫：“今天您不用陪着周游哥哥吗？”孟鹤堂随口答道：“小游去学堂了，所以今天我可以陪着眉儿了呀，下午我陪你温书好不好？”周忆眉终于露出了一点笑容：“好，还有绢子，爸爸教我怎么锁边。”

孟鹤堂在北平的家中时是长子，弟妹的衣裤挂破了便是他来补，这点针线技巧不在话下，他点了点头：“好，我会的都教给你。”

明明早上还是晴天，下午却阴了下来，周忆眉窝在孟鹤堂怀里缝着绢子，脸上带着笑意，轻声哼着歌，她抬头看向了孟鹤堂：“爸爸，这样好不好？”孟鹤堂正看着窗外，有些忧心，被女儿一唤吓了一跳：“嗯？很好，再继续，缝好四条边。”

周忆眉看着他的神色，忍不住问道：“怎么了？”孟鹤堂顺了顺女儿的额发：“没什么，我怕下了雨周游会被淋湿，等下要让小厮去接他比较好。”周忆眉楞了一下，手上的针不小心戳破了手指，她不动声色的把渗出的血珠擦在了袖子上，动作没有停。

 

 

傍晚时分周九良和周游都被小厮接了回来，果不其然，即使小厮带着雨伞去接，这两个人还是淋湿了，把孟鹤堂忙的不得了，准备了换洗衣物催着两个湿淋淋的男人去洗澡。晚饭时孟鹤堂特意吩咐多做了一份姜汤，周九良洗得清爽，先到了饭桌前，问正忙着摆放餐具的小丫头：“眉儿呢，怎么没出来吃饭？”

小丫头放下了手里的碗筷：“小姐说不想吃，太太去看了。”周九良随手拈了一块桌子上摆着的油酥卷塞进嘴里，便走向了周忆眉的房间。孟鹤堂正站在女儿的房间门口，他低着头，甚至没察觉到周九良走过来，周九良有些奇怪，微弯下身子去看妻子的表情，却唬了一跳：“这是怎么了？”

孟鹤堂分明红了眼眶，他有些慌乱的揩了揩眼角，摇着头：“没有...”周九良把他抱进了怀里：“不哭，跟我说说，怎么了，眉儿生病了？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，他把头埋在了周九良胸前，手臂也抱紧了周九良的腰，他的声音有些哽咽 ：“九良，我当家长是不是当的特别差？”

周九良心疼坏了，他吻着孟鹤堂的头顶，手掌轻拍他的后背：“没有，你做得很好了，眉儿很喜欢你，周游也很喜欢你。”孟鹤堂还是摇着头，手指抓紧了周九良的衣料：“眉儿，我让眉儿受委屈了。”

 

 

吩咐了让周游先吃晚饭之后，周九良就先带着孟鹤堂回了他们的房间，孟鹤堂红着眼眶一抽一抽，被周九良抱在怀里安慰了好半晌才说清楚事情的原委。

周忆眉窝在床铺上，很是没精神，孟鹤堂去哄时，周忆眉轻轻避开了他想要摸自己额头的手，说了番话让泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂没忍住眼泪，所以才赶紧从她的房间里出来。小姑娘心思深，她想着，周游是周家直系血缘的孩子，孟鹤堂多疼他一点是理所应当的。

她仿佛又回到了初到周家那时的小心翼翼，让孟鹤堂一回想起她那种受伤小动物一样的眼神就忍不住难过，他靠在周九良肩头：“九良，我做错了是不是？”周九良低着头，有一下没一下的轻抚着孟鹤堂的头发：“没有，是我不好，在外头瞎忙，没能顾得上家里。”

 

 

周九良好不容易才把妻子安抚好，又叫人把晚饭送了一份到屋里来，看着孟鹤堂吃下去才放心，谨言早就按着他的吩咐，备了周忆眉平时喜欢吃的点心，跟着周九良去了女儿的房间。小姑娘还是在床上窝着，在被褥中蜷成小小的一团，周九良点着了屋里的灯，看到她动了两下，方知她没有睡着。

“爸爸。”周忆眉转过身看了一眼，又把头埋在了被褥中：“对不起。”周九良挥了挥手，谨言把点心放在床头就转身出去了，周九良轻轻拍着周忆眉的背：“别这么说。”

 

周九良瞥见女儿手中还在绞着一块皱巴巴的绢子，他伸手要了过来：“这是孟儿下午教你缝的吗？”周忆眉点了点头，不动声色的把手藏在了被子中。周九良瞥见了，心里有点无奈，心里想着他和孟鹤堂的女儿果然像孟鹤堂多一点，有什么事情都先要瞒着他，一点也不敢主动寻求别人的关心。

虽然孟鹤堂已经被他养的稍微改观了一些，偶尔也知道撒娇寻求疼爱，但周忆眉显然还没有。

和孟鹤堂在一起这些年，周九良的细心程度早就得到了梯级提升，否则怎么才能发现妻子藏着不说的不开心和伤感呢，因此周九良放下了绢子，伸手握住了女儿的小手：“别藏啦，我看看怎么了。”周忆眉的手指上有个明显的针眼，周九良轻轻吹了两口气：“疼不疼？是因为受伤没有被孟儿发现才不开心的吗？”

周忆眉看着周九良不吭声，神色和方才的孟鹤堂如出一辙，周九良不禁露出了个无奈的笑容，女儿和孟鹤堂果然是一个模子倒出来的。

他抚摸着女儿的头发：“你怕周游哥哥来了，孟儿和我就不疼你了吗？不会的，这两天孟儿太忙了，有些时候大概忽略了你，可是他还是最疼你的。”周忆眉瘪起了嘴，努力吸着鼻子控制自己的眼泪，周九良轻轻拧了她的鼻尖一下：“他如果不疼你，也不会因为你一句话就自责成那样了，眉儿，我们都是你的家人，你心里的想法，我们都想知道，所以去跟孟儿说清楚，说你还是最喜欢他了，好不好？”

周忆眉终于哇的一声哭了出来，周九良把女儿抱在了怀里，顺手拿过一块桂花糖糕逗她开心：“哭的时候吃点心会掉牙，所以你得快点哭完，不然点心我就带走了哦。”

 

 

早上起来时，雨还是下个不停，周九良亲自送周游去了学堂，临走还吩咐小丫头别吵醒孟鹤堂，他昨晚抱着周九良絮叨了半宿的梦话，一定没睡好，干脆让操劳忙碌的周太太睡上个半天也不打紧。周九良看着周游走进了学堂大门才放心，转头往家赶，准备继续处理孟鹤堂和女儿的问题。

一回到家，周九良就直奔了卧房，他小心翼翼的开了门，与睁着眼睛的孟鹤堂四目相对。孟鹤堂把手指竖在了嘴边，跟丈夫比划了一个噤声的手势，周九良这才看到床前趴了个小小的身影。周忆眉趴在了孟鹤堂身边，已经睡着了，孟鹤堂轻轻把她散落的额发顺到了耳后，把她手边的绢子拿了起来。周九良坐在了孟鹤堂身边，看到胭脂红的绢子上歪歪扭扭的绣了一个“孟”字，周九良终于放下心来，他凑近吻了一下孟鹤堂的额头，轻声与他耳语：“这是她送你的礼物，你看，她还是最喜欢你的。”

孟鹤堂的眼神温柔的像是能滴出水来，他俯下身子，亲了一下熟睡的女儿的头顶：“谢谢你。”

 

END


End file.
